Projet Phœnix
by Alienor-fantastic
Summary: Futur Alternatif - Des années après la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, la Grande-Bretagne est devenue un pays instable placé sous un régime de terreur réprimant les individus inaptes à la société et les résistants de la dernière guerre. Deux adolescents, orphelins et opposés, fuient la société qui les maltraite et se retrouvent unis dans l'adversité.
1. Enfant de Héros

_Avant-propos_

_ On va commencer par une entrée en matière bien pédante comme il faut.  
_

_Cette histoire a été le fruit d'un assez long travail, parfois entrecoupé, parfois découragé, mais jamais délaissé. L'idée a bouillonné très longtemps dans mon esprit, même si le plus dur a été d'écrire tout cela. Ainsi, je vous présente ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, qui, j'espère, saura vous plaire, comme il m'a plu de l'écrire. Bien sûr, c'est un Univers Alternatif, nombre de gens sont passés par là avant moi, bien sûr, c'est après Poudlard, bien sûr, cela reprend la récurrente question : « et si Voldemort avait gagné ? » Cette question palpitante, j'y réponds en écrivant ma propre version d'une histoire qui n'a pas eu lieu._

_Ici, il n'y aura pas de romance, enfin, pas beaucoup je pense.  
_

_ Parlons maintenant de références. Cette histoire est en grande partie inspirée du roman_ Le Combat d'Hiver_ de Jean-Claude Mourlevat. Ceux qui ont lu ce livre retrouveront certainement de fréquentes allusions à l'univers, sans que je reprenne tout, évidemment (je sais ce que ça me coûterait si je faisais ça). Parlant d'allusions, je tiens à vous avertir que lorsque j'écris une fiction, mon plus grand plaisir est de reprendre des citations, d'où qu'elles viennent, pour les incorporer à la situation. Ces citations, vous pourrez aussi bien les retrouver en tête de chapitre qu'entre les paragraphes. Le disclaimer sera toujours là pour avertir de leur présence._

_Sur ce, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je pense. Alors, bonne lecture à vous tous._

* * *

_Nombre de chapitres : encore incertain, puisque je n'ai pas achevé l'histoire. Je peux néanmoins vous garantir qu'elle en fera sans doute plus d'une vingtaine._

_Publication : hebdomadaire, tous les mercredis (en tout cas durant l'été)._

_Chaque chapitre écrit à ce jour fait entre 9 et 12 pages Word, interligne 1. Je compte donc m'en tenir à ces chiffres, sauf exception._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Enfant de Héros**

_« L'esclave n'a qu'un maître. L'ambitieux en a autant qu'il y a de gens utiles à sa fortune. »_

Jean de la Bruyère.

« Suivant. »

La voix avait claqué, froide et impassible. Meryl tressaillit, et leva la tête. Une femme de haute stature l'observait, par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, reniflant dédaigneusement.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser. Levez-vous et dirigez-vous vers le bureau. »

Mal assurée, Meryl se leva de sa chaise, et sous le regard insistant de la dame acariâtre, elle suivit le chemin indiqué, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trébucher tout de même. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte du bureau, elle prit son temps pour la refermer et se retourner vers l'homme, assis devant sa table, comme s'il attendait son prochain prisonnier pour un interrogatoire.

« Ah, asseyez-vous, » lui dit-il, en désignant la chaise en face de lui.

Elle y prit place sans rechigner.

« Évaluons votre cas, dès à présent… murmura t-il, en faisant venir à lui un dossier jaunâtre d'un seul coup de baguette magique et en l'ouvrant sans se servir une seule fois de ses doigts. Une feuille en sortit et il la parcourut brièvement.

« Meryl Greylord. Fille de Héros, âgée de seize ans, est-ce bien cela ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça.

« Très bien. Vous avez des prédispositions pour la magie de soins, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Vous avez aussi des qualités non négligeables en astronomie, mais autrement, rien d'autre ne semble vous intéresser. Vos compétences en duel et en potions ne volent pas bien haut. »

Elle baissa la tête. Son cas serait vite expédié, elle le savait. Elle avait toujours été bonne à rien, d'après ses professeurs. Elle était « de trop faible nature » et une empotée finie. C'était comme si son esprit ou son corps refusait de lui obéir lorsqu'elle devait lancer le sort offensif ou verser l'ingrédient.

« J'ai eu à traiter des dossiers autrement plus complets que le vôtre. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs de vous. Vous auriez dû… faire honneur à la lignée de Héros dont vous descendez. »

Il avait dit cela sur un ton sarcastique et provocateur. Par lignée de Héros, il sous-entendait le père ou la mère sorcier que Meryl n'avait pas connus, et cela la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise lorsqu'on faisait des allusions à son ascendance. Comme si les professeurs et les gens importants en savaient davantage qu'elle à ce sujet.

« Néanmoins, à l'approche de vos dix-sept ans, vous devez accomplir le parcours qui est donné à chaque Enfant de Héros depuis le début du règne de notre bien-aimé Seigneur. Selon vos compétences, vous allez être placée dans la branche qui vous conviendra le mieux de notre armée qui ne cesse de s'accroître. »

Meryl releva la tête, le cœur battant. Le verdict tardait à venir. L'homme prenait son temps. Il leva un sourcil narquois, parcourut le parchemin des yeux et lança, d'un ton sans réplique :

« A la défense. Vous serez une excellente guérisseuse pour nos combattants. Vous savez que la paix de ce pays est encore troublée par les hordes de terroristes qui sévissent, causant de nombreuses rixes sanglantes… Bien que réduits, vos talents seront utiles à vos supérieurs, là-bas. Je leur envoie votre dossier dès maintenant. Il sera tenu en compte si vos résultats sont probants, néanmoins, soyez assurée de cela. »

Comme l'entretien touchait à sa fin, la jeune fille attendit l'autorisation de se lever, et lorsqu'il lui fut donné, elle se prépara à quitter la pièce. Juste à ce moment, son interlocuteur dit, de manière mystérieuse et sournoise :

« Au revoir, Meryl Greylord… En espérant que vous fassiez vos preuves. Passez à la salle suivante, à présent. »

Elle quitta le bureau, une boule dans le ventre. En se retournant, elle eut la malchance de tomber sur Helena Yaxley, une fille qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout. Celle-ci ricana en la bousculant pour entrer à son tour dans la pièce qu'elle avait quittée auparavant. La lueur flamboyante dans ses yeux ne laissait rien présager de bon.

La salle suivante dont avait parlé le Héros qui avait étudié son dossier se trouvait au bout d'un large couloir, où patientait une file d'élèves attendant leur passage. Il s'y livrait des examens de baguette magique et des tests de résistance, pour savoir si on était apte à combattre, mais aussi des tests de compréhension, pour vérifier le niveau intellectuel. De ce côté, Meryl n'avait pas d'inquiétude, mais au niveau physique et offensif, elle était perdante. Depuis toute petite, elle se traînait de classe en classe, comme un boulet, sans jamais s'améliorer en aucune façon. Certains l'avaient traité de Cracmolle, ou son équivalent. Mais elle était loin de l'être, car elle avait su montrer des prédispositions à la magie très tôt, et pas n'importe quelle magie… La magie de soin.

Rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient maîtriser cet art, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Chez elle, c'était inné. Ses facultés se concentraient dans cette aptitude, si bien qu'elle se montrait faible dans tout le reste. On la méprisait pour cela parce que justement, après tout, que valait ce talent quand on pouvait servir une cause noble, en tuant, en dominant des gens ? Car c'était à cela qu'on destinait les Enfants de Héros : dominer, et être intraitable à l'égard de leurs inférieurs.

Ceux qu'on appelait les Héros se faisaient en réalité nommer par le passé Mangemorts : les fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'Il puisse vivre à jamais. Leurs descendants se devaient d'être leur fierté, et de leur succéder dignement. Certains Enfants étaient des figures connues : Helena Yaxley, par exemple, bien que son père n'eut servi que d'espion dans leur armée, à l'époque de la grande guerre, voici à présent quinze ans. Theodora Zabini, Caelius Lestrange… Tant de nobles familles qui avaient inscrit leur nom dans l'Histoire.

Meryl ne figurait pas parmi ces familles. Elle était insignifiante, appartenant à la plèbe des Héros… Elle était même largement en dessous, car elle possédait un handicap qui la compromettait aux yeux de ses égaux.

Elle était de Sang-Mêlé.

C'était une tare, une souillure. Elle était née avec le sang mélangé d'un de ces êtres inférieurs que l'on nommait Moldus et d'un sorcier –ou une sorcière, elle n'en avait aucune idée- qui avait osé transgresser une règle fondamentale. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'intégrer les rangs des soldats en devenir, un honneur qui ne fut jamais plus donné après elle.

En effet, la politique de rigueur instaurée par le Nouveau Ministère lors de la prise du pouvoir du Seigneur prévoyait de nettoyer le pays, voire le monde, de ses parasites ; autrement dit, seuls les Sang-Pur avaient le droit de vie. Mais la tâche s'était avérée trop disproportionnée, le nombre de fidèles étant encore réduit, malgré les nouvelles recrues qui venaient garnir les rangs de Héros. Faute de pouvoir tous les tuer, on avait réduit les Moldus, les traîtres à leur sang, les Cracmols et autres créatures récalcitrantes en esclavage, en attendant de trouver un plan d'extermination pour toute cette vermine. Les Sang-Mêlé étaient venus plus tard, ceux-ci possédant du sang de sorcier dans les veines, et exprimant leur dévouement pour la noble cause des Héros. Certains avaient même servi dans l'armée, mais bien peu avaient eu droit à leur nom inscrit dans l'Histoire. Et de toute façon, quelle utilité ? Les Enfants de Héros n'étaient pas chargés de les connaître.

Meryl n'avait que deux ans et demi lorsque le Nouveau Ministère était né et que leur camp avait remporté la victoire. On l'abreuvait de ce cours d'Histoire depuis des années, et elle le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. C'était d'ailleurs une qualité dont elle pouvait se vanter : posséder une bonne mémoire.

_Et lorsque notre Seigneur, implacable et sage, leva Sa baguette pour lancer le sort mortel sur le scélérat, celui-ci en vint à Le supplier, Lui demandant de lui laisser la vie sauve. Une telle preuve de lâcheté n'était-elle pas indigne d'un prétendu héros ? Harry Potter ne méritait que trop peu ce statut donné par les siens. La preuve en était donnée à cet instant précis…_

Cette partie l'avait vraiment marquée, lorsqu'elle avait parcouru les pages du _Vox_, la bible sacrée des Héros. Les exploits du Seigneur y étaient retranscrits, à partir du moment où Il commença à faire entendre Sa parole jusqu'à Ses derniers faits. Chaque geste, chaque mot qu'Il prononçait était noté. Le _Vox_ était un livre que l'on ne devait jamais cesser d'écrire. Il fallait le chérir et le lire tous les soirs, se l'imprimer dans la tête. Les Enfants de Héros le faisaient avec ferveur. Meryl, elle, ne vénérait pas ces écrits notés de sa main sous la dictée des professeurs. Elle les parcourait avec attention, les étudiait pour ainsi dire. Elle avait appris à écrire ainsi dès son plus jeune âge, à partir du moment où elle avait su tenir la plume. Avec le temps, le volume s'épaississait, mais était magiquement rétréci pour être plus transportable. Lorsqu'elle désirait lire une page, celle-ci venait, et elle la lisait. C'était mieux que de devoir les tourner.

En tant que Sang-Mêlé, Meryl aurait dû être tuée après la prise de pouvoir, avec tous les autres enfants que l'on avait réunis devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Car elle avait eu « la chance » de Le voir une fois, même si elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Il avait décidé de lui laisser la vie sauve, sans qu'elle sût exactement pourquoi. Il avait ordonné Lui-même qu'elle soit éduquée comme tout Enfant de Héros, et toujours elle L'avait remercié, en secret, pour cette vie qu'Il lui avait laissée. C'était bien une chose qu'elle Lui devait, après tout. Les autres enfants, elle ignorait ce qu'on avait fait d'eux. Morts, sûrement.

La file avançait, et Meryl prenait peu à peu place, patientant jusqu'au moment où la sorcière lui demanderait sa baguette pour un examen rapide. Devant elle, les autres riaient, s'échangeaient des plaisanteries, et elle n'y prenait pas part. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

Elle ne savait rien de ses parents, même pas la plus petite once de leur identité. Elle savait que si elle était là, c'était parce que l'un d'eux avait servi la cause du juste, mais lequel ? Elle ignorait même si il ou elle était encore en vie, si elle l'avait déjà croisé, ou entendu son nom. Ce pouvait être aussi bien un de ses professeurs, ou bien un proche du Seigneur ?

A seize ans, presque dix-sept, ses interrogations restaient insatisfaites, mais elle n'avait pas démordu. Si c'était un but dans sa vie, alors elle ne le lâcherait pas.

Sans qu'elle eût vu le temps passer, ce fut enfin son tour d'être en bout de file. Un raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité.

« Baguette, s'il vous plaît, » dit l'Héroïne.

Elle tendit sa baguette, et la femme l'examina très attentivement. Elle nota quelque chose sur sa feuille tout en énonçant à voix haute :

« Bois de poirier et cœur de dragon. 38,75 centimètres. Sifflante. Très bien, passez à la phase suivante. »

Sans plus de commentaire, elle lui tendit sa baguette et la jeune fille s'éloigna pour aller se poster dans un autre endroit de la pièce, où l'attendaient deux sorciers, un homme et une jeune femme qui la salua avec un sourire.

« Nous devons évaluer vos compétences intellectuelles et nous enquérir de vos spécialités. L'examen se composera de quelques questions avec un temps imparti pour chacune d'elles. Les résultats ne vous seront pas donnés à la fin de la séance, vous devrez céder immédiatement la place au candidat suivant. »

Meryl acquiesça et s'assit, concentrée. Les premières questions la mettaient à l'épreuve sur des connaissances basiques et elle n'eut aucun mal à y répondre. Les suivantes, toutefois, la firent déglutir et elle chercha plus longtemps. Il n'y en eut aucune qui resta sans réponse, néanmoins. La dernière se focalisait sur l'astronomie, son domaine de prédilection. A chaque réponse donnée, l'homme notait quelque chose avec sa plume sur un parchemin.

« Parfait. Passez maintenant à la partie pratique, dans la salle d'à côté. »

Meryl quitta l'entretien avec soulagement et passa la porte qui donnait sur une salle d'entraînement. Plusieurs élèves se concentraient déjà à lancer des sorts avec leur baguette, allant du plus basique au plus violent, c'est-à-dire les sorts relatifs à la magie noire. Elle détourna le regard et fut accueillie par un jeune Héros qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. Il lui parut néanmoins froid et déterminé.

« Suivez-moi, nous allons tester vos compétences en magie. »

Ils marchèrent tout le long de l'arène, passant derrière des élèves qui se faisaient noter par des professeurs. Meryl comprit que celui-ci allait devoir l'évaluer.

« Vu dans vos résultats que vous n'aurez pas une carrière très probante dans ce domaine. Vous semblez plus vous appliquer sur la tactique de défense, dit l'homme, une fois qu'ils se furent installés dans la zone où elle allait lancer ses sorts, où trônait un mannequin immobile. J'imagine que vous allez être placée en défense ?

-Oui, » répondit-elle, simplement.

L'autre sourit et lui ordonna de lui faire voir sa baguette.

« Petite nature, d'après ce que je vois, » commenta t-il, en la regardant brièvement.

Meryl sentit la colère l'envahir. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on critique ses défauts, et son tempérament trop faible. On réclamait des Enfants de Héros qu'ils aient du culot et en même temps du dévouement. Elle ne possédait ni l'un ni l'autre et cela lui avait valu de nombreux sarcasmes.

« Premier sort : désarmement, » dit-il, enfin, et il attendit qu'elle fasse ses preuves.

Elle n'eut aucun mal à l'appliquer sur le mannequin qui s'anima soudainement. La baguette qu'il tenait s'envola. Le professeur eut une moue appréciatrice tandis que l'objet allait récupérer son bien et se repositionner face à l'élève.

« Pas mal. Deuxième sort : stupéfixion. »

Encore une fois, elle réussit. Elle savait que le plus dur était à venir.

« Troisième sort : entrave. »

Ainsi, cela continua. Chaque sort était plus dur que le précédent, et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à tenir le coup. Le pire advint lorsqu'ils s'attelèrent à l'art noble et mystérieux de la magie noire : c'était le domaine où elle était le plus mal à l'aise, et c'était cela qui lui valait d'être aussi incompétente dans les duels instaurés entre les élèves, qui étaient sans pitié. Chaque fois, à cause de sa faiblesse, elle se faisait battre et finissait à l'infirmerie.

« Appliquez-vous à lancer ce sortilège correctement. Il peut vous servir si on vous demande de faire vos preuves. Notamment dans les interrogatoires. Personne n'est à l'abri de devoir se retrouver devant un Rebelle. »

Les interrogatoires étaient la justice de ce pays. Les Rebelles étaient ceux qui s'opposaient au régime imposé par le Seigneur et Ses plus proches collaborateurs, qui souhaitaient conserver l'ordre et la sûreté dans la nation. Ces gens étaient des nostalgiques de l'ancien régime, gouverné par des incompétents et des faibles, naïfs et incapables de mener une politique fiable. Le monde d'avant était bien sombre. En venant au pouvoir, le Seigneur avait su éclairer le cœur de Ses fidèles, et prouver Sa dignité et Sa clémence à l'égard des sous-races. Quand tous auraient dû mourir, Il avait laissé la vie sauve à quelques-uns, dont Il se servait à des fins obscures. Soit ils étaient esclaves, soit ils servaient de cobayes dans ces lointains laboratoires, où l'on menait des expériences mystérieuses et inconnues du citoyen lambda.

« Sortilège Doloris. J'espère que vous serez à la hauteur. »

La baguette de Meryl resta figée dans sa main, tandis qu'elle contemplait avec stupeur le mannequin qui se mouvait et semblait attendre, docilement. Elle commença légèrement à trembler, et aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle savait que c'était une étape à franchir, l'avant-dernière d'ailleurs. Le sort suivant allait être pire encore, et elle sentait que c'était au dessus de ses forces de lancer les sortilèges du jugement sacré. Le professeur attendait, guettant ses réactions, et lorsqu'il vit qu'elle était incapable d'en faire plus, il soupira et dit :

« Je vois que l'examen est terminé. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de lancer ce sort avec toute la force de votre haine, alors vous aurez encore moins de chance de le faire avec le suivant. Vous pouvez partir, les résultats de votre examen vous seront communiqués en fin de journée et d'ici une semaine, vous ferez vos bagages avec tous vos camarades. »

Meryl, soulagée, mais n'osant pas le montrer, rangea sa baguette et quitta la salle d'entraînement, rejoignant ainsi le reste de sa promotion qui riait et plaisantait, finalement heureux que cette période se termine, car ils pouvaient se permettre de se détendre. Solitaire, elle parcourut la cour du Pensionnat, et alla trouver refuge au pied d'un arbre, dans un endroit où on ne risquait pas de venir la déranger.

Elle était heureuse que tout ceci se termine enfin ; ces longues années dans ce Pensionnat de malheur, entourée de gamins endoctrinés qui répétaient ce que leurs parents leur disaient. Car beaucoup avaient leurs parents en vie, contrairement à elle. Helena Yaxley, par exemple, ainsi que ses deux sbires, Theodora Zabini et Caelius Lestrange. Ils ne cessaient de la bassiner avec les paroles de leurs propres parents, sur la pureté du sang, l'infériorité des esclaves… Ils vivaient dans un monde hiérarchisé et ils s'en accommodaient, contrairement à elle qui avait beaucoup ressenti le fait que son sang n'était pas pur, par rapport aux autres. Cela faisait d'elle la cible idéale pour les jeux cruels des autres enfants, encouragés par leurs aînés d'ailleurs.

Le père d'Helena était directeur du Département de la justice magique au Nouveau Ministère, une fonction honorable, et sa fille en était très fière. Elle avait des prédispositions pour les sortilèges de magie noire. Elle y excellait même. Elle ferait une très bonne combattante. Sa mère, quant à elle, vivait dans un grand manoir, en Angleterre, entourée de ses domestiques et ses amis. Elle était une Héroïne passive, c'est-à-dire qu'elle ne prenait pas vraiment part à la vie politique du Nouveau Ministère, mais qu'elle y adhérait.

Theodora Zabini était une jeune fille âgée de deux ans de moins que ses aînées. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être douée et d'avoir donc pu sauter des classes, entrant ainsi dans la promotion d'Helena et de Meryl. Elle ne valait pas mieux que son amie, ayant le même goût pour la magie noire qu'elle, et vénérant ses parents, Héros accomplis qui entretenaient de bonnes relations avec les plus proches collaborateurs du Seigneur. Caelius, quant à lui, était celui qui avait le plus de renommée de par son nom dans la bande. Fils de Rabastan, reconnu très tardivement par son père, il était néanmoins digne de lui succéder. On ne savait presque rien de sa mère.

Ils étaient les trois Enfants de Héros que Meryl craignait le plus. A cause de leur sadisme et de leur haine envers elle.

Elle en avait assez de cette vie où elle était continuellement rabaissée, où elle ne se faisait que des ennemis. Elle se demandait si quelque part, il pouvait y avoir un endroit où on la laisserait en paix. Elle croyait très peu en la notion d'ami. Elle ne savait même pas ce que ça pouvait bien être. Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, la cour était quasiment vide. Le ciel s'orangeait et elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû s'endormir, et que personne ne l'avait réveillée. Elle se mit debout sur ses jambes, malgré son impression de flottement, et se hâta vers le hall du Pensionnat, où devaient normalement être donnés les résultats aux examens des dernière année. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle vit un attroupement qui se formait, et elle dut lutter pour se frayer un chemin, malgré les bousculades et les grognements auxquels elle eut droit.

Elle arriva à se trouver une place où elle s'assit, à moitié essoufflée. Une estrade les surplombait tous, où se massaient des sorciers en robe noire qui conversaient en attendant que les retardataires arrivent. Meryl était parmi les derniers arrivés, ce qui était tant mieux car quelques minutes trop tard et elle aurait été recalée et obligée de repasser l'examen l'année prochaine. Ce qu'elle ne souhaitait absolument pas.

Peu à peu, les places autour d'elle furent très vite occupées, par les élèves en phase terminale dont la plupart se hâtait déjà de prendre la suite de l'œuvre parentale, jugeant leur cause juste et noble. Des fois, elle se disait qu'elle n'était décidément pas normale, et elle s'en voulait d'être si faible, car elle était quasiment la seule dans cette année à douter des préceptes enseignés par leurs professeurs au fil de leur instruction. Elle n'avait jamais confié ses doutes à personne, simplement parce qu'on ne l'écouterait pas, ou pire, qu'on se moquerait d'elle de la pire façon qui fût.

Les gens sur l'estrade, quant à eux, se mirent en place sur la scène, comme pour présenter un spectacle, et se positionnèrent face à un écran, apparu magiquement sur le mur derrière eux, où devaient se refléter les résultats des examens. A tour de rôle, chacun devait interpeller un élève un à un, du premier au dernier, c'est-à-dire de celui qui aurait le mieux réussi au plus cancre d'entre eux. Meryl frissonna. Si elle était dernière, elle savait ce qui l'attendait…

L'un des sorciers tendit alors sa baguette vers sa gorge et prononça un sort bref, qu'elle connaissait par cœur toutefois. En effet, même si elle ne possédait que des capacités basiques en sortilèges, elle connaissait la formule « _Sonorus_ » aussi bien que n'importe quel autre sorcier, il ne fallait pas exagérer.

« Bienvenue à tous, ce soir, nobles Enfants de Héros, dont les noms pour la plupart ne seront pas inconnus de la majorité… » commença t-il, d'une voix de stentor qui fit taire les derniers éclats de voix et amena une ambiance studieuse dans la salle.

Certains desdits Enfants bombèrent le torse, fiers comme des paons, mais reprirent bientôt contenance, attendant la suite du discours.

« En ce dernier jour où vous avez été amenés à tester vos capacités, afin de déterminer dans quelle faction de l'entreprise de Notre Seigneur, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais, vous étiez réellement dignes d'être placés, nous avons, comme il se devait, organisé une cérémonie durant laquelle vos résultats vous seraient attribués. Certains d'entre vous ont démontré des qualités brillantes et serviront sans aucun doute avec ferveur parmi nous, tandis que d'autres n'occuperont que des postes basiques, mais pas dénués d'importance (des élèves ricanèrent dans la salle. Sûrement des gens qui savaient qu'ils ne feraient pas partie de cette population). Pour couper court aux éloges que nous, examinateurs, réservons à la plupart d'entre vous, aussi bien sincères qu'ironiques, nous allons maintenant passer à l'appel des élèves, du meilleur au dernier. Nous tenons à vous dire, toutefois, pour alléger vos cœurs angoissés, que personne n'a été recalé cette année, et donc convié aux tâches ingrates du Pensionnat, comme ont dû expérimenter certains de vos confrères l'an dernier…

Meryl n'avait plus pensé à cette éventualité. Évidemment, il y avait pire que passer une année de plus ici à trimer pour espérer enfin partir la fois suivante… C'était rester vivre en ces lieux, traité comme un moins que rien.

Elle était soulagée. Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle allait être libérée sous peu de cet enfer de jeunesse.

L'homme laissa la place à une sorcière assez belle, aux longs cheveux blonds, pas aussi blonds que les siens mais beaux tout de même, qui ondulaient dans son dos. Elle secoua cette chevelure et appliqua le même sort sur elle que son camarade plus tôt, entonnant d'une voix gracieuse et charmante :

« Le premier candidat est une jeune fille que nous allons avoir l'honneur de récompenser ce soir. Tu obtiendras ta place dans les rangs des plus proches officiers de Notre Seigneur, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais. Approche, Helena Yaxley. »

Un sourire rayonnant et vaniteux affiché sur son visage, Helena se leva, et jeta un regard dédaigneux sur la foule, avant d'entamer une démarche princière pour parvenir sur l'estrade, auprès de la femme blonde qui la félicita et tendit une pile de parchemin, en même temps qu'un feuillet à signer avec une longue plume d'or. La Plume de la Promesse, se dit Meryl, en frissonnant. Objet créé au cours du règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres, beaucoup plus efficace qu'une marque des ténèbres ou un serment inviolable, elle liait celui qui s'en servait à un serment sacré, celui de prêter à jamais fidélité à son maître. Helena était d'ores et déjà une servante dévouée et elle avait choisi sa voie.

« Père sera fier de moi, l'entendit-elle murmurer, auprès de ses amis, lorsqu'elle revint s'asseoir près d'eux.

-Félicitations à toi, » lui dirent-ils, avant de retourner leur attention vers l'estrade, comme la sorcière appelait déjà le candidat suivant.

La cérémonie continua ainsi. Au fur et à mesure, le taux d'élèves n'ayant pas encore été appelé s'amenuisait, et Meryl restait vissée sur sa chaise, de moins en moins prête à bondir au fil du temps, des noms et des visages qui passaient. Une sombre déprime envahissait son âme et emprisonnait son cœur dans un mur froid, en même temps que son échine se glaçait. De toute évidence, elle était la dernière, et on allait l'humilier comme jamais.

« Dernière prétendante, enfin, pour clore cette cérémonie, » clama la femme blonde, qui lui paraissait de moins en moins belle et de plus en plus diabolique.

Les résultats s'affichaient par chiffres au tableau. De ce qu'elle en voyait, Meryl voyait déjà une série de notes plus que déplorables, et peu d'éloges de la part du jury. Avant même qu'on l'appelle, elle se leva, résolue à en finir vite, et marcha jusqu'à l'estrade, comme un condamné s'en va à l'échafaud.

La sorcière la regarda arriver d'un air impassible, sans prononcer le moins mot, comme elle avait pu faire pour les autres candidats. D'ailleurs, elle avait de moins en moins gardé l'usage de la parole au fur et à mesure que ceux-ci défilaient. L'avant-dernier, elle lui avait peut-être accordé une monosyllabe, à peine. Machinalement, elle lui tendit sa pile de parchemins mais pas la Plume de la Promesse ; elle n'en avait pas besoin. Ce fut dans un silence de mort, presque plus humiliant que des huées, qu'elle descendit en hâte se rasseoir sur sa chaise, pressée que l'attention des autres se reporte ailleurs que sur elle.

Ce fut sur cette conclusion que l'homme revint pour porter un toast à l'attention de toute l'assemblée, félicitant les nouvelles recrues pour leur entrée dans la vie active. Les langues commencèrent alors à se délier. Meryl fut la seule à ne pas prendre part aux bavardages. N'étant déjà pas un moulin à paroles, il s'agissait en plus de la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait entreprendre.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et décida de s'éclipser discrètement. Peine perdue, quelqu'un l'avait vue, un peu plus loin.

**~oOo~**

« Alors, on fausse compagnie au gratin de l'Empire, maintenant ? » s'exclama une voix horriblement familière aux oreilles de la jeune fille.

Alors qu'elle se préparait à s'engager dans le couloir pour rejoindre sa chambre, elle se retourna, et regarda avec un dédain marqué la nouvelle venue dans toute son élégance : Helena Yaxley, en personne.

« Tes amis ne sont pas avec toi ? » demanda t-elle, calmement.

Helena esquissa une moue méprisante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Ils s'amusent. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu irais te soustraire à la fête. »

Sans donner le temps à sa voisine de réagir, elle dégaina sa baguette et la pointa sur elle.

« Tu viens sans faire d'histoire. La présence de tous les diplômés est exigée. Encore, tu ne le serais pas (un sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres), nous accepterions ce fait, mais si tu veux éviter de t'enfoncer plus que tu ne l'es déjà, fais-nous honneur de ta présence.

-Étonnant, de la part de quelqu'un qui n'arrête pas de retrousser le nez à longueur de journée dès que je suis dans ton champ de vision. Je me lave tous les jours, pourtant.

-Tu pues le Sang-de-Bourbe, rétorqua l'autre, et elle agita sa baguette. J'ai déjà quelques idées de sorts que je pourrais tester…

-Article numéro un : ne jamais s'en prendre à un camarade sauf si le professeur vous le demande. Si tu te mets à faire ce que tu veux, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau lorsque tu seras au service de…

-La ferme ! » s'écria l'autre, et le sort informulé jaillit instantanément. Meryl n'eut que le temps de faire appel à son adresse pour s'écarter à temps. Connaissant Helena, les sorts qu'elle lançait n'étaient jamais gentillets…

« Article numéro 2 : tout acte de magie dans les couloirs est puni par le sortilège Doloris. Il y a des restrictions même si on a plus de droits en tant qu'élèves de la dernière année.

-Nous ne sommes plus des élèves.

-Alors, conduis-toi en mouton docile. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Meryl chancela lorsque l'éclair passa à côté d'elle et fit exploser le mur juste derrière. Arriverait-elle un jour à ne plus en arriver à cette extrémité ? Helena était le genre d'hystérique qui savait s'emporter pour un rien, et c'était cela le plus gênant. Les folles furieuses n'étaient pas les plus faibles en combat.

« Que se passe t-il, Hel' ? »

Les deux autres sous-fifres de la jeune fille apparurent et considérèrent l'état dans lequel le mur se trouvait. Tandis que Theodora tentait de rassembler les morceaux pour pouvoir lancer le sortilège de réparation, Caelius regarda tour à tour son acolyte et Meryl. Il ne put s'empêcher de lancer, comme un crachat :

« Encore en train de t'occuper de la vermine, Hel' ? Tu devrais souffler, elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Laisse-la faire ce qu'elle veut, elle rira moins dans les semaines à venir. »

A cette remarque, le visage auparavant défiguré par la rage et la folie d'Helena reprit des couleurs et elle esquissa un sourire large et inquiétant. _Article numéro 3 : les folles ne doivent pas exister,_ songea Meryl.

« D'accord, laissons-la profiter. Quand tu sauras ce qui t'attend, demi-sang, tu ne perdras rien pour attendre. »

Et laissant en suspens ces paroles qui se voulaient inquiétantes, la fille se détourna et partit, escortée de Caelius et de Theodora qui était restée légèrement en arrière pour finir de réparer les dégâts.

Celle-ci jeta un bref regard à sa voisine et lui souffla, non sans quelque reniflement :

« Je pensais qu'au fil du temps tu aurais appris qu'il ne fallait pas la contrarier… Crois-moi, à ta place, je me plaindrais. »

Quand les individus furent partis loin, Meryl poussa un soupir qui cachait mal son appréhension. Pourquoi était-elle ici, au juste, si c'était pour être traitée comme une moins que rien ? Elle aurait eu plus sa place parmi les esclaves…

Esclave étant synonyme de Sang-de-Bourbe, Sang-Mêlé et Elfes de maison. Les traîtres à leur sang étaient mis à l'écart car on les éradiquait dès qu'on mettait la main sur eux. Les esclaves ne devaient jamais côtoyer les Héros, car cela leur aurait été préjudiciable.

Le cœur serré, Meryl traversa les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre, là où elle pouvait être le plus à même de réfléchir librement, loin du chahut et de la foule qui lui donnaient envie de vomir.

Elle avait la chance de posséder une chambre à elle seule, étant en dernière année de ses études. Durant les premières années au Pensionnat, elle avait dû partager sa chambre avec d'autres filles qui lui avaient mené la vie dure. Elle en avait perdu un temps précieux de sommeil qui avait mal participé à sa croissance. Mais à présent, le problème ne se posait plus, puisqu'elle allait quitter ces lieux horribles qui lui avaient volé plus qu'ils ne l'en avaient privée son enfance.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, lasse, et regarda longuement par la fenêtre. Les jours étaient comptés à présent, avant qu'elle ne cède cette chambre à quelqu'un d'autre. Il fallait dès aujourd'hui commencer à ranger ses affaires et s'empresser de quitter les lieux une fois qu'elle aurait obtenu son affectation quelque part, pourvu que ce soit ailleurs qu'ici.

Elle laissa ses parchemins sur son lit, tandis qu'elle se levait pour aller se pencher à la fenêtre. Ce soir, c'était la pleine lune, elle voyait déjà l'astre flamboyant s'élever à l'horizon pour dominer le monde en lui exposant sa face rageuse. Les loups-garous seraient de sortie ce soir, il était donc fortement déconseillé de sortir par une telle nuit. Meryl était la première à observer scrupuleusement cette règle. Elle n'avait jamais vu un loup-garou en face, et de toute façon elle ne préférait pas.

Elle resta ainsi, les yeux dans le vide, rêvant d'un ailleurs… de son futur qu'elle ignorait encore.

**~oOo~**

La semaine qui passa fut rude. A cause des railleries de ses camarades qui avaient tous été témoins de son humiliation publique suite à la remise des diplômes, Meryl attendait de plus en plus avec impatience le jour où elle pourrait enfin partir, bagages en main, vers la destination qu'on lui avait choisie. Elle évitait tant que possible Helena et sa bande, qui eux jouissaient de l'adoration que leur vouaient les autres élèves. C'était la loi du plus fort et du plus audacieux. Meryl n'avait ni force ni audace, ce qui lui avait valu la dernière place.

Ce fut un beau matin, au petit déjeuner que tous prenaient en commun dans le réfectoire du Pensionnat, qu'on annonça l'arrivée du courrier. La jeune fille dut entreprendre tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas sautiller sur sa chaise, attendant avec une impatience mal maîtrisée ce qui lui était dû… car ce devait être aujourd'hui et nul autre jour ! C'était à peine si elle ne levait pas la main pour qu'on lui distribue son courrier avant celui des autres.

Les hiboux n'étaient plus autorisés à entrer au sein des établissements scolaires depuis l'appropriation de Poudlard par les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais. Le courrier était scrupuleusement contrôlé avant d'être distribué. Ainsi, toute correspondance suspecte ne pouvait passer entre les mailles du filet. Les « vautours », comme on les appelait, y veillaient.

Lorsque enfin, on arriva à sa table, on ne lui donna en tout et pour tout qu'une simple enveloppe. Quand d'autres recevaient en plus de leur admission le Seigneur savait où des lettres de leurs proches, allant de leurs amis jusqu'à leurs cousins…

Peu importait pour sa part, Meryl avait l'habitude. Elle dut se contrôler durant tout le petit-déjeuner, et quand le moment fut venu de s'en aller, ce fut en s'engageant dans le couloir en sécurité qu'elle déchira l'enveloppe.

Oui ! C'était bien ce qu'elle pensait. Meryl dut souffler plusieurs fois avant de se mettre à lire chaque mot de ce qui était dit. A la fin, elle baissa le papier, le visage livide et légèrement maladif.

« Évidemment… Il faut que je quitte un enfer pour atterrir dans un autre… »

Car la jeune fille venait d'apprendre qu'elle venait d'être affectée dans le camp de retranchement, tout près d'Oxford. C'était le plus dangereux car le plus exposé. Le nombre de morts qui s'élevait dans leur camp chaque année battait des records. Meryl songea amèrement que pour les autres, c'était le plus sûr moyen de l'envoyer à la mort sans avoir à se souiller les mains de son sang impur. Elle comprenait la menace voilée d'Helena le soir de leur confrontation…

« Il n'y a qu'aux imbéciles que la fortune sourit, » tenta t-elle de se rassurer. Et elle froissa la lettre officielle dans sa main droite, moite de sueur et de ressentiment.

**~oOo~**

Elle était prête. Son maigre bagage en main, sa chambre vidée comme si elle ne l'avait jamais occupée, Meryl se prépara à prendre un Portoloin. C'était aussi ce qu'il restait de l'ancien monde. Les Portoloins restaient bien trop utiles pour qu'on s'en débarrasse. Leur utilisation était soigneusement surveillée. A chaque instant, quand un Portoloin était créé, le Département spécialisé pour ce genre de cas au Nouveau Ministère le repérait et l'archivait dans ses dossiers, avant d'envoyer le rapport au Chef Suprême. Le Chef Suprême étant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, bien entendu. Qui d'autre ?

Meryl se sentait affreusement angoissée. Elle savait que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'elle voyait cette prison, mais ce lieu ayant été toute son adolescence, elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Elle n'avait pas perdu de temps concernant son départ. C'était le moment venu qu'elle avait senti une chape de plomb retomber sur ses frêles épaules.

« Tu es là. Approche. »

Le sorcier qui avait parlé était un homme chauve à l'air fatigué, vêtu d'une longue robe noire, caractéristique des Héros. Il tenait une vieille botte usée entre ses mains, visiblement inerte. Meryl comprit qu'elle n'avait pas encore été ensorcelée. Alors qu'elle s'approchait avec sa valise, l'homme posa la botte par terre et lui demanda :

« Juste une formalité d'usage… Votre identité ?

-Meryl Greylord, monsieur. »

L'homme esquissa une moue dégoûtée qui ne le rendit pas appréciable aux yeux de la jeune fille, puis haussa les épaules et, un léger sourire narquois sur les lèvres, il agita sa baguette pour jeter un sort à la botte. Il avait suffi de quelques étincelles pour faire la différence entre objet inerte et objet magique.

« Vous atterrirez directement à l'orée du campement. Là-bas, quelqu'un vous accueillera directement et vous guidera. Je vous souhaite une bien belle carrière. Destination : camp de retranchement S, au nord-est d'Oxford. »

Elle entendit son ricanement lorsque, comptant jusqu'à trois, elle s'empara de la vieille botte et sentit une secousse telle que ses pieds quittèrent le sol et qu'elle sentit quelque chose la tirer vers l'avant par le nombril. C'était affreusement désagréable, mais… heureusement passager.

Ce fut lorsque Meryl sentit son corps heurter un sol herbeux et qu'elle entendit une voix tout près d'elle qu'elle sut que son destin n'était plus qu'à quelques pas…

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

_Ses pas restaient imprimés dans la terre légèrement humide tandis qu'elle avançait. Elle ne croisait personne. Tout le monde était cloîtré dans le bâtiment qui lui était assigné. Pourtant, elle regardait quelquefois de tous côtés pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une présence, quelque part… même animale._

_ Meryl avait réellement l'impression de se trouver dans une ville fantôme. Pas la moindre activité. Rien ne bruissait, même pas les arbres en surplomb, ni même l'intérieur des murs. _

_ La mort rôdait en ces lieux. A tout instant elle pouvait la faucher. Meryl frissonna davantage. Elle aurait dû prendre une cape pour se couvrir, le vent était vraiment trop frais…_

_ Ses pas l'avaient menée sans qu'elle en prenne conscience dans un « quartier » semblable à celui qu'elle avait quitté. Les bâtiments avaient la même structure, la sensation d'insalubrité était la même, et surtout, le silence morbide était toujours là. Meryl se sentait de plus en plus seule. Elle se disait même qu'à tout instant, elle pouvait quitter ce lieu sans se faire prendre, car après tout, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive hormis la sienne._

* * *

_Ceci étant le tout premier chapitre de ma toute première fanfiction sur _Harry Potter _(l'OS précédent ne comptant pas vraiment), je suis donc extrêmement anxieuse à l'idée de lire vos avis ! Néanmoins, n'hésitez pas une seconde à laisser un commentaire, quel qu'il soit, pour commenter cet incipit. Le chapitre a pu paraître rapide et les explications soit trop brèves soit trop denses, mais ce n'est que le plantage du décor, pour le moment. Si l'intrigue semble bizarre, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est ma manière de faire qui peut parfois dérouter. Merci aux gens qui ont exprimé leur impatience de lire cette histoire, j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
_

_Merci beaucoup enfin d'avoir consacré un peu de temps à la lecture de ce premier chapitre ! Au plaisir !_


	2. Prière

_Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie **Marina Ka-Fai**, **Melfique**, **Am****andine Valentine **____et_******Elvithradia** pour leurs reviews encourageantes. Sur ce, je vous laisse de ce pas poursuivre la lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours autant (et que ça donnera envie à d'autres de se manifester pour me prodiguer conseils et avis).

**Disclaimer :** _l__'univers de _Harry Potter_ ne m'appartient pas (sinon j'aurais tué tous les personnages sans exception). Seuls mes OCs m'appartiennent (logique). Quant aux citations que je mets, ou les références, je n'en ai pas la totale propriété (ou alors mon âme s'est réincarnée dans le corps de toutes les personnes qui les ont dites). Certaines allusions au roman de Mourlevat sont traitées à ma sauce, mais l'essence même provient de l'imagination de cet auteur._

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Prière**

_« __ Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Jésus prit du pain et, après avoir prononcé la prière de bénédiction, il le rompit et le leur donna en disant: «Prenez, [mangez,] ceci est mon corps.»  
Il prit ensuite une coupe et, après avoir remercié Dieu, il la leur donna et ils en burent tous.  
Il leur dit: «Ceci est mon sang, le sang de la [nouvelle] alliance, qui est versé pour beaucoup. (…) »_

Institution de la cène (Marc 14.12-31)

.

_-Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !_

_(…)-Que la chair –du serviteur- donnée vo-volontairement-fasse-revivre-son maître._

_(…)-Que le s-sang de l'ennemi…pris par la force…ressuscite celui qui le combat._

**Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu**- Chapitre 32 : les os, la chair, le sang

* * *

« Meryl Greylord. Arrivée à huit heures trente et une en provenance du Pensionnat des Enfants de Héros de Bristol. »

C'était la voix d'une femme, qui prenait un ton impersonnel, comme si elle énonçait une simple constatation. Après avoir noté quelques mots sur le morceau de parchemin, elle fit signe sans un mot à la nouvelle venue de la suivre sitôt que celle-ci se fut remise du choc. Ne faisant pas d'histoire, la jeune fille saisit ses bagages et la suivit.

« Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans le camp S du nord-est d'Oxford. C'est ici un poste stratégique qui subit de temps à autre les attaques fréquentes des Rebelles. Vous, en tant que guérisseuse, vous resterez à protéger les arrières des combattants en les soignant avant de les renvoyer au combat s'ils y sont aptes. »

Meryl trouvait ce récit morbide, mais elle ne fit rien remarquer. C'était déjà pas mal d'être guérisseuse. Elle aurait pu connaître pire, se dit-elle, en ricanant intérieurement.

La guide commença à faire une visite des lieux, que la jeune fille suivit distraitement. Par moment, elles croisaient des personnes qui saluaient respectueusement la femme mais ne lui accordaient pas un regard. Elle avait hâte d'en finir, se demandant si ses doutes n'étaient pas confirmés quant à sa conclusion de la semaine passée : elle avait quitté un enfer pour mieux tomber dans un autre.

« … Enfin, voici l'infirmerie, où vous œuvrerez avec d'autres collègues, » termina la femme, en désignant un petit bâtiment miteux, plus loin. Puis elle croisa les bras et observa longuement sa visiteuse.

« J'imagine que vous avez des questions ? »

Sursautant quelque peu, Meryl secoua la tête, avant de balbutier, timidement :

« Euh… Non. Je pense que ce sera bon. »

La guide eut une moue méprisante et lui ordonna alors de la suivre. Elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant un autre bâtiment, tout aussi sale, qui semblait comporter plus de fenêtres que de murs.

« Le dortoir des défenseurs. Les hommes et les femmes ne sont pas séparés. Ce n'est plus le confort de votre petit Pensionnat… »

La femme ricana, apparemment fière de sa remarque, et invita d'un geste la jeune fille à entrer. Celle-ci s'exécuta.

« Votre chambre est par ici. Il vous faudra la partager avec d'autres camarades. Le couvre-feu est à vingt et une heures, et le réveil dès sept heures, habituellement, sauf cas réel d'urgence. Si l'on vous trouve hors de vos dortoirs en dehors des heures autorisées, vous aurez affaire au responsable de ce camp… »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'une note de suspense, puis enfin poussa Meryl dans le dos.

« Plus vite que ça. J'ai autre chose à faire. J'espère pour vous que vous avez emporté votre _Vox_. Ce soir, c'est la messe. »

Meryl fronça un sourcil d'incompréhension mais ne discuta pas. Elle traîna sa valise le long d'un couloir étroit avant de finalement s'arrêter devant la porte miteuse d'une chambre. Il suffisait d'une poussée semblait-il pour que toute l'ouverture tombât en poussière.

Elle se dépêcha d'entrer et se retrouva devant une pièce terne, éclairée par une fenêtre dont la lumière faisait virevolter les grains de poussière sous son attraction. Plusieurs lits se trouvaient là. Du moins… il y avait deux lits, tandis que le reste était des sacs de couchage usés et fort inconfortables. Meryl n'avait pas hâte de rencontrer ses colocataires.

Les deux lits disparaissant déjà sous un amas d'affaires, la jeune fille choisit un coin de la pièce en guise de couche et commença à s'installer. Elle saisit la couverture qu'elle transportait dans une valise et l'étendit sur le sol. N'étant pas très douée en métamorphose, elle préférait ne pas utiliser la magie pour transformer ce moyen de fortune en quelque chose de plus digne de ce nom. Puis elle rangea son bagage dans un coin et soupira. Au moins, elle avait une place près de la fenêtre. Près de la lumière du jour.

Elle s'agenouilla pour méditer quelques minutes, n'ayant aucune envie de sortir pour le moment. On était tôt le matin, le repas devait être servi normalement à midi. D'ici là, elle avait le temps. Quant aux autres, ils devaient être en train de travailler. En ce qui la concernait, sa tâche commençait le lendemain.

Pour passer le temps, elle fouilla dans ses affaires et sortit le _Vox_, commençant à choisir des pages au hasard et à les lire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait beaucoup de bien à la population sorcière. Personne ne se serait douté avant qu'Il pût être si clément envers les gens de basse classe comme Meryl, et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander quel genre d'homme c'était, au fond, pour lui avoir permis de rester en vie. Elle savait qu'elle avait peu de chance de Le rencontrer, vu la fonction qu'on lui avait assignée dans son armée, mais sa curiosité prenait le dessus.

Elle saisit une page au hasard et se mit à la lire en diagonale. Elle racontait les choix que le Seigneur avait faits lors de sa prise du pouvoir en 1998. Il avait renversé l'Ancien Ministère à présent exsangue de ses meilleurs éléments, soit tombés au combat, soit portés disparus, et avait instauré Son nouveau gouvernement. Le meilleur depuis des siècles. Puis Il avait mené Sa campagne de purification de la nation, avant de projeter d'étendre Son empire sur le continent entier. Les Moldus avaient été bien malgré eux mis au courant de l'existence de leurs nouveaux maîtres, mais peu d'entre eux avaient eu le temps de réagir : ils avaient été mis à mort dans les premiers mois de la répression et les autres, pour la plupart femmes et enfants, réduits en esclavage. C'était ce qui avait marqué le début du règne mémorable du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais.

Remettant la page là où elle devait se trouver, Meryl rangea le _Vox_ et sortit un autre livre, qui traitait cette fois d'astronomie. Oh oui, lorsqu'on parlait des qualités non négligeables de Meryl en cette matière, l'on minimisait bien les choses. Elle aimait, voire adorait les étoiles. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle aimait tant observer le ciel nocturne le soir par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle étudiait toutes les constellations qu'elle voyait, notait dans sa tête toutes les légendes se rapportant aux astres. Certains sorciers portant de surcroît des noms de planètes ou d'étoiles, elle se passionnait d'autant plus à cette étude afin de comprendre la signification de tous ces noms. Et le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était l'un des seuls trésors qu'on lui avait permis de garder.

Elle le serra contre son cœur avant de le poser à plat sur ses cuisses et de l'ouvrir au hasard.

_Jupiter_. C'était le titre de la page. Ici et là, on évoquait son attraction, les propriétés que possédait l'astre, sa composition… Les sorciers s'étaient appropriés les connaissances des Moldus peu après la guerre, lorsque avait eu lieu un grand autodafé qui avait réduit à néant tout ce qui avait pu être création moldue. Le reste, ce qui avait été jugé intéressant avait été proclamée possession sorcière, et transmise aux connaissances accumulées au fil des époques.

Ainsi avait-on prétendu que Copernic était un Sang-Pur de la meilleure espèce alors que Meryl n'en croyait pas un mot, et que Galilée était un sorcier de la même trempe. Ces affirmations, les sorciers y croyaient dur comme fer et interdisaient quiconque de les contredire. Une telle ignorance de leur part désespérait les intellectuels, mais ces derniers n'étaient guère nombreux à s'exprimer, à cause de la peur de voir les Héros s'en prendre à eux-mêmes ou leur famille.

Ce qui caractérisait Jupiter était son œil rouge… l'œil rouge, elle en avait si souvent entendu parler. C'était une caractéristique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, jadis, avant qu'Il ne disparaisse à la vue de tous, y compris de Ses plus fidèles Héros. Tout le monde ignorait ce qu'Il devenait et à quoi Il ressemblait à présent (car peu déjà avaient vu à quoi Il ressemblait durant la guerre) et certains ne préféraient même pas savoir. Cela faisait partie des mystères de l'Empire. Mystère qui ne voudrait être résolu que lorsqu'il le souhaiterait…

Puis soudain, alors qu'elle parcourait les mêmes lignes depuis tout à l'heure, Meryl referma violemment son livre et le laissa là, avant de se lever et de s'étirer, observant le ciel gris par la fenêtre. Puis elle haussa les épaules et sortit de sa chambre.

Là, elle se demanda quoi faire. On ne lui avait donné aucune directive, elle avait sa journée libre devant elle. Elle savait qu'elle devait en profiter, car après, elle n'aurait plus le temps de rien faire. Peut-être même n'en aurait-elle plus besoin, si elle venait à mourir…

Elle sortit, presque soulagée, de l'internat où ceux de sa faction logeaient. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant mais le grand air lui fit du bien, après l'odeur de renfermé qui l'avait prise à la gorge. Le paysage était triste. Le camp était enfoncé dans une tranchée possédant le diamètre d'un cratère de météorite, mais seul le vent semblait apporter une note d'espoir dans ce décor si déprimant. Il caressait le visage de Meryl et semblait l'embrasser comme pour lui souhaiter bon courage.

La jeune fille fit quelques pas, frissonna. Il faisait beaucoup plus frais en profondeur, elle le savait. Dire qu'elle ne devait plus ressortir de ce trou (c'était le cas de le dire) jusqu'à nouvel ordre… Sa place se trouvait-elle vraiment ici ?

Chassant cette question de sa tête, elle préféra préparer une expédition à travers ce semblant de ville, afin de prendre connaissance de chaque dédale et chaque bâtiment spécifique à chaque faction. Elle savait qu'elle y aurait droit seulement ce jour. Le reste du temps, elle serait consignée à l'infirmerie, à prendre soin des malades.

Ses pas restaient imprimés dans la terre légèrement humide tandis qu'elle avançait. Elle ne croisait personne. Tout le monde était cloîtré dans le bâtiment qui lui était assigné. Pourtant, elle regardait quelquefois de tous côtés pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une présence, quelque part… même animale.

Meryl avait réellement l'impression de se trouver dans une ville fantôme. Pas la moindre activité. Rien ne bruissait, même pas les arbres en surplomb, ni même l'intérieur des murs.

La mort rôdait en ces lieux. A tout instant elle pouvait la faucher. Meryl frissonna davantage. Elle aurait dû prendre une cape pour se couvrir, le vent était vraiment trop frais…

Ses pas l'avaient menée sans qu'elle en prenne conscience dans un « quartier » semblable à celui qu'elle avait quitté. Les bâtiments avaient la même structure, la sensation d'insalubrité était la même, et surtout, le silence morbide était toujours là. Meryl se sentait de plus en plus seule. Elle se disait même qu'à tout instant, elle pouvait quitter ce lieu sans se faire prendre, car après tout, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive hormis la sienne.

Elle erra ainsi durant de longues heures, peu rassurée, laissant quelquefois ses pensées défiler dans sa tête, toutes sans lien les unes avec les autres… Le sentiment de solitude était renforcé ici. Mais, songea amèrement la jeune fille, c'était toujours mieux que d'avoir à faire la plonge au Pensionnat pour le restant de ses jours, en baissant la tête devant une bande de gamins pourris gâtés qui vous considéraient comme un Elfe de maison ou encore une tache tenace. Au moins, ici, ses talents de guérisseuse serviraient à quelque chose. Car au Pensionnat, elle ne s'en était servie qu'une seule fois, sur une petite fille qui s'était blessée en tombant d'un balai. Elle n'avait plus osé user de ce don depuis, prétextant à un coup du sort sur cette enfant miraculeusement remise de ses blessures, qui était allée le clamer au reste du monde. Mais ce détail n'avait pas échappé aux professeurs qui l'avaient noté dans son dossier… Ainsi, de nombreuses fois on avait fait appel à elle à l'infirmerie, afin d'en apprendre plus sur cette forme de magie que chacun ignorait.

Meryl ne savait rien de ce don. Elle savait apposer les mains et faire jaillir une lumière douce de ses paumes sans avoir à faire d'efforts. Le plus souvent, cela marchait lorsqu'elle avait un certain degré de compassion envers son patient, mais elle n'avait fait l'expérience qu'une seule fois et n'avait pas pu le prouver. Toutefois, son cas avait été retranscrit dans les annales. Après tout, un Enfant de Héros qui savait guérir les gens sans avoir besoin de recourir aux potions et aux charmes, ce pouvait être très utile.

« Hé, toi là. »

Elle sursauta. Quelqu'un venait vers elle, un homme de haute taille, vêtu d'une longue robe noire à capuche, s'avançait vers elle. Il fronçait les sourcils en avançant, et il lui demanda, interrogateur :

« Je ne pense pas que tu fasses partie de la faction. Ton nom et ton affectation ?

-Meryl… Greylord, balbutia t-elle, intimidée, en se triturant les doigts. Je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui à la défense, à l'infirmerie pour être exacte.

-Hum… Une nouvelle ? Dans ce cas, je laisse passer. Mais je te demanderai de rebrousser chemin. Ici, c'est l'avant-garde, et c'est dangereux de s'aventurer dans le coin car une attaque peut survenir à tout moment. Ce serait mieux que tu sois à ton poste le moment venu. Je vais te raccompagner. »

Et avant qu'elle eût pu décliner, il lui fit signe d'autorité de s'en aller. Ce fut ainsi qu'elle regagna sa faction accompagnée de l'homme, qui, une fois qu'elle fut raccompagnée en lieu sûr, regagna son poste.

Meryl sentit qu'elle n'avait pas fini de voir des surprises en ce lieu étrange. Au moins, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu croiser quelqu'un dans ce désert. Ce fut sur ces pensées qu'elle regagna sa chambre et grimaça en sentant l'odeur de renfermé qui sévissait dans la pièce. Elle s'allongea sur sa couche composée uniquement d'une couverture de fortune et passa le reste de la matinée à méditer, sans chercher à s'occuper d'une autre manière.

A midi, enfin, sonna l'heure du repas. Elle mangea brièvement le casse-croûte qu'on lui avait apporté et se renferma dans son mutisme le restant de l'après-midi. Le soir, lorsque le dîner fut signalé, elle s'empressa de défroisser ses vêtements et pointa le bout de son nez dehors. A son plus grand bonheur, une foule sortait des bâtiments, se dirigeant vers un autre, situé à un point stratégique, et ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Qu'importe, la jeune fille se fondit dans la multitude et suivit le chemin que tous prenaient, heureuse enfin de sentir des êtres vivants à ses côtés.

Toutefois, le malaise dominait en son cœur. Elle se frottait les bras autant pour se rassurer que pour se réchauffer. Même si ces gens étaient bel et bien vivants, ils semblaient indifférents à ce qui les entourait, comme si… ils attendaient passivement les surprises de la vie.

La masse forma une file pour entrer dans le bâtiment. Elle semblait assez longue, et les gens se mettaient par groupe de deux. Meryl n'avait personne avec qui se ranger. Elle dut forcer un passage pour se mettre à côté d'une personne au hasard, l'air de rien. Celle-ci ne protesta pas.

La file avançait plutôt lentement, et la jeune fille gardait les yeux baissés pour éviter de croiser le moindre regard. Elle ne connaissait personne, et pour la première fois en ressentait l'angoisse, alors qu'auparavant, son seul rêve était de ne plus jamais revoir les têtes de ses anciens camarades. Non qu'elle les regrettait, mais le sentiment de familiarité avec son entourage était absent.

Le point positif, c'était que pour le moment, personne ne savait qu'elle était de sang mêlé. Maigre consolation.

Le temps qu'elle arrive au bout, son estomac grognait et elle se sentait de plus en plus énervée. Elle s'assit avec soulagement à la place qui lui était assignée et attendit de voir son repas apparaître, ce qui ne tarda pas. Aussitôt, tout le monde se mit à manger avec appétit, Meryl comprise, et, repu, parut attendre quelque chose. Là encore, on ne les fit pas languir. La femme de tout à l'heure, celle qui avait fait la visite des lieux à Meryl, se lança un sortilège d'amplification de la voix et parvint à se faire entendre de toute l'assemblée. Elle annonça que vers dix-neuf heures était prévue la grande messe quotidienne et que personne ne devait manquer à cette cérémonie, de même que chacun devait avoir son _Vox_ avec lui. Suite à ces indications, la foule se leva comme un seul homme et commença à sortir en rang organisé afin qu'il n'y eut pas de désordre. Chacun retournait vers sa résidence afin d'y récupérer sa bible sacrée, la messe étant dans une demi-heure.

Meryl, n'ayant rien à faire d'autre, alla jusqu'au dortoir des défenseurs et gravit les étages à pas lents et traînants. Parvenue devant sa chambre, elle poussa la porte et ne fut guère étonnée de voir que quelqu'un d'autre occupait la pièce. C'était un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, brun, qui lui tournait le dos et se tenait accroupi, fouillant dans ses affaires. En entendant un léger bruit derrière lui, l'inconnu se retourna et elle put voir son visage : il avait un air bougon et les joues rondes, qui lui donnaient une expression assez enfantine. Ses yeux n'exprimaient pas d'émotion particulière, foncés qu'ils étaient. Il l'observa un moment avant de retourner vaquer à son occupation principale.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait guère l'intéresser, la jeune fille s'avança vers son coin aménagé et utilisa le sortilège d'attraction pour récupérer son _Vox_. Le jeune homme semblait ne pas y avoir songé, car quelques instants plus tard il prononça le même sortilège et le livre lui sauta dans la main.

« J'imagine que tu viens d'arriver, » lui dit-il, l'air de rien, en calant le _Vox_ sous son bras.

Meryl se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas sourire. Malgré le fait qu'il fût plus âgé qu'elle, il ne semblait pas très malin. Toutefois, elle était heureuse qu'il voulût entamer un semblant de conversation.

« Oui. Je viens du Pensionnat de…

-Oui, oui, pas la peine de le signaler. Je m'en fiche comme de l'an quarante. Dans quelle faction tu vas finir, dis-moi ? »

Refroidie par cette réponse quelque peu sèche, la jeune fille rétorqua, gênée :

« Je suis soigneuse.

-Ah ! C'est vrai qu'on en manque ici. Au dernier combat, le trop grand nombre de morts dans notre camp était surtout dû au fait qu'on avait peu d'infirmiers. C'est bien de garnir les rangs de temps à autre. »

Comme elle ne répondait plus rien, il s'avança vers elle et porta une main à son épaule en disant :

« Je m'appelle Natanael Fudge. Je te souhaite une aussi bonne intégration que possible ici.

-Natanael… Fudge ? J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, réagit-elle, enfin.

-Oh… ça. C'était le nom de mon incapable de grand-oncle. Il était assez connu dans le monde de la magie pour être le Ministre qui a facilité le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais. Nous ne le remercierons jamais assez pour cela. Bon, si tu veux bien maintenant… me donner ton nom ? »

Meryl n'aimait pas le ton qu'il avait employé en évoquant ledit grand-oncle. Méprisant, narquois… Comment pouvait-on ainsi se comporter avec un membre de sa famille proche ou lointaine ? Elle ne comprendrait jamais les êtres humains.

« Meryl Greylord.

-Joli nom. Il ne me dit rien mais joli quand même. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il lui lâcha l'épaule et sortit de la chambre. La jeune fille resta là un moment avant de s'engager à sa suite, le cœur gros.

Elle avait au moins rencontré le premier colocataire de sa chambre… Restait à connaître les autres.

Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître le lieu où se rendaient tous les habitants du camp. La foule affluait vers un grand bâtiment qui ressemblait étrangement à une église et qui semblait plus délabré que tout le reste. Son _Vox_ contre son cœur, la jeune fille continua d'avancer et arriva bientôt au niveau de la grande porte, où s'agglutinait le monde. Les portes n'étaient pas encore ouvertes, mais elles semblaient sur le point de l'être, toutefois.

Tout se déroulait de la même manière que dans une cérémonie moldue. Mais les sorciers avaient rajouté des détails à leur sauce, tels que le culte de la personnalité et l'icône de cette même personnalité. Les Héros devaient se tenir debout face à la statue censée représenter le Seigneur des Ténèbres et La saluer humblement avant de prendre place quelque part. La statue se comportant tout à fait comme le Seigneur en question, Elle pouvait à tout moment choisir de tuer un serviteur infidèle ou maladroit. Meryl assistant à cette cérémonie pour la première fois bien qu'on en eût de nombreuses fois parlé, dans son Pensionnat, elle craignait de mal faire et de finir ses jours aussi bêtement. Elle ne brillait pas par son immense dévotion comme Helena Yaxley et ses compères, mais elle témoignait du plus grand respect possible, surtout à l'égard de Cet homme qui l'avait sauvée voici presque quinze ans. C'était la moindre des choses.

Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et la foule s'engouffra à l'intérieur, parcourant en procession la nef pour se trouver réunis autour d'une même statue se situant dans le chœur, qui, assise sur un trône, vrillait les vivants du regard. On ne pouvait pas réellement La décrire, sinon pour dire que le matériau dans lequel Elle avait été conçue n'était pas identifiable et que la tête était chauve et la face reptilienne. Chacun fit une profonde révérence en file. Meryl les observa, puis répéta le même geste une fois que ce fut son tour. Il n'y eut aucune réaction, elle avait réussi pour cette fois, soupira t-elle. Puis elle recula (il était interdit de tourner le dos au Seigneur des Ténèbres même s'il ne s'agissait que de Sa copie) afin de gagner une place. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut éloignée qu'elle se rendit compte de l'intensité de Son regard lorsqu'Il avait posé les yeux sur elle. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression…

Après ce qui parut être un long moment à Meryl, tout le monde s'assit, et à la demande de l'orateur qui allait présider la messe, ouvrit le _Vox_ à la page demandée. Meryl parcourut rapidement la petite écriture de l'époque qu'elle avait. Il s'agissait du jour de la renaissance du Seigneur.

Aussitôt, tout le monde se leva et clama à l'intention de la statue qui les vrillait tous de Son seul regard :

_Gloire à Vous, Seigneur bien aimé_

_Qu'à jamais Vous puissiez vivre_

_Comme ce fut Votre dessein_

_Nous, pauvres mortels,_

_ Vous sommes à l'infini reconnaissants_

_De ce monde que Vous nous avez donné_

_A notre merci, jusqu'au moindre esclave_

_Vous qui de Votre regard_

_Regardez défiler nos générations_

_Naître et mourir la plupart de Vos dévoués_

_Nous Vous supplions de nous donner grâce de la vie_

_Vous qui possédez le droit de vie et de mort_

_Laissez-nous Vous servir jusqu'à notre dernier soupir_

_Notre Seigneur bien aimé_

La prière se termina à des degrés différents, et bientôt, tous se rassirent. Peu montraient leur nervosité. Meryl essayait de ne pas jouer avec ses doigts.

« Le _Vox_, à présent, » fit la voix de l'orateur, et tous s'exécutèrent.

Aussitôt, l'organisateur fit entendre sa voix à travers toute l'église, récitant tout ce que les fidèles avaient noté depuis leur plus tendre enfance :

_Les os, la chair, le sang_

_Les symboles de la Renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

_Son retour était inespéré, mais dans nos cœurs, nous ne L'avions pas abandonné_

_Le Déchu vint lui-même sur les lieux et donna de son sang_

_Le premier de ses serviteurs vint sur les lieux et donna de sa chair_

_Le premier mort de sa main enterré sur les lieux donna de ses os_

_Ainsi revint au monde Notre Seigneur, comme un miracle_

_Et dans Son immense clémence, accueillit Ses disciples venus à Sa rencontre_

_Queudver, Malefoy, Macnair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery_

_Et tant d'autres qui s'illustrèrent glorieusement_

_Sans eux, la montée en puissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne serait pas_

_Célébrons-les comme il se doit, comme nous célébrons Notre Seigneur_

Et il se mit à psalmodier. Sa voix, envoûtante, semblait plus proche du chant que de la récitation ; chacun le suivait avec ferveur. C'était la messe la plus enchanteresse que Meryl connût jusque-là. Et elle savait qu'il y en aurait d'autres.

« Prions pour que le règne du Seigneur dure toujours, à présent, avant de Lui demander de nous accorder un doux repos cette nuit. »

Aussitôt, chacun se mit à prier en silence, y compris Meryl qui y mit tout son espoir, et enfin, chacun quitta sa place pour aller faire la révérence à la statue, témoin du spectacle, comme au début. Celle-ci les regardait sans un mot et inclinait la tête. Même si ce n'était pas réellement le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui se tenait là, la prestance était la même. Chacun prenait soin de Le saluer comme il se devait et d'autres déposaient même des offrandes à Ses pieds. Meryl n'avait rien à donner, elle se contenta de répéter la révérence et recula en ayant l'impression que la statue la regardait toujours aussi intensément qu'auparavant.

Elle ne comprenait pas cette étrange sensation.

Après la messe, certains prirent le chemin de leurs dortoirs tandis que d'autres préférèrent rester à l'extérieur. Exténuée, la jeune fille choisit de se rendre dans sa chambre pour s'y reposer avec son livre d'astronomie, le seul véritable bien qu'elle possédait. Elle ne fut pas la seule à avoir cette idée. Soudain, un bras lui saisit la main :

« Natanael m'a dit que nous avions une nouvelle venue dans la chambre. C'est bien toi, Meryl Greylord? »

Meryl se retourna pour faire face à une fille de son âge, un air un peu illuminé sur le visage, qui la regardait avec des yeux brillants. La fille était rousse et la fixait avec une insistance qui la mit mal à l'aise. Elle répondit en évitant son regard :

« Oui… C'est bien moi…

-Tu viens de quel Pensionnat ?

-Celui de Bristol.

-Oh… J'espérais que l'on se serait déjà vues. Je viens de Londres, personnellement. Je m'appelle Béatrice Ronwell. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de Meryl, elle éclata de rire et dit :

« Mes parents adorent les noms français. Je pense que c'est une tradition dans la famille. Mon père se nomme Christophe. Je suis leur fille unique pour le moment, mais ma mère attend un héritier. »

Elle accorda un sourire à sa voisine.

« Tu dois être comme moi : une sorcière de troisième rang, je me trompe ?

-Oui… » souffla Meryl, avant de se remettre en marche comme pour fuir l'autre fille.

Elle ne tarda pas à être rattrapée.

« Eh ! Ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi comme ça. Nous sommes dans la même chambre, et nous risquons de nous croiser souvent. Tu as été affectée où toi ?

-Infirmerie.

-Comme moi ! Comme ça, je serai là pour t'expliquer ce qu'il faut faire. »

Même si elle ne le montrait pas, Meryl était soulagée. Enfin une connaissance !

« Si tu veux, demain, on s'attend pour y aller à deux.

-D'accord, ce serait avec plaisir. »

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre, elles virent Natanael qui était assis sur son lit.

« C'est l'aîné de la bande, en fait, expliqua Béatrice. Il a dû partager la chambre avec plein de monde ici. Mais certains ne sont pas restés longtemps.

-Tu es la fille de tout à l'heure, fit Natanael, en guise de salutation.

-Natanael est à l'armurerie. Enfin, c'est une façon de dire. C'est lui qui lance les sortilèges de protection avec d'autres collègues pour protéger le camp. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça qu'il tient encore debout. Sans ça, nous ne serions plus entourés que d'un vaste champ de ruines.

-Au moins, c'est une belle manière de présenter les choses à une fille qui a connu la tranquillité de son Pensionnat, grinça le jeune homme.

-Elle s'y fera. Certains d'entre nous ont une capacité d'adaptation phénoménale à tout ce qui les entoure. Pas vrai Meryl ? Meryl… ? »

La jeune fille sentait la tête lui tourner et sans un mot, s'assit sur sa couchette.

« Dis donc, c'est tout ce que tu as comme lit ? Fais gaffe à ne pas te le faire piquer. Tu te retrouverais à dormir sans couverture.

-Laisse-la, Béatrice. Il vaut mieux la laisser dormir maintenant parce que demain, on aura du pain sur la planche. »

A cet instant, Béatrice se tut, et Meryl s'allongea sur son « lit », fermant les yeux tout doucement. Elle n'avait même plus envie de lire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fuir la réalité pour le moment.

Tout doucement, un visage vint à son esprit. Un visage flou, mais dont elle distinguait quelques caractéristiques. Des mèches blondes ici et là, un sourire chaleureux comme on ne lui en avait jamais fait, des lèvres qui remuaient et qui murmuraient ces mots :

_« Reviens-moi, Meryl. »_

Elle sursauta, et gigota. Encore et toujours, la voix répétait cette phrase.

« _Reviens-moi Meryl. Reviens. Où es-tu ? Reviens-moi… »_

« Je vous en prie, taisez-vous » murmura t-elle.

_« Reviens… »_

Ce fut le bruit d'une trompe qui réveilla la jeune fille.

Autour d'elle, des grognements se firent entendre. Des corps bougeaient dans les couches, certains étaient déjà debout. Parmi eux, il y avait certaines personnes que Meryl ne reconnaissait pas. Le premier levé était un garçon blond qui s'échinait à vouloir boutonner sa chemise.

« Debout, là-dedans ! cria t-il, enfin, s'attirant les protestations de ses camarades. Pensez à ce qui vous attend si vous arrivez en retard au petit-déjeuner. »

Un par un, les jeunes gens se levaient. Meryl fut la dernière à sortir de ses draps. Elle s'étira, et soudain, reçut un tissu noir en pleine figure.

Étourdie, elle chercha le coupable et le trouva. C'était une fille brune à l'air autoritaire qui la fixait avec condescendance. En guise d'explication, celle-ci lui dit :

« Ton uniforme. Obligatoire. »

Puis elle tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre.

Personne ne prit la peine de lui expliquer quoi que ce fût, aussi enfila t-elle ledit uniforme. Il s'agissait d'une robe de sorcier noire aux manches que l'on pouvait retrousser, qui lui descendait aux chevilles. Meryl n'avait pas de miroir pour voir l'allure qu'il lui donnait, mais elle préféra ne pas s'apitoyer là-dessus et sortit.

« Hé ! On s'était promis de s'attendre ! » cria une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle de Béatrice. Elle se retourna aussitôt et lui rétorqua :

« Tu m'as dit plus tôt qu'on s'est promis. Je ne fais pas de promesse.

-Mais c'est qu'elle fait de l'esprit la petite ! » la taquina sa camarade, avant de l'entraîner à sa suite, prétextant qu'elles allaient être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner.

Le repas se prenait toujours dans le même réfectoire, et de la même manière. La nourriture apparaissait magiquement sur les tables et il ne restait qu'à se servir. Ce jour-là, Meryl ne fut plus seule et elle put manger, un peu plus rassérénée qu'avant. Il fallait toujours voir le côté positif d'une chose. Au Pensionnat, elle n'avait pas d'ami, et ici, elle avait une chance de se bâtir une vie différente, même s'il lui fallait mourir le lendemain.

Béatrice, d'humeur joyeuse, fit le compte-rendu de tous les aliments qu'elle aimait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Si Meryl pouvait la trouver agaçante quelquefois, elle préférait s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à leur potentielle amitié afin de ne pas se retrouver seule le moment venu. Car avec le temps, Meryl avait appris à se dire que personne ne méritait sa sympathie sans une bonne raison. Béatrice avait presque aussitôt relevé le défi. Elle espérait qu'elle fût en passe de le gagner…

Ce qui était plus dérangeant, c'était que sa camarade était de sang pur, ce qui faisait qu'elle était profondément ancrée dans les coutumes de sa famille et leurs principes. Meryl ignorait si les Ronwell vénéraient à un degré moyen ou élevé le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais elle songeait que c'était plus probable, s'Il leur avait permis de vivre jusque-là. C'étaient des sorciers de troisième rang, donc ils étaient certes des Héros, mais des Héros de basse classe, avec peu de renommée et de fortune.

Elle préféra ne pas lui faire part de ses origines véritables afin de ne pas gâcher leur lien naissant.

Puis, suite à la prière matinale, chacun se rendit sur son lieu de travail. Les deux jeunes filles prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie du camp, Meryl écoutant avec attention les explications de Béatrice :

« Il y a pas mal de blessés depuis la dernière bataille. La plupart est en convalescence depuis six mois et il faut s'occuper d'eux durant une durée non-stop. C'est pour ça que la plupart du temps, on sera appelées à relayer pour le travail de nuit. De plus, il faut avoir des aptitudes en potions afin de faire des manipulations d'échantillons guérisseurs. Il y a des catégories différentes selon les personnes en fait. Moi, je suis plutôt celle qui soutiens les patients en leur faisant avaler les substances. Et toi, de quelle catégorie seras-tu ?

-Eh bien… C'est difficile à dire… voulut dire Meryl, avant d'être interrompue par une voix qui les interpellait depuis le seuil de l'infirmerie.

-Et voilà notre nouvelle guérisseuse ! criait une femme assez corpulente à l'air exalté. Une perle que celle-là, d'après ce que j'ai lu sur son dossier. Ce n'est pas un génie, mais ça… »

Elle s'adressait à quelques collègues, dans l'ombre, qui observaient la scène. Certains semblaient vivement intéressés et d'autres, légèrement agacés. Béatrice observa Meryl, les sourcils froncés.

« Je m'appelle Cora Finnigan. Tu es Meryl Greylord, je ne me trompe pas ? demanda la femme, en saisissant sa main pour la serrer entre les siennes.

-Oui, c'est bien moi, approuva la jeune fille.

-Parfait ! Tu as une occasion en or de nous prouver que ton don n'est pas issu de l'imagination de ces hurluberlus d'examinateurs. Lorsque nous avons reçu la lettre il y a une semaine, nous n'osions pas y croire. Allez ! A l'intérieur. Nous avons un blessé qui pourrait faire l'affaire et un entretien à la suite.

-Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûre que… »

Meryl n'eut pas le temps de calmer cet engouement. Elle fut poussée à l'intérieur et le spectacle qu'elle vit lui donna un haut-le-cœur. Par-ci par-là, des blessés en surnombre se tassaient et il semblait que la pièce croulait sous les lits que l'on faisait sans cesse apparaître pour installer les nouveaux malades. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait vu un tel désordre. Les infirmiers semblaient se perdre dans ce fatras.

« C'est pour ça qu'on rêvait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais, nous apporte un petit miracle comme toi. T'est-il arrivé d'expérimenter ce don ?

-Une seule fois, mais…

-Nous n'attendons qu'une preuve ! »

Et aussitôt, Cora l'amena devant un blessé, un homme visiblement jeune, mais qui était salement défiguré. Il avait des coupures un peu partout, était recouvert de pansements. En gros, il n'était pas beau à voir.

-On va commencer par le plus simple : essaie celle-là, » dit Cora, en désignant une plaie assez importante sur la largeur du bras.

Angoissée, Meryl s'exhorta pourtant à se calmer. Et si elle n'y arrivait pas ? Et si elle décevait ces gens en leur donnant de faux espoirs ? Que lui resterait-il comme talent après cela ? Elle avait une chance d'être utile peut-être. Elle voulait croire que ce pouvoir était réel… Doucement, elle passa la main au-dessus de la plaie, se concentrant tant qu'il lui était possible. Il lui semblait qu'autour d'elle, le silence s'était fait. Tant mieux, se disait-elle. Elle préférait que cela dure le plus longtemps possible.

Comment avait-elle fait, la première fois ? Elle était plus jeune, elle n'avait pas réfléchi… Ah, si, c'étaient les sentiments qui avaient joué. Elle avait eu un élan de pitié pour la petite et cela était venu seul. Est-ce que cela pouvait marcher exactement pareil ?

Elle sentit une légère chaleur dans les mains, qui lui était familière, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle fixait l'homme, endormi sur son lit, et eut une pointe de regret en voyant dans quel état la bataille l'avait mis. A ce moment-là, la chaleur se fit plus forte, si bien qu'elle eut l'impression que sa main brûlait. Dans sa tête, elle cria, mais dans la réalité, elle ne poussa qu'un faible gémissement et revint à elle, chancelante. Elle retira sa main comme si elle l'avait posée sur un tison. Lorsqu'elle regarda, elle vit qu'il n'y avait nulle part trace de brûlure.

« Magnifique ! C'est tout simplement fantastique ! » s'exclama Cora, en examinant la blessure. Elle a tout simplement disparu ! »

Tous les curieux se penchèrent pour regarder et ceux qui avaient été témoins de la scène sursautèrent, comparant ce qu'ils avaient vu avant à ce qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir maintenant. Il ne restait rien de la blessure purulente au bras du soldat. La peau avait été reconstituée, comme neuve.

« Incroyable ! Nous n'avions jamais observé de cas pareil ! » répéta encore et encore la grosse femme, avant de saisir le bras d'une Meryl embarrassée et somnolente pour l'emmener dans une pièce voisine.

« Bien. C'est mon bureau. Je suis l'infirmière en chef ici. C'est moi qui m'occupe d'accueillir les nouveaux venus pour leur faire un topo de la situation. Pas trop de regret vis-à-vis de ton Pensionnat ?

-Non, je ne crois pas, répondit Meryl, en empêchant un sourire en coin de se former sur ses lèvres.

-Comme tu peux le voir, c'est assez bondé ici. Nous avons à chaque combat toujours plus de nouveaux arrivages et ça devient difficile à gérer, car certains mettent plus de temps que d'autres à se remettre. Certains reçoivent des sortilèges extrêmement coupants comme celui que tu as soigné à l'instant, et d'autres sont victimes d'enchantements difficiles à retirer. Le jeune homme dont tu t'es occupé est le moins gravement blessé d'entre tous. Il pourrait être sur pied d'ici un mois en restant éborgné toute sa vie, car il vient de perdre son œil au cours de la dernière bataille. Il est dans le coma depuis deux mois. On préfère le laisser ainsi car c'est préférable pour lui. J'aimerais que tu l'aies en charge maintenant que tu nous a donné des preuves de ton… oh comment dire… don, et que tu nous permettes de vider un peu les lieux plus rapidement afin de laisser de la place. Si seulement il pouvait y en avoir cent comme toi, ça nous arrangerait tellement ! »

Meryl était embarrassée par autant d'intérêt. Elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour les satisfaire, pourtant.

« S'il vous plaît, miss Greylord, dit Cora Finnigan. Attelez-vous dès maintenant à votre tâche. Nous aurons sûrement à parler beaucoup plus tard, dès que la situation sera arrangée. Allez-y. Retournez auprès du blessé. »

Rongée par la gêne et l'incompréhension, la jeune fille obéit et recula sans un mot jusqu'à la porte. Au moment de l'ouvrir, elle songea à tous les regards qui convergeraient vers elle au moment où elle se montrerait, et espéra qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à rougir.

Sur ces pensées, elle actionna la poignée et se prépara à commencer une longue journée de travail.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

Où suis-je ? _se demanda t-elle, en ouvrant les yeux._

_ La poussière flottait au-dessus d'elle, camouflant son champ de vision. Elle ne savait même plus se repérer, et encore moins où étaient les autres. Elle toussa, cracha toute la cendre qui s'était infiltrée dans ses voies respiratoires et se leva en se frottant les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de s'arracher les poumons à force d'évacuer les corps étrangers. Puis, avec difficulté, elle se leva et s'accroupit. Elle était seule au milieu de ce brouillard dense qui retombait doucement sur le sol. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche pour appeler quelqu'un, par peur de voir la poussière s'engouffrer dans sa trachée. _

_ Suffoquant, elle rampa et ses genoux s'éraflèrent contre les cailloux. Le nuage devenait transparent au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait et elle put voir des silhouettes, pour le moment floues, qui bougeaient, et aussitôt, malgré son malaise, elle parvint à articuler :_

_ « C'est vous ? »_

_ Mais son ton était trop faible et elle chuta. Le bruit mat qu'elle fit en tombant attira l'attention des silhouettes et celles-ci tentèrent d'y voir quelque chose dans la poussière. Meryl ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait, car elle avait les yeux fermés à cause de l'épuisement, mais les voix qu'elle entendit lui étaient étrangères : _

_ « Laisse. On n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper. Il faut aider les autres. »_

_ Et bientôt, elle n'entendit plus rien._

* * *

_Voilà ! Je peux comprendre que ce chapitre soit plutôt choquant dans le sens où je pousse le vice à être risible, avec cette histoire de messe et d'icône, mais connaissant la mégalomanie de Voldemort, il n'y a pas de raison que ça ne se passe pas de cette manière, façon bourrage de crâne et manipulation de la pensée commune. C'est le principe même d'un régime totalitaire. Ainsi, même les personnes comme Béatrice, qui sont assez éloignées de la vie politique du pays, sont contraintes d'être en accord avec cette dernière, bien qu'elles ne sachent pas très bien ce qu'il se trame véritablement. Enfin, j'en dis trop, sans doute. Mais moi-même, à la relecture du chapitre, je me demande si je dois rire ou pleurer à propos de ce que j'ai écrit... En tout cas, libre à vous !_

_Profitez bien de vos vacances, pour ceux qui ont la chance d'en avoir et à la semaine prochaine pour ceux qui me suivent toujours !_


	3. Sur le champ de bataille

_Salut à tous ! Je dois vous dire qu'en publiant ce chapitre je suis d'assez bonne humeur : déjà parce que je commence enfin à saisir la trame complète de cette histoire (et ce n'est pas du gâteau, je vous le garantis), qu'il y a actuellement 16 chapitres écrits (ah ben il était temps de songer à son scénario quand même) et que, sans rapport avec la choucroute, j'ai eu de chouettes notes aux épreuves anticipées du BAC alors que je n'en attendais pas tant pour la plupart des matières. Bref, la vie est belle et je suis de nouveau motivée. _

_En revanche, notre Meryl n'a pas fini de subir des misères. Je vais vous laisser voir ça mais avant tout je dois répondre aux reviews anonymes, en particulier celle-ci qui fait une remarque très intéressante :_

**_Suna : _**_Déjà, merci pour ta review. Ensuite, concernant le nom de famille de Cora, j'avais en effet songé au départ à en faire une proche de Seamus. Mais après réflexion, je me suis dit que comme c'est juste un personnage secondaire, je n'allais pas embrayer là-dessus, et apparemment j'ai eu raison, puisque j'avais oublié en effet que Seamus est de sang-mêlé. Néanmoins, Finnigan est un nom de famille courant et ce ne serait sans doute pas étonnant si au Royaume-Uni beaucoup de personnes s'appelaient comme ça, y compris chez les sorciers (d'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai regardé tous les films en anglais, et mon regard a accroché par hasard dans le générique du 3ème le nom d'une certaine Stephenie McMillan... ). J'imagine que tu dois te dire : "comment qu'elle s'invente trop pas des excuses celle-là".  
_

_Ensuite, **Asa**, eh bien merci à toi, et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours ! Sur, ce bonne lecture._

_Et merci à tous ceux qui se sont manifestés, ainsi qu'à ceux qui potentiellement me lisent en secret._

**Disclaimer :** _L'univers appartient à J.K Rowling et certaines références sont tirées d'auteurs divers. L'idée de départ a été développée grâce au roman _Le Combat d'Hiver _de Jean-Claude Mourlevat, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suivrai fidèlement la trame puisque sinon ce ne serait pas intéressant. Mes OCs sont à moi, et pour le moment, il y a peu voire pas du tout de personnages canons de l'oeuvre de Rowling (ne vous inquiétez pas c'est pour bientôt)._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Sur le champ de bataille**

_ Rien n'était si beau, si leste, si brillant, si bien ordonné que les deux armées. Les trompettes, les fifres, les hautbois, les tambours, les canons, formaient une harmonie telle qu'il n'y en eut jamais en enfer. Les canons renversèrent d'abord à peu près six mille hommes de chaque côté ; ensuite la mousqueterie ôta du meilleur des mondes environ neuf à dix mille coquins qui en infectaient la surface. La baïonnette fut aussi la raison suffisante de la mort de quelques milliers d'hommes. Le tout pouvait bien se monter à une trentaine de mille âmes. Candide, qui tremblait comme un philosophe, se cacha du mieux qu'il put pendant cette boucherie héroïque. _

_Candide_- Voltaire. Chapitre troisième. 

.

« Mais enfin, personne ne m'avait dit qu'on aurait droit à un cas pareil aujourd'hui ! Tu nous as vraiment tous surpris. »

Béatrice se pencha par-dessus le livre que Meryl tenait entre ses mains tandis que celle-ci, rougissante, enfonçait toujours un peu plus le nez dedans.

« Je m'en doute… » marmonna t-elle.

Sans un mot, la main de Béatrice baissa d'un coup sec l'ouvrage et chercha le regard de sa camarade, un air déterminé sur le visage.

« Ne nous fuis pas comme ça ! Tu n'as commis aucune bévue, au contraire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te cacherais. Pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas dit ça avant ?

-Parce que je n'étais pas sûre que ça marcherait.

-Très drôle… Tu t'en servais avant, non ?

-Une seule fois. Je m'en suis servi une seule fois. Et c'était il y a longtemps, je n'ai pas retenté la chose.

-Mais pourquoi c'était inscrit sur ton dossier alors ?

-Parce qu'il y avait des dizaines de témoins pour dire qu'ils n'avaient pas rêvé la même chose. »

Meryl croyait en la logique. Elle savait que si seule la fillette l'avait vue à l'œuvre, elle n'aurait pas été crue en allant le crier sous les toits. Mais le fait qu'ils eussent été tout un groupe à jouer, ce jour-là, et à voir la fillette se faire très mal en s'égratignant, n'était pas négligeable. Ceux qui n'avaient jamais appris à mentir avaient été des sources suffisamment fiables pour qu'on notât cette aptitude. Et l'hypothèse de l'hallucination n'avait même plus été envisagée. Aussi, disait-on que logique et magie étaient antinomiques selon les Moldus ? Car même si c'était interdit, Meryl en croisait souvent quelques-uns par accident. Ils étaient morts de peur à la vue d'un sorcier et en surprenant un jour une conversation pressée entre deux esclaves, elle l'avait compris. N'ayant aucune capacité magique, ils ne pouvaient pas disparaître comme les Elfes de maison. C'était donc facile de les surprendre.

« Voilà, dit Béatrice, en frappant dans ses mains. C'est ce que je disais, tu es surprenante, et tu possèdes sûrement un don rare et précieux. Avec ça, tu pourras sans aucun doute quitter ce camp pour espérer entreprendre une carrière au centre Sainte-Mangouste.

-Pour les maladies et blessures magiques ? Il paraît que les médicomages sont presque tous réquisitionnés dans les camps comme celui-ci, rétorqua Meryl.

-C'est vrai… »

Béatrice n'en rajouta pas, mais avait les yeux brillants. Jamais Meryl n'aurait pensé qu'une telle fille pût vouloir rester aussi proche d'elle, alors qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis la veille. Cela lui faisait légèrement chaud au cœur.

« Mais un don comme le tien vaut plus que celui du meilleur médicomage au monde. Pourquoi t'a-t-on fichue dans ce camp ? Ta place est dans un endroit infiniment plus protégé afin de préserver les perles rares.

-C'est peut-être parce que… »

Meryl se tut. Encore un peu, elle faisait une bourde. Elle avait failli dire qu'elle était de sang mêlé.

« Hum ? Parce que… ? »

Béatrice attendait sa réponse.

« Oh, non, ce n'est rien. Une réflexion personnelle. »

Puis elle enchaîna avant de laisser le temps à sa camarade de répliquer :

« Tu te dépêches ? La messe commence dans un quart d'heure… »

Aussitôt ces mots dits, elles oublièrent pour l'instant leur conversation. Béatrice avait eu le temps de montrer son _Vox_ à Meryl. Son écriture était ronde et très appliquée, peut-être un peu appuyée, de même que Meryl, bien que celle-ci écrivît de façon plus italique et nerveuse. Les deux filles semblaient posséder deux caractères différents, et pourtant rapprochés. Cela paraissait étrange.

Natanael suivait l'évolution de leur relation de loin. Il avait d'autres soucis à se faire, mais pourtant, depuis qu'on avait raconté l'exploit de la « nouvelle recrue » à l'infirmerie, il commençait à lui accorder plus d'attention. Son don l'intéressait, mais dire pourquoi était pour lui déplacé. Pour le moment, il ne parlait à la jeune fille qu'en termes de formalités et cela semblait leur convenir à tous les deux.

Les jours passaient ainsi. Chaque jour, Meryl usait de son pouvoir pour accélérer la guérison des malades, et l'infirmerie se vidait à une vitesse fulgurante. Cora Finnigan était de joyeuse humeur et on pouvait circuler plus librement entre les lits. L'arrivée de Meryl avait apporté une ambiance nouvelle à l'atmosphère autrefois si austère de l'infirmerie.

Meryl commençait à se dire que finalement, sa nouvelle vie se résumait assez bien, et elle en était heureuse. Toutefois, elle savait que ce bonheur serait de courte durée. Quelque chose allait faire pencher la balance, et pas forcément du bon côté.

Deux semaines après son intégration dans le camp S du nord-est d'Oxford, un matin, Meryl et ses camarades se levèrent les uns après les autres. Elle avait appris à connaître tous les prénoms, même si elle avait du mal à se souvenir des noms pour la plupart d'entre eux. Il y avait Jade, la fille brune qui lui avait donné son uniforme le premier jour sans lui prêter plus d'attention qu'à un vieux déchet abandonné sur le sol. Allen, le garçon blond qui s'était levé en premier, et qui avait toujours une étrange lueur exaltée dans les yeux. Natanael et Béatrice, évidemment, et enfin Howard et Odessa, la fille la plus discrète d'entre tous. Chacun entretenait une relation particulière. Jade et Allen par exemple, qui avaient l'air de vieux amis, ainsi que Howard et Odessa qui étaient jumeaux. Puis enfin, le presque-groupe que formait Meryl avec Béatrice et Natanael, qui les avait rejointes sur l'insistance de cette dernière. Le désir de Béatrice semblait de vouloir faire d'eux un trio. Mais il existait des tensions entre eux. Meryl n'arrivait pas à se sentir aussi proche de Natanael que de Béatrice, et il semblait éprouver la même chose de son côté. Qu'importe ce que penserait cette dernière, eux deux savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas sur le même terrain d'entente et que leurs chemins seraient différents.

Comme à leur habitude, Meryl et Béatrice se préparaient à partir vers l'infirmerie, lorsqu'un évènement changea leur programme de la journée. Sitôt qu'elles furent sorties, un bruit de trompe sonna et des étincelles explosèrent dans les airs, provoquant une certaine panique dans les rangs. Certains disaient : _« Déjà ? » _quand d'autres restaient froids et silencieux, étrangement déterminés. Le bruit de trompe retentit une dernière fois, et les étincelles retombèrent toutes, délivrant la vision d'un ciel gris et nuageux de début décembre. Presque aussitôt, une chose lumineuse émergea d'entre les bâtiments et se précipita vers la foule déjà présente. C'était une gazelle. Chacun attendait, le souffle court. Même si elle ne comprenait pas la signification de tout cela, Meryl ne put s'empêcher de prendre de plein fouet cette sensation de grand froid qui frappait l'assemblée. Elle trouva un pan du vêtement de Béatrice et le serra. Sa camarade n'eut aucune réaction.

_« Ils arrivent, _dit la gazelle, d'un ton pressé._ Ils ont décidé d'attaquer plus tôt que prévu. Préparez-vous, à la défense ! Que la moitié d'entre vous vienne sur le champ de bataille soutenir les soldats pendant que l'autre moitié accueillera les blessés ici. Dépêchez-vous ! »_

Aussitôt les ordres donnés, l'animal lumineux fit volte-face et repartit d'où il était venu. La foule se mit en branle, on nomma rapidement ceux qui devaient venir sur le champ de bataille tandis que le reste convergeait vers les bâtiments afin de tout préparer en prévision de l'arrivée de blessés. Meryl préféra être de ceux qui attendaient, restant ainsi avec Béatrice. Mais Natanael et Jade semblaient déterminés à vouloir aider, chacun tenant sa baguette avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard. Ils voulaient être dans le feu de l'action.

« D'accord pour vous deux, disait le responsable de l'organisation des groupes. Natanael, tu devras t'occuper de renforcer les sortilèges de protection des combattants. Jade, toi tu restes à l'écart et tu prends par surprise dès que l'ennemi baisse sa garde. N'oublie pas qu'il te faut aussi venir en aide aux blessés et les apporter ici. Compris, vous tous ? Ne combattez que si c'est nécessaire, ne prenez aucun risque. Votre but est de laisser le moins de morts possibles dans notre camp. »

N'écoutant pas plus, les deux jeunes filles rejoignirent Cora qui appelait ses infirmiers à se réunir dans le bâtiment. D'autres s'étaient réunis là. Ils étaient en nombre suffisant pour supporter un afflux de blessés, et le don de Meryl aidant, ils pouvaient accélérer la guérison et peut-être renvoyer les soldats en combat. C'était la stratégie employée.

Pour la première fois, la jeune fille se sentit paralysée. Elle n'avait jamais tenté pareille expérience avant. Les poings serrés, elle suivit les autres et se retrouva bientôt à attendre l'arrivée des premiers blessés, si par malchance il y en avait.

« C'est toujours comme ça, les Rebelles jouent sur nos nerfs, expliqua Béatrice. Ils font couler plusieurs jours, voire plusieurs mois avant de revenir causer des ravages. On ne prévoit jamais quand ils pourraient de nouveau donner signe de vie. Si seulement on pouvait savoir où ils se terrent, la paix règnerait enfin. Personne n'irait chercher de noise au pouvoir en place. Ma mère me disait qu'avant la montée au pouvoir du Seigneur, le monde sorcier était loin de ressembler à celui de maintenant. Il était bourré de Sang-de-Bourbe et d'incapables. Les gens reniaient leur véritable essence pour se tourner vers les Moldus. Tu te rends compte ? _S'abaisser au niveau des Moldus ! _On en apprend de bonnes… »

Son babillage angoissait davantage sa camarade mais elle préférait ne pas le dire. Dehors, un combat faisait sûrement rage et ce n'était pas le moment de raconter des anecdotes. Cora et une jeune femme atteignant la vingtaine préparaient les potions de guérison qui étaient enfermées à double tour dans un placard. Les lits étaient faits, attendant leurs inévitables occupants. Les autres guettaient l'arrivée des premiers blessés afin de se mettre en action le plus vite possible.

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait la guerre, Béatrice ? demanda enfin Meryl, n'osant pas lever les yeux pour voir l'expression de son amie.

-Quelle question ! Pour parvenir à instaurer une ère comme celle-là, le Seigneur a dû faire la guerre. Ces gens comptent y arriver de la même manière. Au fil des époques, même chez les Moldus, la conquête du pouvoir s'est faite par la guerre. C'est une sorte de passage obligé.

-Mais il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution ?

-Tu crois que le monde est rose et rempli de gens bien intentionnés ? Il y a erreur quelque part. Qui a parlé d'une invasion de territoire qui s'est faite sans que les habitants dudit territoire ne protestent ? Quoiqu'il en soit, cette terre est à nous, le monde est à nous. « L'ambition du Seigneur fait écho à nos propres espoirs » tu te souviens de cette phrase qui est dans le _Vox_ ? Le Seigneur veut simplement un monde pur et débarrassé de ses parasites. Les parasites, ce sont les rebelles et les bâtards. Seule la suprématie des Sang-Pur doit se démarquer.

-Béatrice, je… »

Alors que, blessée par ses paroles, Meryl était sur le point de demander à Béatrice s'il s'agissait vraiment de ses pensées, des cris les interrompirent et aussitôt, un infirmier se précipita dans la salle, suivi d'autres personnes qui faisaient léviter un corps inerte jusqu'à un lit. Meryl regarda. Il s'agissait du soldat qu'elle avait rencontré le premier jour, et il était salement blessé à la tête.

« C'est Jade qui l'a amené là. Il faut agir vite fait. Meryl, on a besoin de toi ! »

A l'appel de son nom, la jeune fille s'avança, le cœur battant, et observa la forme allongée sur le lit d'infirmerie. Le jeune homme semblait paisible. Son visage était d'une pâleur inquiétante et du sang coulait de la plaie qu'il avait à la tête. Sous les injonctions de ses collègues, la jeune fille retint son souffle et apposa une main au-dessus de la blessure.

« Une suffit, je pense » expliqua t-elle, à ses camarades étonnés.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. L'esprit de compassion étant bien présent, il ne fallait pas le chercher, et une chaleur se fit ressentir à travers tout son corps jusqu'à sa main, d'où s'échappait l'énergie bienfaitrice. Meryl ignorait si ce pouvoir lui avait été donné en échange d'une autre chose équivalente, mais autant s'en servir à bon escient. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et retira sa main, la plaie avait disparu, mais le jeune homme était toujours inconscient.

« Génial, c'est notre tour maintenant, dit un infirmier, en poussant Meryl sur le côté. Avec un peu de chance on pourra le renvoyer au combat. »

Voyant qu'on n'avait plus besoin d'elle, la jeune fille s'éloigna et rejoignit Béatrice qui, avec les autres, sélectionnait les potions les plus appropriées pour ce genre de blessure.

« Belle performance. Tu es assez unique en ton genre » la complimenta celle-ci, sans tourner la tête.

Meryl fixa le vide. Chaque instant, elle avait hésité à tout avouer à son amie, mais à présent, elle sentait que cela lui serait préjudiciable.

Les blessés venaient, encore et toujours, et la tâche devenait plus rude. Meryl guérissait jusqu'à l'épuisement, et manquait s'évanouir après chaque passage à l'acte. Elle sentait que ce pouvoir la rongeait et lui drainait son énergie, mais elle n'osait pas le dire. Elle voulait toujours aider un peu plus. Grâce à elle, les soldats guéris revenaient au combat plus en forme que jamais. Son pouvoir leur procurait une autre force.

Enfin, alors qu'à l'intérieur les soigneurs ignoraient totalement ce qu'il se déroulait dans le monde extérieur, la porte s'ouvrit sur Jade qui cria à l'assemblée réunie.

« Ils font exploser les bâtiments. Il faut évacuer d'ici, il s'agit de leur prochaine cible. »

Chacun était paniqué. L'infirmerie avait résisté à bien des assauts. Ce n'était jamais la cible privilégiée des Rebelles. Mais là, la chose était grave : détruire un tel lieu, c'était couper la circulation et anéantir toutes les chances de ravitailler l'armée. Il fallait empêcher cela à tout prix.

« Mais alors, il faut protéger cet endroit ! dit Cora, ayant pâli à l'annonce.

-Je ne pense pas que même avec ça on va parvenir à le garder sauf. Il faut prendre tout ce qu'on a avec nous et fuir les lieux. Vous voulez que la moitié de l'équipe meure ?

-D'accord, murmura doucement Cora. Dans ce cas, embarquez tout le matériel et les malades. Il faut trouver un autre endroit plus sûr.

-Mais ce bâtiment est protégé par des sortilèges, non ?

-J'ai vu des dortoirs tomber en miettes, figure-toi, grinça Jade, en fixant l'infirmier qui avait prononcé ces paroles. Ces gens ont eu l'occasion de tester l'efficacité de ces sorts la dernière fois et sûrement qu'ils ont élaboré un moyen de les contrer. Allez, vite ! »

La jeune fille brune disparut de l'embrasure de la porte, et chacun s'activa, transportant les blessés ou les fioles de potions. On demanda à Meryl de se mettre à l'abri quelque part ; son don était trop précieux pour qu'on se permît de la perdre. Elle obéit, malgré l'épuisement qui l'assaillait et manquait la faire s'évanouir à tout instant. Dehors, le ciel était toujours aussi gris. On apercevait plusieurs jets de lumière venant d'en haut ; le combat se déroulait en surface, et la foudre frappait vivement. Les barrières de protection faisaient bénéficier d'une certaine chance de survie, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Elles semblaient sur le point de céder, d'après ce qu'avait dit Jade…

« Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix, dit Béatrice, en sortant. On ferait bien d'aller directement sur le champ de bataille apporter notre aide.

-Mais tu es folle ? On va se faire tuer à coup sûr du premier coup !

-Oui, mais ça évitera de nous réunir dans un même endroit et d'être une cible de choix pour nos ennemis, pas vrai ?

-Vos vies sont trop précieuses, trancha Cora. Ta proposition est pertinente, Béatrice, mais je ne veux pas que vous risquiez vos vies. Certains d'entre vous ici savent à peine se battre en duel. Ce serait du suicide. »

Meryl préféra se faire discrète, mais Béatrice se chargea de dire à sa place ce qu'elle voulait mettre sous silence :

« Et Meryl ? Ses dons peuvent remettre sur pied en un rien de temps, elle sera d'une plus grande utilité sur le terrain à guérir directement les combattants…

-Non, hors de question, gronda Cora. Si en plus nous devions nous débarrasser de notre meilleur élément de cette manière, nous… »

La jeune fille avait compris. Elle n'avait jamais songé qu'on puisse un jour la qualifier de « meilleure » et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur même si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. D'autre part, elle aurait été incapable de survivre plus de cinq minutes parmi les sortilèges lancés à toute vitesse sans prévenir qui que ce fût. Et même, elle serait tombée de fatigue.

« Éloignons-nous, il faut… »

Trop tard. Un _BAM_ retentissant éclata et il y eut comme un souffle de vent, si fort qu'il leur fit décoller les pieds du sol. Meryl se sentit partir dans un nuage de poussière, et elle s'entendit vaguement crier. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, elle ne voyait plus rien, tant ses yeux l'irritaient. Elle finit par heurter le sol et une douleur lancinante pointa à l'arrière de son crâne.

_Où suis-je ?_ se demanda t-elle, en ouvrant les yeux.

La poussière flottait au-dessus d'elle, camouflant son champ de vision. Elle ne savait même plus se repérer, et encore moins où étaient les autres. Elle toussa, cracha toute la cendre qui s'était infiltrée dans ses voies respiratoires et se leva en se frottant les yeux. Elle avait l'impression de s'arracher les poumons à force d'évacuer les corps étrangers. Puis, avec difficulté, elle se leva et s'accroupit. Elle était seule au milieu de ce brouillard dense qui retombait doucement sur le sol. Elle n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche pour appeler quelqu'un, par peur de voir la poussière s'engouffrer dans sa trachée.

Suffoquant, elle rampa et ses genoux s'éraflèrent contre les cailloux. Le nuage devenait transparent au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait et elle put voir des silhouettes, pour le moment floues, qui bougeaient, et aussitôt, malgré son malaise, elle parvint à articuler :

« C'est vous ? »

Mais son ton était trop faible et elle chuta. Le bruit mat qu'elle fit en tombant attira l'attention des silhouettes et celles-ci tentèrent d'y voir quelque chose dans la poussière. Meryl ne voyait pas de qui il s'agissait, car elle avait les yeux fermés à cause de l'épuisement, mais les voix qu'elle entendit lui étaient étrangères :

« Laisse. On n'a pas le temps de s'en occuper. Il faut aider les autres. »

Et bientôt, elle n'entendit plus rien.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce moment. Peut-être s'était-elle évanouie, elle ne savait pas. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle était engourdie, toujours affalée à même le sol, et le nuage de cendres avait disparu. Elle n'eut pas le courage de se lever, et ce fut à ce moment-là que quelqu'un vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

« Celle-là est vivante ! cria une voix de jeune homme. Tu as eu de la chance, l'explosion a fait pas mal de morts et de dégâts. Oh, mais tu es… »

La suite, elle ne l'entendit pas. L'autre appela encore de l'aide et pour elle, ce fut le noir total.

Elle se réveilla dans un lit qui lui parut merveilleusement confortable, et se demanda où elle était. Elle tenta de se lever, mais en fut incapable. Elle entreprit alors de bouger la tête et découvrit qu'elle pouvait encore la faire tourner à droite et à gauche. C'était déjà bien.

Elle entendait des voix autour d'elle. Au-dessus d'elle, il y avait un plafond miteux et illuminé, peut-être bien trop pour que ses yeux supportassent une telle intensité de lumière. Elle ferma les yeux, et fit mine de vouloir bouger. Elle n'y parvint pas, elle était comme paralysée…

« Oh, Meryl vient de revenir à elle. »

Des visages se penchèrent au dessus d'elle. Parmi eux, elle reconnut la figure d'Allen. Les autres étaient des infirmiers visiblement en état de choc, eux aussi, mais qui pouvaient encore venir en aide aux blessés. Ils paraissaient soulagés de la voir.

« Elle a plus de chance que d'autres. Certains à sa place n'auraient même pas supporté la violence du souffle. C'est étrange d'ailleurs vu sa constitution, elle n'est quand même pas épaisse… Tu peux parler, Meryl ?

-O… Oui, parvint-elle à articuler, à grand-peine.

-Tant mieux, mais évite de t'épuiser alors. Écoute, c'est Allen qui t'a retrouvée avec une équipe de secours. On a entendu le choc de l'explosion et lorsqu'on a vu que ça venait de l'infirmerie, on a accouru à votre aide. Malheureusement, certains sont morts avant qu'on ait eu le temps de les sauver et d'autres, comme toi, sont dans un assez triste état. On espère qu'ils s'en sortiront quand même ».

Meryl cligna des yeux pour afficher sa compréhension, mais ce code n'était pas compris de tous les infirmiers. Certains retournaient déjà s'occuper d'autres blessures, et ce fut Allen qui continua :

« La bataille est terminée à présent. Mais je pense que ce n'était qu'un avant-goût. Ils ont peut-être autre chose de prévu, et ils veulent nous réserver la surprise. Je crois que l'administration va vouloir opérer quelques changements dans l'organisation. Déjà pour renforcer les sortilèges de défense, elle veut plus de personnes qualifiées pour ça. Ensuite, remplacer les infirmiers morts à cause des dégâts causés. Bien sûr, c'est déjà arrivé, mais autant en un coup… ça fait un choc. Encore heureux que tu sois en vie, ce serait vraiment regrettable qu'on puisse se priver de ton don comme ça. »

Meryl comprit que si elle n'avait pas eu ce pouvoir de guérison qui pesait comme une charge sur ses épaules, elle aurait pu mourir sans qu'on la regrettât le moins du monde. Elle ne se sentait pas la force de sourire à Allen qui continuait à parler sans se rendre compte de rien. Elle voulait plutôt le secouer et le supplier de se taire, car sa tête bourdonnante la faisait souffrir. Finalement, elle tomba dans le sommeil avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'achever son explication et rêva, encore et toujours, de cette étrange silhouette aux mèches blondes et au doux sourire qui murmurait son prénom en la suppliant de revenir…

**~oOo~**

Il lui fallut trois jours pour récupérer totalement de ses blessures. Durant ce laps de temps, elle eut l'occasion d'apprendre que les personnes les plus importantes pour elle telles que Cora Finnigan et Béatrice Ronwell se remettaient elles aussi de leurs blessures. Jade avait réussi à s'en tirer de justesse, et elle se pavanait à travers l'infirmerie en jetant un bref coup d'œil aux malades, qu'elle fixait avec condescendance. Son air concerné et sérieux lors de la bataille avait disparu pour laisser la place à un égocentrisme rare, qui n'avait d'égal que son élégance et sa beauté noire. D'après ce que Meryl avait pu apprendre d'Allen, elle était issue d'une famille de Sang-Pur et rêvait de devenir médicomage, ce pourquoi elle avait demandé à venir ici. Oui, _demander_, c'était peu commun pour une fille d'aristocrate hautaine et maniérée. Même si elle avait adopté certaines manières plutôt rustres du camp, elle n'en montrait pas moins qu'elle venait d'un milieu aisé et de second ordre dans la hiérarchie des Héros, c'est-à-dire juste au-dessus des catégories auxquelles appartenait Béatrice et Meryl, mais en dessous des Héros les plus proches du Seigneur Lui-même, qui Lui servaient en quelque sorte de ministres, car recevant directement leurs ordres de Lui. Jade appartenait à la glorieuse famille des Glastonbury, et ses ancêtres, en les temps anciens où la société sorcière était souillée par les impurs et les bâtards, s'étaient illustrés à Poudlard dans les maisons de Serdaigle et de Serpentard. Il était difficile de dire dans quelle maison Jade aurait pu aller si Poudlard existait encore. La nature l'avait dotée d'une intelligence vive et d'un grand sens de la ruse. Jade Glastonbury avait quelque chose qui faisait que personne n'avait envie d'être sur sa liste noire. Surtout pas Meryl que, déjà, elle ne semblait pas apprécier.

Le troisième jour, lorsque Meryl put enfin poser un pied à terre, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit tandis qu'elle s'habillait. Elle avait envie de bouger et de se dégourdir les jambes, après être restée tant de temps immobilisée dans son lit sur ordre des infirmiers. Certes, elle avait accéléré le processus en se servant de ses pouvoirs de guérison en quantité minime, mais cela avait joué dans son rétablissement, elle le savait.

« Ah, tu es enfin debout, Meryl. Quelqu'un veut te voir dehors. »

C'était Allen qui venait de dire ces mots. Étonnée, elle lui emboîta le pas et lorsqu'elle sortit, elle vit que des sorciers étaient d'ores et déjà en train de reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit autour d'eux, grâce à des sortilèges efficaces. Elle vit aussi un grand homme, tout de noir vêtu et à l'air austère qui la fixait sans mot dire. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, il se présenta :

« Confucius Aston. Membre du Nouveau Ministère, je travaille au Département de l'organisation militaire. »

Il lui saisit une épaule et lui dit, sur un ton autoritaire :

« Suivez-moi. Allons parler plus au calme. »

**~oOo~**

Meryl s'assit sur la chaise juste en face du bureau où Aston s'était installé. Il avait l'air de réfléchir, et la regardait sans la voir vraiment. Puis sa voix retentit au bout d'un temps de silence, la faisant légèrement sursauter :

« Meryl Greylord ?

-Oui, c'est bien ça » répondit-elle.

Son regard se fit plus intense, et la jeune fille se sentit mal-à-l'aise. Oui, elle savait que depuis sa plus tendre enfance, une lueur s'allumait dans les yeux des professeurs ou encore d'autres personnes étrangères lorsqu'elle déclinait son identité, et elle ne s'était jamais interrogée sur le pourquoi de ce si grand intérêt. Ce jour-là, elle se posa enfin la question, mais la garda pour elle. Aston enchaîna enfin :

« Votre don n'est plus un secret pour personne, ici, Miss Greylord. Chacun vante vos mérites et le pouvoir extraordinaire que vous possédez. Et il est vrai qu'il n'est guère commun de savoir n'utiliser que ses mains pour user d'un sortilège qui nous dépasse tous. J'imagine que vous ne possédez pas l'explication à ce phénomène.

-Non, monsieur, répondit-elle, voyant qu'il attendait accessoirement une réponse. Elle se retint d'ajouter : _« j'ignore si c'est héréditaire ou non »_ car dès qu'elle faisait allusion à ses parents, ses interlocuteurs se rétractaient et la rappelaient sèchement à l'ordre ou détournaient le sujet.

-Après l'incident dont vous avez été victime il y a trois jours, l'administration a jugé plus prudent de vous emmener ailleurs que dans ce camp. Afin de vous préserver des éventuelles attaques à venir.

-Comment ? » s'exclama t-elle, presque en criant.

Elle se calma et demanda, légèrement inquiète :

« Me… M'emmener ailleurs ? Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

-Ne plus vous exposer sur un champ de bataille, sachant que vous n'êtes à l'abri nulle part y compris dans les lieux les plus protégés. Nous avons trouvé plus juste de vous accorder de meilleures conditions, qui vous feront évoluer dans un lieu plus sécurisant.

-Mais je ne suis ici que depuis deux semaines… protesta mollement Meryl.

-Nous le savons. Toutefois, n'oubliez pas votre importance. C'est à nos décisions que vous devez vous plier, et je ne suis moi-même qu'un émissaire venu du Nouveau Ministère en personne. Ainsi, vous vous familiariserez avec un milieu différent de celui-ci. Il s'agit du Pensionnat des Enfants de Rebelles de Winchester. »

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Les Enfants de Rebelles ? Mais…

-Oui, ils sont traités comme il se doit pour chacun d'entre eux. Vous leur tiendrez lieu de surveillante, et j'espère que vous saurez les contrôler, car ils sont bien moins disciplinés que les Enfants de Héros.

-Je le sais. »

Elle avait entendu toutes ces histoires au sujet des Pensionnats d'Enfants de Rebelles. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée de se rendre là-bas, de surcroît pour jouer les surveillantes.

« Je vous souhaite du bon courage. Il faudra que vous réunissiez vos affaires ce soir même et que vous rejoigniez Belisama Ortion, ma collègue, à la sortie sud du camp S. Elle vous mènera directement au Pensionnat où vous serez accueillie selon notre souhait. »

Il n'y avait pas à discuter. L'homme prit congé de Meryl et elle se retrouva bientôt à marcher comme un automate à travers le camp, sans savoir où aller. Quitter cet endroit alors qu'elle s'y était habituée… Elle n'aurait imaginé tour plus cruel du destin, et c'était là paradoxal, dans un climat de guerre comme celui-ci. Elle eut soudain la sensation qu'un grand froid s'abattait sur elle, et elle se frotta les bras pour se rassurer.

Elle n'aurait aucune chance de revoir Béatrice et tous les autres, une fois qu'elle serait partie. De plus, elle voyait déjà les moues déçues ou indignées de Cora Finnigan et des autres membres de l'équipe médicale, qui se voyaient privés si vite d'une aide précieuse. Ils allaient la haïr.

Par quelque miracle, le dortoir des défenseurs était intact, il avait échappé à l'explosion. Ses affaires étaient là, peu nombreuses, mais elle était infiniment soulagée de les revoir dans l'état où elle les avait laissées, trois jours auparavant. Elle se chargea aussitôt de réunir tous ses bagages en ruminant ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague.

« Alors, tu t'en vas ? Ils ont décidé de te changer, toi aussi ? »

C'était Natanael qui venait de parler. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, et la regardait avec un air de profond ennui. Il ne semblait nullement affecté de la désolation qui régnait autour de lui.

« Apparemment oui, je ne leur sers plus à rien, rétorqua t-elle, avec amertume.

-Étrange de voir que tu sembles regretter. Il y a deux semaines, je ne te donnais pas deux jours sans que tu te mettes à appeler ta maman pour qu'elle vienne te chercher. J'imagine que ça doit être beaucoup plus plaisant dans ta petite famille où les domestiques te préparent un lit chaud et confortable et t'apportent le petit-déjeuner le matin…

-Je n'ai pas de parents. »

Il se tut, surpris. Meryl ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à l'expression du jeune homme. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à celle-là.

« Toutes mes excuses dans ce cas. J'imagine qu'ils sont morts pour la juste cause. »

Par juste cause, il sous-entendait sûrement les aides que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait reçues lors de Sa montée au pouvoir. La bataille décisive, qui s'était déroulée à Poudlard en mai 1998, avait été le commencement de la nouvelle ère pour tout un peuple, et les autres ne tarderaient pas à suivre. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour l'avènement du règne du Seigneur. Le père ou la mère de Meryl avait dû être de ceux-là.

La jeune fille aurait pu aussi bien avoir un parent Sang-de-Bourbe tandis que l'autre était Sang-Pur, mais les actes perpétrés par le côté Sang-Pur avaient permis la survie de sa descendance, bien qu'elle fût impure.

« Je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. J'espère que tu auras une aussi belle vie que possible » lui dit Natanael, enfin, en lui tendant la main.

Elle se leva et se tourna vers lui. Elle était abasourdie de le voir soudain si conciliant.

Elle serra toutefois sa main avec hésitation, avant de prononcer ces mots à son tour :

« A toi aussi… Je ne sais pas si on aura le loisir de se revoir un jour.

-Peut-être, répondit-il, avec un sourire mystérieux. Peut-être… »

Et il lui promit alors d'adresser ses adieux à tous les autres, en particulier à Béatrice, permettant ainsi à Meryl de s'en aller le cœur léger, son bagage en main.

Elle observa une dernière fois le camp, avant de se diriger vers la sortie sud sans s'arrêter, sachant que les gardes ne l'en empêcheraient pas, ce coup-ci. Arrivée à destination, elle vit une femme, la trentaine, fine et élégante mais outrageusement maquillée, qui semblait attendre quelque chose. Lorsqu'elle la vit, elle se dirigea vers elle et lui demanda, d'un ton sec :

« Meryl Greylord ?

-Moi-même. »

Sans rien dire de plus, la dame lui tendit le bras, et la jeune fille s'en empara prestement.

Sa dernière pensée avant qu'un nuage noir les enveloppe fut que Natanael était sûrement la première et la dernière personne familière qu'elle rencontrait depuis son arrivée ici, jusqu'à son départ précipité…

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

_Après avoir traversé d'innombrables dédales et monté des escaliers grinçants ornés de tapis rongés aux mites, la petite femme s'arrêta devant une grande porte richement ornée, en contraste avec les lieux qui l'entouraient, et se tourna vers les visiteuses. Elle esquissa encore un de ses plus horribles sourires et leur dit d'un ton grinçant :_

_ « C'est ici. La directrice va vous recevoir dans quelques instants. »_

_ Et elle frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, une voix lui répondit, et elle sembla prendre cela pour un oui. S'effaçant devant les deux femmes, elle se permit d'ouvrir la lourde porte, avec difficulté néanmoins du fait de son apparente fragilité._

_ Peu après, Meryl et Belisama Ortion se retrouvaient dans une pièce magnifique et illuminée qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'austérité à laquelle elles avaient eu droit. Un bureau imposant et fait de bois rare leur faisait face, avec penchée dessus et assise sur un fauteuil de roi une femme aux longs cheveux qui ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Il fallut un moment avant qu'elle ne levât la tête, et leur sourît. _

_ « Oh, nous avons été avertis de votre présence. Asseyez-vous donc (des chaises apparurent face aux deux nouvelles venues), ce sera plus aisé pour parler. »_

_ La directrice avait de beaux cheveux flamboyants et des yeux couleur poison, hésitant entre le vert et le brun. Elle les vrillait du regard, comme si elle pouvait deviner leurs pensées. Puis elle haussa les sourcils et posa la plume qu'elle tenait entre les doigts sur le parchemin parcouru d'une écriture fine et élégante. _

_ « Veuillez nous excuser de l'accueil que nous vous avons réservé. Nous ne sommes guère habitués à des venues autres que celles d'inspecteurs et de Héros. De plus, il est rare que l'on nous donne plus d'une nouvelle surveillante par an (son regard se posa sur Meryl, qui frissonna). Hum, Meryl Greylord, je présume ? »_

_ Ses yeux ne s'illuminèrent pas._

* * *

_Ce chapitre n'est pas le meilleur parmi tous ceux que j'ai écrit, je pense. J'ai du mal avec les scènes d'action mais comme cette histoire en demande beaucoup je fais avec et j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Néanmoins j'espère que ça ne vous rebute pas et que vous me suivrez pour les prochains chapitres. Nous entrons dans une autre phase du récit et ça commence à devenir intéressant, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment. L'extrait du dessus est assez éloquent comme ça. _

_Autrement, laissez des commentaires et à la prochaine fois ! Bonnes vacances aussi, toujours._


	4. L'autre Pensionnat

_La page est tournée, et c'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Entre-temps j'ai pu écouter Michel Sardou, et même si ce détail n'a aucun intérêt, j'aime bien raconter ma vie. Il avait vraiment une voix sublime dans ses jeunes années, ce chanteur.  
_

_Réponse à la review anonyme :_

_**Suna : **Que veux-tu, la vie est parfois imprévisible ! Il est vrai que j'aurais pu développer plus la vie au camp, par exemple, en décrivant plusieurs journées passées là-bas, mais je ne voulais pas prolonger cela sur plusieurs chapitres. Quant au trio Natanael - Béatrice - Meryl, je n'ai eu aucun remords à le briser, parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de projets, ni d'avenir ensemble, pas comme le trio Harry Potter - Ron Weasley - Hermione Granger. Et en dernière petite chose, je tenais à te dire que les sentiments humains sont plus complexes qu'ils n'en ont l'air ;)_

_Merci à **Elvithradia **pour ses corrections des chapitres précédents, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont reviewé et/ou mis cette histoire en attente ! Et je te l'assure, toute référence à d'autres œuvres, quelles qu'elles soient, en particulier à cause des noms de certains personnages, est purement involontaire (enfin, pour la plupart).  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - L'autre Pensionnat**

_Alors pour la première fois le Lion se tut. Il commença à décrire une ronde autour des animaux, s'approchant de temps à autre de deux d'entre eux (toujours deux à la fois) pour frotter son museau contre le leur. Il toucha deux castors choisis parmi tous les castors, deux léopards parmi les léopards, deux cerfs et deux daims parmi les cervidés, puis laissa les autres. Il négligea entièrement certaines races d'animaux. Mais les paires qu'il avait choisies abandonnaient instantanément leurs semblables pour le suivre. (…)_

_« Narnia, Narnia, Narnia, réveille-toi. Aime. Pense. Parle. Que les arbres marchent. Que les bêtes parlent. Que les eaux divines soient. »_

_**Le Monde de Narnia- **_Tome 1 : _**Le neveu du magicien**_

Clive Staple Lewis

.

Les deux femmes venaient d'apparaître devant un grand bâtiment en pierre visiblement très vieux, qui avait presque les caractéristiques d'un vieux monastère moldu. Meryl mit du temps à se remettre du bref voyage que lui avait fait subir l'Héroïne, et observa les lieux. Elles étaient assez loin du Pensionnat, qui se dressait dans la brume. On aurait plus dit un vieillard voûté qu'un Pensionnat, par ailleurs, et il semblait qu'il allait s'écrouler à chaque instant. Et pourtant, par quelque moyen magique, il tenait bon.

« Des barrières anti-transplanage ont été créées ici, voilà pourquoi nous allons devoir faire de la marche, expliqua Belisama Ortion. _Locomotor Barda_. »

Le sort était adressé aux bagages de Meryl, qui tenaient dans une seule petite valise. Aussitôt, celle-ci se mit à flotter dans les airs et l'Héroïne fit signe à la jeune fille de la suivre. Elles ne parlèrent pas de tout le trajet.

Malgré son aspect, on ne pouvait nier que le Pensionnat était grand, et offert à tous les vents. Il semblait avoir été construit en hauteur, loin des habitations les plus proches à Winchester, ce qui rendait le climat alentour plus froid et malveillant. Meryl se demandait ce que cela aurait pu être si elle avait été une Enfant de Rebelle. Elle aurait eu honte d'elle-même et de vivre ici. Le Pensionnat des Héros était bien mieux entretenu.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, où Belisama Ortion tira une sorte de clochette qui dégagea un son équivalent à celui d'une sirène de camion de pompier (expression moldue employée une fois par un esclave). Aussitôt, l'œil-de-bœuf présent sur la porte s'ouvrit et une voix chevrotante se fit entendre, comme si elle provenait de la porte même :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Membre du Nouveau Ministère accompagnée d'une nouvelle surveillante. »

L'œil-de-bœuf se referma et la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite dame voûtée qui leur sourit de toutes ses dents jaunâtres. Belisama Ortion eut une grimace de dégoût, suivie plus discrètement par Meryl, avant de s'engager dans le hall d'entrée, qui faisait penser à l'intérieur d'une église et mettait mal à l'aise du fait de l'atmosphère froide qu'il dégageait. C'était le genre d'endroit que la jeune fille voulait fuir à tout prix.

-Bienvenue, dit la femme, qui avait l'air assez vieille. Suivez-moi, la d…direc-trice n'est pas loin. »

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et elles s'exécutèrent sans émettre le moindre commentaire. Leur guide les conduisit ainsi à travers de vastes couloirs déserts le long desquels étaient fixés des bougies qui éclairaient le chemin. L'endroit avait véritablement un aspect caverneux et Meryl savait qu'elle ne voudrait jamais aller faire sa ronde en de tels lieux. La situation était meilleure au camp S.

Après avoir traversé d'innombrables dédales et monté des escaliers grinçants ornés de tapis rongés aux mites, la petite femme s'arrêta devant une grande porte richement ornée, en contraste avec les lieux qui l'entouraient, et se tourna vers les visiteuses. Elle esquissa encore un de ses plus horribles sourires et leur dit d'un ton grinçant :

« C'est ici. La directrice va vous recevoir dans quelques instants. »

Et elle frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, une voix lui répondit, et elle sembla prendre cela pour un oui. S'effaçant devant les deux femmes, elle se permit d'ouvrir la lourde porte, avec difficulté néanmoins du fait de son apparente fragilité.

Peu après, Meryl et Belisama Ortion se retrouvaient dans une pièce magnifique et illuminée qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'austérité à laquelle elles avaient eu droit. Un bureau imposant et fait de bois rare leur faisait face, avec penchée dessus et assise sur un fauteuil de roi une femme aux longs cheveux qui ne leur prêtait aucune attention. Il fallut un moment avant qu'elle ne levât la tête, et leur sourît.

« Oh, nous avons été avertis de votre présence. Asseyez-vous donc (des chaises apparurent face aux deux nouvelles venues), ce sera plus aisé pour parler. »

La directrice avait de beaux cheveux flamboyants et des yeux couleur poison, hésitant entre le vert et le brun. Elle les vrillait du regard, comme si elle pouvait deviner leurs pensées. Puis elle haussa les sourcils et posa la plume qu'elle tenait entre les doigts sur le parchemin parcouru d'une écriture fine et élégante.

« Veuillez nous excuser de l'accueil que nous vous avons réservé. Nous ne sommes guère habitués à des venues autres que celles d'inspecteurs et de Héros. De plus, il est rare que l'on nous donne plus d'une nouvelle surveillante par an (son regard se posa sur Meryl, qui frissonna). Hum, Meryl Greylord, je présume ? »

Ses yeux ne s'illuminèrent pas.

« Combien de temps comptez-vous la laisser ici ?

-Autant de temps qu'il faudra, jusqu'à ce qu'une décision définitive soit prise, » répondit Belisama Ortion.

Meryl ignorait ce qu'elles voulaient dire par ces mots. Elle regarda la pièce autour d'elle avant de se tourner vers la directrice. Celle-ci, après quelques mots étranges de plus échangés avec le membre du Nouveau Ministère, se tourna vers sa nouvelle protégée.

« Votre tâche ici sera tout à fait basique, Meryl Greylord. Vous ne recevrez aucune rémunération, mais le gîte et le souper vous sont offerts. Vous aurez à faire des rondes de nuit lorsqu'on vous le demandera, et dans la journée à surveiller les pensionnaires. Ils sont dissipés, n'hésitez pas à demander à d'autres surveillantes si vous avez besoin d'aide.

-Oui, madame la directrice, approuva t-elle.

-Je vous prierai aussi de ne pas vous frotter trop souvent à eux. Nous les éduquons à ne pas se conduire comme leurs parents auparavant, et les états de pensée de la plupart d'entre eux ne vous seront pas bénéfiques. Surveillez-les, mais corrigez-les lorsqu'ils dépassent les bornes. La pureté des Héros ne doit pas être souillée par la graine des Rebelles. »

Elle avait dit cela d'un ton très froid et Meryl acquiesça.

« Partez, maintenant. Beth va vous mener à votre chambre et vous pourrez vous y installer. »

Elle prit ainsi congé et laissa les deux femmes en tête-à-tête dans le bureau, retrouvant ainsi l'aspect terne des lieux. Ce qui allait suivre n'était plus son affaire, du moins le pensait-elle.

Une fois seules, les deux dames prirent toutes deux un air grave, et d'un coup de baguette magique, Jessica Goldheart, directrice affectée au Pensionnat des Enfants de Rebelles de Winchester, fit apparaître deux tasses de thé servies sur un plateau et en proposa à sa voisine qui accepta gracieusement. Un pli soucieux barrait son front, et l'expression aimable qu'elle avait eue auparavant avait disparu. Elle n'osait pas poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais ce fut Belisama qui l'encouragea dans cette voie :

« Cette jeune fille est trop précieuse au Nouveau Ministère pour qu'on puisse se permettre de la laisser risquer sa vie sur le champ de bataille une deuxième fois. Il était inconscient de la part d'Edmund Guardian de l'affecter au camp S. Il est pourtant aussi dans la confidence, mais il n'a pas hésité une seconde. Elle a fait ses preuves, d'après les rapports de l'infirmière Finnigan, et cela au-delà des espérances du Maître…

-Ainsi donc, c'est vraiment elle, la… ?

-Avez-vous placé un sort de silence sur ce bureau ? »

Jessica ne répondit pas.

« Très bien, alors maintenant que vous savez, cela doit rester entre nous. Une minorité de personnes est au courant. Moi-même, je l'ai appris un peu par hasard, et on m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça que j'ai été chargée de la récupérer au camp. Et vous, à présent que vous savez, vous serez condamnée à mort au moindre faux-pas… »

Le ton était tremblant, mais pas de peur. Plutôt d'excitation de la part de l'employée du Nouveau Ministère.

-C'est Confucius Aston qui m'a ordonné de lui faire quitter ce camp. Pour ma part, je ne comprends toujours pas le choix d'Edmund.

-Peut-être souhaitait-il exploiter ses capacités. Après tout, d'après son dossier, elle n'a plus montré aucun signe d'un don quelconque depuis ses onze ans.

-Il sommeillait. Aujourd'hui, elle n'a plus le choix. Elle doit servir la nation, comme… »

Elle sourit.

« Surveillez-la bien. Elle est sous votre protection. Le jour où le Nouveau Ministère la réclamera, elle devra nous suivre sans faire d'histoires.

-Comptez sur notre coopération. »

Les deux femmes se quittèrent sur ces dernières paroles et de discrets adieux.

**~oOo~**

« Par ici m-mademoiseeeelle… »

La voix nasillarde la petite vieille agaçait Meryl autant qu'elle lui faisait pitié. Elle avait une expression à faire peur, fixant la jeune fille avec gourmandise et presque jalousie. Car à son âge, Meryl respirait encore la fraîcheur de la jeunesse, même si son apparence ne dégageait rien de particulier hormis ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus. Elle n'était pas laide, mais assez banale en somme. Du moins, c'était son avis. Beth pensait différemment. Tout ce qui lui rappelait la moindre parcelle de sa jeunesse la mettait hors d'elle et elle détestait déjà cette fille pour lui renvoyer l'image de la jeune dame qu'elle avait été autrefois. Voilà pourquoi elle ne portait pas plus les pensionnaires dans son cœur, pas seulement parce qu'ils étaient issus de Rebelles, mais à cause de leur innocence et leur fragilité liées à leur âge.

Beth la guidait de couloirs en couloirs, qui s'assombrissaient de plus en plus, intensifiant ainsi la lueur inquiétante des bougies. Le bagage de la jeune fille flottait à ses côtés et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser la main dessus, pour se rassurer. Elle se demandait si des fantômes n'erraient pas par ici de temps à autre. Elle savait qu'il y en avait, des esprits qui erraient quelque part, mais elle n'en avait pas rencontré beaucoup. Il lui semblait avoir une fois entendu un rire désincarné au Pensionnat des Enfants de Héros, et elle avait fait la relation avec ce professeur mort douze ans auparavant, et dont avaient parlé très sérieusement deux étudiants plus âgés qu'elle. Elle ignorait si ces histoires n'avaient été que légendes.

« C'est ici, mademoiseeelle. Veuillez déposer vos bagages et descendre pour que l'on vous donne les instructions. La chef des surveillantes vous attend dans son bureau au rez-de-chaussée dans une heure. Soyez correcte. »

Beth recula et disparut dans l'obscurité du couloir tandis que, soulagée d'être débarrassée de la vieille peau et en même temps inquiète à l'idée de se retrouver seule, Meryl ouvrait la porte de ce qui allait être sa chambre.

C'était un endroit plus spacieux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Le lit, accolé à la fenêtre, lui procura à la fois un sentiment d'intense soulagement et un pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle songea à ses camarades, qui étaient encore là-bas, au camp S, avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête à chaque seconde. Chassant ces pensées de sa tête, elle annula le sort qui faisait léviter sa valise et se précipita vers le lit pour s'y allonger tout son soûl. Elle poussa un léger soupir. Elle n'avait plus eu droit à une vraie couche depuis deux semaines, et elle avait fini par s'habituer à dormir sur un sol dur. L'idée de se recoucher ce soir sur un matelas moelleux lui paraissait drôle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire sans s'en rendre compte.

« Toute cette histoire est vraiment absurde » dit-elle.

Les mots étaient sortis, sans sens particulier, car après tout, l'histoire de Meryl avait été une suite logique d'évènements. Le premier souvenir, qui remontait à loin, avait été sa vie à l'Orphelinat, où elle avait passé sept années. Ils étaient particulièrement nombreux dans sa promotion en cette époque précise, car beaucoup de parents étaient morts à la guerre, durant la nuit du 1er au 2 mai 1998. Oui, surtout cette nuit, bien que d'autres les eussent perdus avant ou après pour d'autres raisons. Les Orphelinats et les Pensionnats du pays avaient été bâtis à partir de septembre 1998, à une vitesse que seuls les sorciers pouvaient égaler. Les Moldus avaient été réduits en esclavage après avoir été mis au courant de l'existence du monde magique. Le monde avant la nouvelle ère n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que le chaos dans les grandes villes, les gens ayant fui pour s'exiler, mais la plupart ayant été rattrapés en voulant traverser la Manche. En quelques semaines, les Héros s'étaient appropriés le pays et l'avaient mis à feu et à sang afin de pouvoir prospérer à leur tour. Meryl avait intégré son Orphelinat trois mois avant son troisième anniversaire, avec une vingtaine d'autres enfants qu'on avait rassurés avec des mots doux. Les années suivantes s'étaient imprimées dans sa mémoire malgré elle.

Dès leur plus jeune âge, on les avait initiés à l'apprentissage de connaissances basiques sur le monde de la magie dont ils étaient issus. On leur avait martelé qu'il fallait être fier de ses origines, et n'avoir aucun égard vis-à-vis des Moldus et des Elfes de maison qui leur servaient d'esclaves. Certains avaient suivi les règles, mais Meryl avait eu plus de peine à intégrer cela. On l'avait souvent traitée de mauviette étant petite à cause de son apparente gentillesse et naïveté, mais elle ne parvenait pas à considérer comme des choses ces gens qui bougeaient, parlaient, et parfois maudissaient le monde magique (les Moldus exclusivement, les Elfes de maison se punissant eux-mêmes dès lors qu'ils faisaient une critique de leurs maîtres). De plus, ils étaient constitués pareillement. On leur avait aussi appris à différencier les types de sang qui coulaient dans leurs veines. Si le sang pur était primé et vénéré dans cette société qu'elle avait toujours connue, le sang mêlé et le sang de moldu étaient, en revanche, incomplet ou totalement dégoûtant. Meryl s'était toujours demandée si c'était vraiment de la boue qui coulait dans les veines des Sang-de-Bourbe et des Moldus. Elle essayait de s'en faire le schéma, mais chaque fois cela l'amusait. C'était absurde, le sang était rouge pour tout le monde, elle l'avait déjà observé, et il avait le même aspect pour tous ou presque. Non, les explications données par les professeurs n'étaient pas logiques.

Puis il y avait eu les parties pratiques. Lorsqu'on leur apprenait à se servir de sorts, les professeurs avaient aiguisé leur sens de la cruauté en leur faisant tester leurs sorts sur de petits animaux. Meryl avait été mise en reste ce jour-là, ayant prétendu être malade. En réalité, son cœur d'enfant ne supportait pas cette vision et elle n'avait pas fait semblant de simuler un malaise. Les cris des lapins, des chatons, des chiots et des souris distribués à ses camarades la hantaient encore depuis ce jour, et la nuit suivante, alors qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie, une envie de boire l'avait incitée à se lever, et ses pas ne l'avaient pas mené à la fontaine… mais au préau où l'on avait installé les animaux en vue des prochaines expériences que les enfants tenteraient sur eux. Certains d'entre eux étaient tout tremblants, d'autres semblaient morts. Elle avait regardé avec pitié tous ces petits corps, puis, sans savoir réellement ce qu'elle faisait, elle avait souhaité très fort que les cages disparaissent. Étrangement, son souhait avait semblé se réaliser. Tous les barreaux qui interdisaient toute sortie aux prisonniers avaient disparu, et lesdits prisonniers avaient aussitôt bondi hors de leur prison. Meryl était restée sidérée, ne sachant que faire, mais ce fut en voyant les animaux les plus fragiles qui tentaient de s'évader à leur tour qu'elle s'était précipitée, non pour les remettre à leur place en panique… mais pour les poser à terre et leur permettre une fin autre que celle horrible qui les attendait. Son cœur de fillette de six ans avait battu d'émotion tout le long de ce sauvetage, et enfin, tous les animaux partis, elle avait soufflé. Elle savait qu'ils avaient fait du bruit, et ce fut en entendant des bruits de pas et des clameurs catastrophées dans le couloir qu'elle avait décidé de fuir les lieux à son tour avant qu'on ne la vît. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'en aller, la vue d'une forme tremblante à terre l'avait interpellée. Elle s'était penchée et avait vu qu'il s'agissait d'un chaton minuscule qui se tenait recroquevillé, incapable de tenir sur ses pattes maigres. Il gémissait. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de le remettre en liberté avec les autres, et qu'elle risquait d'être prise sur le fait, l'enfant avait saisi la petite chose et l'avait dissimulée sous sa robe de nuit avant de partir en courant juste au moment où la porte du préau s'ouvrait. Elle avait rejoint l'infirmerie en panique et s'était recouchée, puis elle avait saisi le chaton entre ses petites mains et l'avait pressé contre sa poitrine en le caressant, réfléchissant à un moyen de prendre soin de lui en lui évitant d'être découvert. Ainsi avait commencé une longue année de complicité avec un adorable compagnon qui l'avait consolée dans ses moments les plus sombres.

Puis un beau jour, l'incident était revenu sur le tapis. Les surveillants ne s'étaient pas remis de la disparition soudaine de tous leurs sujets d'expérience, et ils avaient fait une enquête qui leur avait indiqué qu'une personne avait été impliquée dans l'affaire. Ainsi, ils s'étaient mis à soupçonner tout le monde, élèves et surveillants compris.

Enfin, quelques temps plus tard, Corin, ainsi baptisé par Meryl, avait été surpris par une camarade de sa maîtresse en train de fouiner dans ses effets personnels, et elle avait dénoncé l'animal aux adultes. Presque aussitôt, le chat avait été associé aux sujets échappés de l'année précédente, et une enquête s'était ouverte en secret dans les appartements des filles où avait été trouvé Corin. Meryl, de son côté, était morte d'inquiétude au sujet de la disparition du chat. Puis, afin de mieux débusquer le coupable, on avait un beau jour réuni tous les enfants de l'Orphelinat pour exhiber l'animal en public, et on l'avait soumis au sortilège le plus douloureux qui fût : le Doloris. Ce sort que Meryl haïssait à présent.

Sans savoir qu'elle faisait une erreur, Meryl avait hurlé lorsqu'elle avait vu le mal qu'on faisait à Corin. Elle s'était précipitée vers le corps tremblotant de la bestiole, plus pitoyable que jamais, et avait supplié qu'on ne lui fît pas davantage de mal. Ayant enfin obtenu ce qu'il cherchait, le surveillant chargé de l'horrible tâche avait fait saisir Meryl et tué le chat d'un coup, dans un éclair de lumière verte.

En voyant son chat, étendu raide mort, la fillette n'avait pas compris. Puis ce fut lorsqu'on la soumit à son tour au châtiment horrible du Doloris qu'elle cria et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette journée devait être un cauchemar profondément ancré dans sa mémoire. Elle s'en souvenait détail par détail bien qu'elle n'eût que six ans à l'époque.

On l'avait enfermée au cachot durant douze jours, sans lui donner la notion du temps et en lui apportant à manger et à boire de temps à autre. Elle avait médité durant ce temps, et avait compris alors l'horrible destin auquel on voulait soumettre tous les sorciers de race noble du pays. A partir de ce jour-là, elle était devenue sombre et renfermée. Le traumatisme avait joué sur son caractère actuel.

« Corin… » Rien qu'en y repensant, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle secoua la tête et s'exhorta à songer à autre chose. Elle se leva alors du lit et alla vers l'armoire qui se tenait juste en face. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et Meryl ne vit que des ensembles noirs dans la penderie qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Elle en prit un et sut alors que ce devait être l'uniforme réglementaire de ce Pensionnat.

Elle retira tous ses vieux vêtements, dont elle n'avait plus besoin, alla se laver dans la salle de bains attenante à la chambre. Puis elle revêtit ses nouveaux habits et s'examina dans le miroir. Elle y vit l'image d'une fille en deuil, toute vêtue d'une robe de sorcier noire qui lui descendait aux chevilles et lui enserrait la taille. Le haut était bordé de fines dentelles formant un col en V qui ne descendait pas bien bas. Avec ses manches de surcroît assez évasées au niveau des poignets, Meryl avait l'air de la parfaite domestique, et donc de la surveillante attitrée des jeunes pensionnaires du lieu.

Elle se prépara ensuite à parcourir une longue série de couloirs avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

**~oOo~**

Quelques étages plus haut, des garçons, assis sur leurs lits respectifs dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient, interrogeaient un de leurs camarades du regard. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir, une expression très concentrée sur le visage. Ses cheveux châtains mal coiffés tombaient par mèches devant ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un certain charme aux yeux des jeunes filles, qui, elles, dormaient dans le dortoir du dessus. Mais pour le moment, les garçons n'avaient guère l'occasion de parler des filles. Ce soir, ils étaient en train de réfléchir à une chose qui leur était très importante.

« Alors, tu penses mettre le plan en action quand ?

-Pas demain, expliqua le garçon, après avoir dégagé ses cheveux et émergé de sa rêverie. C'est trop tôt. Je pense que d'ici deux jours, on pourra entreprendre ce qu'on a prévu. Rappelez-vous bien ce qu'on a décidé. Certains d'entre nous sèment la zizanie du côté des surveillantes, d'autres œuvrent par derrière. Elles ne s'en remettront pas. »

Les adolescents sourirent. Leur plan semblait imbattable. Les surveillantes étaient faciles à distraire et il s'agirait donc d'un jeu d'enfant de les occuper à autre chose, le temps d'exécuter ce qu'ils avaient prévu dans les moindres détails.

« On te fait confiance. Tu es le meilleur pour ça. »

C'était un garçon assez grassouillet, aux cheveux bruns et courts, regardant son voisin avec une note d'admiration dans la voix, qui venait de dire cela. Il était le moins malin d'entre tous, et donc il prenait toujours pour modèles ceux qui pour lui étaient les meilleurs. Toutes les qualités qu'il n'avait pas, il les trouvait en quelqu'un d'autre, en somme.

« Merci, Thomas. On n'échouera pas, je te le promets. »

Sa réponse convainquit le reste du groupe, tant elle était assurée.

**~oOo~**

Loin de deviner ce que tramaient de jeunes pensionnaires au-dessus de sa tête, la chef des surveillantes attendait la nouvelle venue avec une impatience mal maîtrisée. C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années au chignon strict et au nez pointu qui tapait du pied par terre, ce qui provoquait un bruit particulier, du fait qu'elle portait des bottes à talons aiguilles en dessous de sa robe de sorcière, du même goût que celle que Meryl avait enfilée quelques instants plus tôt. La fille avait dû se perdre en route, se disait-elle, avec sarcasme, autrement elle n'aurait pas mis autant de temps à la faire attendre. Elle se préparait à aller la trouver directement dans la chambre qui lui avait été assignée quand enfin, Meryl fit son apparition. Elle semblait exténuée, elle avait parcouru tous les couloirs et les escaliers en long et en large, avant enfin de retrouver son chemin. Elle espérait que son interlocutrice ne fût pas trop en colère contre elle, mais cela ne fut pas le cas. Après plusieurs cris et remontrances, la chef des surveillantes se présenta enfin :

« Lindsay Carvington. Je serai la supérieure à laquelle vous devrez vous référer en cas de nécessité dans ce Pensionnat. Je vais vous donner les instructions sur ce que vous allez devoir faire, et ce sera moi qui organiserai votre emploi du temps, que vous n'aurez pas à discuter. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Meryl acquiesça.

« Bien. Soyez irréprochable et intraitable envers les démons qui peuplent cet endroit. Les Enfants de Rebelles ont appris à être moins disciplinés que les Enfants de Héros. Il se peut que vous ne soyez pas à l'abri d'un mauvais coup perpétré par l'un d'entre eux. Soyez prudente lors de vos rondes dans les couloirs.

-D'accord.

-Ce soir, vous êtes dispensée d'une ronde de nuit. Mais la nuit prochaine, vous aurez à surveiller l'étage des garçons, ainsi que je l'ai décidé. Encore une fois, ce sera là qu'il faudra être aux aguets. Ces enfants ont parfaitement hérité des gènes de leurs parents traîtres à leur sang. »

Enfin, elle ajouta, comme s'il s'agissait d'une information très importante :

« Surtout, ne vous laissez pas attendrir par certains. Il faut tous les mettre dans le même sac. Polis ou non, ne baissez pas votre garde. »

_Ça fait beaucoup de mises en gardes, _songea Meryl.

« A présent, je vous demanderai de vous rendre au réfectoire, où vous rencontrerez les autres surveillantes, dit la femme. C'est par ici, je vais vous guider, Miss Greylord. »

Côte à côte, les deux femmes se mirent à marcher alors dans le couloir, la plus jeune étant plutôt anxieuse et l'aînée ne montrant aucune émotion. Meryl ne posait pas de question, craignant d'importuner sa supérieure, et elle regardait partout où cela lui était possible, sauf dans sa direction. Elles arrivèrent devant une porte que Lindsay poussa, donnant ainsi sur une grande salle où trônait une table finement ouvragée entourée de chaises assorties. Meryl ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche, impressionnée, en entrant. Jamais ils n'avaient eu droit à cela, au Pensionnat des Enfants de Héros, et l'idée que les surveillantes pussent être aussi gâtées la ravissait. Qu'est-ce cela devait être pour celles de l'autre Pensionnat !

« Nous ne sommes pas des Elfes de maison et encore moins des Moldus, expliqua Carvington, en voyant sa surprise. Les surveillantes sont mieux logées afin de le leur faire comprendre, car nous sommes issues de familles au sang pur. Même si nous sommes de basse classe, il ne faut pas nier nos origines.

-Oh… » répondit simplement Meryl.

Elle regardait le plafond où flottaient des petites lumières, comme des lampes, ou des étoiles, sur un fond de ciel bleu nuit. Lindsay eut un sourire.

-Cela rappelle Poudlard, du temps où j'étais élève là-bas… murmura t-elle.

-Vous avez dit quelque chose ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Non, ce n'est rien. Attendez les autres, je vous prie. »

Et elle s'en alla, tandis que Meryl prenait une chaise et s'asseyait dessus en lissant les plis de sa robe. Elle n'eut à attendre que quelques minutes, car l'instant d'après, entraient les unes après les autres des jeunes femmes tenant leur baguette dans leur main, qu'elles s'apprêtaient à ranger.

« Bonjour, de qui s'agit-il ? » demandèrent certaines, en voyant Meryl qui les regardait avec anxiété.

Mais avant qu'elle n'eût pu leur répondre, Lindsay Carvington entra et attendit que toutes soient assises autour de la table. Elles étaient une quinzaine en tout. Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux redressés en queue de cheval avait pris place à la gauche de la jeune fille, tandis qu'une autre à l'air pédant s'était gracieusement assise sur la chaise de droite, qui grinça sous son poids car elle était assez imposante.

« Bien, félicitations à toutes pour avoir affronté cette nouvelle journée et vous en être tirées à bon compte. Certaines ont su faire preuve de fermeté face aux élèves, et je vous en remercie. La discipline est la règle d'or dans ce Pensionnat et certains élèves aujourd'hui sauront à présent que nous ne plaisantons pas. Mais la lutte sera à de nouveau entreprendre demain. »

A l'entendre, Meryl avait l'impression de se retrouver au camp S, avant la bataille, en face d'un général qui leur faisait un tel discours.

« Je vous demande à présent d'accueillir une nouvelle surveillante. Meryl Greylord, présente pour une durée indéterminée. Souhaitez-lui la bienvenue. »

Les femmes regardèrent la jeune fille, certaines avec curiosité, d'autres avec condescendance. Elles étaient toutes plus âgées que Meryl et provoquaient un malaise chez cette dernière. Quelque chose était froid dans leurs yeux, comme si elles n'étaient plus guidées par la vie, et elles étaient toutes d'une pâleur effrayante. La jeune fille se demanda alors si elle deviendrait ainsi, elle aussi. Elle préférait ne pas y songer.

« Passons au repas, à présent, » dit Lindsay Carvington.

Aussitôt ces mots dits, des plateaux emplis de victuailles apparurent sur la table. Meryl avait beau y être habituée depuis l'enfance, elle devait avouer que cette méthode la surprenait toujours. C'était l'œuvre des Elfes et elle admirait leurs capacités, même s'ils étaient traités comme des moins que rien et conservaient leur modestie en toute circonstance. Ces êtres inférieurs étaient extraordinaires, mais cela, jamais elle n'aurait osé le dire devant une tablée de Sang-Pur. Ces derniers étaient persuadés d'être les plus puissants, et pourtant, leur magie restait humaine.

Meryl ignorait d'où elle sortait cette théorie de magie humaine ou non. Elle savait seulement que les magies étaient utilisées sous forme différente selon les espèces, et la magie des sorciers était loin d'être la science universelle. Les sorciers étaient seulement des élus appelés à servir la magie et non l'inverse. Ils étaient une minorité d'humains qu'un dieu quelconque avait désignés. Bien sûr, ce n'étaient que des croyances. Cela lui rappelait un livre moldu, dont une esclave lui avait fait le résumé, qui contait les chroniques d'un monde parallèle où des enfants restauraient la paix à chaque aventure. D'après ce dont elle se souvenait, la saga était composée de sept tomes et le premier tome relatait la naissance de ce monde extraordinaire, ainsi que le choix du créateur de ce monde de choisir des animaux qui pouvaient _parler_, tandis que d'autres restaient muets** (1)**. Mais elle n'avait pas lu l'histoire, car cette œuvre avait été brûlée comme tant d'autres lors des grands autodafés ayant suivi l'avènement du règne du Seigneur. De toute façon, personne ne s'abaissait à lire de tels livres qui croyaient parler de magie alors que ce n'étaient rien de plus que des fariboles cherchant à nourrir les esprits des enfants moldus, en leur cachant le véritable aspect de la magie. L'esclave qui avait résumé l'histoire à Meryl était une adolescente de dix-sept ans qui avait été affectée au Pensionnat des Enfants de Héros, mais était morte peu après pour avoir été surprise à parler à un autre Enfant, car elle enfreignait les règles. Cette Moldue n'avait pas eu peur d'adresser la parole aux pensionnaires, se fichant bien des règles. Pour elle, la magie était étrangement naturelle, et elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle était inférieure au reste de la société sorcière. Sa philosophie était qu'ils étaient tous faits de la même matière, façonnés de la main de la même divinité, et elle avait avoué ne pas avoir aimé le passage du livre dont il était question, car cela soulignait les différences entre les membres d'une même espèce. Ceux qui savaient parler, et les muets… Ceux qui savaient utiliser la magie, et ceux qui en étaient dépourvus.

Meryl rêva ainsi durant tout le repas, au milieu des conversations et des démonstrations de magie afin, ou d'attirer le sel à soi, ou le plateau entier… Lorsque tout fut terminé, on invita les surveillantes en pause à aller dans leurs chambres tandis que les autres se préparaient pour leur service de nuit.

Le pas traînant, Meryl entreprit de chercher à nouveau sa chambre dans le dédale de couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous. Les bougies restaient perpétuellement allumées, et quelquefois, elles changeaient de couleur. Passant de la flamme orangée à une couleur plus rouge, puis soudain virant au bleu et en fin de compte au vert… Comme les quatre couleurs des fondateurs de Poudlard.

Poudlard… Toujours cette même légende. Ce lieu qui avait été une école et qui à présent avait été rasé par les Héros… Le nom n'était à présent cité que pour qualifier un lieu mythique dont personne ne savait rien, mis à part les plus de vingt-six ans, qui avaient été les derniers à la fréquenter lors de leur première année en l'année scolaire 1997-1998. A la place de l'école, avaient été érigés les Pensionnats à travers le pays. Elle ne se résumait pas la suite…

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle avait marché, mais ses jambes lui firent mal au bout d'un moment et elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était. Elle voulait retrouver son lit et y dormir tout son soûl, afin de se préparer à la dure journée qui l'attendait le lendemain. Elle soupira et se cacha le visage dans les mains. A ce moment-là, un bruit retentit et elle releva la tête.

C'était ténu, mais elle était sûre de ne pas avoir rêvé. Elle regarda longuement en direction du bruit. Il avait résonné au bout du couloir, alors elle se mit en marche vers la source du bruit afin d'en découvrir l'origine. Il faisait sombre malgré la lueur des bougies. Elle sortit sa baguette et incanta un bref : _« Lumos »_ qui fit son effet. Elle la pointa dans toutes les directions, aux aguets, mais ne vit rien. Elle se dit alors, en soupirant, qu'elle avait dû rêver, et décida de se remettre à la recherche de sa chambre sans s'inquiéter davantage de ce bruit étrange. Il ne s'agissait peut-être que d'un fantôme…

**~oOo~**

Alors que la surveillante s'éloignait, le jeune homme soupira. Il avait bien failli se faire prendre, ce coup-là… Il avait l'habitude d'errer dans les couloirs la nuit, afin de mener à bien ses recherches, mais il frissonna à la pensée de ce qu'il se serait passé s'il s'était fait prendre… Il s'était fait mal en tapant son pied contre le mur sans le faire exprès. Et le mur était dur.

La fille n'avait rien dit. N'importe quelle autre surveillante aurait crié : _« Qui est là ? » _en pointant sa baguette dans la direction du bruit, mais celle-ci ne devait pas connaître les habitudes de ces mégères… Il en déduisit ainsi qu'il devait s'agir une fois de plus d'une nouvelle. Cela corsait les choses. Plus elles étaient nombreuses, plus les surveillantes avaient de chances de coincer un pensionnaire hors de son dortoir à la nuit tombée.

Il fallait faire avec. Il avait deviné, dans l'obscurité, une cascade de cheveux blonds et bouclés qui brillaient à la lueur des bougies. Lorsqu'elle avait allumé sa baguette, ses déductions s'étaient révélées justes. La fille avait le visage juvénile et un air épuisé et perdu. Aucun doute, c'était une nouvelle surveillante. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue. Quel âge avait-elle ? Elle semblait jeune…

Mais c'était l'une d'elles. Elle n'aurait pas hésité à le dénoncer si elle l'avait trouvé. Il ne fallait pas s'attendrir.

Vérifiant qu'elle était loin et qu'aucune autre présence étrangère ne se trouvait dans ce couloir, le garçon entreprit d'en revenir au but de son expédition.

**~oOo~**

Dans sa chambre, après s'être déshabillée et avoir enfilé une robe de nuit, la jeune fille, couchée dans son lit, fermait tout doucement les yeux.

* * *

**(1****) **Le_ Monde de Narnia _

Tome I : _Le neveu du magicien. _

(voir la citation de début de chapitre)

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_

_Meryl parcourut d'un air peu amène les rangs des élèves qui lui faisaient face. Ils étaient en formation militaire, parfaitement calmes et obéissants, et son regard allait des uns aux autres, sans jamais s'arrêter. Enfin, se raclant la gorge après un moment, elle dit :_

_ « Entrez. »_

_ Chacun, docile, entra dans la salle à manger réservée aux pensionnaires._

_ Il y avait une seule grande table pour toute une communauté. Meryl avait entendu Lindsay Carvington se plaindre du petit nombre des pensionnaires, prétendant que certains couraient encore dans la nature et recevaient les instructions néfastes de leurs parents, qui allaient en faire de futurs Rebelles. Le fait qu'ils eussent été plus nombreux au Pensionnat des Enfants de Héros (une cinquantaine pour ainsi dire) n'arrangeait pas cette conviction. _

_ Les adolescents s'assirent chacun à leur place, en parfaite synchronisation, et attendirent patiemment. Meryl se tint alors debout, en bout de table, et sortit son _Vox_, clamant, solennelle :_

_ « Nous allons à présent lire une prière au Seigneur Qui régit ce pays, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais. »_

_ Elle ne vit pas les grimaces de deux garçons en bout de table, qui ne firent pourtant aucune réflexion. _

_« Gloire à Vous, Seigneur bien aimé, qu'à jamais Vous puissiez vivre… » commença t-elle, et aussitôt, tous la suivirent._

_Cela continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin, et lorsque ce fut fini, Meryl referma son _Vox_ et dit :_

_« Au nom du Seigneur, que le repas qui vous est servi vous ouvre les yeux. »_

* * *

_Bien voilà, chapitre terminé. Il n'apporte qu'une brève évolution au récit, mais aussi quelques informations croustillantes en plus sur le passé de Meryl. Même si je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour tous les fanatiques de chats qui ont lu ce chapitre. Je vous assure que je les adore moi aussi. Celui que j'ai utilisé n'a pas été blessé une seule fois durant l'écriture, je vous le jure. Oui, bon, il est un peu mort, mais il va bien.  
_

_Quant aux sadiques qui rigolent dans le fond, un peu de respect pour la minute de silence que je vais mettre en place._

_Pour l'anecdote, Corin est le nom d'un jeune prince dans_ Le Monde de Narnia - Le cheval et son écuyer_, et pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu la série ou vu les films au cinéma, Edmund est l'un des enfants Pevensie, qui font leur première apparition dans _L'Armoire magique. _Je parlais plus tôt de noms qui faisaient référence à des œuvres que j'apprécie, eh bien je tiens à signaler avant toute remarque que pour ces deux-là, j'étais parfaitement consciente de mes choix. Réflexions d'un auteur de fanfiction flemmard qui ne sait pas inventer des noms._

_Autrement, j'avais promis de ne plus me plaindre, mais j'ai été assez désœuvrée en relisant ce chapitre : je n'imaginais pas que j'avais écrit autant de phrases et de paragraphes rébarbatifs ! J'ai eu un mal de chien à redonner une syntaxe correcte à certaines phrases, et j'espère que tout ça n'est pas trop lourd à digérer. Ce chapitre a été écrit il y a plus d'un an, bien avant que ma prof de français ne me fasse remarquer que les délires d'écrivain shooté aux livres de Marcel Proust, c'était bien, mais qu'une élève de lycée pouvait se cantonner au strict minimum pour l'instant. Promis, d'ici le chapitre 10, normalement ça devrait aller mieux..._


	5. Une rencontre

_Pour une fois, je vais éviter les beaux discours et je vais vous laisser directement passer à la lecture sans vous fatiguer avec mes bavardages. Bonne lecture !  
_

**Disclaimer :** _L'univers et les personnages de J.K Rowling ne sont pas à moi, tout comme les citations et références diverses et variées qui sont éparpillées dans les chapitres. Toute mention de personnes existantes serait purement involontaire.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 - Une rencontre **

_Les beaux esprits se rencontrent._

Voltaire

.

Ce matin-là, les surveillantes étaient très agitées. Meryl finit d'ajuster sa robe et reçut l'aide d'une jeune femme qui passait et la guida jusqu'au réfectoire. Elle déjeuna en vitesse et se présenta avec sept autres collègues devant Lindsay Carvington. Celle-ci distribua les tâches et le verdict tomba : Meryl devait venir chercher les pensionnaires et les amener à leurs cours, qu'assurait l'une des plus vieilles surveillantes, une femme à l'air cruel qui ressemblait à une pie. Son nom, Meryl ne le connaissait pas, et il s'agissait là du cadet de ses soucis.

Sa première étape était le dortoir des garçons. Les adolescents à la charge du Pensionnat étaient vingt-deux en tout. Douze garçons pour dix filles. Tous ayant un âge différent, allant de dix à dix-sept ans. Meryl était presque aussi âgée qu'eux, elle se demandait si elle saurait se faire obéir. A entendre Lindsay, ces adolescents étaient de dangereux criminels, mais la jeune fille ne souhaitait qu'en avoir le cœur net. Après tout, leurs parents avaient commis des crimes, mais pas eux… Seulement, il était difficile de les ramener à la raison, apparemment. Certains avaient des convictions dont il était difficile de les détourner.

Le dortoir des garçons étant au quatrième étage, Meryl dut grimper une myriade d'escaliers avant d'arriver jusqu'ici. Peu après, les filles suivaient, dormant à l'étage du dessus. C'était du sport que Meryl allait devoir faire.

Lorsqu'enfin, elle arriva à destination, elle serra les poings et s'exhorta à y aller. Puis elle marcha jusqu'au premier dortoir où elle se prépara à ouvrir la porte. Mais la poignée refusa de s'actionner alors qu'elle mettait la main dessus.

« C'est l'une d'elles, Jeff, cria quelqu'un, à l'intérieur.

-On est en train de s'habiller ! » râla un autre.

Meryl prit son élan et dit aux propriétaires de la chambre sur un ton menaçant :

« Vous avez dix minutes pour vous préparer. Je passe de chambre en chambre et lorsque je reviens je dois vous trouver impeccables et prêts à obéir ! »

Puis elle s'en alla sans attendre de réponse.

La chambre voisine s'ouvrit immédiatement. Elle était occupée par trois jeunes garçons devant avoir environ entre dix et treize ans, aux yeux ensommeillés. Elle leur servit le même discours qu'aux autres, et prit le chemin de la dernière chambre.

Confiante, elle ne prit toutefois pas garde au piège qui l'attendait. Elle manqua de peu un sortilège qui manqua la toucher.

« Encore raté ! Elles s'habituent vite, ces garces. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un garçon de quatorze ans à peu près, un peu enveloppé qui tourna son regard vers la surveillante et la vit chancelante, ses yeux bleus lançant des éclairs. Il ricana et murmura doucereusement :

« Oh, serait-ce une nouvelle qu'elles ont ralliée à leur cause ? Regardez ça les gars ! s'exclama t-il, en haussant le ton.

-Je vous demanderai de ne pas traîner et de ne pas faire les malins, » grinça la jeune fille, en croisant les bras et en se campant en face d'eux.

Quatre autres têtes pointèrent par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Toutes la regardaient avec un air goguenard ; Meryl les toisa d'un air méprisant avant de demander soudainement, sur un ton dangereux :

« Qui d'entre vous a prononcé le mot « garce » ? »

Aucun ne répondit. Sans réfléchir davantage, elle dégaina soudain sa baguette et lança un magnifique sortilège de chauve-furie qui heurta de plein fouet le garçon enveloppé, qui protégeait les autres de sa masse. Satisfaite, elle baissa son arme et dit simplement :

« Vous savez de quoi je suis capable, mais je peux faire pire. Préparez-vous, il ne vous reste que cinq minutes. Quant à ce lourdaud, qu'il arrête de gémir. »

Elle fit volte-face et s'en alla, sourire aux lèvres. Bien sûr, c'était presque de la comédie. Non, elle n'était pas capable de pire. Mais ce sort était encore le plus gentil qu'elle lançait. D'autres maléfices plus humiliants auraient aussi fait l'affaire.

Les filles furent moins difficiles à réunir. Certaines montraient certes des signes de rébellion, mais elles obéissaient calmement aux directives de la jeune surveillante. Ce fut ainsi que Meryl et ses vingt-deux pensionnaires entreprirent de descendre une fois de plus jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où les attendait Lindsay « la vieille peau » Carvington, comme elle l'avait entendu ainsi nommée par deux élèves indiscrets.

Plus loin, les yeux d'un garçon étaient fixés sur son dos, étudiant soigneusement sa nouvelle ennemie du regard, observant ses cheveux blonds descendant jusqu'à sa taille. Ayant été témoin du sortilège lancé sur Thomas, il sentait qu'il ne devait pas prendre cette fille à la légère…

**~oOo~**

Tous les pensionnaires étaient alignés devant la surveillante en chef, qui circulait devant chacun d'eux en jetant sur eux un regard d'aigle, tel un militaire marchant devant les rangs de ses subordonnés.

« Je vais à présent vous appeler chacun par vos noms. »

Meryl savait qu'elle avait intérêt à écouter. Elle pourrait ainsi donner un nom à chacun de ces élèves.

« Andrews, Katie.

-Présente. »

Une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds coupés courts et à l'expression douce et posée venait de répondre.

« Dawson, Thomas.

-Présent, grommela le garçon grassouillet qu'avait puni Meryl.

Il fusillait cette dernière du regard depuis tout à l'heure.

« Digg, Harold. »

Ainsi continua la liste des vingt-deux noms à laquelle chacun s'identifiait dès que son nom était prononcé. Après avoir appelé Jeff Island et Maria Karver, ce fut le tour d'un nom qui retentit dans tout le hall :

« Lupin, Ted.

-Présent, » marmonna un garçon, plus petit que les autres, les mains dans les poches de l'uniforme qui leur était imposé.

Meryl l'observa alors. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair, une peau bronzée et lorsqu'il levait la tête, ses yeux étaient la chose qui frappait le plus celui qui le regardait. Dorés comme des vifs d'or, brillants d'intelligence, mais aussi de détermination. Ce garçon semblait prêt à aller jusqu'au bout de ses projets, s'il en avait. Meryl en avait presque peur, tant il semblait rusé.

Il se sentit observé, et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle sursauta, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle était surprise en train d'épier quelqu'un, elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Les siens, bleus, accrochaient les iris couleur de miel. Le garçon esquissa alors un léger sourire et indiqua Carvington d'un signe de tête, qui égrenait les noms sur un ton monotone. Fascinée qu'elle était par cet adolescent, Meryl avait perdu le fil. Elle fit alors comme si de rien n'était et reporta son attention sur la femme.

Plus tard, lorsque son regard croisa de nouveau celui du garçon, elle dut remarquer que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, passant à un violet foncé, ce qui la choqua.

« Excuse-moi, osa t-elle demander, à une surveillante qu'elle suivit tandis qu'elles partaient de leur côté en laissant les élèves derrière à suivre la pie, le garçon aux yeux dorés qui était dans les rangs… Lupin, c'est cela ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ? Il est étonnant, hein ? » répondit sa voisine, contre toute attente.

Meryl s'arrêta et baissa les yeux en se grattant la joue.

« Hum, oui… Euh…

-Méfie-toi de lui, avertit sa collègue. Il m'a aussi eue, la première fois que je l'ai vu. Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il est le plus retors de tous ces enfants que tu vois là. Ses parents étaient des Rebelles de premier ordre, qui sont morts durant la bataille de Poudlard. Il a un pouvoir spécial qui fait qu'il n'a aucun mal à nous tromper, et pour éviter de se faire berner, il est important que tu nous confies un détail personnel et que tu nous le demandes en retour… Tu comprendras tôt ou tard pourquoi nous devons prendre ces précautions.

-Tout ça à cause de lui ? Mais…

-Ne prends pas la peine de te souvenir de sa description. Son nom suffit. Ted Lupin. Ses parents étaient des Rebelles de la pire espèce. Heureusement, le Héros Antonin Dolohov a tué son père, et sa mère… l'Héroïne Bellatrix Lestrange a pu en finir avec elle. Mais ils ont eu le temps d'engendrer leur rejeton. »

Sans rien dire de plus, la surveillante continua son chemin sans attendre Meryl qui réfléchissait.

Ce nom avait résonné étrangement dans son esprit. La description, apparemment inutile, s'y ajoutant, elle était profondément troublée. Mais pourquoi ce garçon lui avait-il semblé particulier au premier coup d'œil ? Pourquoi un sentiment impossible à définir prenait place en son cœur ? Sa main se crispa sur sa poitrine. Encore une fois, elle délirait, et elle songeait qu'un peu de travail dans la journée n'allait pas lui faire de mal. Elle eut brièvement une pensée pour le camp S et ses anciens camarades, puis son esprit fut occupé par tout autre chose durant le reste de la journée.

**~oOo~**

« Hé, Ted. »

L'interpellé se retourna vers le garçon blond aux yeux verts qui le dévisageait. Harold Digg, surnommé Harry par ses amis, le regardait avec insistance.

« Quoi ? demanda t-il, agacé.

-J'ai vu, tout à l'heure… La nouvelle surveillante, elle te louchait bizarrement.

-Elle a dû me trouver parmi tous ses souffre-douleur. Elles font toutes ça dès le premier jour.

-Je n'ai pas eu l'impression qu'elle te considérait comme un souffre-douleur. Je crois plutôt que c'est ta fichue tendance à te faire remarquer des gens… Je crois plutôt qu'elle était surprise. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas très malin de faire changer tes yeux de couleur durant l'appel.

-Elle a dû l'apercevoir parce qu'elle a froncé les sourcils en me regardant une autre fois. »

Harry se pencha vers Ted, un air malicieux peint sur le visage :

« Tu la trouves jolie ?

-T'es complètement cinglé ?

-_Hem, hem…_ »

Aussitôt, les garçons se remirent droit sur leurs chaises face à leur bureau sous l'œil peu amène de la vieille pie, complice de la vieille peau par ailleurs. Toutes les surveillantes prenaient le nom de « vieille » : vieille truie, vieille folle, vieille moule… et autant d'autres noms dont certains étaient assez étranges pour ainsi dire. Pour celle-là, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé. Mais au vu de sa démonstration de tout à l'heure…

« Que dirais-tu de… vieille furie ? s'enquit-il soudain, alors que la vieille pie se désintéressait d'eux.

-Hein ?

-Ben, après notre petite altercation de ce matin… vieille furie semble être le nom le plus approprié.

-Je dirais plutôt « vieille mégère » pour ma part.

-Non, l'une des surveillantes a déjà ce surnom.

-Ah, excuse-moi, je m'y perds… Mais en même temps, elles deviennent toutes tellement nombreuses…

-Certaines sont parties.

-Il n'empêche. »

Ils se turent de nouveau quand la vieille pie reporta de nouveau son attention sur eux. Puis lorsqu'elle leur tourna le dos, Harold chuchota :

« Va pour vieille furie. Mais si tu as d'autres idées, fais m'en part.

-Ce surnom lui est tout à fait approprié.

-Tu lui donnes quel âge ? »

Ted le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, étonné.

Ses cheveux fonçaient toujours lorsqu'il était agacé. Harold put ainsi voir à ce moment-là qu'ils viraient au châtain plus foncé.

« On s'en fiche un peu, elles prennent toutes un coup de vieux en arrivant ici. Mais celle-là… tant qu'on y est je lui donne pas quinze ans.

-J'ai entendu dire que les Enfants de Héros quittent leur Pensionnat à dix-sept ans.

-Oui, ben, il y a des exceptions. J'imagine que nous, quand on va sortir, on va être guidés vers autre chose d'autrement plus horrible. On a pas de nouvelles de Sarah Gurson et Roy O'Donnell.

-Ne te fais pas de bile pour ça. On va finir par le savoir, de toute façon. N'empêche, c'est vrai qu'elle est la plus jeune à vue d'œil ici. Je me demande ce qui leur a pris d'embaucher une petite nouvelle qui a à peine notre âge.

-Thomas complote un truc pour se venger. »

Ted se tourna vers son voisin.

« C'est pas un vulgaire sort de chauve-furie qui l'a fait quand même sortir de ses gonds non ?

-Tu sais, il a un sens aigu de la fierté.

-Oh, je vois que messieurs Digg et Lupin veulent nous faire partager leurs connaissances. N'est-ce pas messieurs ? » croissa la vieille pie.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent, goguenards, vers elle.

« Vous souhaitez faire les malins ? Puisque vous n'écoutez pas mon cours, je vous demanderai de quitter cette salle afin de vous rendre dans celle des châtiments. J'imagine que Denise doit y être. »

Chacun d'eux pâlit. Denise était sûrement la moins tendre des surveillantes. Elle n'en avait pas l'air, mais c'était une vraie sadique. Les enfants l'avaient d'ailleurs surnommée : « la vieille folle ».

Tête baissée, les garçons quittèrent la salle sans mot dire. Mais une fois la porte refermée et eux éloignés de quelques pas, Ted leva la tête :

« Je ne veux pas y aller.

-Mais tu es fou ? Tu sais bien que la vieille pie va aller voir la vieille folle pour s'assurer que nous avons bien reçu notre correction ? Si elle découvre que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est double dose !

-J'en ai marre de cette vie de m… ! » grogna Ted, en traînant des pieds sur le sol.

Harry le regarda en soupirant.

« Mieux vaut y aller maintenant. Demain sera un autre jour.

-C'est toi qui le dis, » dit Lupin, avec un étrange sourire.

Puis soudain, il parut plus grand. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et son visage s'affina. Sa peau elle-même pâlit et il se retrouva transformé en une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, jolie mais plutôt banale.

-Oh, bonjour, je suis l'inspectrice. Désolée de vous déranger en cette période de l'année, mais le Nouveau Ministère a un peu mélangé les horaires, mima t-il, en exagérant la voix féminine et en clignant frénétiquement des paupières.

-Tu sais qu'elles ont installé un code entre elles. Tu ne risques pas de les avoir aussi facilement la prochaine fois.

-Tiens, ça me donne une idée… »

Ted avait une expression vicieuse sur le visage.

« La nouvelle… Et si on la cherchait ?

-Hein, mais… ? »

Ted lui raconta alors son aventure de la veille, lorsqu'il avait manqué être surpris par la fille alors qu'il œuvrait tranquillement avant son arrivée.

« Alors tu l'as déjà rencontrée avant ! Petit cachottier. Tu aurais pu, je ne sais pas… lui lancer un _Stupéfix_ ?

-Tu sais bien que la vieille fouine étudie nos baguettes magiques une par une pendant que la vieille peau fait l'appel. Si elle s'apercevait qu'on l'utilise en dehors des heures de cours… »

Il fit la grimace.

« Gaïa Ollivander, nous te haïssons !

-Ollivander ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

-Oui, elle a eu un père qui a contrevenu aux lois, et il a été condamné. Sa chère fille se fait tout petite. Fille de…

-Pas de grossièreté. On ne t'a vraiment pas appris les bonnes manières. »

Mais Ted bifurquait déjà dans un autre couloir, ce qui étonna Harold.

« Euh, il me semble que la vieille folle est par là.

-Oui, mais tu as dû oublier ce que je viens de dire. On retrouve la vieille furie et on venge notre camarade humilié. Après tout, c'est toi qui l'as traitée de garce, non ?

-Menteur ! Tu as pris ma voix pour le dire parce que je ne dis jamais de gros mots ! »

Ted éclata de rire. Il possédait un don particulier qui lui permettait de changer d'apparence à volonté, ou même de changer jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de peau son visage, ainsi que l'intonation de sa voix. Son apparence favorite était celle d'un garçon de quinze ans aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux jaunes. Il faisait partie de cette catégorie rare de sorciers qu'on appelait les Métamorphomages.

Ils marchèrent durant un long moment le long des couloirs. Contrairement à Meryl, ils vivaient ici depuis plus longtemps et donc connaissaient le Pensionnat comme leur poche. Ils cherchaient environ depuis une demi-heure lorsque Ted, qui semblait tranquille, se figea et saisit Harold par le bras pour l'entraîner dans un recoin sombre qui se présentait.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? pesta le garçon, en tentant de se dégager de la poigne de son ami.

-Chut ! »

Il se tut, et effectivement, il entendit peu après des éclats de voix. C'était la vieille peau et la vieille idiote qui se disputaient dans le couloir. Du moins, elles avaient un échange plutôt agité et la conversation qu'elles menaient était inintéressante au possible :

« Mais enfin, je reste persuadée que c'est cette petite garce de Karver qui a brisé le vase de Chine qu'avait eu tant de mal à acquérir la directrice. Elle va être furieuse, mais tant qu'à avoir un coupable, je m'en vais immédiatement chercher cette peste dans sa salle.

-N'en faites rien, Leonore, elle aura sa punition en temps voulu. Pour le moment, cessez de vous emporter. Il y a plus important. La jeune Greylord a nettoyé les salles du troisième étage ?

-Oh, ça, dit Leonore, en haussant les épaules d'un air méprisant, elle est lente à la détente, mais elle fait son boulot. Elle est sortie de son Pensionnat en étant dernière de la liste. On nous a refilé une bonne à rien.

-Cela veut dire qu'elle n'a pas terminé ?

-La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle cherchait un sortilège de nettoyage efficace. Vu son niveau en sortilèges, je crois qu'elle cherche encore.

-Oh, apparemment non. Je la vois qui arrive. »

Les deux femmes se turent, et ce fut alors qu'une voix jeune et plus féminine que les deux autres se fit entendre :

« J'ai terminé, Miss Carvington.

-Bien, Meryl. Tant que vous y êtes, vous allez surveiller les pensionnaires lors de leur pause ce midi. Alors, allez manger maintenant, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

-Bien, Miss. »

Il y eut un bruit de pas qui s'éloignaient. Les voix des deux surveillantes retentirent encore un peu, puis elles semblèrent rebrousser chemin et s'éloigner définitivement. Ayant retenu leur souffle pour écouter, les deux garçons purent enfin respirer.

« Tu as entendu ça ? Ce midi est une bonne occasion !

-Tu as retenu son nom ?

-On s'en fiche. Pour nous elle sera la vieille furie. »

Harold sourit et dit enfin, timidement :

« Bon, dans ce cas, on peut aller voir la vieille folle et retourner en classe…

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais un brin masochiste.

-Non, je ne suis seulement pas suicidaire comme toi. »

Et Harold entraîna alors Ted à sa suite, ayant apparemment hâte d'en finir avec ce moment désagréable qu'ils allaient passer.

Ted regarda encore une fois derrière lui et observa la direction où était partie la fille blonde qui l'avait dévisagé. Meryl… Comment une fille comme elle pouvait être considérée comme une Héroïne alors qu'on faisait des messes basses dans son dos ? Ted ne comprenait pas ce qui animait les surveillantes, à se tendre des pièges pour pouvoir asseoir leur domination. Chez les pensionnaires, chacun était solidaire. Il n'y avait personne pour penser uniquement à soi, et c'était ce qui les rendait plus forts que le personnel composé en majorité d'éléments féminins dans ce Pensionnat. Chacun connaissait pourtant ce dicton : l'union fait la force…

**~oOo~**

Meryl parcourut d'un air peu amène les rangs des élèves qui lui faisaient face. Ils étaient en formation militaire, parfaitement calmes et obéissants, et son regard allait des uns aux autres, sans jamais s'arrêter. Enfin, se raclant la gorge après un moment, elle dit :

« Entrez. »

Chacun, docile, entra dans la salle à manger réservée aux pensionnaires.

Il y avait une seule grande table pour toute une communauté. Meryl avait entendu Lindsay Carvington se plaindre du petit nombre des pensionnaires, prétendant que certains couraient encore dans la nature et recevaient les instructions néfastes de leurs parents, qui allaient en faire de futurs Rebelles. Le fait qu'ils eussent été plus nombreux au Pensionnat des Enfants de Héros (une cinquantaine pour ainsi dire) n'arrangeait pas cette conviction.

Les adolescents s'assirent chacun à leur place, en parfaite synchronisation, et attendirent patiemment. Meryl se tint alors debout, en bout de table, et sortit son _Vox_, clamant, solennelle :

« Nous allons à présent lire une prière au Seigneur Qui régit ce pays, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais. »

Elle ne vit pas les grimaces de deux garçons en bout de table, qui ne firent pourtant aucune réflexion.

« Gloire à Vous, Seigneur bien aimé, qu'à jamais Vous puissiez vivre… » commença t-elle, et aussitôt, tous la suivirent.

Cela continua ainsi jusqu'à la fin, et lorsque ce fut fini, Meryl referma son _Vox_ et dit :

« Au nom du Seigneur, que le repas qui vous est servi vous ouvre les yeux. »

Elle avait appris ces mots de Lindsay Carvington, qui lui avait fermement indiqué de toujours les dire, car le Seigneur entendait tout et voyait tout. Meryl avait acquiescé. Elle-même pria pour qu'Il lui pardonne ses péchés.

Les repas préparés par les esclaves apparurent sur les tables et chacun se pencha sur sa nourriture sous le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille qui croisait les doigts. Il ne lui restait qu'à surveiller…

Son regard passait de Katie Andrews, qui picorait tranquillement dans son assiette, à Leo Gallas, le plus jeune de la bande qui regardait dans le vide. Ils avaient tous un air studieux et tranquille, ce qui étonnait Meryl. Les enfants avaient exactement une demi-heure pour manger. A la fin du compte à rebours, Meryl devait claquer des doigts ou frapper dans ses mains pour faire disparaître les plats. Puis elle devait amener les pensionnaires dans la cour et leur permettre de prendre l'air avant qu'une autre surveillante vienne les chercher. Elle avait interdiction de leur parler. Et de toute façon, n'en avait aucunement l'intention.

Certains raclaient leurs assiettes sans avaler un seul morceau. Tant pis, ils allaient avoir faim jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Elle en vit certains qui semblaient très maigres, et soudain fut choquée de la pâleur de tous ces visages. Elle ne savait pas comment cela lui était venu, mais c'était en examinant les plus jeunes que l'évidence l'avait frappée : les élèves semblaient apparemment mal nourris. Elle regarda le contenu de leurs assiettes. Il y avait pourtant de quoi satisfaire leur faim. Mais en voyant comme ils semblaient rechigner à avaler la moindre miette, elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela abject, et elle se leva presque à contrecœur pour se diriger vers un petit garçon dont elle avait oublié le nom. Apparemment le moins gourmand de tous.

Ce dernier sursauta et esquissa un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité. Sans rien dire de plus, elle saisit la fourchette qu'il venait de laisser tomber pour la planter dans un morceau de viande et la porter à la bouche du petit.

« Ce n'est pas bon de s'affamer. Vous avez toute la nourriture que vous voulez, alors mangez. »

Et alors que le garçon ouvrait la bouche pour protester, elle en profita pour enfourner le morceau dans sa bouche.

Elle entendit un raclement de chaise, et soudain sentit une présence à ses côtés. Thomas, le garçon qu'elle avait corrigé, se tenait campé sur ses deux jambes et la dominait. Il était bien plus grand que Meryl elle-même, mais celle-ci le regarda froidement.

« Il est interdit de se lever tant que le repas n'est pas terminé.

-Je m'en fous de ton repas, rétorqua son interlocuteur. Lâche Julius et recule tant que ça t'est possible. Les surveillantes n'ont pas le droit de parler aux élèves.

-Sauf si c'est pour leur intimer de retourner s'asseoir, » gronda t-elle.

Thomas crispa les poings. Il avait appris à ne pas frapper les filles, c'était une chose essentielle quand on était un garçon et qu'on savait faire usage de sa corpulence et de ses poings. Mais là, c'était une surveillante –à peine plus vieille que lui, certes, mais une surveillante quand même-, et il avait dû mal à ne pas laisser partir le coup qui le démangeait. Depuis qu'elle lui avait lancé ce sortilège en fait. Il ne désirait plus que lui rendre la pareille.

« Thomas, calme-toi, » retentit la voix calme d'un garçon, installé en bout de table avec un autre camarade assis à ses côtés, avec qui il discutait depuis tout à l'heure.

Les jeunes gens levèrent la tête et observèrent le jeune homme. Il avait des cheveux châtains qui se dressaient en épis sur sa tête, une peau plutôt mate, et des yeux couleur miel…

C'était le même garçon qui avait intrigué Meryl la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

« Miss, dit-il, poliment, en la regardant droit dans les yeux, Thomas a raison sur un point : vous êtes la surveillante et vous avez des restrictions comme nous. Il ne faut pas de contact entre les membres du personnel et les pensionnaires, c'est inscrit dans le règlement. Mais comme vous êtes nouvelle ici, j'imagine que c'est excusable. Seulement, je ne pense pas que la vieille p… Miss Carvington apprécie beaucoup que vous nous fassiez manger à la petite cuillère. »

Meryl avait le sang qui bouillait. Ce jeune homme se permettait de lui faire la morale, mais elle devait admettre qu'il était plus au courant qu'elle sur le sujet. Meryl avait agi spontanément, sans arrière-pensée particulière. La vue d'un enfant maigre comme un clou et qui se privait volontairement de nourriture l'avait convaincue que ce qu'elle faisait était juste. Mais elle devait aussi se rappeler que cet enfant était un rejeton de Rebelle, et cela, en le voyant, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle recula alors légèrement, mais eut le temps de répondre à la remarque de Lupin :

« Merci de m'avoir tirée d'un bien mauvais pas. Je ne m'y attendais pas de la part d'un pensionnaire. Mais j'imagine que c'est surtout pour votre bien. Très bien, je m'en vais. Mais faites manger vos camarades, ils font peine à voir, et il faut des forces pour affronter les journées. »

Elle retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise sous les regards étonnés du groupe, en particulier les plus jeunes qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'une surveillante se comporte ainsi avec eux. Thomas, quant à lui, grommela et retourna à sa place. L'incident était clos.

En bout de table, très éloigné de la fille, Ted chuchota à Harold, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux :

« Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend tout à l'heure. »

Harold se permit un sourire discret.

**~oOo~**

A présent que tous les pensionnaires étaient éparpillés dans la cour, Meryl n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de la surveillante qui les prendrait en charge. Par la suite, il lui fallait retrouver Miss Carvington qui devait lui dicter les directives suivantes. Elle ne s'était toujours pas familiarisée avec le Pensionnat, à cause du fait qu'en un jour, on ne pouvait pas tout visiter. Il aurait fallu qu'elle fût comme ces enfants : emprisonnée ici depuis son plus jeune âge.

D'où lui venait ce mot ? « Emprisonné » ?

Elle haussa les épaules et intensifia son regard sur les adolescents qui bavardaient gaiement dans la cour. Plus loin, un attroupement s'était formé, où on distinguait les têtes des plus âgés. Elle fronça les sourcils. De temps à autre, certains levaient la tête et croisaient son regard. Leur expression ne témoignait de rien de bon.

Et en effet, du côté du groupe, chacun écoutait attentivement ce que disait Ted, celui qui semblait être le chef de toute cette bande. Il était passé maître dans l'art d'importuner les surveillantes, et le plan qu'il annonçait pour faire comprendre à la nouvelle de quoi il en retournait ici ravissait beaucoup de personnes, surtout Thomas qui se frottait les mains d'avance. Les filles, notamment Maria Karver et Katie Andrews, étaient plus sceptiques.

Katie, notamment, qui devait être aussi âgée que la vieille furie, n'arrêtait pas de faire la moue chaque fois que Ted prononçait un mot. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il en avait pincé pour elle, mais depuis qu'elle s'était intéressée à un garçon plus âgé qui avait quitté le Pensionnat deux ans auparavant (ils n'en avaient plus eu de nouvelle), il n'avait plus du tout eu confiance en les filles. En vérité, il avait tant de mal à les comprendre qu'il ne s'était plus donné la peine de les sonder.

Katie disait ceci :

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre mauvais coup. Cette surveillante n'a rien fait d'autre que remettre à sa place le plus mal élevé d'entre nous (Thomas ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré). Elle fait son devoir et il est hors de question que j'adhère à votre plan.

-Voyons, Katie, où est passé ton sens de l'humour ? grinça Jeff, un garçon de dix-sept ans qui devait quitter le Pensionnat d'ici quelques mois. A t'entendre, on croirait que ces bonnes femmes ont réussi à te rendre docile comme ces abrutis d'Enfants de Héros.

-Je suis réaliste. Cette fille a encore voulu aider tout à l'heure. Aucune surveillante n'aurait eu une réaction comme celle-là. J'ai vu qu'elle était réellement sincère quand elle nous disait qu'on faisait pitié à voir. Regardez un peu Julius et les autres : ils sont comme elle l'a dit : maigres. On se prétendait solidaires et pourtant on ne fait rien pour nourrir correctement nos cadets.

-C'est eux qui pissent dans leur culotte pour un rien et ne mangent pas une seule miette parce qu'ils ont peur.

-Vous vous êtes interposés de façon injuste.

-Katie, n'en dis pas davantage. C'est une surveillante, une Héroïne de plus. Elle est comme tous les autres, alors ne te fais pas l'avocate du diable. Elle va avoir ce qu'elle mérite, déclara posément Ted.

-Teddy, tu…

-Il a parlé. Je préfère qu'il mette son plan en action. Une autre vieille ne va pas tarder à pointer son nez.

-Non, j'ai une idée. Attendons l'arrivée de la vieille en question, qu'importe laquelle ce sera. »

Ted, surnommé Teddy par les filles, avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Meryl observait l'échange de loin, sans entendre le moindre mot. Un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter et elle se retourna pour voir la jeune femme qu'elle avait interrogée le matin même lui faire face. Celle-ci avait un sourire discret aux lèvres.

« Comme on se retrouve ! Alors, t'es-tu sorti Lupin de la tête ?

-Je n'en sais encore trop rien. Il complote avec les autres.

-Encore un mauvais coup à venir, prédit sa voisine, en faisant une petite moue. J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit dirigé contre toi. Ils ont toujours une… disons, surprise pour les nouveaux venus. Je te conseille d'être prudente et de surveiller tes arrières.

-Ah oui… Merci.

-Je ne me suis pas présentée, sourit la jeune femme. Denise Morrison.

-Enchantée. Meryl Greylord.

-C'est un beau nom. Mais il ne me dit rien. Ta famille est de bas étage ?

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Certes, certes, survola Denise, en agitant la main. Allons faire l'appel. »

Et elle se mit à interpeller d'une voix forte tous les élèves qui s'approchaient craintivement. Un par un, elle les appelait par leurs noms, et ils répondaient. Elle semblait connaître la liste sur le bout de la langue.

« Bien. Elsa Johnson…Alec MacDonald… Parfait. Mais il en manque, non ? Où sont-ils ? »

Elle commença à décompter tous les noms sur la liste, afin de retrouver les noms des absents.

« Oh non, ce sont justement ces deux olibrius de Lupin et Digg. J'ai dû les corriger ce matin à la demande de Miss Croup. Ces gamins n'en ont encore pas eu assez.

-Ils étaient sous mes yeux il n'y a pas cinq minutes ! protesta Meryl.

-Apparemment, ça n'a pas suffi. Retrouve-les. Quant à ces enfants, je leur fais cracher le morceau. »

Denise avait un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Meryl se précipita alors dans la cour afin de fouiller dans ses moindres recoins les endroits où pouvaient se cacher les deux zigotos. Évidemment, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Elle n'avait certes pas vu le regard triomphant de Thomas dans son dos, mais elle se doutait de quelque chose, puisqu'elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.

En se retournant, elle vit que Denise s'appliquait à lancer le sortilège Doloris sur une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que Meryl- fille qu'elle reconnut comme étant Katie Andrews. Doucement, elle s'arrêta au milieu de la cour, et réfléchit. Puis elle sortit sa baguette et lança le sort :

« _Hominum Revelio._ »

Évidemment, la présence des autres n'étant que trop évidente, Meryl se concentra et le sortilège fonctionna. Les deux évadés ne se trouvaient pas loin. D'instinct, elle suivit la trace indiquée et marcha sur leurs pas.

Étrangement, les deux présences s'étaient figées, mais Meryl songea qu'ainsi, ils seraient plus faciles à rattraper et amener. Elle avait beau avoir des doutes, elle laissait le piège se refermer sur elle.

Lorsqu'enfin elle déboucha sur les lieux, elle pointa sa baguette en direction des deux présences cachées en criant : « Je vous ai trouvés ! » Sitôt ces mots dits, les deux amis surgirent simultanément en prononçant tous les deux deux formules différentes :

« _Expelliarmus ! _ lança Teddy.

_-Incarcerem !_ » vociféra Harold.

Des cordes jaillirent et ligotèrent la jeune fille tandis que sa baguette lui échappait des mains, s'envolant quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se retrouva affalée sur le sol dur et poussa un gémissement, juste avant qu'une corde ne vienne la bâillonner.

« Et voilà le travail ! » retentit la voix de Ted Lupin.

Elle fusilla du regard les deux garçons qui la fixaient d'un air triomphant tandis que celui aux yeux dorés s'agenouillait près d'elle. Il caressa une boucle de ses cheveux et tira dessus.

« On va maintenant t'apprendre une petite leçon de savoir-vivre.

Elle tenta de protester mais ne put qu'émettre quelques borborygmes.

-Parce que ça te sera utile. Les gens comme toi finiront par se terrer dans leur coin. A mort le Seigneur ! »

Meryl poussa un grognement outré et soudain il pointa sa baguette sur elle.

-Voyons quel sort nous pourrions te lancer… » murmura t-il, tout doucement.

De plus près, elle voyait ses yeux… Les siens ne dégageaient aucune peur, seulement une profonde colère.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un temps avant qu'un sourire affleure sur ses lèvres et qu'il ne lève sa baguette…

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

_La vieille Beth vint leur annoncer enfin que l'invité était arrivé. Le silence vint. Les surveillantes attendaient, le souffle court, l'arrivée du nouveau venu tant attendu._

_ Lorsqu'il entra, une atmosphère froide envahit la pièce. Meryl elle-même en frissonna, et elle sentit que quelques-unes de ses camarades ressentaient la même sensation d'effroi et de fascination mêlés en voyant l'homme, tout de noir vêtu, qui venait de pénétrer dans le hall escorté de deux autres sorciers à l'air austère. Séduisant, il l'était, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais son expression était dure et impitoyable. Il ne souriait pas, contemplait les personnes en face de lui d'un œil vide. On sentait toutefois qu'il respirait l'intelligence et la vivacité. _

_ Il était pâle, les cheveux noirs dont les mèches de devant étaient plus longues que les autres, et ses yeux semblaient un puits de ténèbres dans lequel on se sentait tomber. Il paraissait jeune, une trentaine d'années environ, et ses doigts fins s'entremêlaient au bout de ses bras tendus, tenant fermement une baguette magique à l'aspect intimidant. Meryl ne put s'empêcher de le trouver agréable à regarder, bien qu'elle ne souhaitât pas le fréquenter souvent._

* * *

_Merci à tous les revieweurs qui ont pris le temps de commenter ainsi qu'à vous, lecteurs, qui me suivez encore jusqu'ici. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et à la prochaine fois ! _

_Parlant de prochaine fois, je tiens à signaler quelque chose : je pars en vacances à partir de la semaine prochaine et là où je vais, je n'aurai pas l'accès à Internet. Il faudra donc prendre votre mal en patience, et je veillerai à poster un nouveau chapitre dès que je serai rentrée, promis ! Donc, à bientôt, et toujours bonnes vacances !_


	6. Le jeu des apparences

_Me revoilà après une longue période de non-mise à jour ! _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews la fois précédente ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui mettent ma fiction en favori et en attente, ça me fait déjà beaucoup plaisir ! Sur ce, voici la suite, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire !_

**Disclaimer :** _L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, les citations et références non plus. Toute mention de noms de personnes réelles est purement involontaire.  
_

Avertissement : _comme certains peuvent le constater, j'ai modifié le titre de la fanfiction, simplement parce que l'autre ne me satisfaisait pas vraiment. Voilà, à titre informatif !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 – Le jeu des apparences**

_-Anne, ma sœur Anne, ne vois-tu rien venir ?_

_Et la sœur Anne lui répondait :_

_-Je ne vois rien que le soleil qui poudroie, et l'herbe qui verdoie._

_**La Barbe Bleue **_- Charles Perrault

.

Il n'avait fallu qu'un temps à Teddy pour imaginer le premier sort qu'il allait lancer et lever sa baguette, un sourire affleurant sur ses lèvres

Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Un « _Expelliarmus !_ » prononcé par une voix criarde lui fit lâcher son arme des mains et il perdit l'équilibre, un éclair fugace de stupéfaction traversant son regard. Il atterrit sur les fesses, juste à côté de la fille ligotée qui se débattait, les mains liées dans le dos. Il regarda en direction d'Harold, aux mains de… la directrice même, qui leur jetait un coup d'œil si acide que même en baissant les yeux, ils se sentaient se dissoudre en un rien de temps. La directrice, Jessica Goldheart, considéra longuement les garçons, tenant toujours Digg par le col et Lupin en joue. Puis elle siffla, d'un ton terrifiant :

« Regagnez les rangs. Nous aurons à discuter bientôt de votre comportement. Beth. »

La vieille femme voûtée apparut subitement à ses côtés.

« Talonne-les de près, je tiens à m'assurer aussi qu'ils te confient bien leurs baguettes. Celle de Lupin est par terre, tu n'as qu'à te pencher pour la ramasser. Quant à Digg, la voilà. »

Elle lui tendit le bout de bois. Beth obéit sans rechigner et sur un signe de tête indiqua aux garçons d'avancer. Elle-même les suivait par derrière, une expression mauvaise sur le visage. Elle tenait négligemment les baguettes, comme de simples brindilles.

Une fois que les jeunes hommes confus et la vieille se furent éloignés, la directrice porta son regard sur la jeune fille ligotée au sol. Grâce à un sort informulé, elle libéra la surveillante et celle-ci se leva en se frottant les mains. Elle ouvrit la bouche, les joues rosies par la honte, mais se fit interrompre par la voix froide de Goldheart :

« Ce n'est pas la peine de vous excuser, Meryl Greylord. C'était à prévoir, seulement, je vous ai crue plus maligne. »

Meryl baissa les yeux.

« Je suis intervenue à temps, mais rien ne les empêche de recommencer dans notre dos, et nous ne serons pas toujours là pour vous aider. Protégez vos arrières la prochaine fois.

-Oui, madame la directrice.

-Laissez-moi vous expliquer clairement la situation : vous ne vous trouvez ni dans un camp comme celui que vous avez quitté ni dans un Pensionnat comme celui que vous avez connu. Ce Pensionnat est particulier car il sert de centre de rééducation pour les jeunes gens dont les parents ont commis des méfaits. La plupart étaient de grands criminels de guerre. Lupin, par exemple, est tenace comme sa mère et intelligent comme le fut son père, il n'est donc pas à sous-estimer. Nous tenons les informations sur chaque élève soigneusement classées afin de mieux pouvoir les réutiliser un jour, si besoin est…

-Oh…

-Je sais que vous êtes capable de tenir tête à ces gens, Meryl. Ils ne sont pas comme vous et moi. Tâchez de ne plus vous retrouver ligotée la prochaine fois. Beth a vu les garçons passer et a jugé bon de me faire sortir de mon bureau, mais je pense que l'occasion en valait la peine. »

Jessica Goldheart esquissa un léger sourire.

« Au revoir, Meryl. Passez une bonne fin de journée.

-Oh… Madame la directrice…

-Oui ? »

La femme était attentive à ce qu'elle allait dire.

« Merci infiniment. J'espère vous revaloir cela.

-Nous verrons cela bientôt… » lâcha du bout des lèvres la directrice en plissant ses yeux couleur poison.

Elle s'en alla en laissant derrière elle une surveillante rassurée et reconnaissante envers elle, la démarche hautaine.

Meryl n'osait encore croire à l'aubaine dont on lui avait fait grâce. Peut-être après tout avait-elle une bonne étoile qui veillait sur elle ? En ce cas, elle avait mis bien du temps à se manifester. Se frottant ses membres endoloris par les cordes magiques, elle reprit le chemin, confuse, du Pensionnat, et ne se retira pas l'incident de la tête de tout l'après-midi, tandis qu'elle recevait les ordres de la surveillante en chef sans mot dire, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le soir, au moment de dîner, chacune des surveillantes se racontaient leurs évènements de la journée, toutes faisant des commentaires sur le comportement étrange de certains pensionnaires qui s'étaient montrés d'une incroyable docilité aujourd'hui même. Meryl se demanda alors ce que cela devait être, les autres jours, quand ils étaient plus agités. Denise la tira de ses pensées :

« Félicitations à propos pour Lupin et Digg. Ils se sont pris une sévère cognée de la directrice qui n'était pas très contente, je te le dis. Il ne t'est rien arrivé de fâcheux, sinon ?

-Non. »

Meryl ne savait pas mentir d'habitude. Mais ce non, prononcé calmement, parut convaincre sa camarade qui chuchota un « tant mieux » avant de retourner à sa conversation avec sa voisine. A la fin du repas, elle resta avec d'autres surveillantes pour recevoir les instructions sur sa ronde de nuit. Elle devait d'ores et déjà la faire à l'étage des garçons. Comme par hasard… Et ce soir, elle n'avait aucune envie d'en recroiser un seul.

Ajustant sa robe noire et jouant avec sa baguette, la jeune fille prit la route du dortoir, où déjà étaient couchés tous les jeunes gens, du moins les plus obéissants d'entre eux. Ses bottes sur la moquette toujours impeccable ne faisaient aucun bruit. Elle était plus discrète qu'une souris lorsqu'il s'agissait de surprendre.

**~oOo~**

Allongé sur son lit, les bras en croix, Ted Lupin fixait le sommier du lit juste au dessus du sien, où dormait Gerald, un de ses camarades de chambre. Ils étaient cinq, tous à peu près du même âge. Le plus jeune d'entre eux avait treize ans. Chacun regardait Ted avec un air de profonde réflexion qui les forçait tous au silence. Lui continuait à fixer le vide comme si tout semblait mort autour de lui. L'entrevue avec la directrice l'avait secoué, et on pouvait en dire autant de Harold qui, lui, peinait à se redresser sur son lit sans être désorienté. Ils avaient expérimenté pour la première fois les techniques favorites de la Goldheart pour les punir de s'en être pris à une surveillante dans le but de se venger.

_Cœur d'or… tu parles !_ songeait Teddy, avec ironie.

Il tourna légèrement la tête de côté pour observer ses camarades. Tous avaient les yeux rivés vers lui. Il grinça alors, malgré le mal de tête qui l'assaillait :

« Vous comptez me regarder longtemps comme ça ? Il est temps d'aller se coucher, quand même.

-Oui, mais… commença Thomas, avant de reprendre son souffle et de dire d'un ton venimeux : cette vieille furie t'a non seulement échappé mais en plus elle a réussi à avoir ta peau. C'est à croire que la chance ne sourit qu'aux imbéciles.

-Te tracasse pas, Tom, grogna Harold, derrière lui. On était juste là au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit. Cela n'empêche qu'on aurait réussi notre coup…

-Assez entendu d'idioties, ça ne nous avance à rien, gronda Gerald, en croisant ses mains derrière la nuque. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que Ted se repose avant de commencer la phase des opérations, demain. Il faut qu'il soit en forme. Je crois que je vais sortir aux toilettes, pour ma part.

-Je viens avec toi, annonça Thomas, en se levant. Il est tard mais j'ai une petite envie, moi aussi. »

Ted regarda ses amis en souriant, puis il se retourna sur son lit et ferma les yeux, faisant disparaître son mal de tête en laissant le sommeil l'envahir.

« A tout à l'heure, faites attention, dirent les deux autres garçons, tandis que leurs camarades quittaient prudemment la chambre.

-No problem, » grimaça Thomas, avant de disparaître de leur vue.

En silence, à présent, ils se guidaient dans le couloir qu'il leur était interdit d'emprunter en dehors des heures autorisées. Contrevenir aux règles revenait à subir une sévère correction, mais les garçons avaient pris l'habitude de sortir en cachette le soir, pour répondre par exemple à un besoin pressant ou accomplir des tâches autrement plus importantes…

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans les toilettes, ils entendirent un drôle de bruit, et se figèrent. Il y avait déjà quelqu'un ici… Ils étaient mal…

La porte s'entrebâilla légèrement tandis qu'un œil alerte regardait par l'ouverture pour identifier les intrus. Les deux jeunes hommes se savaient pris, il ne leur restait qu'à faire leurs prières… La porte s'ouvrit alors en partie, suffisamment pour qu'ils voient la silhouette de ce qui était tout sauf une surveillante.

« Vous m'avez fait peur, chuchota Maria Karver, l'air soulagé. J'accompagnais Maeva au petit coin. »

Une petite fille aux cheveux châtains pointa le bout de son nez et sourit à ses aînés.

« Pourquoi ici ? s'enquit Gerald, étonné.

-Les toilettes de l'étage des filles sont inutilisables, et elles ne sont toujours pas débouchées, justifia Maria, en faisant une petite moue. Du coup, nous prenons davantage de risques car il nous faut descendre les escaliers et souvent, quand ça presse… »

Chacun fit la grimace.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance.

-C'est vous qui le dites. Comment va Teddy ? »

Chacun se regarda, et soupira.

« Il a l'air d'avoir reçu une sacrée raclée. La directrice n'y va pas de main morte. Il est complètement affalé sur son lit et a besoin de dormir ce soir.

-Cela vaut mieux pour lui, sourit Maria. Demain, ça va être dur, surtout si c'est lui qui commande les opérations.

-On va y arriver. Demain est un autre jour. »

Gloussant à l'entente de cette devise, la jeune fille plaqua alors une main sur sa bouche afin d'éviter de se faire trop entendre. Puis elle prit la main de la fillette à ses côtés et annonça à Gerald et Thomas :

« Bon, nous avons intérêt à y aller sans tarder, si Maeva a l'air d'avoir fini. J'ai un peu peur pour demain, à vrai dire…

-On a tous peur, justifia Thomas, d'un ton froid. C'est la première fois qu'on tente une chose pareille, du moins notre génération. Si on réussit là où les autres ont échoué, alors on peut espérer un avenir meilleur pour nous tous.

-A votre avis, pourquoi nous traitent-ils comme ils le font ? »

Maria avait un air profondément confus.

-On n'en sait rien, c'est comme ça. »

Gerald venait de lui apporter un élément de réponse, mais son ton en exprimait une autre. Lui aussi mourait d'envie de percer ce secret qui les entourait depuis leur arrivée dans ce Pensionnat, il y avait déjà presque sept ans pour la plupart et moins pour les autres… Qu'étaient-ils donc, non seulement aux yeux des surveillantes, mais aussi du reste du monde ? On leur cachait tant de choses et c'était cela qui leur donnait envie de se battre pour en apprendre plus…

« Allez vous coucher. On verra ça demain en temps et en heure. »

Demain… Ce mot résonnait sans cesse dans leurs bouches à chaque fois. Ils ne pensaient qu'au futur, ils n'avaient plus le temps de se soucier du présent.

Lorsque Maria et Maeva furent parties, les deux garçons firent ce pourquoi ils étaient venus et revinrent sur leurs pas aussi vite. Ted était profondément endormi sur son lit, une main inconsciemment posée sous sa tête, tandis qu'Harold ronflait comme un moteur. L'autre garçon, Adam Velius, les attendait de pied ferme.

« Vous en avez mis du temps, bougonna t-il. Vous n'avez pas subi de complications, j'espère ?

-Pas d'inquiétude, sourit Gerald. On a croisé Maria et Maeva dans les toilettes de cet étage.

-Pourquoi ici ?

-Leurs toilettes ont un problème alors elles viennent ici.

-Pas pratique, » siffla Adam.

Les garçons jetèrent un bref coup d'œil à leurs deux camarades endormis, et la voix de Gerald retentit alors dans le silence qui venait de s'abattre sur eux trois :

« J'espère que tu nous guideras, Lupin. »

**~oOo~**

Meryl était arrivée devant les toilettes juste après le départ des deux garçons, ayant entendu des voix lointaines alors qu'elle tournait au coin d'un couloir. Comme elle ne voyait personne, elle se convainquit qu'elle avait peut-être rêvé, et tourna la tête de tous côtés pour s'assurer que les éventuels fautifs ne fussent pas cachés quelque part à l'aide de quelque sort malicieux. Mais l'enseignement dispensé par Miss Croup était rigoureux et omettait certaines choses qui pouvaient être compromettantes, tel que le sortilège de désillusion, ou l'obtention d'une cape d'invisibilité (elle n'était même pas sûre que les élèves en aient déjà entendu parler). Selon Miss Carvington et Miss Croup, l'ignorance était le meilleur moyen de mater la graine des Rebelles, et leur domination était en soi une victoire sur ces perpétuels résistants qui chaque fois revenaient quand d'autres des leurs mourraient. Meryl avait entendu cette conversation entre deux surveillantes plus âgées, qui nourrissaient l'espoir qu'un jour, le camp ennemi serait trop exsangue pour continuer à se battre. Personne n'osait le dire, mais ce qui au départ n'était aux yeux des Héros du Royaume-Uni qu'un simple mouvement de foule prenait des tournures de guerre. Prononcer le mot engendrait la panique et parfois attisait la colère des hauts gradés. Mais chaque fois, l'inquiétude montait quand on songeait que finalement, les Rebelles étaient peut-être plus nombreux qu'on ne le pensait…

Mais dans leur Pensionnat situé en plein Winchester, à plusieurs kilomètres de Londres, les surveillantes voulaient encore croire que la paix assurée par le Seigneur durerait, et que l'ordre finirait par s'imposer dès que les ennemis auraient rendu les armes.

Une fois sûre que personne n'était dans les parages, Meryl continua sa ronde. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle entendit de légers chuchotements et des hoquets, et se mit en garde. S'approchant doucement, elle resta hors de vue des personnes prises sur le fait, et assista à une scène poignante :

Une petite fille pleurait dans les bras d'une autre, plus âgée, que Meryl reconnut comme étant Maria Karver, une pensionnaire de quatorze ans à peu près. C'était cette dernière qui murmurait des mots de réconfort à sa cadette en lui frottant le dos avec une douceur toute maternelle. La jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer, lorsqu'elle entendit la fillette geindre dans les bras de sa voisine :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te dit que Ted a trouvé la bonne solution ? Et s'il échouait ? Les surveillantes se vengeront…

-Du calme, Maeva, rien n'est encore fait, lui dit Maria, tout doucement. Ted n'a pas trouvé la méthode miracle, mais nous devons lui faire confiance, tu comprends ? Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, c'est un grand garçon. Je crois que je n'aurai jamais son courage d'ailleurs… »

L'aînée semblait triste lorsqu'elle disait cela. Meryl, quant à elle, n'y comprenait rien. De quoi parlaient-elles donc ? Elle décida d'attendre afin d'en apprendre davantage.

« Il va nous aider, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, il n'est pas tout seul. Il y a Harold, et Gerald, et Jeff, et tous les autres qui l'aident aussi. Tu sais, il pense à nous tous, tous autant que nous sommes. Ted est quelqu'un de très bon… »

Ted… Évidemment, il ne devait s'agir que de Lupin. Meryl serra les poings. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à écouter les sornettes de deux pensionnaires qui enfreignaient l'une des règles de l'établissement, en espérant trouver une information intéressante. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu, c'était ce « Il va nous aider » mystérieux. Les petites filles semblaient beaucoup aimer ce garçon…

Elle sentit un nouveau pincement dans son cœur, indéfinissable, la saisir, et elle y porta la main pour faire cesser cet élancement peu coutumier. Elle décida de laisser les deux filles regagner leur chambre tranquillement et s'éloigna discrètement, afin de ne pas être vue des cachottières.

La question se posait, à présent : devait-elle rapporter ce qu'elle avait entendu à la Carvington ?

**~oOo~**

Meryl mangeait de bonne heure ce matin-là avec ses autres camarades qui avaient fait avec elle leur ronde de nuit. Elle attendait l'arrivée de Lindsay Carvington pour lui évoquer l'affaire qui s'était déroulée cette nuit et il lui tardait de lui en faire part, bien qu'elle se sentît légèrement tendue, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Enfin, lorsqu'elle eut terminé son déjeuner, elle attendit patiemment que la surveillante en chef arrive. Cette dernière déboula presque dans la salle à manger, bousculant au passage une de ses subordonnées, et s'arrêta, essoufflée. Meryl s'apprêtait à l'aborder mais elle n'en eut pas le temps. L'autre la coupa :

« Changement de programme, aujourd'hui. Je crains que vous ne puissiez récupérer de cette nuit blanche, mesdames, car il risque de se passer certaines choses aujourd'hui… »

Au ton surexcité de la Carvington, les femmes devinèrent que quelque chose d'important se préparait.

« Nous recevons aujourd'hui même un ambassadeur du Nouveau Ministère ! Faites-lui honneur, et allez donc vous habiller correctement ! »

C'était le signal. Chacune alla vers sa chambre afin d'enfiler son plus bel uniforme (en ce qui concernait Meryl, le moins froissé de tous). Qu'importe qui était cet ambassadeur, ce ne pouvait être qu'un proche du Seigneur, et le rêve des surveillantes était de se faire remarquer afin peut-être de devenir des Héroïnes reconnues à leur tour. C'était un rêve éveillé, et pour sa part, Meryl ne ressentait aucunement l'envie de se faire bien voir. Sa condition lui suffisait.

Lorsqu'elle descendit plus tard, lavée et vêtue humblement, elle avait oublié la conversation qu'elle avait surprise la veille. Elle suivit le mouvement et répéta la chorégraphie à laquelle s'entraînaient les surveillantes afin de bien accueillir l'ambassadeur. Le mot chorégraphie était peut-être exagéré, mais c'était celui qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Évidemment, ce matin-là, les élèves étaient priés de rester parqués dans leurs dortoirs, cela leur compliquait à la fois à la tâche et leur donnait aussi une occasion en or de trouver une faille dans l'organisation de la surveillance. La venue de ce Héros tombait à point nommé, par ailleurs. Ted, qui venait à peine de se lever, faisait déjà tourner ses méninges, soutenu par ses camarades qui attendaient son verdict. Son équivalent féminin, néanmoins plus humble et réfléchie, était Katie Andrews, qui n'hésitait pas à lui prodiguer des conseils auxquels il n'aurait sûrement jamais pensé. Katie était l'aînée de toutes les filles qui occupaient ce Pensionnat. La suivante se nommait Jane Ray, mais cette dernière était moins responsable et surtout plus froussarde qu'elle. En fait, c'était sur Ted que reposait le gros des responsabilités, et il était considéré comme quelqu'un d'intelligent et fin stratège malgré son jeune âge, qui ne dépassait pas celui de Jeff. Mais Jeff avouait souvent ne pas faire office de sa tête dans les situations compliquées. Il était plus du genre « bourrin », selon ses mots.

Il en était déjà à remanier son plan tandis que les surveillantes se regroupaient dans le hall, certaines tombant de fatigue mais trop surexcitées pour s'en rendre compte. Meryl espérait que cette mascarade se finisse. Elle luttait pour ne pas bâiller et s'étirer, ce qui lui aurait valu quelques réprimandes. A voir ses voisines, on aurait dit des fillettes telles qu'on les voyait dans les premières années de Pensionnat, à bondir comme des sauterelles ou à se frotter les mains. La jeune fille conserva un visage neutre, écoutant Lindsay Carvington vaguement, songeant simplement à son lit confortable qu'elle n'avait occupé qu'une fois.

La vieille Beth vint leur annoncer enfin que l'invité était arrivé. Le silence vint. Les surveillantes attendaient, le souffle court, l'arrivée du nouveau venu tant attendu.

Lorsqu'il entra, une atmosphère froide envahit la pièce. Meryl elle-même en frissonna, et elle sentit que quelques-unes de ses camarades ressentaient la même sensation d'effroi et de fascination mêlés en voyant l'homme, tout de noir vêtu, qui venait de pénétrer dans le hall escorté de deux autres sorciers à l'air austère. Séduisant, il l'était, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais son expression était dure et impitoyable. Il ne souriait pas, contemplait les personnes en face de lui d'un œil vide. On sentait toutefois qu'il respirait l'intelligence et la vivacité.

Il était pâle, les cheveux noirs dont les mèches de devant étaient plus longues que les autres, et ses yeux semblaient un puits de ténèbres dans lequel on se sentait tomber. Il paraissait jeune, une trentaine d'années environ, et ses doigts fins s'entremêlaient au bout de ses bras tendus, tenant fermement une baguette magique à l'aspect intimidant. Meryl ne put s'empêcher de le trouver agréable à regarder, bien qu'elle ne souhaitât pas le fréquenter souvent.

« Monsieur Nott, les surveillantes du Pensionnat vous saluent, » récita Miss Carvington, comme une leçon bien apprise.

Chacune se mit à faire la révérence.

L'homme acquiesça brièvement, puis détourna les yeux et suivit la surveillante en chef qui la guidait vers le bureau de la directrice. Restées seules, les surveillantes laissèrent passer un temps puis s'autorisèrent à respirer. Meryl fronçait les sourcils d'incompréhension, juste avant que Denise ne vînt poser sa main sur son épaule et se penche pour lui chuchoter :

« Tu n'as jamais eu envie de le rencontrer, toi ? Theodore Nott, le grand Nott, Enfant de Héros lui-même devenu Héros à la suite de la victoire du Seigneur, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais. »

Meryl sursauta, puis se tourna vers sa voisine.

« Dis-m'en plus.

-Et que veux-tu que je dise ? Tu devrais tout de même apprendre ton _Vox_ par cœur ! Son père a été l'un des plus fidèles partisans du Seigneur à ses débuts lors de la première guerre, puis son fils lui a succédé. Le Seigneur l'a fait ambassadeur auprès de tous les Pensionnats des Enfants de Rebelles. C'est lui qui veille à leur gestion. Dans ce domaine, il est hors pair. Il n'a pas joué un très grand rôle lors de la dernière guerre, parce qu'il a été l'un des derniers à avoir fait une scolarité complète _où-tu-sais_. Il paraît même qu'il a été dans la même année que le Déchu. »

Scolarité, année… déchu. Tous ces mots énervaient Meryl qui n'en saisissait pas le sens. Le Déchu était le nom donné à l'adversaire redoutable du Seigneur, celui qui par sa mort avait fait cesser la guerre et s'exiler ses plus fidèles lieutenants. Son nom était dit dans le _Vox_, mais uniquement dans le _Vox_. Le prononcer à voix haute était interdit. On l'appelait par conséquent _le Déchu_, et autrefois le Survivant. Le précédent sobriquet s'était révélé caduque le jour de la victoire du Seigneur. Le 2 mai 1998.

« Je vais me coucher.

-Oh, c'est vrai… Tu as l'air complètement épuisé, ma pauvre. Va donc te reposer et nous reparlerons de tout ça à tête reposée. »

Souriant vaguement à Denise, Meryl quitta le groupe de surveillantes et se prépara à la longue promenade qui l'attendait pour regagner sa chambre. Elle montait les escaliers quatre à quatre, se guidant à l'instinct, les yeux dans le vague. Elle put enfin se permettre de bâiller fort peu élégamment.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre lui parut plus court. Sûrement parce qu'elle s'imprimait l'itinéraire dans la tête. Arrivée devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur, la refermant doucement. Son lit l'attendait, bien confortable, et il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour s'y coucher et s'endormir.

**~oOo~**

Lindsay Carvington parcourait les couloirs d'un petit pas pressé et enthousiaste, talonnée de près par Theodore Nott et plus loin de Beth qui, voûtée, peinait à suivre. L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne disait rien, regardant droit devant lui comme si lui-même devinait où la femme voulait le conduire. Ses yeux noirs ne reflétaient aucune émotion.

Theodore Nott venait d'une puissante famille de sorciers dont le pouvoir avait fini par s'amenuiser voici près de deux générations, lorsque son grand-père avait contracté des dettes importantes et forcé son père à annuler un premier mariage pour épouser une femme qu'il n'aimait pas, beaucoup trop jeune pour lui. Ils avaient eu leur unique enfant alors qu'il venait de fêter son cinquantième anniversaire, et des années après, la mère de l'enfant mourait… D'une intoxication alimentaire, habile déguisement d'un empoisonnement prémédité en bonne et due forme par le mari lui-même, très habile dans le domaine des potions et qui collectionnait des poisons dans un de ses laboratoires secrets. Theodore avait acquis de lui son don pour la préparation de substances aussi morbides, bien qu'en classe, du temps où il étudiait encore _là-bas_, il était largement dépassé par un camarade répondant au nom de Drago Malefoy… Héros reconnu dans cette société qui était désormais la leur. Les Malefoy eux-mêmes étaient un clan qui avait aussi perdu sa réputation lorsque leur blason avait été sali par ces incapables de l'Ancien Ministère, qui refusaient d'accepter le retour du Seigneur venu les mener à une ère de prospérité sans précédent. Les Nott et les Malefoy s'entendaient bien, et Drago et Theodore étaient de lointains cousins, d'après ce qu'en disait leur arbre généalogique.

Le père de Theodore était mort il y avait déjà quatre ans, d'épuisement. Des rides s'étaient creusées sur son visage autrefois si avenant, et lorsqu'il se présentait face au Seigneur, Ce Dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer avec pitié les marques que la vieillesse avait laissées. Lui qui avait toujours voulu acquérir l'immortalité, l'avait à présent obtenue, et ne pouvait qu'observer avec condescendance Ses sujets naître, grandir, puis mourir sans le moindre état d'âme. Theodore savait que lui aussi allait suivre, que sa propre beauté serait éphémère, mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. C'était cela peut-être qui forçait le mépris du Seigneur à son égard. Il n'avait jamais compris ce que la vieillesse pouvait avoir d'attrayant. C'était bien simple, ce n'était qu'une continuité. Il fallait continuer à vivre coûte que coûte qu'importe les méfaits du temps qui passe. Là-dessus, l'héritier des Nott était doté d'une profonde clairvoyance, qui faisait qu'il ne regardait pas réellement la personne en face de lui, mais sondait plutôt l'intérieur de son âme afin de savoir à qui il avait affaire.

Car il était aussi un excellent Legilimens. Une arme redoutable dont se servait le Seigneur pour surveiller et contrôler les pensées de la population. Il faisait partie d'une catégorie peu nombreuse de personnes, mais son efficacité était irréprochable. Il ne faisait que suivre les ordres.

« La directrice vous attend ici, veuillez entrer, messire Nott, » dit Lindsay Carvington, le ramenant à la réalité.

Il acquiesça et entra lorsque Beth lui ouvrit la porte avec servilité. Il avait l'habitude des bonnes manières de ces dames. Si chacune d'elles souhaitait se faire bien voir afin d'obtenir une place dans la haute société, elles savaient que ce n'était qu'une utopie, un rêve éveillé. Leur vie devait être vouée à garder ces mômes, cette marmaille issue tout droit de la pire racaille que la société, pourtant si parfaite qu'avait fondé le Seigneur, cachait en son sein. On ignorait exactement combien ils étaient, mais il était plus rassurant de pouvoir manipuler leur propres enfants. Le faire avec les membres des autres Pensionnats n'était pas bien difficile, mais le plus difficile était celui-ci. Il lui suffisait de lire dans l'esprit d'un seul d'entre eux pour comprendre que les idées parasites embrouilleraient toujours leurs jeunes esprits. Ils ne savaient rien de leurs origines, leurs geôliers y veillaient bien, mais au plus profond d'eux, il existait un lien étrange avec leurs racines, que pourtant ils n'avaient jamais fréquentées. La plupart de ces enfants étaient nés à la fin de la guerre et n'avaient jamais connu leurs parents, mais ceux-là… Il fallait les surveiller de près. Et le Seigneur l'avait dépêché en ces lieux pour une raison qui lui échappait encore. Ce jour même.

La directrice l'accueillit avec déférence lorsqu'il pénétra dans son bureau, et lui indiqua un fauteuil pour s'asseoir. Il ne le fit pas, mais posa sa main sur le dossier, contemplant calmement son interlocutrice. Cela avait tendance à la mettre mal à l'aise. Depuis qu'elle connaissait cet homme, elle n'avait jamais réussi à le cerner.

« Monsieur, votre visite était sincèrement inattendue, commença t-elle. Nous ne l'avions appris que ce matin par voie de hibou.

-C'est ainsi dans tous les Pensionnats, répondit-il, avec un sourire en coin. Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier.

-Bien, à ce que je vois. Vous venez faire une inspection des lieux et des dossiers, je présume ?

-A vrai dire, ce sont les désirs du Seigneur Lui-même qui m'amènent ici aujourd'hui. Je ne fais que suivre Ses ordres sans poser de questions. Faites-moi part de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces six derniers mois afin de faire le point. La tâche qui vous est assignée n'est pas des plus faciles, je le conçois…

-Mais ce travail me plaît. Je suis faite pour ce type de fonction. »

Le ton de Jessica Goldheart était sans appel.

« Nous avons accueilli il y a quatre mois les nouveaux pensionnaires en âge d'entrer ici. Leo Gallas, Julius Malley, Maeva Princeton, John Ray et Lana Travis. Nous espérons obtenir de meilleurs résultats venant d'eux que pour les autres. Plus on les prend en charge tôt, mieux ils se comporteront dans l'avenir. Quant à nos effectifs, Cassiopeia Duke et Meryl Greylord les ont remplis cette année.

-Duke, réfléchit l'homme, un court moment. Famille de sorciers de troisième rang, Sang-Pur depuis dix générations. C'est peu, mais cela reste bon, puisque le sang s'est lavé avec les mariages. Quant à Greylord, ce nom ne me dit rien…

-Le sujet est Sang-Mêlé, indiqua Goldheart, en reniflant dédaigneusement.

-Oh… Qui de son père ou de sa mère a commis l'impensable ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à nous de vous le dire. De même, nous ne savons pas, et le Seigneur semble avoir des choses à cacher à son sujet. »

Elle mentait, évidemment, Theodore pouvait le voir lorsqu'elle bougeait les lèvres. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de Greylord avant, mais à l'instant, voir cette femme mentir piquait sa curiosité. Toutefois, il n'insista pas. Si l'identité de cette fille devait demeurer secrète…

« J'espère la rencontrer. Si elle a une quelconque importance pour le Seigneur, alors… »

Un bruit soudain les tira de leur conversation et ils se retournèrent pour voir entrer une surveillante visiblement énervée qui rougit en voyant l'ambassadeur.

« Oh… Veuillez excuser cette intrusion…

-Allons, si tu es ici, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose, l'encouragea la directrice, avec un agacement certain. Qu'est-ce donc ?

-Les pensionnaires refusent de nous obéir aujourd'hui. Certains vont même jusqu'à se moquer ouvertement de nous. Quelles corrections devons-nous leur donner, madame ?

-Laissez-moi voir ça. Monsieur Nott ne manquera pas de m'accompagner pour arranger cela. Allons, ils refusent d'obéir… On aura tout vu. La dernière fois que quelqu'un a essayé de nous tenir tête, il l'a amèrement regretté. »

Elle ricana sarcastiquement.

« Bien, descendons voir cela, si vous le voulez bien, monsieur Nott… »

Elle était contrariée. Monsieur Nott n'était sûrement pas venu pour assister à un tel retournement de situation. Il fallait que les élèves aient choisi ce jour pour faire des leurs. Elle allait leur faire goûter ce qu'avaient connu Digg et Lupin la veille au soir. Le sortilège Doloris en bonne et due forme, qui à lui seul valait bien tous les sorts de torture connus. Ils ne connaissaient que cela depuis des années, et pourtant, personne ne s'y habituait.

Nott la suivait de près, curieux de voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Il sentait instinctivement que cette situation devait devenir intéressante.

« Que se passe t-il donc ?! » rugit Jessica Goldheart, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall, en se postant face aux pensionnaires indisciplinés que la surveillante en chef avait peine à maîtriser.

Chacun semblait vouloir mettre le plus de désordre possible. Même les plus sages d'entre eux s'y étaient mis. Le parasite qui envahissait les esprits de quelques-uns était décidément bien contagieux. Il fallait soigner cela le plus tôt possible.

Même la présence de la directrice ne les calma pas. Au contraire, ils s'évertuaient à amplifier leur désordre. Theodore Nott se trouvait plus loin, observant la scène d'un air neutre. C'était leur problème si elles n'arrivaient pas à gérer leurs troupes… Les sorts que lançait Goldheart sur quelques élèves faisaient effet. Certains se retrouvaient avec de profondes entailles sur le dos de la main ou se tordaient de douleur sur le sol. Il en fallait peu pour tous les maîtriser.

Dans tout ce bazar, quelqu'un s'était éclipsé, n'attirant l'attention de personne.

**~oOo~**

Meryl se réveilla avec une étrange sensation. Elle savait qu'elle venait de faire un rêve des plus étranges, mais elle ne se rappelait plus lequel… D'habitude, c'était sans cesse la voix qui l'appelait, mais là… Il semblait que le timbre, habituellement clair, avait changé pour devenir plus grave… Elle n'en savait trop rien.

Elle se leva de son lit, regarda par la fenêtre au travers du rideau et vit qu'on était encore en plein jour. Évidemment, elle n'avait dormi que deux heures, au plus. Elle soupira en songeant aux longues rondes de nuit qui l'attendaient encore. Puis elle se dévêtit et passa dans la salle de bains afin de mettre son uniforme. Toujours cette robe un peu démodée mais qui la faisait se sentir si étrange… Comme sortie d'une autre époque…

En sortant de sa chambre, elle ne vit rien de particulier qui clochait. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle descendait les étages, elle sentait de plus en plus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une atmosphère bizarrement plus vide, et étouffante à la fois… Elle porta la main à sa poitrine et en froissa son corsage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit une ombre fugace passer en coup de vent devant elle. Elle crut avoir rêvé, mais, étonnée, elle suivit le chemin qu'avait pris le spectre. Elle ne savait pas quel était cet instinct qui la guidait, mais ses pas la menaient vers le jardin… Le jardin où il était interdit de s'aventurer, parce qu'il s'agissait d'une roseraie dont les fleurs étaient mortelles…

C'était Denise qui le lui avait appris. Dans sa grande mansuétude, celle-ci lui avait fait visiter les lieux. Et elle avait parlé de ce jardin avec une crainte non dissimulée. Jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait voulu y pénétrer, et Meryl ne s'attendait pas à s'y diriger si tôt.

« Qui va là ? » demanda t-elle, enfin, mal assurée.

Il y eut un silence, puis un bruit de pas dans sa direction et le visage de Miss Croup qui se présentait à elle.

« Que faites-vous ici, Greylord ? » demanda celle-ci, d'un ton sec.

Meryl eut un léger mouvement de recul, puis baissa les yeux.

« Oh, miss Croup… Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici. J'ai dû vous confondre avec un élève, la silhouette que j'ai vue passer était plus menue… »

Miss Croup éclata de rire, ce qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Depuis quand riait-elle ? Elle n'était pourtant pas connue pour son sens de l'humour…

« Vous rêvez, à présent, ma chère. Et bien, retournez sur vos pas. Après tout, la roseraie est un endroit dangereux pour des jeunes filles _en fleur _comme vous. »

Visiblement fière de son jeu de mots, Miss Croup ricanait davantage. Son rire ressemblait à une vague de cliquetis inquiétants, qui sonnaient faux.

« Miss Croup, vous venez souvent ici ? » demanda t-elle, soudain, sur un coup de tête.

L'aînée parut sincèrement étonnée, puis une nouvelle expression vint durcir son visage.

« Évidemment. La roseraie ne se laisse toucher que par les personnes qui en ont le droit, et je suis de celles-ci… D'ailleurs, rebroussez chemin, votre temps n'est pas venu.

-Denise m'avait pourtant dit que vous n'aimiez pas venir ici. Que la première fois, vous avez failli ne pas survivre à votre première visite. »

Un long silence suivit sa déclaration. Miss Croup avait le visage crispé. Puis, sans un mot, elle s'approcha doucement de Meryl, et posa une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille sentait ses doigts de vautour l'enserrer comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, et elle s'en inquiéta, bien qu'elle ne fît pas un geste. Miss Croup levait son autre main pour la passer dans ses cheveux, et diminuait l'écart qui restait entre elles. Meryl sentit son cœur s'affoler. Juste au moment où le visage de la plus âgée parvenait à sa hauteur, son souffle chatouillant ses narines, celle-ci murmura langoureusement :

« Voulez-vous connaître un secret, Miss, que je n'ai jamais dévoilé à personne ? »

Comme sa voisine ne répondait pas, le nez pointu de Miss Croup toucha le sien, et Meryl tenta une manœuvre pour se dégager, son cœur s'affolant.

« La vieille pie que je suis adore mettre les jeunes filles dans votre genre dans son lit. »

Et avant que la surveillante eût pu se remettre du choc, un coup violent dans le ventre lui coupa le souffle et elle s'effondra à terre, suffocante.

La voix de Denise retentit alors au-dessus de sa tête.

« C'est vrai en plus. Je l'ai surprise un jour en train de tripoter une autre surveillante. Celle-ci est partie deux mois plus tard complètement ravagée. »

Et soudain, il n'y eut plus rien. Il fallut un temps à Meryl pour récupérer et se rendre compte que l'imposteur avait disparu.

_A tous les coups, il est là-bas !_ songea t-elle, horrifiée.

Elle se leva, pantelante, et entreprit de marcher vers la roseraie au péril de sa vie. Elle ignorait qui avait la faculté de se transformer en diverses personnes, mais cette tactique le rendait diablement doué.

L'obscurité faisant son office, elle alluma sa baguette pour se guider. Celle-ci émit une lueur faible, et elle eut beau tenter de la renforcer, elle ne put s'octroyer davantage d'éclairage. Elle redoutait ce qu'il allait se passer au bout du chemin.

Elle entendait des bruits de pas plutôt précipités, et arriva à la porte de ce qui ressemblait à une gigantesque serre. A l'intérieur, tout était aussi noir qu'à l'extérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendît compte que cette obscurité-là avait de la consistance. Les roses elles-mêmes étaient noires, et se confondaient avec la pénombre. Cela les rendait d'autant plus dangereuses qu'on ne pouvait savoir si elles se trouvaient en haut ou en bas. Et elle risquait de s'empêtrer dans sa robe si celle-ci était accrochée par une ronce. Elle ne voyait pas l'ombre d'une forme humaine. Hésitant longuement à entrer, elle vit soudain une forme souple arriver et ouvrir la porte de la serre. Le singulier personnage regarda d'abord avec étonnement la jeune fille dont les cheveux blonds luisaient dans l'obscurité, puis soudain, il parut plus grand et plus costaud. C'était le concierge lui-même, bien qu'elle ne l'eût pas beaucoup croisé. Il était le seul homme du personnel du Pensionnat.

« Qu'est-ce vous fichez là ? » demanda t-il, de manière agressive.

La réplique était très convaincante, mais Meryl était décidée cette fois à ne pas se laisser duper. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Qu'est-ce vous faites ? s'exclama t-il, en contemplant avec surprise et un peu de peur l'arme dont la lueur projetée éclairait à peine son visage buriné.

-Un petit contrôle. Il y a un type capable de se transformer en n'importe qui dans ce Pensionnat et je l'ai vu se diriger vers la roseraie. Il est normal que je doute de vous à cause de ça.

-Vous voulez une preuve ? s'enquit, exaspéré, l'homme, dont les yeux étaient fixés sur sa baguette.

-Pas besoin. Allez, montre-toi, imposteur. »

Elle avait l'air tellement sûre d'elle que le visage du concierge se peignit d'une expression mauvaise.

-Ah oui ? Tu veux vraiment voir ? » susurra t-il, d'une voix qui lui ressemblait pas, tant elle semblait avoir rajeuni.

La forme se mit à rapetisser pour laisser la place à un garçon un peu plus grand qu'elle, d'une quinzaine d'années, qui la fixait avec animosité. Elle le reconnut. Le jeune homme qui lui avait fait la morale au réfectoire, lui qui avait essayé de lui faire du mal un peu plus tard… Son expression se durcit.

« Oh, c'est bien toi, ou tu essaies encore de m'avoir.

-Crois-moi, vieille furie, tu es sûrement la seule parmi tes congénères à m'avoir vu à l'œuvre. Et aussi la dernière. »

Il sourit.

« Tu voulais vraiment une preuve de ce que j'avançais tout à l'heure. Je ne t'abuse pas. J'ai vu à quel point Miss Croup te dévorait des yeux. Elle ne va pas hésiter à passer à l'action lorsqu'on te transfèrera à l'infirmerie. »

Faisant abstraction de cette révélation pour l'heure peu importante bien que surprenante, Meryl resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, la tenant fermement sous le menton du jeune homme.

Elle aurait dû s'en douter… _« Il a un pouvoir spécial qui fait qu'il n'a aucun mal à nous tromper » _lui avait dit Denise. _« Tu comprendras tôt ou tard pourquoi nous devons prendre ces précautions. »_ Ted Lupin était un Métamorphomage. Elle avait entendu parler de telles personnes, capables de prendre des apparences diverses. Elle en rencontrait un pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Tu mens, finit-elle par dire. Je veux dire, d'autres surveillantes ont dû découvrir le pot aux roses plusieurs fois.

-Ça c'est parce que c'est inscrit sur mon dossier et que ça a servi à leur faire des blagues plusieurs fois. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne m'a vu me transformer proprement dit. Et toi, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne révèles à personne le privilège qui t'a été accordé. »

Et soudain, il l'empoigna par le col de son uniforme et saisit sa baguette avec douceur.

« Ouah ! T'es plus légère qu'une plume ! »

Cela était vrai. Les jambes de Meryl se débattaient à présent dans le vide, tandis qu'elle faisait face à un gaillard à l'air rustre.

« Bye bye, sourit l'autre. Mais ce soir, j'ai pas le temps de continuer ce que je n'ai pas pu faire hier. Allez, hume donc le parfum des roses. »

Et il la jeta à l'entrée de la serre avant de l'enfermer à double tour avec un _« Collaporta ! » _retentissant. Elle cria pour l'en empêcher, mais il disparut bientôt sans le moindre état d'âme. Il lui avait pris sa baguette…

Elle jura, mais ne tenta pas le moindre geste, par peur de se faire piquer par les épines d'une rose qui passaient par là. Elle ne savait pas de quel pouvoir étaient animées ces dernières, mais elle s'en méfiait. C'était sans aucun doute de la magie noire.

Il voulait donc la tuer ? Un adolescent d'à peine quatorze ans avait eu la folie de vouloir commettre un meurtre au risque d'avoir un poids sur la conscience ? On apprenait cela aux Enfants de Héros, mais là…

La porte n'avait pas de poignée. Elle tenta une légère poussée, mais rien ne se passa. Comment allait-elle sortir d'ici ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, bien qu'il ne restât que peu d'espoir. Cette porte n'avait pas été scellée avec la magie… Un sort d'ouverture suffisait, mais sa puissance était amoindrie sans sa baguette, déjà qu'elle n'était guère de haut niveau…

Tant pis.

« _Alohomora_, murmura t-elle, frénétiquement, ses lèvres remuant jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la souffle. _Alohomora_, allez, _Alohomora_… »

Il y eut un déclic et elle n'osa croire qu'elle avait réussi à faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais trop heureuse de pouvoir sortir d'ici pour s'apitoyer sur ce talent nouvellement acquis, elle se précipita un peu trop rapidement sur la porte pour sortir de ce piège mortel…

Elle se sentit subitement revenir en arrière et, surprise, elle tomba à la renverse. Sa joue s'érafla contre quelque chose, et elle entendit un bruit de déchirure. Sa robe venait d'être accrochée par une ronce…

Elle décida de remettre à plus tard le probable raccommodage dont le tissu allait faire les frais, et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Un autre bruit de déchirure, et elle était libre.

Elle sortit, saine et sauve, dans la pénombre plus rassurante de la sortie de la serre, là où il n'y avait pas de danger. Mais un élancement la prit et un filet chaud coula sur sa joue. Elle y porta sa main… Du sang… Zut, elle avait été piquée ! Combien de temps prenait le poison à agir ? Sans réfléchir davantage, elle porta sa main à sa joue et une lueur bienfaisante en émana. L'instant d'après, le saignement avait cessé et sa peau était comme neuve. La peur l'étreignait toutefois… Elle ne ressentait plus rien, mais le pouvoir de ces roses n'était pas à sous-estimer…

Elle se mit à courir vers la lumière du jour, ayant dans l'idée d'arrêter à tout prix le maudit gamin qui avait pris la poudre d'escampette.

**~oOo~**

Harold et Thomas venaient de faire les frais d'un sortilège Doloris bien senti, et se remettaient tant bien que mal de la douleur horrible qu'ils avaient ressentie. Concernant Harold, c'était la troisième fois en deux jours que cela lui arrivait. Mais pour le moment, ils se moquaient étrangement du supplice enduré, attendant le signal de Ted. Le vacarme durait depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Un mouvement derrière eux les surprit et ils tournèrent légèrement la tête. Ted se tenait là, les lèvres crispées, leur jetant un regard qui voulait dire : « Tout va bien, j'ai la situation sous contrôle. » Tout reposait sur lui, à présent. Après quelques difficultés, les surveillantes avaient réussi à les maîtriser, et chacun était en rang à subir les corrections répétées de chacune d'entre elles. Le pire spectacle à regarder était de voir les plus jeunes se tordre à terre comme des larves aux yeux des vieilles. Ted espérait que cela ne durerait pas davantage de temps. Il jeta un regard de défi à l'inconnu, qui observait la scène, impassible, et ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Apparemment, il ne lui venait pas à l'idée de faire subir la même chose à ce jeune effronté qui osait poser les yeux sur lui. Non, Ted ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi on les traitait ainsi. Ils étaient pourtant des êtres humains au même titre que ces Héros. Où était la différence dans ce cas ?

Lorsque tout fut terminé, on décida de mener les adolescents dans leurs dortoirs où on les enfermerait à double tour. Ce fut le signal. Ted se préparait à vivre les minutes les plus délicates de sa vie.

C'était sans compter l'arrivée précipitée de la vieille furie, dans un drôle d'état, le bas de sa robe complètement déchiré et l'air très en colère, qui fusillait du regard l'assemblée tout entière.

« Où est Ted Lupin ? » demanda t-elle, tentant de se contrôler.

Les surveillantes la regardèrent, surprises.

« Lupin ? s'enquit Lindsay Carvington, en haussant un sourcil. Il est là. Pourquoi désirez-vous si soudainement le voir ? »

Lupin sentait mal venir la chose. A voir les yeux bleus de la jeune fille, elle n'allait pas hésiter à lui faire regretter d'être venu au monde. Un bref sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Allons donc…

Ce rictus n'échappa pas à Meryl qui tendit la main, hors d'elle.

« Allons, qu'il vienne. J'ai des choses à voir avec lui. Il m'a… »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire davantage. Ted se mit soudain à crier quelque chose et la foule des élèves se mit en mouvement. Lui-même sortit quelque chose de sa poche, et soudain, les vingt-deux pensionnaires ne furent bientôt plus que dix. Katie Andrews, Thomas Dawson, Harold Digg, Jeff Island, Maria Karver, Diane Keller, Ted Lupin, Alec Macdonald, Gerald Night et Inga Queestown . C'étaient les plus âgés de la bande.

« Partez, on se rejoint à l'endroit prévu ! cria Ted.

-On te protège, petit gars, grinça Jeff, qui dominait la plus grande des surveillantes d'une tête au moins.

-T'es trop sûr de toi. A mon signal, un, deux… »

Et sous les regards abasourdis des surveillantes et de Nott, ils s'évaporèrent par magie. Katie Andrews n'eut que le temps de sentir quelqu'un qui la saisissait par le bras et la ramenait vers l'arrière. Elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Lorsque les jeunes gens, dont la tête avait fini de tourner, regardèrent autour d'eux, ils virent qu'ils étaient au milieu d'une vaste prairie, à des kilomètres d'une zone habitée. Ils s'étaient affalés au pied d'un arbre, un grand chêne apparemment, et ils observèrent les alentours d'un air suspicieux.

« C'est bien là, Ted ? » demanda Maria, la voix tremblante.

Pas de réponse, Ted n'arrivait pas à formuler le moindre mot. L'instant de surprise passé, un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahit. Ils avaient réussi !

Un cri le ramena à la réalité et il put voir la petite Elsa Johnson qui s'éloignait de ce qui ressemblait à une masse sombre aux cheveux blonds. Katie ? Intrigué, lui et ses camarades s'approchèrent et l'effroi les saisit, lorsqu'ils virent que la fille évanouie n'était pas Katie. Elle avait les cheveux beaucoup trop longs pour ça.

C'était la vieille furie.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

_« Nous avons refait l'appel des surveillantes, même si cela ne servait à rien, soupira t-elle, enfin. Il manque toujours la même personne à l'appel. C'est celle que certaines d'entre mes collègues ont affirmé avoir vu disparaître à la place de Miss Andrews. Meryl Greylord. »_

_Ses lèvres tremblaient avec violence à chacun de ses mots. Déjà que perdre presque tous ses élèves était particulièrement ennuyeux, mais une personne visiblement importante aux yeux du Nouveau Ministère… Elle allait subir des représailles, elle le sentait, et c'était pour cela qu'elle souhaitait ne pas ébruiter l'affaire._

_ « Greylord… La Sang-Mêlé ? Celle que vous évoquiez parmi vos nouvelles venues ?_

_ -C'est cela. Volatilisée. C'est une catastrophe…_

_ -Est-elle importante à ce point, Miss Goldheart ? »_

_ Si Lindsay Carvington restait muette, elle n'en suivait pas moins la conversation, vivement intéressée. _

_ « Elle l'est, mais ce serait difficile à vous expliquer. Nous avons simplement reçu nos ordres du Nouveau Ministère lui-même de la garder jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle n'est ici que depuis deux jours… Nous allons avoir des ennuis. »_

* * *

_Alors, oui, je sais, certains ne s'attendaient pas duuuu tout à ce retournement de situation... Avouez ! J'espère quand même ne pas avoir trop fait dans les clichés._

_A propos de Theodore Nott... Pour apporter une petite documentation, son père est décrit comme veuf et très âgé lorsque son fils entame sa scolarité à Poudlard. Dans le tome 5, il fait partie des élèves capables de voir les Sombrals, ce qui laisse supposer qu'il a vu sa mère mourir sous ses yeux. J.K Rowling le décrit comme un jeune homme très intelligent mais dont l'apparence physique n'est pas très flatteuse : il a une silhouette filiforme et ressemble apparemment à un lapin. Vous comprenez qu'à partir de ce que je sais, j'ai pris des libertés sur la narration de son passé et son apparence physique. Non, non, je vous assure qu'il ne fera pas un excellent Gary Stu maléfique ! Loin de moi cette idée, mais devrais-je rappeler que je me suis laissée inspirer par la plupart des auteurs de fanfiction écrivant sur lui et laissant libre cours à leur fantasme. Du coup dans ma tête, il prend des figures de beau gosse, et J.K Rowling peut bien se plaindre, il le restera. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je suis folle amoureuse de lui. S'il est là, c'est pour assouvir d'autres fantasmes (mais pas ceux que vous croyez, bande de petits vicieux)._

_Comme nous sommes samedi, le prochain chapitre arrivera dans peu de temps, puisqu'à partir de la semaine prochaine la publication reprend un rythme normal. Laissez-moi des reviews, s'il vous plaît !  
_


	7. En fuite

_Un grand merci pour les commentaires ainsi que les mises en attente !  
_

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter _n'est pas à moi, ni ses quelques personnages déjà introduits ou mentionnés dans les chapitres précédents. Les références et citations ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Mes OCs sont à moi._

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - En fuite**

_-Dis donc, intervint Shasta d'un ton plutôt choqué… Ne devrais-tu pas ajouter : « puisse t-il vivre pour toujours ! » ?_

_-Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna le cheval. Je suis un Narnien libre. Pourquoi devrais-je employer le langage des imbéciles et des esclaves ? Je ne tiens pas à ce que le Tisroc vive toujours et je sais bien qu'il ne vivra pas éternellement, que je le veuille ou non. (…)_

_**Le Monde de Narnia- **_Tome 3 : _**Le Cheval et son écuyer**_

Clive Staple Lewis

.

Meryl eut du mal à reprendre pied avec la réalité. Tout lui semblait si… irréel. Elle était là, assise sur de l'herbe tendre et jaunie par l'automne, tandis que l'air froid lui griffait les joues. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre exactement ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais elle avait les yeux ouverts depuis l'aube, contemplant ces formes qui bougeaient autour d'elle sans vraiment les identifier. Elle était ligotée et de toute façon ne manifestait aucune résistance. Le choc de la téléportation l'avait laissée pantoise. Il lui était arrivé de transplaner, mais là, de façon si soudaine…

« C'est l'effet secondaire des bagues, expliqua Gerald, à Ted, tandis que l'attroupement se formait autour de la surveillante qui se trouvait dans un état second. Je n'avais pas prévu cette éventualité, mais il me semble qu'elle a été spécialement conçue pour une fille du gabarit de Katie. Je n'avais pas du tout prévu que la situation prendrait une tournure comme celle-là.

-En attendant, c'est elle qu'on a sur les bras et Katie est sûrement là-bas, entre les mains des vieilles !

-Écoute, elle va s'en sortir, tu le sais bien. Katie est une fille forte qui a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle trouvera une solution à son problème. Quant à cette fille, on n'a pas le choix. Soit on l'abandonne ici et maintenant, soit on la garde avec nous en espérant lui soutirer les infos que tu espères.

-Que tu crois ? s'exclama Ted, cherchant les regards de tous ses camarades réunis, qui ne disaient rien. Cette fille sait sûrement quelque chose sur nous. Les autres vieilles l'auront mise au courant. Si on pouvait savoir pourquoi on nous a traités comme ça pendant des années, on a une occasion en or. »

Une mouche volait. Personne n'était réellement sûr de vouloir entendre quelque révélation sortant de la bouche d'une surveillante. Qui sait de quoi était capable cette vieille furie ? Elle n'était sûrement pas à sous-estimer…

Celle-ci parut reprendre ses esprits et une lueur de lucidité traversa ses yeux bleus. Elle observa tour à tour les adolescents qui lui faisaient face. La plupart d'entre eux, qui l'observait sans arrêt, poussa une exclamation à la limite entre l'effroi et la satisfaction.

Lorsque Ted et Gerald se positionnèrent devant elle, elle leur lança un regard de défi.

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire la maligne ? Tu n'es pas en position de force pour le moment. »

Les mots de Ted firent ravaler à la jeune fille ses propres paroles acerbes. Elle soutint son regard, qui était aussi noir que l'encre à présent. Elle ne s'étonnait pas de ce nouveau changement de couleur, à présent qu'elle était au courant au sujet du pouvoir de ce garçon. Une bouffée de haine l'envahit. Il avait tenté de la tuer…

« Bien, bien. Tu mériterais des claques pour avoir fait capoter une partie du plan. Déjà, il était prévu que Katie, et non toi, devait se téléporter avec nous. Or, il y a eu… quelques petits problèmes de ce côté-là. Ensuite, je ne doute pas une seconde que le pouvoir de la bague aura quelques effets indésirables sur toi. »

Il brandit sous les yeux de la jeune fille un petit anneau assez banal, qui ne ressemblait pas au quart de ce qu'était une vraie bague. Elle esquissa une moue moqueuse.

« Ce truc ? Astucieux. Personnellement, mon instinct m'a dicté de m'accrocher à la robe de votre amie. Toutefois, je n'avais pas compris que cette chose ne pouvait transporter qu'une personne à la fois, » ricana t-elle.

Gerald aussi avait l'air contrarié. Il était le concepteur de ces bagues et il comprenait qu'il y avait une faille dans leur fabrication. Il avait pourtant mis des mois à les réaliser, déjà en faisant appel aux talents d'artisan d'Alec, puis en plaçant des sortilèges dessus afin de les rendre opérationnelles. Lupin lui-même avait surveillé l'avancée des travaux, et s'était chargé de les dissimuler, la nuit, afin que les surveillantes ne tombent pas dessus lors de quelque rangement de leur chambre. Il y avait mis tout son cœur et tout son espoir.

L'expression du visage de Ted était dure. Il scrutait la fille comme s'il avait affaire à un insecte plutôt répugnant. Il sourit et enchaîna, croisant les bras dans une posture qui se voulait suffisante.

« On aura quelques questions à te poser, mais plus tard… Toi, par contre, tu gagnes le droit de te taire. Tu as le choix. Ou on te jette le sortilège d'Oubliette, afin d'être sûrs que tu ne te souviendras de rien, ou tu restes avec nous mais ne tentes rien pour te libérer. Personnellement, même si ça ne m'arrange pas, j'ai choisi la seconde option.

-Et pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Après tout, c'était ton but, tout à l'heure, lorsque tu m'as enfermée dans la roseraie…

-La roseraie ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Ted fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Tu étais dans la roseraie, lorsque je t'y ai trouvé. Tu as fait appel à tes talents de Métamorphomage pour me duper. Puis tu m'as jetée sans ménagement dans la serre. C'est bien ça ? répliqua durement la jeune fille.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Et puis, comment sais-tu que je suis un Métamorphomage ? »

Ted ne cachait pas sa surprise.

« Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, tu sais. Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu…

-Non, commença alors la voix de Maria Karver dans le groupe, qui venait de s'avancer. Teddy n'aurait jamais été capable de tuer qui que ce soit avec tant de sang-froid. Teddy n'est pas un assassin. Tu as confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais pourtant… protesta faiblement Meryl.

-Bon, assez entendu d'inepties, riposta le jeune homme. Pour ta gouverne, sache que jamais de la vie je ne me serais aventuré dans la roseraie. Tout le monde sait à quel point c'est dangereux là-bas, même la vieille pie en a une peur bleue. Alors, à moins d'être suicidaire, non merci. »

Il y avait tant de conviction dans ses mots que le moindre doute n'était plus permis.

Il la contempla alors une nouvelle fois, une lueur de pitié dans les yeux, puis il tourna le dos et soudain fut arrêté dans son élan par Leslie Sinistra, qui venait de pousser une exclamation horrifiée. Tous la virent s'approcher alors de la surveillante et s'agenouiller près d'elle en chuchotant :

« Est-ce que les roses vous ont piquée ? »

Un frisson parcourut la foule en songeant au terrible pouvoir de ces roses. Elles renfermaient une malédiction très puissante qui relevait de l'essence même de la magie noire. Personne ne savait de quelle nature était cette malédiction, mais on suggérait que c'était probablement un poison très virulent. Personne n'aurait voulu se frotter, au sens propre du terme, à ces fleurs terribles et noires comme le deuil.

Meryl détourna les yeux en rougissant.

« Non… Je l'ai échappé belle.

-T'aurais mieux fait d'y rester quand même, » railla Thomas, le garçon bedonnant qui n'aimait guère la jeune fille.

Elle ne répondit pas à cette remarque.

« De nous tous, qui d'entre nous aurait dû ne pas naître ? Pourquoi nous avoir traité comme des moins que rien toutes ces années ? Réponds, puisque tu sembles en savoir plus que nous !

-Arrête, Tom, ce n'est pas le moment, tenta de le rattraper Gerald.

-Non ! C'est maintenant ou jamais. Elle va tout nous dire, de gré ou de force. »

Ted ne faisait rien pour empêcher l'interrogatoire. Apparemment, il mourait d'envie d'en savoir plus lui aussi, même s'il savait que cela ne servait à rien de précipiter les choses. Mais cela valait le coup d'essayer, juste pour cette fois…

Meryl regardait ailleurs. Ces mots lui rappelaient des souvenirs douloureux, où elle s'était souvent sentie si seule et peu considérée par les autres. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était de la reconnaissance, et elle n'y avait pas eu droit. Elle était condamnée à se faire haïr des deux côtés, après tout. Qu'était-elle donc pour avoir eu le droit à la vie en ce monde ?

« Je n'ai jamais été dans un Pensionnat comme le vôtre auparavant… dit-elle, d'une voix résignée. J'ai toujours été élevée chez les Héros, dans un Pensionnat aussi, mais plus luxueux que le vôtre. On veillait à ce qu'on soit traités comme des rois, et ça a monté à la tête de certains parmi ma promotion… On était destinés à servir le Seigneur un jour ou l'autre…

-Ah, lui ? » questionna Ted, avec dédain.

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« C'est un blasphème de Le désigner comme tu l'as fait. Nous devons L'appeler le Seigneur, suivi d'un « puisse t-Il vivre à jamais ». Parce que la société qu'Il a fondée est irréprochable…

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai, écoutez-moi ce discours de fanatique du dimanche, railla Ted, avec dégoût. Nous, on ne vénère pas un type qui nous fait bien comprendre qu'on ne vaut rien à ses yeux, à en croire ce que disent les surveillantes. Elles disent qu'on est des pécheurs, qu'on doit passer notre vie à laver nos crimes. Mais quels crimes ? Et de quel ordre ? Non, le Seigneur n'a pas intérêt à vivre longtemps, et s'il doit mourir, alors bon débarras. »

Meryl écarquilla les yeux d'effroi, et articula une prière silencieuse du bout des lèvres : « Oh, je Vous en prie, Seigneur. Pardonnez-leur ces mots… ». La simple idée d'avoir à prononcer de telles paroles relevait de l'abjection pour elle.

« Vous avez transgressé les lois fondamentales… Vous êtes maudits…

-On s'en fiche. Personnellement, je ne crois en rien. Cela fait longtemps qu'on a arrêté de croire en quelque chose, sauf l'espoir. »

Et avant de laisser répondre Meryl, il demanda, avec plus d'insistance.

« Alors, qui sommes-nous ? Quelle est notre véritable identité ? Pourquoi sommes-nous séquestrés ici depuis l'âge de dix ans ? »

Il y avait une lueur nouvelle dans ses yeux, qui avaient pris une teinte limpide, d'un beau gris clair. Ses cheveux avaient blondi.

Cette fois-ci, Meryl n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Un sourire en coin naissait sur ses lèvres, qui avait quelque chose de moqueur et triste à la fois. Il fallut un temps, un de ces temps qui vous semble extrêmement long, avant qu'elle ne se décide à vomir ses paroles :

« J'ai été amenée dans votre Pensionnat pour vous surveiller, rien de plus. Ma tâche ressemblait à celle de toutes mes autres collègues. Ce que je sais, c'est que vous et moi, nous sommes très différents. Vous êtes des sous-hommes, et les Héros sont ceux qui dominent. Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle chez nous plus communément des « Enfants de Rebelles ». »

Voilà, c'était dit. Elle observa attentivement l'incompréhension passer sur le visage de tous ces enfants. Chacun se regardait comme si elle venait de parler une autre langue, et d'autres assimilaient ce qui venait d'être dit.

« Des Enfants… de Rebelles ? Pourquoi Rebelles ? insista Ted, ébranlé.

-C'est simple, pourtant. Vos parents sont ceux qui se sont montés contre le Seigneur il y a des années. Le fait qu'on les ait appelés ainsi en dit déjà bien long, d'autre part. Certains d'entre vous ne connaissent pas leurs parents et ne savent même pas s'ils sont en vie. C'est parfaitement normal, puisqu'on prend bien soin de ne pas vous dire qui ils sont. Ne cherchez pas à me faire cracher le morceau. Moi-même, je ne sais rien. Vous n'avez que vos noms pour chercher, pour la plupart. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous êtes tous de famille sorcière, puisque les Né-Moldus sont tués ou asservis, et les Sang-Mêlé parmi vous sont rares. Alors, vous êtes renseignés ? »

Elle avait un sourire crispé sur le visage. Elle avait dit tout ce qu'elle savait. A présent, elle n'avait plus rien à révéler.

Lupin dut se dire que c'était assez aussi et proclama la fin de l'interrogatoire. Au fond de lui, il était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ainsi, ses propres parents… s'étaient montés contre celui qui les dirigeait ? Les siens comme ceux de tant d'autres. C'était déjà un début. Son cœur battait à folle allure. Son nom ! Son nom pouvait l'aider à découvrir sa véritable identité. C'était un rêve obsédant de vouloir à tout prix connaître ses parents. Il voulait tant les voir…

Mais sa joie retomba immédiatement. Par où allait-il commencer ? Comment pouvait-il être sûr que cette surveillante disait vrai ? Pourtant, il avait su, dans l'intonation de sa voix et la sincérité dans son regard, qu'elle leur disait la vérité. Au moins était-elle honnête.

Les autres anciens pensionnaires étaient plus sceptiques à ce sujet. Certains se refusaient à croire qu'ils descendaient de gens qui avaient protesté contre le pouvoir en place, et d'autres s'interrogeaient déjà sur les caractéristiques de ces personnes qui se disaient leurs parents. Les mots de Meryl avaient même amené celle-ci à se replier sur elle-même afin de s'interroger sur ses propres parents. Parents dont elle avait peur de connaître l'identité. Pas seulement la peur, mais aussi le manque de volonté. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait l'aider dans cette assemblée.

La même fille que tout à l'heure, celle qui s'était inquiétée de son état, alla de nouveau à sa rencontre et lui posa une question beaucoup plus directe, cette fois-ci :

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Meryl réfléchit avant de répondre par la même question.

« Je suis Leslie Sinistra, déclara la fillette d'un ton joyeux.

-Sinistra… ? » répéta la jeune fille.

Elle ne voulait pas le dire mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

« Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Il n'y avait plus seulement Leslie que cela intéressait. Certaines oreilles s'étaient tendues, curieuses. Les gens arboraient des sourires en coin.

« Meryl Greylord, » dit alors une voix qui n'était pas celle de Meryl.

C'était Harold Digg qui venait de s'avancer.

« Comment tu… ? s'étonna la surveillante, courroucée.

-C'est simple, les murs ont des yeux et des oreilles. »

Harold souriait d'un air crispé. Ted lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Évidemment, concernant leur expédition lors de leur renvoi du cours de la vieille pie, le jeune homme était incapable de tenir sa langue.

« On a entendu ton nom par hasard. D'habitude, on se fiche des noms des surveillantes, mais ça, bizarrement, je l'ai retenu. »

Meryl ignorait si elle devait se sentir flattée ou gênée. Elle détourna finalement les yeux.

« Dis-nous, Meryl… Tu fais partie des Héros, non ? Les Héros, ce sont les serviteurs du Seigneur ? Tu viens d'où pour avoir échoué chez nous comme ça ? Tu risques de nous causer des problèmes si ta famille veut nous courir après. »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Mais Harold insistait, alors elle rétorqua :

« Je n'ai aucune importance dans cette société. Je ne sais même pas qui sont mes parents. Je sors juste d'un Pensionnat pour atterrir dans un autre. »

Elle avait sauté le passage du camp S, ne jugeant pas utile de trop en dire. Tous les pensionnaires avaient l'air surpris. Apparemment, le fait que certains Héros ne connaissent pas une aussi bonne place dans la société ne leur avait pas effleuré l'esprit. De plus, une Héroïne dans le même cas qu'eux ? Elle se moquait d'eux.

Avant d'avoir pu continuer à la harceler de questions, Ted rappela à l'ordre une nouvelle fois ses troupes, et Meryl fut laissée tranquille pour la soirée.

Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Ted, ce n'étaient pas tant les révélations de la jeune fille sur ses origines : cela, il s'en fichait. C'était le fait qu'elle eût pu le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre, capable de revêtir plusieurs formes. Elle avait su, involontairement bien sûr, qu'il était un Métamorphomage et bêtement, il lui avait donné raison. Mais alors, s'il y avait eu une personne pour se faire passer pour lui, dans la roseraie, alors cela voulait dire que cette personne possédait le même pouvoir que lui ? Il sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Mais que venait-elle faire dans la roseraie, en ce cas, et pourquoi avoir essayé de tuer de sang-froid une surveillante que certes il ne manquait pas de vouloir étrangler, de temps à autre ?

Tandis que Ted en était là de ces réflexions, les autres adolescents respiraient les parfums de la liberté. Ils ne voulaient pas se casser la tête avec des questions qui en engendreraient d'autres. Ils étaient enfin dehors, ils pouvaient courir, sauter, crier s'ils le voulaient, il n'y avait personne pour les en empêcher. Les plus jeunes s'amusaient à des jeux qu'on ne leur avait pas permis au Pensionnat. Les plus âgés discutaient joyeusement. Chacun était heureux de sa nouvelle condition, ne songeant pas à l'avenir.

Mais l'absence de Katie Andrews, l'une des filles les plus âgées de leur promotion, jetait tout de même un froid. Ses plus proches camarades espéraient qu'il ne lui fût rien arrivé de fâcheux, et ils évitaient de diriger leurs regards vers celle qui avait volé la place de leur amie. Certains n'appréciaient pas du tout la venue de cette surveillante, les garçons notamment. Mais les filles les plus jeunes comme Leslie Sinistra étaient plus ouvertes et mettaient de côté leur méfiance.

La nuit commença à tomber, et il fut décidé qu'on érigerait un campement pour permettre à tout le monde de bien dormir cette nuit. Il fallait rester groupé pour éviter les mauvaises surprises et instaurer les tours de garde. Ce fut Alec qui en eut la charge le premier.

**~oOo~**

Dans la nuit, quelqu'un se leva à l'insu de celui qui prenait le tour de garde (pour l'heure, ce dernier dormait debout et ne prêtait pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui) et se dirigea à l'aveuglette vers l'arbre. La faim l'avait réveillé, il se demandait s'il n'y aurait pas des fruits, par terre, à récupérer. Il y avait peu de chances, comme l'hiver commençait et que les branches étaient en cette saison complètement stériles. L'air froid marquait sa peau qui rougissait sous son impact. Ils étaient partis avec peu d'effets et tout juste de quoi générer certaines choses par magie. Il était trop jeune pour savoir faire cela, il ne maîtrisait pas encore tout à fait les sorts essentiels.

Mais ses pas le menèrent vers le rocher où était attachée la jeune fille blonde, la surveillante emprisonnée plus tôt dans la journée, qui luttait pour s'endormir. Évidemment, ce soir, elle allait de nouveau connaître les joies d'une nuit blanche et elle tentait de trouver cela amusant pour ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Après hésitation, il décida de l'aborder en prenant un ton aussi misérable que possible, peut-être pour faire l'aumône. Cela avait bien marché avec une des surveillantes une fois, du moins avant qu'elle ne fût renvoyée quelques temps plus tard. Et puis, John Ray était connu pour savoir jouer la comédie :

« Dis, demanda t-il. T'aurais pas à manger ? »

Meryl émergea brusquement et regarda avec ahurissement la petite silhouette en face d'elle. C'était un petit garçon. Un petit garçon qui ne faisait que demander à manger. Attachée, Meryl ne pouvait pas fouiller ses poches, aussi haussa t-elle les épaules en soupirant :

« J'en doute. Je ne transporte pas de nourriture dans mes poches. »

Prenant un air triste, l'enfant se détourna pour aller voir ailleurs mais une idée vint alors à l'esprit de la jeune fille et elle répondit finalement :

« … Non, en fait, j'ai peut-être bien quelque chose pour toi. »

Tout heureux, le garçonnet revint à elle et elle lui demanda alors, curieuse :

« Tu sais où nous sommes exactement ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit son interlocuteur, en haussant brièvement les épaules. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit loin du Pensionnat, maintenant.

-Oh… Et c'était prévu depuis longtemps de venir ici ?

-Des mois, avoua t-il en bombant le torse. C'est Gerald qui a émis l'idée en fabriquant les bagues. Il a dit que ça nous transporterait dans un endroit qu'il a connu étant petit. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça se fait qu'il ait connu autre chose que le Pensionnat, mais ça nous a bien sauvés. »

Il eut alors la sensation d'en dire trop.

« Enfin, euh…

-Ce n'est pas grave, sourit la surveillante. Peut-être pourrais-tu me détacher pour que je puisse te donner ce que tu veux. »

John resta sur place. Il était peut-être jeune, mais il n'était pas suffisamment bête. Meryl soupira intérieurement. Cette tentative avait beau être grossière, elle aurait au moins essayé…

« Bon, juste une main alors, » reprit-elle, pour rattraper le coup.

Plissant le nez, il tendit le bras pour libérer une des mains de la prisonnière afin de pouvoir accéder à ce qu'il cherchait. Cela fut fait, et elle put diriger sa main libre vers une poche pour fouiller à l'intérieur. Presque aussitôt après, son autre main avait, par quelque miracle, réussi à se dégager et elle serrait John contre elle, un bras enserrant fermement sa poitrine et l'autre plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Sa baguette magique, c'était l'autre qui la lui avait volée.

« Maintenant, tu restes calme, » siffla t-elle, ayant perdu toute sa douceur.

John écarquilla les yeux et tenta de s'époumoner pour alerter ses camarades. Mais la fille le tenait fermement et seuls quelques sons parvenaient à s'échapper, trop faibles pour qu'on les entende.

Meryl comptait se servir du gosse pour convaincre les autres de la laisser libre et de se soumettre à elle. Elle était une surveillante, ils devaient donc lui obéir. Ce n'était pas une petite révolte d'Enfants de Rebelles qui allait la réduire à l'impuissance. Elle recula dans l'ombre de l'arbre, chercha de quoi maîtriser le petit garçon qui se débattait contre elle, et se baissa pour ramasser une branche au bout pointu qui pouvait faire l'affaire. Elle pouvait faire passer cela pour une baguette ou un couteau, elle était sûre que les autres n'étaient pas assez observateurs pour détecter qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple bout de bois. L'enfant, terrorisé, se contentait de gémir de temps à autre.

Maria se leva peu après, réveillée par d'étranges bruits. Trouvant une couche vide non loin d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils et se leva. D'autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre, fatigués mais anxieux. Jane en particulier était agitée. Son frère était parti alors qu'il était à côté d'elle.

Ted accourut en surprenant l'agitation grandissante, et un cri soudain les fit tous sursauter. Elsa venait de découvrir le rocher où plus personne n'était attaché, et elle avait plaqué sa main devant sa bouche. Ce fut la panique générale. Si John et la prisonnière n'étaient plus là, ça leur faisait deux camarades en moins et des chances de se faire tous prendre car la fille ne manquerait pas de signaler leur disparition à ses camarades…

Il n'en fut rien. Un silence s'ensuivit lorsqu'une voix féminine et impérieuse retentit, et que la jeune femme apparut, tenant en otage le petit garçon désorienté mais plus aussi terrifié qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Les enfants contemplaient avec froideur cette nouvelle scène embarrassante.

« Ne faites pas un geste, où vous ne reconnaîtrez pas le visage de ce garçon lorsque je vous le rendrai, menaça Meryl, en appuyant le bout de sa prétendue baguette contre la tempe du garçonnet.

-John ! » s'écria Jane, mais ses camarades se contentèrent de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule pour la calmer. Meryl savait que pour le moment, l'effet de surprise était au plus haut et qu'elle avait la situation en main. Elle ne sourit pas pour autant. Ce fut Ted qui s'approcha, suivi de ses acolytes. Il la fixait sans rien dire, gardant le contrôle de lui-même.

« C'est quoi, maintenant ? Tu veux qu'on te laisse partir en échange du gosse ? grinça t-il, acide.

-Oh, il n'y a pas que cela, répondit-elle, en esquissant un léger rictus. Je veux aussi des réponses et je vous laisserai tranquilles. Bien sûr, sans l'assurance que vous resterez libres encore longtemps…

-C'est du chantage ! cria quelqu'un, dans le groupe.

-J'admire votre perspicacité, s'exclama, la voix assurée, la jeune fille qui tenait toujours en joue le jeune John. Les Enfants de Rebelles n'ont pas un sou de jugeote, en fin de compte. J'ai du mal à croire que vos parents aient été de grands résistants. Je ne les ai pas connus personnellement, mais je déplore que vous n'ayez pas hérité d'eux.

-Oh, tu dis ça mais tu n'en sais rien, dit Ted, en la toisant froidement. Ce serait plutôt votre bêtise crasse que je ne vous envierai pas, à vous autres Héros. Maintenant que nous savons qui nous sommes, nous sommes heureux de constater que nous ne vous ressemblons pas. Mieux vaut être parasite que blanc-bec.

-Oh, mais tu vas regretter ces paroles, gamin… »

Il vit tout d'un coup rouge.

« Gamin ? s'écria t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Tu oses me traiter de gamin alors que tu es à peine plus vieille que nous tous ? Tu es mal placée pour dire ça ! Ce n'est pas deux ou trois ans en plus qui font la différence, alors la ramène pas ! Relâche John ! »

Elle ricana.

« Oh que non, mon chou (elle était décidée à tenter le diable encore plus), j'ai des questions avant ça et ça ne me ferait pas du tout plaisir de m'en aller sans information. Déjà, quelle est votre destination ? »

Le sourire du jeune homme ne disait rien qui vaille.

« On n'en sait encore trop rien. Notre but, c'était d'abord de quitter le Pensionnat. Autre chose ? »

Il espérait trouver une échappatoire à cette discussion grotesque.

« Ce n'est pas très stratégique, ça, commenta Meryl, en fronçant le nez.

-Bah ! Au moins tu ne peux pas prévoir nos actions et me demander ce que nous comptons faire avec précision. »

Il était sincère.

« Oh, génial. Vous ne m'aidez pas pour le moment. J'espère que vous serez plus coopératifs à la prochaine question.

-Ah, ça non. Parce que tu vas nous faire le plaisir de lâcher le bout de bois qui te sert de baguette et nous rendre John. Ce n'est pas bien de séparer un frère et une sœur. Tu n'en as jamais eu, toi ? »

Meryl se mordilla les lèvres, et accentua la pression sur son otage qui leva la tête en contemplant son menton, effrayé. Comme elle aurait aimé avoir sa vraie baguette en ce moment même…

« A ce que je vois, non. Non seulement tu n'as pas de parents, mais tu es toute seule. As-tu seulement eu des amis ? Si tu veux t'en faire, ce n'est pas en te comportant comme ça que nous allons bien gentiment le devenir avec toi.

-La ferme. »

Un froid s'était abattu sur Meryl en entendant le mot « ami ». Elle fusilla du regard toutes les personnes hostiles qui lui faisaient face, puis baissa les yeux. Sa poigne était encore forte.

« A trois… marmonna Ted, à Harold qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Tu es sûr ? On risque de toucher John…

-On ne lui fera pas de mal. On assomme seulement la fille.

-Comme tu veux, je te fais confiance. »

Harold doutait que l'idée de son ami fût bonne, mais il se tint prêt et ensemble, d'une même voix, ils lancèrent leurs sorts respectifs.

« _Expelliarmus !_

_-Stupéfix !_ »

Ces sorts suffirent à faire lâcher son arme improvisée à la jeune fille et à la projeter plus loin, libérant par la même occasion John qui se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur. Assommée, Meryl laissait couler des larmes de rage. Le même coup que la première fois… Elle ne serait donc jamais assez maligne. Un attroupement se formait autour d'elle et une voix dure retentit.

« Maintenant, tu n'as plus intérêt à te rendre intéressante. Tu nous causes déjà bien assez de souci comme ça. Rattachez-la et cette fois je veux que personne ne l'approche. »

Peu en avaient envie de toute manière. On se contenta de la ligoter de nouveau et de lui jeter des regards noirs dont elle se fichait éperdument. Ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, ces gosses…

La frustration l'étreignait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait devenir entre leurs mains, mais elle souhaitait, à cet instant, ne jamais avoir eu à voir dans cette affaire. S'ils la laissaient seule dans la campagne, elle allait irrémédiablement paniquer.

**~oOo~**

« Cela risque d'être délicat même si nous prévenons tôt ou tard la hiérarchie. Je sais bien que nous ne pouvons pas gérer cela seuls, mais imaginez les représailles qui nous attendent… Cela porterait un coup à la réputation de notre établissement…

-Et à votre avis, est-ce que j'ai le choix ?! Je suis la directrice ici, c'est à moi qu'il incombe d'arranger cette affaire ! Des élèves et une surveillante qui disparaissent… Comment cela peut-il être possible, quand on sait que les chances de quitter ces lieux sont quasi nulles quand l'organisation est infaillible ? »

Jessica Goldheart était plus qu'embarrassée par les évènements, et entendre jacasser cette vieille peau de Lindsay Carvington n'arrangeait pas les choses. Les problèmes s'étaient accumulés d'un coup en une seule soirée, lorsque tout avait dégénéré et que les élèves avaient… disparu. Littéralement. Le moyen utilisé ? Inconnu ! Et les hypothèses envisagées ne collaient pas du tout au contexte actuel. Seule une élève avait été appréhendée, celle-ci n'ayant pu disparaître comme les autres. On avait tôt fait de la placer sous surveillance. Mais cela n'était que le seul point positif de la chose… Le pire, dans tout cela, c'était que cela s'était fait sous les yeux d'un ambassadeur important… venu tout droit du Nouveau Ministère. On n'aurait pu cauchemarder sur pire situation.

« Comment pouvons-nous nous justifier à présent ? Monsieur Nott ne repartira pas sans explication suffisante, mais aucun doute qu'il inclura cela dans son compte-rendu… Il faut que j'aie encore un entretien avec lui.

-Monsieur Nott semble avoir déjà prévu d'en parler avec vous, madame la directrice. Il attend devant la salle des retenues.

-Oh, c'est bien la première fois que j'appréhende une telle chose… »

Jessica Goldheart continua à marmonner ainsi dans sa barbe, marchant à pas de plus en plus précipités vers la salle des retenues, en temps normal aménagée en cachot pour les punitions ou les cours particuliers de Potions. Un homme en noir l'y attendait, le visage serein, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. C'était l'une des rares fois où l'on voyait vraiment sourire Theodore Nott. La situation semblait plus l'amuser qu'autre chose, et Goldheart n'aimait pas du tout cette conduite.

« Monsieur, salua t-elle, en se tordant nerveusement les mains. Si les choses avaient pu se produire différemment, nous…

-Cela n'est rien, Madame la directrice. Je pense rester ici plus longtemps que prévu pour garder un œil sur l'affaire et, si possible, l'arranger avec vous.

-Je vous remercie de votre clémence, mais avec quels moyens ? Avec des enfants échappés dans la nature ?

-Chaque chose en son temps. Voyez le côté positif des choses. »

De côté positif, il y en avait peu. Certes, une pensionnaire captive et une surveillante qui devait sûrement en ce moment même être avec ces gamins, ce pouvait être considéré comme une chance, mais tout de même…

« Nous avons refait l'appel des surveillantes, même si cela ne servait à rien, soupira t-elle, enfin. Il manque toujours la même personne à l'appel. C'est celle que certaines d'entre mes collègues ont affirmé avoir vu disparaître à la place de Miss Andrews. Meryl Greylord. »

Ses lèvres tremblaient avec violence à chacun de ses mots. Déjà que perdre presque tous ses élèves était particulièrement ennuyeux, mais une personne visiblement importante aux yeux du Nouveau Ministère… Elle allait subir des représailles, elle le sentait, et c'était pour cela qu'elle souhaitait ne pas ébruiter l'affaire.

« Greylord… La Sang-Mêlé ? Celle que vous évoquiez parmi vos nouvelles venues ?

-C'est cela. Volatilisée. C'est une catastrophe…

-Est-elle importante à ce point, Miss Goldheart ? »

Si Lindsay Carvington restait muette, elle n'en suivait pas moins la conversation, vivement intéressée.

« Elle l'est, mais ce serait difficile à vous expliquer. Nous avons simplement reçu nos ordres du Nouveau Ministère lui-même de la garder jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Elle n'est ici que depuis deux jours… Nous allons avoir des ennuis. »

Theodore savait bien que la directrice plaçait tout de même un petit espoir en lui, afin qu'il calme les choses en tant qu'ambassadeur, mais c'était peine perdue. Même en exerçant cette profession, il n'avait guère d'influence et ne pouvait donc pas résoudre les problèmes d'importance. Toutefois, il avait un large réseau de connaissances qui pouvaient se charger de telles choses.

« Je ne pourrai pas vous aider. Cette fille m'est inconnue, pour moi c'est une mademoiselle tout-le-monde. Seul le Nouveau Ministère peut décider de ce qu'il faut faire et se référera en dernier recours au Seigneur qui rendra la sentence Lui-même. Je peux jouer le rôle de messager.

-Cela ira. Nous avons quelqu'un qui attend notre intervention à l'intérieur. »

Jessica Goldheart désigna la porte du pouce et fit signe brièvement de la tête à l'homme d'entrer en premier. Il ne se fit pas prier. L'intérieur était assez lugubre. C'était une vaste salle aux murs gris bordés de temps en temps de moisissures, et qui servait à la fois de salle de classe et de cachot. Une petite table et une chaise se trouvaient là, uniques meubles du lieu, le reste ayant été emmené dans une autre cave. Sur la chaise se trouvait assise une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux courts, à l'air sage et déterminé. Elle avait l'allure d'un chat sauvage ou d'une vertueuse colombe. Peut-être les deux à la fois.

Katie Andrews regarda s'avancer les nouveaux visiteurs sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion sur son visage, se contentant de froncer les sourcils. Elle ne semblait pas intimidée le moins du monde, bien qu'elle fût surveillée de près par un cerbère qui lui indiquait quand il fallait se soumettre avec des attitudes particulièrement violentes. La directrice, devant elle, la fusillait du regard. Le bel homme en noir la fixait d'un œil vide, comme un témoin inconscient de l'affaire qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Lindsay Carvington avait été, elle, contrainte de rester à l'extérieur, à surveiller l'arrivée d'éventuels nouveaux venus.

« Bien, Miss Andrews, il est temps de parler, il me semble, »grinça gentiment la Goldheart.

**~oOo~**

Les enfants avaient décidé tous ensemble d'emprunter la direction du nord, bien que ne possédant aucune carte. Ils ignoraient tout de leur situation géographique, mais ils savaient que presque toute l'Angleterre était sous le joug des Héros. Londres était le siège du Nouveau Ministère, Oxford avait été entièrement rasée et était devenue une ville fantôme. A Bristol se trouvaient d'autres Pensionnats, de Héros principalement, dont celui où avait vécu Meryl, soigneusement placés d'un bout à l'autre de la ville. Portsmouth était l'objet d'une surveillance perpétuelle suite à certains cas de clandestins qui souhaitaient quitter le pays. C'était ce que savait Meryl, parmi les informations qu'elle avait été contrainte de donner. Elle subirait une sévère correction si on les retrouvait. Étant une Héroïne de basse classe, elle n'était pas davantage au courant des choses importantes. D'après les estimations de Gerald, ils se trouvaient actuellement à une centaine de kilomètres de Winchester. C'était la distance la plus grande qu'il ait pu établir entre leur prison et ce lieu. Toutefois, ils étaient en terrain découvert, et lorsqu'on placarderait les avis de recherche, leur fugue deviendrait encore plus laborieuse. Le plus dur était à venir.

Même si savoir une de leurs amies là-bas leur pinçait le cœur, les fuyards devaient tourner le dos à la cité et trouver un endroit, quelque part, où on ne les retrouverait pas, et où ils pourraient vivre heureux. On hésita longuement à faire subir un sortilège d'Oubliette à Meryl et à l'abandonner ici, mais on jugea qu'elle pouvait encore se rendre utile. Il fallait seulement éviter qu'elle appelle à l'aide le moment venu.

Ce n'était apparemment pas son intention. La jeune fille était vraiment étrange. Elle semblait davantage intéressée par ce qui l'entourait que par son entourage lui-même. Enfants de Rebelles en fuite ou non, ils étaient une présence humaine et elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié la compagnie des autres. Et puis, voir ainsi un tel paysage, elle qui durant des années était restée enfermée dans un Pensionnat… Cela lui paraissait si invraisemblable, qu'elle avait besoin de s'assurer que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve et qu'elle devait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre.

Certes, plus d'une fois, elle était partie en voyage avec ses camarades de Pensionnat et quelques professeurs, mais elle était jeune et cela avait été bref. Ils avaient visité le Nouveau Ministère, quelques lieux gérés par les Héros, qualifiés comme éléments du patrimoine sorcier de Grande Bretagne, ainsi que d'autres Pensionnats… Elle se demandait si les Enfants de Rebelles avaient été comme elle ou étaient restés coincés dans leur Pensionnat. De toute évidence, on évitait de les faire se fréquenter entre eux. Ce n'était pas bon de laisser la marmaille de renégats se voir trop souvent.

Ils marchaient en petit groupe resserré, chacun se réconfortant, les plus vieux tenant les mains des plus jeunes, dans un silence tendu. Meryl ne leur dit pas qu'il était imprudent d'être ainsi regroupé. Cela les rendait plus vulnérables car quiconque verrait une telle procession se méfierait aussitôt et, qui sait, alerterait les autorités…

Meryl se fichait à présent qu'on les retrouvât ou non. Elle n'avait jamais été au service des Héros, et ils n'allaient pas compter sur elle pour qu'elle appelle à l'aide. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'elle se séparât des jeunes et parvienne à partir de son côté, et peut-être fuir tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à la civilisation. Leur sort lui importait peu.

Jamais ils n'auraient imaginé que l'Angleterre fût si belle. C'était sûrement l'impression qu'on avait d'un pays qui nous paraissait étranger même s'il s'agissait du nôtre. On imaginait la ruine, le ciel gris un peu partout. Certes, on était en hiver, mais c'était un hiver doux, et le ciel était seulement ennuagé. Le brouillard prospérait sur les chemins, la campagne était agréable à regarder du coin de l'œil. Les enfants prenaient cela pour une promenade de santé, et dans cette atmosphère, personne ne donnait l'impression que leur groupe était en fuite. C'était trompeur mais si évident aussi. Tout un monde de paradoxes.

Harold restait aux aguets, et avertissait souvent Ted, discrètement, pour ne pas alerter les autres. Thomas et Jane étaient chargés de surveiller leur captive afin qu'elle n'entreprenne aucune tentative de fuite qui s'avèrerait vaine. Les petites filles semblaient trouver sympathique cette fille sombre et muette qui n'avait plus pipé mot depuis sa prise d'otage manquée. Ted souriait ironiquement à cette pensée. Au moins, elle ne les embêterait plus avant un long moment…

Cela dit, cette fille était intrigante. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'interroger, toutefois. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés déjà depuis leur fuite, et Ted établit le campement pour la troisième soirée consécutive, sachant qu'à présent, ils ne pouvaient plus se contenter de marcher à l'aveuglette. Il avait d'ores et déjà décidé de dire à ses camarades qu'il leur fallait une carte dès à présent et qu'ils devaient prendre des risques pour l'obtenir. Cela n'allait pas leur plaire, mais il était déterminé, convaincu de faire pour le mieux.

De toute façon, quoiqu'ils pensent, ils l'écouteraient. C'était un vrai fardeau d'être l'espoir d'un groupe. Katie, au moins, savait donner son avis à une époque antérieure qui lui paraissait lointaine. Elle aurait pu être la chef de groupe, ici, si seulement cette autre n'avait pas pris sa place… Il espérait qu'il ne lui arrivait rien de terrible et se promit qu'un jour, s'ils trouvaient de l'aide au bout de leur voyage, il la tirerait des griffes de ces rapaces qui osaient se qualifier de Héros.

**~oOo~**

Katie retomba sur le sol, plus morte que vive. L'effet du sortilège prolongé lui tirait des hoquets de surprise, et elle ne pouvait empêcher des toux incontrôlables de secouer son corps entier, provoquant des gargouillements ignobles venus du fond de sa gorge. Sous le regard dégoûté de Jessica Goldheart qui tenait encore sa baguette levée vers elle, elle vomit les restes de son maigre repas du soir.

Cela faisait trois jours qu'on la livrait à des interrogatoires, mais elle tenait bon. Elle était prête à mourir s'il le fallait pour permettre le salut de ses camarades. Pour Ted, pour Jane, pour Maria et tous les autres… Qu'était sa vie comparée aux leurs ?

« Andrews… On peut effectivement dire qu'elle tient de ses parents, cette bougresse… »

Goldheart employait un ton acide en jouant avec sa baguette, se délectant de la souffrance de sa victime. Theodore Nott observait la scène, impassible, sans réagir du début à la fin. Il admirait le courage de ce bout de jeune fille qui faisait preuve d'une immense force morale pour son âge. Andrews était un nom de famille très courant. Mais celle-ci était particulière. La mère de la fille était une Sang-de-Bourbe qui s'était mariée à un Sang-Pur, une tare en soi, et qui avait contribué à une résistance hardie au cours de la dernière guerre, clamant que Harry Potter ressortirait victorieux de ce conflit s'il le fallait. Elle risquait sa vie en tant que née-moldue, mais on ne pouvait pas dire d'Olga Newday qu'elle n'était pas étrange. Son mari, Lawrence Andrews, était un traître à son sang qui ne faisait pas taire sa femme. Il travaillait au ministère, du temps où celui-ci n'avait pas été entièrement réformé par le Seigneur, et avait payé cher le fait que sa femme ne se fût pas présentée pour la commission d'enregistrement des nés-moldus instaurée par l'actuel directeur du Département de la Justice magique, Yaxley. Un service honorable, dirigé par Dolores Ombrage, une marionnette au service du ministère, bête et méchante mais diablement utile. Leur unique fille, récupérée à la fin de la guerre, avait été transférée dans un orphelinat, et, lorsqu'elle eut dix ans, envoyée dans ce Pensionnat, qui allait être son tombeau si elle s'obstinait à garder la bouche close. Mourir à dix-sept ans, belle affaire.

Katie reprenait conscience petit à petit, la bouche maculée et l'air plus pitoyable que jamais. Son joli visage était ravagé par les larmes et la haine, mais elle gardait son sang-froid. Ce soir-là, encore, on n'avait rien à tirer d'elle. Mais le lendemain, ce serait bon. Autant de souffrances endurées suffisait à rendre fou un être humain, même un vulgaire Sang-Mêlé.

Jessica Goldheart s'employa à quitter sans un mot la salle de retenue, tandis que Theodore Nott s'attardait sur les lieux. Dans la soirée, il ferait apporter ce qu'il fallait pour permettre à la fille de se nettoyer plus convenablement. Elle faisait peine à voir, sale qu'elle était, et inspirait la pitié.

« Allons, petite. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi… » murmura t-il.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et, effarouchée, elle recula. Mais il s'agenouilla à proximité, un sourire avenant sur les lèvres.

« Je vous aiderai… Si vous le souhaitez, évidemment. Un Nott tient toujours sa promesse. »

Et, sur ces paroles étranges, il se leva et avança vers la porte d'une démarche nonchalante. Elle ne fit rien pour le rappeler, abasourdie qu'elle était, et ce fut ainsi que l'entrevue se termina.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

_Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, alors qu'il débouchait dans un couloir avoisinant celui qu'il venait de quitter, de croiser une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cette personne-là était habillée aussi sobrement que lui, pour l'occasion, ce qui lui ressemblait assez peu, et sourit lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Ne masquant pour une fois pas son air franchement étonné, Theodore alla à sa rencontre et posa la question qui le taraudait :_

_ « Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_ L'homme en face de lui, qui devait avoir son âge, conserva son sourire qui semblait un peu forcé une fois qu'on l'observait sous toutes les coutures. _

_ « Je pense que ça paraît logique. Je viens faire mes rondes. »_


	8. Un monde nouveau

_Un grand merci à **Marina**, **Gb88**, **Melfique **et **Lou Celestial **pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'aux followers, comme toujours. Sur ce, je vous laisse continuer ! _

**Note :** _J'avais décidé que Meryl et ses pairs devaient se comporter envers Voldemort comme s'il était une divinité (mais ça vous le savez déjà). Par conséquent lorsqu'ils parlent de lui, tous les adjectifs possessifs et les pronoms doivent comporter une majuscule. Or, il se peut que j'en ai oubliés, notamment dans les premiers chapitres. Je corrigerai ça dès que j'en aurai le temps, et si certains ici ont un œil de lynx (oui parce que ça passe inaperçu parfois ces trucs-là), ils pourront m'aider à déceler mes oublis. Voilà, merci de votre compréhension !_

**Disclaimer****:** Harry Potter _n'est pas à moi et je n'en aurai jamais les droits (de toute manière ce n'est pas mon but), ses personnages non plus, et tout ce qui est relatif à son univers (sauf mes OCs dont les noms ne comportent aucune référence à des personnes existantes - et si c'est le cas, c'est involontaire)._

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Un monde nouveau**

_Ne crains pas d'avancer lentement, crains seulement de t'arrêter_.

Proverbe chinois  


.

Theodore devait quitter aujourd'hui le Pensionnat, affirmant à la directrice que s'il s'absentait trop longtemps, le Nouveau Ministère risquait de trouver cela suspect. Par égard pour elle et la confusion dans laquelle elle et son organisation étaient, il préférait se retirer durant un temps. Toutefois, la prévint-il, la vérité ne pourrait pas être éternellement dissimulée. Un jour ou l'autre, il faudrait qu'il fasse son rapport et alors lance des avis de recherche dans la région et peut-être même à travers le pays.

« Je comprends, cela nuira aussi à votre réputation, mais croyez-vous que cela nous laisse le choix, Miss Goldheart ? » s'était-il justifié, devant le regard paniqué de la femme.

Celle-ci avait laissé échapper du bout des lèvres qu'elle devait réfléchir avant de prendre une décision. Déjà, faire cracher le morceau à la petite traînée qui séjournait dans ses cachots.

« Évitez de l'abîmer. Si vous le faîtes, elle risque de moins vouloir en dire au fil du temps. »

Il était connaisseur de ce genre de chose. Des Rebelles qu'il avait torturés et qui préféraient mourir plutôt que de dévoiler leur secret. Évidemment, dans certains cas, ils finissaient indéniablement par tout dire avant de mourir de la main de leurs tortionnaires. Cette jeune fille semblait pourvue d'une grande force morale et il n'aurait pas été étonné si elle mourait sans avoir lâché un seul mot.

Il était à présent en route pour le Nouveau Ministère, basé à Londres en lieu et place de l'Ancien. Il avait conservé ce nom pour bien marquer la différence entre les deux institutions. Il y avait certes un dirigeant, mais on ne le nommait plus Ministre de la Magie. Le seul chef légitime et suprême était le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Ayant atteint les limites de la zone anti-transplanage, il tourna sur lui-même en songeant fortement à sa destination, ce qui était devenu une grande habitude, et disparut dans un « pop » sonore. Il ne tarda pas à réapparaître dans une ruelle sombre et discrète d'où il sortit, parfaitement tranquille.

On avait peine à comprendre que la ville dans laquelle il se trouvait était bien Londres. Les rues étaient grises et sales. Quelques badauds erraient, semblant craindre que le ciel leur tombe sur la tête. Les monuments les plus renommés, auparavant, de la ville s'élevaient à une hauteur inquiétante. Big Ben, par exemple, dont il apercevait le sommet par-dessus les vieux bâtiments moldus et abandonnés, semblait peint de ténèbres, et son horloge qui sonnait les heures paraissait lugubre, son œil blanc balayant tout dans son champ de vision, auprès de l'ancien Parlement moldu.

Londres faite par les sorciers n'avait rien à voir avec la cité vive et animée d'un autre temps.

S'empressant de prendre le chemin en direction du Nouveau Ministère, Theodore ne s'attarda pas en ces lieux. Il s'enveloppa dans sa cape, sobre et pompeux dans son vêtement noir significatif de son rang social. Les rares passants s'écartaient sur son passage, certains le saluant timidement, d'autres le fixant avec peur.

Il s'agissait des Moldus qui avaient obtenu le droit de rester libres. Toutefois, ils étaient contraints d'obéir à certaines règles, et le régime qu'on leur imposait leur interdisait toute révolte. Ainsi, ils devaient montrer une grande déférence à l'égard des sorciers, et collaborer au moindre de leur projet. On leur promettait monts et merveilles s'ils dénonçaient des potentiels rebelles parmi des amis. On se servait d'eux à merveille. Il n'était pas rare que cela mène à des tragédies, tels des meurtres ou des suicides, mais cela contentait les Héros dans leur mission d'éradiquer tout ce qui n'était pas purement magique. La vie d'un Moldu n'avait pas plus d'importance que celle d'un insecte.

L'entrée officielle du Nouveau Ministère se situait dans des toilettes publiques ; de ce côté-là, rien ne changeait. Même si cela dégoûtait Theodore, il devait bien admettre qu'il devait mettre sa fierté de côté et poser les pieds dans la cuvette pour espérer entrer en tirant la chasse d'eau. Le réseau des Cheminettes était aussi toujours en activité, mais les arrivées et sorties étaient surveillées. Généralement, l'homme utilisait l'un ou l'autre de ces moyens. Et pour le coup, il préférait rentrer chez lui par Cheminette.

Il sentit la nausée l'envahir tandis qu'il remplissait les conditions pour pénétrer dans le Ministère et ferma les yeux pour ne pas prendre conscience du voyage. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais le malaise était toujours là lorsqu'il se retrouva dans le grand hall, près de la fontaine où, au lieu de l'ancienne sculpture représentant un Elfe, un Centaure et un Gobelin admirant stupidement un couple de sorciers, s'en imposait une autre, présentant deux humains beaux et gracieux, qui utilisait les corps laids de Moldus dénudés en guise de piédestal. Inscrite sur le socle en lettres resplendissantes, la devise du Ministère martelait les esprits : _« la magie est puissance »_. Plus loin, il y avait une autre statue, représentant cette fois-ci le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne, et Qui avait, comme tant d'autres Lui ressemblant, la capacité de s'animer. Elle balayait les environs du regard et posait Ses yeux de pierre sur les employés qui passaient devant Elle tête baissée. Theodore inclina comme les autres la tête et se fit un chemin parmi tous ces gens lugubres qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Il devait à présent rejoindre le Département de l'Éducation sorcière, où il pouvait faire son rapport au principal dirigeant ou du moins à l'un de ses nombreux secrétaires.

Il lui fallut attendre un moment, comme le chemin jusqu'au sous-sol assigné à ce Département était long et la file d'attente particulièrement prolongée. Il lui fallut se présenter en tant que prioritaire pour raccourcir son temps d'attente. Chacun le connaissait ici, et ils le laissèrent passer sans rechigner, impressionnés par son charisme et son air impassible et implacable à la fois.

L'ascenseur, bien qu'inventé auparavant par les Moldus, avait été conservé par le Nouveau Ministère, même si l'Actuel Dirigeant prévît de changer ce détail en inventant une technique purement sorcière, afin de se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de ces vieilles pratiques qui symbolisaient l'attachement de l'Ancien Ministère au monde inférieur. Theodore le prit avec quelque appréhension, n'appréciant pas trop le moyen de transport en lui-même. Des gens s'amassaient à l'intérieur, mais se bousculèrent pour lui faire de la place. La simple idée de partager un tel lieu avec d'autres personnes le rendait claustrophobe. Mais il ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion. Ne pas briser sa couverture dans de telles circonstances était un exercice compliqué, mais il avait eu affaire à pire.

Tout le long de cette traversée cauchemardesque, l'ascenseur se vidait puis se remplissait à nouveau. Il était obligé de se coller à d'autres personnes pour laisser passer d'autres prioritaires, certains étant des personnes de sa connaissance. Lorsqu'il eut l'occasion d'émerger à l'air libre, il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et fut soulagée de trouver le vide du couloir dans lequel il débouchait. D'un pas décidé, il amorça son voyage vers le bureau de quelque secrétaire prêt à le recevoir pour, ou l'emmener directement chez le dirigeant du Département, ou recevoir son rapport afin de le retransmettre par la suite. Il préférait la première option, mais en cas d'imprévu, acceptait la deuxième à contrecœur.

Il fut surpris du calme ambiant qui régnait dans les couloirs. Les autres Départements devaient être bondés, pas celui-là. Au moins était-il tranquille, se conforta t-il. Il aurait sûrement plus de chance de rencontrer le chef du Département dans ces circonstances.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, alors qu'il débouchait dans un couloir avoisinant celui qu'il venait de quitter, de croiser une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Cette personne-là était habillée aussi sobrement que lui, pour l'occasion, ce qui lui ressemblait assez peu, et sourit lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Ne masquant pour une fois pas son air franchement étonné, Theodore alla à sa rencontre et posa la question qui le taraudait :

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

L'homme en face de lui, qui devait avoir son âge, conserva son sourire qui semblait un peu forcé une fois qu'on l'observait sous toutes les coutures.

« Je pense que ça paraît logique. Je viens faire mes rondes. »

C'était un terme qu'il aimait employer, Theodore l'avait remarqué. Faire ses rondes, cela voulait dire vérifier que tout était en ordre au Nouveau Ministère avant d'aller faire son rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres Lui-même.

« Oh, je vois, commenta t-il, sans demander davantage.

-Et toi, donc ? Que t'amène t-il ? »

Theodore tint sa promesse de ne rien dire de ce à quoi il avait assisté au Pensionnat. Il dit simplement :

« Je reviens d'une inspection d'un Pensionnat d'Enfants de Rebelles, et je suis ici pour faire mon rapport.

-Hum… Rien de bien nouveau, j'imagine ? dit son voisin.

-Je ne pense pas. Tu sembles être de plus en plus soupçonneux ces temps-ci. »

L'homme en face de lui, la trentaine, le physique avantageux et séduisant, mais pourtant continuellement sombre et morose, lui adressa un sourire faux, qu'il ne décela que trop bien. Il était grand, aristocratique, et sa posture rappelait indéniablement celle de son père, qui lui avait légué tous ses biens, parmi ceux dont il n'avait pas été spolié. Oui, la noble famille Malefoy était l'une des seules qui conservait encore son sang pur avec dévouement depuis des générations, sans avoir eu recours à la consanguinité comme les défunts Black. Drago était l'un de ses derniers représentants, appelé à faire honneur à sa famille. Toutefois, le règne du Seigneur, que les siens avaient pourtant acclamé avec zèle, n'avait pas produit l'effet escompté sur sa personne. Le jeune homme fringant et vaniteux de Poudlard n'était plus, laissant la place au serviteur silencieux et difficile à comprendre. Theodore, qui n'avait jamais été réellement son ami mais l'avait fréquenté suffisamment pour bien le connaître, fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme blond, au crâne déjà légèrement dégarni, décida d'apporter une réponse à l'interrogation de son camarade.

« On soupçonne pas mal d'agitation ces temps-ci, du côté des Rebelles. On dirait qu'ils préparent quelque chose, et les Héros sont sur le qui-vive. Il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir, s'ils doivent encore commettre des crimes, nous serons sans pitié et les traquerons sans fin. Nous craignons aussi qu'ils tentent quelque chose pour libérer leur descendance, tu comprends ? C'est pourquoi on juge qu'il serait nécessaire de renforcer les moyens de protection…

-Je pense que je le savais déjà, le coupa Theodore, sèchement. Je dois y aller, je ne dois pas me faire attendre. Comment tu vas de ton côté ? »

Formule de politesse d'usage. C'était traditionnel, entre eux, chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient et s'échangeaient quelques mots.

« Tout va bien, dit Drago, d'un ton rêveur. Scorpius a pas mal grandi depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. Il a six ans. Il reçoit son éducation d'un précepteur, mais on pense qu'il serait prêt à intégrer plus tôt que prévu un Pensionnat. Astoria n'est pas d'accord. Je pense qu'elle désire le garder plus longtemps au manoir. »

Theodore sourit légèrement. Sa dernière rencontre avec le jeune Malefoy remontait à loin, peut-être deux ans, et son sort lui importait peu. Lorsque Drago lui demanda ce qu'il en était de son côté, il haussa les épaules et répondit, détaché :

« Ma situation au manoir n'est pas à déplorer. Je suis suffisamment riche pour entretenir mes esclaves et le travail qui m'est assigné me rapporte un salaire convenable chaque mois en plus de l'héritage laissé par mon père.

-Pas de femme en vue ? le taquina mollement Drago.

-Je ne pense pas que cela te concerne, » rétorqua t-il.

Les deux camarades se saluèrent et retournèrent vaquer à leurs occupations chacun de leur côté. Du peu qu'il avait vu, Theodore trouvait que la conduite de Drago n'était pas celui d'un père de famille et encore moins celui d'un inspecteur. Il savait qu'il avait le privilège de travailler auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et que par conséquent il était le seul à Le voir depuis des années. Cela semblait être un lourd fardeau, comme il n'était pas autorisé à en parler autour de lui, pas même à sa femme. De plus, il y avait bien d'autres secrets qu'il cachait habilement grâce à ses pouvoirs d'Occlumens, qu'il tenait de sa tante et aussi un peu de son parrain, tous deux morts en Héros pendant la guerre. Theodore était aussi habile que lui dans le domaine, mais ne savait pas tout. Il y avait des mystères qu'il ne savait pas lui-même résoudre et il sentait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de fourrer son nez dans les affaires de son camarade.

Tandis qu'il s'annonçait à la jeune secrétaire qui l'accueillait dans son bureau et l'autorisait à se diriger vers le bureau officiel du chef du Département, il oublia tout à fait cette brève entrevue et se focalisa entièrement sur sa tâche.

**~oOo~**

Meryl ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Encore un peu hébétée, elle se leva pour doucement se les frotter, reprenant pied avec la réalité, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait rêvé qu'elle était de retour au Pensionnat, et elle y avait vu Béatrice ainsi que Lindsay Carvington qui la réprimandaient.

Une voix inconnue l'avait interpellée juste au moment où elle se réveillait en sursaut.

Le ciel nocturne était beau à regarder. Il était un peu nuageux, mais on arrivait à percevoir quelques étoiles. Il faisait froid, par contre, et elle s'aperçut que ses mains étaient rougies et frigorifiées. Elle n'avait que sa robe pour se protéger des intempéries, et celle-ci n'était pas faite pour les activités de plein air.

Elle avait été libérée cette nuit même, bénéficiant toutefois d'une garde rapprochée qui surveillait le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Et de toute façon, pour aller où ? Même si la conduite de certains adolescents était difficile à vivre, tant leur besoin de lui faire ressentir tout ce qu'ils avaient subi durant ces années était palpable, elle devait supporter leur présence, et voyager avec eux. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette pour envoyer des signaux lumineux et de toute façon ne savait même pas créer un Patronus. Elle était impuissante et surtout démunie, seule et abandonnée dans la nature.

Ayant une soudaine envie de se dégourdir les jambes, elle se mit debout, épousseta sa robe noire et marcha vers la colline près de laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés. Elle fournissait un excellent moyen de se dissimuler des regards indiscrets cette nuit. Les enfants dormaient paisiblement dans leurs couches. Certains murmuraient dans leur sommeil, d'autres remuaient beaucoup, parfois les deux. Certains lits improvisés étaient vides. Sûrement les jeunes requis pour le tour de garde.

Ne sentant aucune présence malveillante près d'elle, Meryl était toutefois hésitante. Elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'on la suive si c'était le cas. Elle devenait un peu paranoïaque sur les bords, mais il y avait de quoi.

La colline n'était pas bien haute. Elle l'atteignit sans mal et la grimpa avec agilité, ce qui l'étonna, sachant qu'elle n'avait jamais été très sportive. Mais la vue d'en haut en valait la chandelle. Un paysage de campagne s'offrait à ses yeux, désert et paisible. Elle pouvait rester ici à l'admirer des heures, mais elle savait que ces heures de répit ne seraient pas éternelles.

Le vent faisait bruire l'herbe haute, et seule la faible lumière des étoiles venait éclairer tout cela. Décembre battait son plein, on était dans les jours de la nouvelle lune. Elle frissonna. Un mois plus tôt déjà, sa vie avait pris un tournant qui avait changé son quotidien. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé être embarquée dans une telle aventure. Cela la faisait frémir à la fois d'excitation et de peur. Peur de l'inconnu, de ce qui l'attendait, peur de retrouver aussi ce qu'elle connaissait, et aussi excitation de pouvoir découvrir, aller au-delà des murs familiers du Pensionnat. Ce devait bien être ce que devaient ressentir les adolescents qu'elle accompagnait malgré elle. On lui avait dit une fois : « ces gens ne sont pas comme vous et moi ». Mais elle se rendait compte que finalement, ils avaient bien des points communs.

Elle tenta d'ignorer le froid mordant annonciateur de l'hiver à venir. Elle n'avait jamais eu de contact avec les saisons, aussi ces sensations lui étaient-elles nouvelles, et désagréables au possible. Elle n'avait pas de quoi se réchauffer.

« Alors, on admire le paysage ? »

Le timbre ironique était celui d'un jeune garçon qui était en passe de muer. Elle devina sans peine de qui il s'agissait. Elle se retourna brièvement pour lui jeter un coup d'œil peu amène et revint à sa contemplation en espérant qu'il la laisserait tranquille. Ce ne fut pas le cas, évidemment. Un long silence succéda durant lequel Ted observa la jeune fille, guettant ses réactions. Celle-ci sentait le poids de son regard sur son dos. Au bout d'un moment, agacée, elle se retourna et lui dit, très poliment mais non sans sécheresse dans le ton :

« Tu as fini de regarder dans le vide ?

-Moi ? Mais que sous-entends-tu par là ? plaisanta t-il. J'admirais tes cheveux, ils brillent autant que les étoiles. »

Il n'osait croire ce qu'il disait. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait à faire du charme à une fille, une ennemie, une surveillante, bref, quelqu'un qu'il était censé fuir comme la peste ! Mais quelque chose l'empêchait de mettre son interlocutrice dans le même sac que les autres. Déjà, sa jeunesse apparente. Elle paraissait tellement frêle…

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse attendrir, alors il décida de continuer à jouer le jeu et laissa un sourire avenant s'esquisser sur son visage. Son apparence fétiche, celle d'un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux dorés, était à l'ordre du jour – ou plutôt, se corrigea t-il, du soir.

La fille semblait estomaquée par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle fit la grimace mais n'eut aucune répartie. Du moins, répondit-elle plus tard :

« Tu te moques de moi. Je ne suis pas ton amie.

-Bien sûr que non, fit-il mine de s'offusquer. Tu es notre prisonnière, bien sûr. Grâce à toi on en sait plus maintenant, et puis, on sait qui éviter. J'imagine que ce n'est pas très bien vu d'être l'enfant de gens qui se sont rebellés par le passé…

-Devine, grinça t-elle. Il te faut un certain temps pour saisir ce qu'on te dit toi.

-Ah bon ? Je suis pourtant plus vif d'esprit que toi. »

Ce garçon venait polluer son espace vital. Elle ne pouvait pas admirer le paysage sans qu'il vienne constamment l'interrompre. Si elle continuait de répondre, cela n'en finirait pas, aussi se dit-elle que se taire le ferait peut-être partir.

Quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle sentit une approche tout près d'elle et leva la tête pour apercevoir le sourire du jeune homme qui la fixait d'un air condescendant.

« Meryl Greylord… Hein ? Ted Lupin, pour ne pas te servir. Les filles m'appellent Teddy, plus généralement.

-Uniquement les filles ? répliqua t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

-Oh, pour toi, je ferai une exception. Ce sera Monseigneur ou rien d'autre, » objecta t-il, de façon plus sérieuse.

Meryl fit la grimace et lui tourna le dos.

« Tu ne connais pas tes parents, c'est ça ? interrogea t-il, provoquant un brusque sursaut de la part de sa voisine. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de…

-Si je le savais, j'aurais été comme ces idiotes à le clamer haut et fort (les pensées de Meryl allaient vers Helena Yaxley et ses amis). Or, tout ce que je possède, c'est un nom de famille, comme vous tous. Et de toute façon, chercher n'est pas la première de mes priorités.

-Dommage, commenta Ted. Mais bon, chacun son but. C'est bizarre quand même. S'ils étaient des Héros, je ne vois pas pourquoi on te l'aurait caché. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Mes supérieurs ont leur logique. S'ils savent qui ils étaient, et qu'ils veulent me le cacher, c'est leur désir. »

Voyant qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus, Ted soupira.

« J'imagine que l'un d'eux est mort durant la bataille finale. » murmura t-elle, dans sa barbe.

Il pencha la tête, surpris.

« La bataille finale… ? Euh…

-Ils ne vous enseignaient rien au Pensionnat ? s'enquit-elle, soupçonneuse.

-Oh, si, mais le strict nécessaire. Je crois bien me souvenir que la vieille pie nous en parlait en des termes très élogieux, surtout à l'égard de votre… seigneur. Je crois bien que ce type est le seul à la mettre dans un tel état d'exaltation.

-Tu devrais faire attention à ce que tu dis. En tout cas, ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai été orpheline à deux ans, et que j'ai été recueillie dans un établissement prévu pour les enfants comme moi. Tous sont des enfants de la nation, des enfants dont les parents sont morts valeureux.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit «l'un d'eux », au fait ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que l'autre n'était pas là aussi ?

- Peut-être… » murmura t-elle.

Comment lui expliquer qu'elle était une Sang-Mêlé et qu'il n'était pas bon de le clamer à qui le voulait, surtout à un inconnu ?

« Bon, demain, on a une dure journée, alors retourne te coucher et basta.

-Pourrais-je avoir une couverture ? demanda t-elle.

-Débrouille-toi avec une des brindilles d'arbre là-bas. Il devrait y avoir des miracles. »

Il redescendit expressément la colline le cœur léger, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille qui pestait contre les manières de ce garçon à qui on n'avait pas appris la politesse. Meryl se retourna et contempla une dernière fois le paysage banal mais qui pour elle était un spectacle fascinant dans la nuit noire. Elle rêvait d'avoir de quoi se réchauffer, mais sa magie sans baguette n'était pas puissante quand il s'agissait de créer des objets et d'autres choses. A certains moments, elle se disait qu'elle aurait vendu son don de guérison contre un tel talent qui pouvait se révéler plus pratique dans les situations complexes. Elle revint peu après au camp, et s'assit à même le sol avant de rabattre la tête en arrière pour observer les étoiles. Puisqu'elle n'avait que cela à faire…

**~oOo~**

Jessica Goldheart était de ceux qui avaient reçu l'invitation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa main tremblait tandis qu'elle tenait le parchemin entre ses doigts. Non… Elle n'était pas prête, pas maintenant… Elle était une Héroïne qui ne s'était que tardivement ralliée à leur cause, elle n'avait aucun mérite à se présenter à leur réunion. La seule charge importante qu'on lui avait donnée à faire depuis toutes ces années, c'était celle qu'elle accomplissait actuellement –diriger un Pensionnat de sales gosses décérébrés qui allaient faire chuter sa carrière. En regardant la date indiquée, elle pouvait voir que l'invitation était prévue dans deux semaines, au soir du réveillon de Noël. Elle devait faire appel dès maintenant à des personnes de confiance qui retrouveraient les fuyards et les amèneraient de force ; il en allait de son honneur et de sa réputation. Elle voulait être digne d'entrer dans la cour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Elle se disait que si, pour la première fois depuis tant d'années, on l'acceptait enfin dans ce cercle extrêmement prisé et constitué uniquement des plus anciens et renommés serviteurs du Seigneur, c'était parce qu'elle avait accepté de placer sous sa protection une personne très importante : la petite écervelée qui avait été arrachée du camp où elle était affectée pour courir le moindre risque auprès d'elle. Jessica savait qu'on lui faisait confiance, mais comment avouer à présent qu'elle avait échoué à sa tâche, non seulement en laissant fuir ces gosses, mais aussi la Greylord ? On ne le lui pardonnerait pas. Et par « on », elle sous-entendait…

Mais elle allait les récupérer. Elle organiserait une chasse à l'homme sans pitié afin de mettre la main sur le troupeau. C'était son vœu, et elle souhaitait encore que cette année, son Noël fût joyeux – bien qu'elle n'eût plus connu le vrai bonheur depuis de nombreuses années. Sa haine des Rebelles était sans limite. Au retour de leurs descendants, elle leur ferait subir les plus belles tortures qu'elle eût jamais administrées.

**~oOo~**

Ils étaient arrivés en vue d'une ville le matin même. Toutefois, à partir de ce moment-là, il fallait qu'ils soient prudents. Car même le plus humble village, perdu au fin fond de la campagne anglaise, n'échappait pas à la surveillance des Héros. On postait des gardes ici ou là, on envoyait des espions dans les endroits allant des plus classiques comme les tavernes moldues, aux plus inhabituelles comme les toilettes publiques, où l'on pouvait surprendre des conversations intéressantes. Et encore, on ne comptait pas les Moldus qui, laissés en liberté en échange de leur collaboration, risquaient de les dénoncer en voyant des gosses solitaires se promener en groupes loin de leur Pensionnat. Leurs vêtements les trahissaient, car le seul qu'ils aient eu à porter depuis leur arrivée à Winchester, c'était l'uniforme commun à tous. Quant à la surveillante, il ne fallait pas parler d'elle pour l'envoyer en éclaireur, elle n'était pas digne de confiance et pouvait aussi bien s'enfuir. Néanmoins, il fallait bien s'approvisionner, et ce fut Thomas qui proposa de se séparer par groupes de trois ou quatre. Quelques enfants qui se baladaient valaient mieux que toute une classe qui pouvait sembler suspecte. Il leur fallait trouver de la nourriture. Un seul groupe resterait pour veiller sur la prisonnière. Il fut décidé que ce serait celui de Maria Karver, Diane Keller et Alec McDonald qui se chargerait de cette tâche. Le reste s'éparpilla, effaçant le plus possible les soupçons des habitants.

Ted était accompagné de Harold et Lana Travis, une petite fille à l'esprit vif qui faisait parfaitement l'affaire quand il s'agissait de jouer la comédie. Sa première idée était d'entrer dans une boutique et de faire passer Harold pour le grand frère de Lana, lui-même étant le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Le schéma classique, mais cela marchait à chaque fois. Ils ne s'en tireraient pas trop mal en jouant parfaitement leurs rôles.

La clochette tinta tandis qu'il entrait à l'intérieur d'une petite boulangerie vide, un peu poussiéreuse, où se trouvaient des sortes de petites vitrines avec à l'intérieur des pains pas toujours très frais ou tendres, mais qui faisaient gargouiller leurs estomacs tant ils sentaient l'heure du déjeuner proche. Il ne semblait y avoir personne. Ils entrèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que ce sera ? » retentit une voix morne, dans l'arrière-boutique, et la tête d'enterrement d'un homme atteignant la cinquantaine surgit d'entre les aliments, regardant sans voir les nouveaux venus. Il s'approcha à pas traînants.

« Euh, bonjour, monsieur, commença Harold, craintivement. Nous voudrions… du pain, s'il vous plaît.

-T'exprime pas comme ça, petit, on croirait que les Rafleurs viennent de passer, grimaça l'homme, puis il grogna un « voilà » en enveloppant le bien tant convoité dans un sac fait d'une matière étrange (que l'on appelait plastique chez les Moldus). Cinq mornilles. »

L'argent termina dans les mains de leur interlocuteur qui ne semblait pas s'étonner de recevoir de l'argent sorcier. Il le rangea dans sa caisse sans commentaire. Ted avait eu le temps de voler un peu d'argent dans le bureau de la vieille peau avant de s'enfuir, une nuit où il était retenu avec elle. Depuis, il conservait précieusement l'argent, en prévision du jour où il s'en servirait pour une noble cause.

Tandis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir, l'homme les retint par une question :

« Vous êtes tous seuls ? Vos parents ne sont pas avec vous ? »

Ce fut Ted qui se retourna.

« Ils ne sont pas trop disponibles en ce moment, du coup, ce sont nous qu'ils envoient. Mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire, monsieur, moi je suis un ami de ces deux-là –il désigna Harold et Lana. Ils sont frère et sœur.

Apparemment, l'argument avait porté ses fruits, car même si le boulanger avait semblé plutôt inquiet, à présent, il retournait à ses occupations sans poser davantage de questions. Il murmura seulement un « soyez prudents » lorsqu'ils sortirent.

« Bizarre ce type, commenta Harold.

-Chut, ne fais pas de commentaire tout de suite. On doit encore continuer, » le réprimanda Ted, qui poussa Lana dans le dos. Cette dernière avait emprunté une démarche souple, presque pédante.

C'était une étape de franchie. Il espérait que de leur côté, les autres s'en tireraient à aussi bon compte…

**~oOo~**

Les choses étaient pourtant loin de se dérouler aussi bien pour le groupe composé de Jeff Island, Adam Velius et un autre garçon, David McKendy. Ils devaient explorer une zone assez délicate, pour cause. Les gens y étaient plus méfiants, et certains mêmes déclaraient à haute voix leur fierté d'œuvrer pour le bien des civilisations. Autrement dit, ces gens détestaient tout ce qui avait trait aux sorciers et n'hésiteraient pas à les dénoncer au moindre geste suspect. Ils se préparaient en conséquence. Une bande de garçons qui traînait dans le coin, c'était une chose commune. Certains enfants étaient laissés livrés à eux-mêmes dès leur plus jeune âge, et ces derniers étaient destinés à devenir les maîtres de la rue dans laquelle ils habitaient.

Mais les trois sorciers n'avaient pas d'habitat fixe. Ils ne connaissaient pas les règles du coin. Il leur fallait faire attention. Aussi progressaient-ils prudemment, s'efforçant d'adopter une démarche décontractée. Dans un même temps, ils tentaient de trouver de quoi faire des emplettes et assurer une survie à leur groupe. Jeff étant le plus âgé des trois, il assurait la direction des opérations. C'était un grand garçon pâle et aux cheveux d'un roux vif qui se dressaient en épis sur sa tête. Son visage était constellé de boutons, et sur ce visage, des yeux bleus alerte regardaient de tous côtés. Il faisait son mètre quatre-vingts et dominait tout le monde au Pensionnat d'au moins une tête. Même s'il avait des allures de voyou dominateur, il respectait entièrement ses cadets et leur laissait le plus souvent le privilège de décider, comme c'était le cas pour Ted.

Adam, autrefois le camarade de chambre de quatre des garçons les plus coriaces du Pensionnat, était plus petit, avec des cheveux auburn qu'il coiffait soigneusement et une expression austère. S'il y avait un adjectif pour le qualifier, c'était « ennuyeux » car il s'en allait sans cesse dans des explications élaborées qui frôlaient l'inutilité en cas d'urgence. Toutefois, tout le monde connaissait sa bonne foi et l'appréciait, bien qu'on le reléguât plus souvent au second rang.

David était plus du genre discret, à l'écoute plutôt que sur le devant de la scène. Il retenait facilement les informations, et pouvait s'en servir plus tard, ce qui lui valait souvent d'échapper à de bien fâcheuses situations. Il avait le goût des remarques acerbes et méprisantes les rares fois où il ouvrait la bouche, mais le plus souvent, c'était pour émettre des idées auxquelles personne n'aurait songé. David avait été pris en grippe dès son arrivée par la plupart des surveillantes, qui le craignaient comme la peste. Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi, mais la révélation sur leurs origines donnée par Meryl était un début d'explication.

« Bien, disait Jeff. Il faut se partager les rôles. On fonce dans le tas ou on se fait passer pour d'aimables gaillards qui viennent acquérir leurs consommations ?

-Tu as une drôle de façon de t'exprimer, lui dit Adam. Je suis pour qu'on y aille plus doucement. Il ne s'agit pas de nous faire prendre. »

Haussant les épaules, Jeff emboîta le pas au jeune garçon. Il y avait, juste devant eux, un grand bâtiment mal entretenu mais qui semblait être occupé, car pas mal de gens entraient et sortaient. S'ils avaient pu trouver une expression pour décrire cet édifice, cela aurait été « boîte de conserve » même s'il s'agissait d'une qualification moldue.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment, ce qu'ils virent les déstabilisa quelque peu, bien qu'ils reprissent très vite un comportement normal. L'intérieur était très grand, pour ne pas employer un autre terme. Le sol sur lequel ils marchaient était constitué de dallages froids et blancs qui s'étendaient sur plusieurs mètres. On ne voyait le mur d'en face que de très loin, et encore, si celui-ci n'était pas caché par des étagères sur lesquelles étaient entreposées des dizaines de bricoles et d'aliments en tous genres. Tout semblait glacé, dans ce décor, et ils frissonnèrent, trouvant l'endroit sinistre. Les gens autour d'eux paraissaient indifférents à l'atmosphère peu agréable qui suintaient des murs et les encerclaient. Des femmes, tête baissée, l'air las et toutes vêtues de noir œuvraient du côté de bureaux alignés les uns en face des autres. Peu de personnes osaient s'attarder dans les rayons.

Les trois jeunes hommes n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ce qu'était un magasin moldu, que ces derniers appelaient plus communément autrefois des « grandes surfaces » ou des supermarchés. Ils avaient été élevés dans l'ignorance totale du monde fondé par les Moldus, endoctrinés par les croyances des Héros qui méprisaient ces derniers. Cet environnement était inhabituel pour eux. C'était comme s'ils venaient d'atterrir dans un autre monde, et ils avaient peur. On a toujours peur de ce qu'on ne connaît pas.

« Bon, que fait-on ? demanda Adam, en s'accrochant à Jeff qui le repoussa.

-Fais pas ta mauviette et avançons. On a l'embarras du choix maintenant, il suffit seulement de piocher et de partir avec la réserve.

-J'espère qu'il va pas nous arriver une tuile, » grinça David qui prit les devants contrairement à son habitude.

Ils commencèrent ainsi leur chasse, surmontant leur crainte. Personne ne faisait attention à eux, ils en étaient presque rassurés. Ils s'étaient à chacun attribués des tâches, chargeant leurs bras des aliments nécessaires à leur voyage. Ils avaient hésité à prendre des caddies mais avaient renoncé. Trop encombrant, on les repérerait bien vite avec ça. Sitôt leur approvisionnement fait, ils prirent le chemin de la sortie, mais David s'arrêta, obligeant ses deux camarades à le faire à leur tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? demanda Adam, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous mais… Ces aliments, ils ont un prix, dit le jeune garçon, en regardant son chargement, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

-Et tu crois qu'on a l'argent pour ça ? Lorsqu'on est entrés ici, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de payer, rétorqua Jeff, pas trop fort pour qu'on ne l'entende pas.

-Et si on se fait prendre ?

-Du calme, le gratifia sévèrement le plus âgé. On fait comme si de rien n'était, et si ça dégénère, on déguerpit. Pour le moment, du naturel, et on passera inaperçu. Il y a peu de monde et les mégères là-bas sont occupées. »

Il désigna les femmes assises à leur bureau, qui paraissaient s'ennuyer ferme malgré les rares personnes qui passaient pour payer leurs consommations.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que les Héros autorisent ces trucs, murmura Adam, de sorte que les deux autres durent se pencher pour l'écouter. Je pensais qu'ils maîtrisaient les Moldus, c'était assez clair comme ça. Miss Croup nous avait même certifié qu'on les avait presque tous éradiqués. Mais là, je vois encore des gens qui évoluent tranquillement et qui ont le droit de garder leurs possessions, des choses qu'on n'a encore jamais vues de notre vie et qui n'appartiennent pas au monde sorcier. A votre avis, pourquoi ?

-Des collabos. Ils se sont vendus pour arrêter des gens… Des criminels, des gens… comme nous. »

Le silence retomba.

« Cassons-nous, grogna Jeff. Cet endroit est sinistre et je ne veux pas rester ici plus longtemps. »

Aussitôt, ils se mirent en marche malgré le malaise évident de David. Celui-ci retenait son souffle, comptait les pas, évitait de jeter de fréquents coups d'œil aux femmes et aux passants qu'ils rencontraient. Son cœur battait, la peur de se faire arrêter se faisait sentir tout au fond de lui. S'il avait un jour pensé à cette éventualité… voler. Il préférait laisser cette tâche ingrate aux autres, du temps où ils vivaient encore au Pensionnat.

Il regarda sa bague qui était encore à son doigt, celle qui avait aidé à sa propre évasion ainsi que toutes les autres. Il était heureux d'être libre, mais le plus dur était encore à venir.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ils étaient à une bonne marche et personne ne les avait encore interceptés. Il se sentait rassuré, mais toujours sur ses gardes, sentant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore sortis de la zone de danger. Le chemin lui sembla long, surtout vers la fin, et il n'osait pas accélérer, bien que les deux autres se trouvassent juste devant, à une distance plutôt respectable.

Soudain, il cria. Quelque chose l'avait fait trébucher.

Lorsque les autres se retournèrent, ils le virent affalé au sol, le nez contre le bitume, un peu mal-en-point. Un chat errant venait de lui passer entre les jambes et cela lui avait fichu une peur bleue. Son bagage était éparpillé sur le sol, tout autour de lui. Déjà, les rares témoins de la scène se retournaient pour observer suspicieusement le groupe.

« Tu vas bien, Dav ? s'inquiéta Adam, en l'aidant à se redresser.

-Ouais… Désolé, les gars, j'ai été maladroit.

-Encore une fois, toi et ta maudite inquiétude, grommela Jeff. On est presque arrivés, il ne nous reste qu'à rejoindre les autres au point de rendez-vous. Ramasse donc ça et rejoins-nous.

-Attendez, je veux pas être seul… » protesta t-il, mais déjà, les deux autres s'éloignaient avec leur propre chargement, l'obligeant à récupérer ses affaires et à courir à leur poursuite.

Il venait à peine de revoir leurs ombres qui tournaient au coin de la rue qu'une autre venait soudain s'abattre au-dessus de sa tête et qu'il levait la tête, étonné. Il poussa un cri d'effroi.

Jeff et Adam, ayant entendu le cri, faisaient demi-tour, le cœur battant. Mais à peine étaient-ils revenus dans la rue précédente que l'étrange ombre et David avaient disparu. Il ne restait que les aliments par terre, éparpillés sur le trottoir.

« Où est Dav ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » interrogea, d'une voix légèrement tremblante Adam.

-J'en sais rien, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on y retourne vite. Pour ce qui est de David, j'ai été bête de le laisser en arrière, mais ce cri, c'était le sien. Il y a fort à parier qu'il s'est fait prendre.

-Il faut aller le chercher !

-Non, mauvaise idée. C'est sûrement un piège.

-Tu laisses un camarade derrière ?

-Désolé, mon pote. Mais la survie du groupe passe avant tout. Dav saura se débrouiller. »

Effaré par la conduite de Jeff, Adam jeta un coup d'œil à l'endroit où David s'était tenu auparavant. Il n'entendait plus rien, il n'y avait aucun coin sombre dans lequel il aurait pu être entraîné. A moins de savoir voler ou d'avoir été emmené sur les toits, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où on avait bien pu l'emmener. Le « viens ! » impérieux de Jeff l'obligea à emboîter le pas au garçon et ils regagnèrent leur campement la mort dans l'âme.

**~oOo~**

Ted était inquiet. Cela faisait une bonne heure qu'il attendait, et seulement la moitié des groupes étaient rentrés, avec plus ou moins de poches pleines. Il avait été parmi les premiers revenus, afin de pouvoir accueillir les autres, mais à présent, il se rongeait les sangs. Maria Karver tentait en vain de le rassurer, mais sa tentative de réconfort lui valut surtout de se quereller avec le garçon. Lorsqu'il était soucieux, il s'énervait facilement.

« Laisse-moi tranquille, va plutôt surveiller l'autre, grogna t-il, lorsqu'elle tenta une nouvelle fois de lui parler.

-Elle est totalement inoffensive. Ce n'est pas un fauve prêt à être lâché sur nous. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait l'intention de nous attaquer.

-Les apparences sont trompeuses, les gens comme elle savent te poignarder dans le dos.

-De toute façon, nous sommes à trois dessus. Et d'autres se relaient pour veiller sur elle.

-Leur travail, c'était de ramener des provisions pour… Oh, mince ! »

Les cheveux de Ted avaient tellement foncé qu'en cet instant même, ils avaient une teinte charbon. Ses yeux aussi avaient pris une profonde couleur noire. Il faisait peur à voir sous cette apparence, surtout que cela n'était pas volontaire mais dû à sa mauvaise humeur.

« On avait été stricts. On avait fixé une heure. Mais il y a encore des retardataires. Tu imagines ce que ça signifie ? Il leur est peut-être arrivé quelque chose, n'importe quoi… Ces gens sont sûrement déjà à nos trousses et nous ne sommes pas encore assez loin de Winchester !

-Vois les choses du bon côté et arrête de ruminer. Tu es effroyable lorsque tu es comme ça, le réprimanda la jeune fille. Ils arriveront tous sains et saufs, ça j'en suis sûr. Ils sont tous aussi chevronnés les uns que les autres.

-Si tu le dis… » grogna l'adolescent, même s'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

Maria soupira et retourna vaquer à sa tâche première. Meryl regardait elle aussi en direction de la ville, l'expression neutre, comme partie voyager dans d'autres mondes. Au moins, elle n'était pas incommodée par l'agitation alentour, songea Maria, ironiquement.

Il fallut attendre encore deux bonnes heures avant qu'un groupe ne revienne. Il s'agissait de Jeff et Adam, accompagnés de mauvaises nouvelles. Le fait que leur troisième compagnon, David, ne fût pas avec eux, en était déjà une en soi.

« Disparu… ? répéta, incrédule, Ted. Comment ça, disparu ? Il ne peut pas être parti comme ça. Il… Un Moldu ne l'aurait pas kidnappé sans laisser de trace. Et un sorcier… »

Il se tut. Il était au courant que le transplanage existait, et que cela pouvait suffire à capturer une personne. Cela était aussi le meilleur moyen de se faire localiser par les services du Nouveau Ministère. Cela signifiait donc…

« Je crains qu'on ne puisse pas faire grand-chose pour David, déclara, la voix tremblante, Ted. Mais nous pouvons encore déguerpir en vitesse, c'est la meilleure solution. Qui qu'ils soient, ces gens sont déjà à nos trousses. »

Chacun frissonna, nul ne songeant à le contredire. La disparition d'un de leurs camarades était une catastrophe, certains songeaient déjà à ce qu'il pouvait subir. Mais il n'était pas temps de pleurer. Il leur fallait fuir le plus longtemps possible leurs poursuivants.

« En route, réunissez la récolte et on s'en va, » indiqua le jeune homme.

Comme tout le monde se mettait au travail, il se tourna vers la prisonnière et lui jeta un tel regard de reproche qu'elle se crut coupable d'avoir enlevé elle-même ce pauvre bougre. Elle se dit qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas l'adolescent avec qui elle avait discuté la veille au soir. Ce changement de comportement l'attristait.

« Surveillez-la franchement. Je ne veux pas le moindre faux-pas, » ordonna haineusement Ted.

Elle soutint son regard lorsqu'il entreprit de la fusiller du regard. Il pouvait bien songer ce qu'il voulait, qu'elle était complice de quelque machination, mais elle avait été entraînée dans cette affaire sans rien demander, et elle ignorait tout du lieu où pouvait avoir été enlevé le gamin.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

_La perte de David avait amené un grand froid dans les conversations, tandis que le groupe continuait sa progression. Plusieurs vigiles avaient été requis pour surveiller les environs, et des volontaires s'étaient engagés à escorter la prisonnière en veillant à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de faux-pas. Elle pouvait marcher librement, à présent, mais était tenue en joue par la baguette de Jeff qui restait intraitable là-dessus. Il avait le regard dur et impitoyable. Il avait beaucoup appris des surveillantes et de leurs mimiques durant toutes ces années, étant le plus vieux de la bande, et savait donc parfaitement les imiter. Contrairement à Meryl qui n'avait que peu d'expérience et semblait trop douce encore pour les agresser._

« … Elles n'étaient pas encore très méchantes,_ se récita t-il. _Mais elles promettaient beaucoup, car elles mordaient déjà les petits enfants pour leur sucer le sang. »

_ Il ne se souvenait plus où il avait tiré cette parole. Mais il lui semblait venir d'un lointain souvenir, d'une voix très douce qui lui racontait une histoire alors qu'il s'endormait… pour se retrouver ici, à pointer sa baguette vers cette jeune fille blonde qui lui tournait le dos. Il la maintint d'autant plus fermement, que derrière cette jeune fille se cachât peut-être une ogresse._

* * *

_Pfou, quel cafard... La semaine prochaine c'est la reprise des cours pour certains pauvres lycéens comme moi, aussi je suis en train de revoir mon calendrier de publication. J'ignore si ce sera mercredi prochain comme prévu ou si je reporterais au samedi, étant donné que je serai plus libre le week-end. Enfin, il y a actuellement 23 chapitres écrits, et je pense que la fin de l'histoire est loin. En revanche, j'espère que j'aurai suffisamment de temps pour moi afin d'enchaîner tous les chapitres en fonction de ce que j'ai prévu, vu que j'entre, me semble t-il, dans une partie difficile. Enfin, nous en sommes encore loin et d'ici à ce que je publie le chapitre 23, je serai sans doute encore en avance (et avec un peu d'espoir, peut-être aurais-je même tout terminé)._

_Bref, bonne rentrée à ceux qui repartent au boulot et à la semaine prochaine, dans tous les cas !_


	9. Marcher sur leurs pas

_Comme toujours, me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il sera aussi voire encore plus intéressant que les autres !  
_

_Je remercie **Marina Ka-Fai**, **Melfique** et **Xxdry **pour leurs reviews. C'est toujours merveilleux d'avoir vos avis !  
_

**Disclaimer** : _Si vous n'avez pas lu les précédents, eh bien lisez-les *sourire à la Lockhart*  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Marcher sur leurs pas**

_« La raison du plus fort est toujours la meilleure :_

_Nous l'allons montrer tout à l'heure. »_

_**Le loup et l'agneau **_- Jean de la Fontaine

.

Theodore venait à peine de revenir au Pensionnat que Jessica Goldheart se présenta d'elle-même pour l'accueillir. Elle avait une mine inquiète et il devina sans peine que les recherches s'avéraient toujours infructueuses.

« Pas d'avancée ? » demanda t-il, tout de même.

La directrice se tordait les mains tant elle était mal à l'aise.

« Nous avons tout mis en œuvre, expliqua t-elle, s'efforçant de montrer une assurance qui sonnait faux. Nous avons organisé des équipes discrètes de recherche, et nous avons aussi compté sur la complicité des Moldus du voisinage, qui comme vous le savez, sont prêts à dénoncer n'importe qui pour garder la vie sauve. Pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

A en croire son ton, elle voulait y croire.

« Bien, je vous fais confiance, mais sachez que la réunion du réveillon a lieu dans moins d'une semaine à présent. A partir de cette date, il ne faudra pas essayer de rouler le Seigneur des Ténèbres… ou vous en pâtirez. »

Le teint de la Goldheart devenait livide.

« … Cela dit, rajouta Theodore, vous subirez le même sort en Lui annonçant la nouvelle. »

Et imperturbable, il sauta sur un autre sujet :

« Comment se porte notre prisonnière ?

-Oh… marmonna Jessica, qui reprenait ses esprits tant bien que mal. Elle est restée enfermée dans la salle des retenues. Nous l'avons laissée croupir, avant de reprendre les prochains interrogatoires. Toutefois, je doute que vous la revoyiez dans un excellent état.

-Je vous avais dit de ne pas l'abîmer, » dit l'ambassadeur, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il suivit la Goldheart qui le guidait à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Il se rendit compte qu'il était plus impatient de rencontrer l'otage qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord.

Ce fut chose faite. La directrice, après lui avoir fait descendre moult sous-sols, s'arrêta devant la porte de l'autre jour, derrière laquelle se trouvait la jeune fille. Sans un mot, elle l'entrebâilla. Il lui répondit en disant qu'il désirait être seul. Un peu méfiante au départ, Jessica finit par obéir.

Il entra. La salle était encore plus crasseuse qu'auparavant, et des murs se dégageait une odeur de renfermé. Il dut presque porter la main à son nez pour éviter de respirer davantage cette pestilence. Dans un coin de la pièce, il distinguait une silhouette recroquevillée, juste une ombre qui se fondait dans le mur. Il l'identifia : c'était bien la jeune fille, dans un état certes misérable, mais toujours vivante, à en voir ses tremblements ininterrompus.

A pas lents, il s'approcha et alla s'accroupir près d'elle, maintenant toutefois une distance de sécurité afin de ne pas se salir inutilement. Il la regarda longuement, et comme elle ne levait pas les yeux, il s'éclaircit la gorge.

Elle sursauta et leva la tête brusquement. Son visage était maigre et son teint cireux, et ses yeux écarquillés à un point qu'ils semblaient hallucinés. Quant à ses cheveux blonds, ils étaient moins lustrés qu'une semaine auparavant. Elle semblait ne pas avoir reçu à manger depuis des jours, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés, découvrant des pans de sa peau terne. Son regard effarouché croisa celui de Theodore, et elle tenta de se décaler. Mais elle était déjà coincée dans un coin de la pièce, elle ne pouvait ni reculer ni se mettre de côté : il la coinçait.

« N'aie pas peur, petite chatte sauvage, rit doucement le Héros, en levant la main dans un signe de paix et souriant, amusé. Je suis ici pour te tirer de ce cauchemar. »

Il avait une voix mélodieuse, qui apaisa la panique de Katie, dont la lueur folle dans les yeux s'éteignit. Elle s'accroupit à son tour, et se contenta de le dévisager d'un air curieux et craintif à la fois. On avait peine à reconnaître la Katie d'auparavant.

« J'imagine qu'ils t'ont maltraitée depuis mon départ, la semaine dernière, lui confia t-il, d'un air compatissant. Je t'ai fait une promesse, si tu te souviens. Celle de te sortir d'ici en échange de ta coopération. Que choisis-tu ? »

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille cracha dans sa direction. Il eut un sourire mesquin.

« La petite chatte ne se laisse pas faire, dit-il, d'un ton malicieux. Très bien. Alors, péris sous les coups de la Goldheart, je suis sûr que tu le préfères largement. N'est-ce pas ? »

Il se préparait à se relever, mais Katie fit un mouvement brusque qui retint son attention. Elle crispait une main sur le sol, tandis que de l'autre, elle tentait de faire bouger le reste de son corps endormi. Ses jambes lui répondaient à peine.

Comme si cela était naturel, il se baissa pour la saisir à la taille. Elle tressaillit. Il avait une poigne ferme, et comme elle avait maigri, elle pouvait sentir la pression de ces doigts masculins sur ses os. Elle avait presque envie de se dégager, mais elle était paralysée, subjuguée par la beauté charismatique de cet homme qui lui lançait un regard indéfinissable.

Il s'appliqua à la mettre à sa hauteur, et doucement, il se permit de dégager une mèche rebelle sur son front. Elle était abasourdie, mais lui, souriait. Son visage se rapprochait du sien et elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son nez.

« Es-tu prête à écouter mon marché ? »

Elle ne répondit rien, les mots coincés dans sa gorge. Elle se contenta de le regarder en cillant. Il jugea que c'était un acquiescement, et murmura :

« Je me propose de te libérer et de te prendre à mon service, dans mon manoir, loin de ce Pensionnat où tu as sûrement vécu des drames. En échange, je ne te demanderai pas ce que sont devenus tes amis, car je sais que tu ne répondras pas. Non, en échange, je souhaite seulement que tu me parles de la manière dont vous avez su vous évader… Je serai seul à t'écouter, personne d'autre ne prêtera l'oreille à nos échanges. Tu auras un repas convenable chaque fois que tu me répondras bien. Et crois-moi, je saurai si tu dis la vérité ou non… »

Il la lâcha tout d'un coup brutalement, et elle s'écroula sur le sol, sans le lâcher des yeux, une trace animale réapparaissant dans ses iris.

« Je te laisse réfléchir à ma proposition, ma petite chatte… »

Et sur un salut, il marcha en direction de la porte et sortit de la salle. Le soir même, Beth apparaissait, apportant un chariot de victuailles, et ronchonnant de façon grossière. Katie put ainsi reprendre des forces malgré les expériences qui l'avaient éprouvée.

**~oOo~**

La perte de David avait amené un grand froid dans les conversations, tandis que le groupe continuait sa progression. Plusieurs vigiles avaient été requis pour surveiller les environs, et des volontaires s'étaient engagés à escorter la prisonnière en veillant à ce qu'elle ne fasse pas de faux-pas. Elle pouvait marcher librement, à présent, mais était tenue en joue par la baguette de Jeff qui restait intraitable là-dessus. Il avait le regard dur et impitoyable. Il avait beaucoup appris des surveillantes et de leurs mimiques durant toutes ces années, étant le plus vieux de la bande, et savait donc parfaitement les imiter. Contrairement à Meryl qui n'avait que peu d'expérience et semblait trop douce encore pour les agresser.

_« … Elles n'étaient pas encore très méchantes, _se récita t-il. _Mais elles promettaient beaucoup, car elles mordaient déjà les petits enfants pour leur sucer le sang. » _**(1)**

Il ne se souvenait plus où il avait tiré cette parole. Mais il lui semblait venir d'un lointain souvenir, d'une voix très douce qui lui racontait une histoire alors qu'il s'endormait… pour se retrouver ici, à pointer sa baguette vers cette jeune fille blonde qui lui tournait le dos. Il la maintint d'autant plus fermement, que derrière cette jeune fille se cachât peut-être une ogresse.

On arrivait en fin d'après-midi lorsque Ted signala une pause. Tous s'assirent en poussant des soupirs de soulagement. Chacun peinait à supporter le manque de deux de leurs camarades dans le groupe, mais faisaient mine de rien. D'autres s'en accommodaient, mais gardaient les yeux baissés. Ils tentaient tant bien que mal d'oublier cette journée éreintante.

Meryl avait été mise à l'écart, et Jeff remplacé par un garçon roux qui la surveillait, maintenant sur elle un regard sévère. Elle se contentait de fixer ses paumes de main tournées vers elle, posées sur ses genoux, examinant les longs doigts fins et les ongles qui semblaient ne pas avoir été coupés depuis des lustres. Elle les regardait en songeant que dans peu de temps, elle allait fêter son dix-septième anniversaire…

« Eh ! Vieille furie ! »

Elle ne leva pas la tête, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de recevoir quelque chose sur le crâne. S'arrachant à la contemplation de ses mains, elle chercha ce qui l'avait heurtée. C'était un sac d'aliments, qu'on semblait avoir bien voulu lui donner, à contrecœur. Meryl avait faim, elle avait à peine mangé de la journée. Elle commença à avaler, heureuse, les ingrédients du maigre repas qu'on avait bien voulu lui céder. Le garçon roux, près d'elle, qui touchait aussi sa part, la regardait d'un air dégoûté, comme si ce qu'elle faisait relevait de l'obscénité.

Ted, de son côté, organisait des plans. Il avait l'intention de renouveler leur stock en organisant une nouvelle razzia sur la prochaine ville, malgré les risques. Certains de ses amis n'étaient pas rassurés, au vu de la disparition récente de David. Il les avait toutefois convaincus qu'il fallait le faire tout de même, même si la plupart d'entre eux devaient y rester. Il n'était lui-même pas très rassuré par cette perspective, mais il restait imperturbable. Il devait se comporter en chef, car c'était son rôle.

Maria l'exhortait souvent à se reposer plutôt qu'à réfléchir jour et nuit. Il n'avait guère dormi ces dernières quarante-huit heures, et des cernes se formaient sous ses yeux, bien qu'il continuât imperturbablement de faire tourner ses méninges. Infatigable, il imaginait de nouvelles stratégies, dont la plupart étaient abandonnées pour laisser place à d'autres, qui lui semblaient plus judicieuses.

Tard dans la nuit, pourtant, ses paupières se firent lourdes, et même s'il essayait de lutter contre le sommeil, il ne tarda pas à s'affaler dans l'herbe et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Le lendemain, il resta un long moment hébété, se demandant comment il avait pu sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mais il reprit la marche de plus belle, devançant tous les autres, voulant leur montrer qu'il était capable de rester fort. Au fond de lui, les révélations de Meryl le martelaient toujours, même s'il avait juré de remettre cela à plus tard, lorsque tout le monde serait en sécurité.

« Où penses-tu que nous sommes ? » s'enquit Maria, en marchant à ses côtés.

Il parut réfléchir un moment, puis dit, sûr de lui :

« Nous sommes loin, maintenant. Non seulement du Pensionnat, mais aussi de notre endroit sûr… Je ne sais pas quand nous arriverons.

-Et notre situation exacte ?

- Tu sais, je n'ai pas appris la carte de l'Angleterre par cœur… Mais je pense que nous devons être sur la route d'Oxford.

-Oxford ?

-Oui… J'ai entendu la vieille pie en parler. On ne peut plus dire que ça ressemble encore à une ville, mais c'est toujours là. Je pense que le meilleur endroit, c'est là-bas, encore…

-Oh… »

Maria n'était pas très sûre d'elle, mais elle ne disait rien. Elle laissait son camarade faire les choses.

En fin de matinée, ils s'arrêtèrent à hauteur d'une nouvelle ville, perchée sur une colline, dont ils pouvaient admirer les clochers surplombant les toits des bâtiments. Ted songeait une fois encore à en faire leur prochaine victime, et malgré les réticences de certains de ses camarades, faisait une fixation sur cette idée. Lorsqu'il en avait une en tête, il était difficile de l'en détourner.

« On va faire comme la dernière fois, expliqua t-il. Sauf qu'on va composer des groupes différents. Moi, par exemple, j'irai avec Maria et Jeff, et nous nous ferons passer pour des gosses allant chercher le pain pour leurs parents. Les autres, au fur et à mesure, je vous indiquerai les endroits où vous devrez vous rendre. Enfin, ceux qui restent veillent sur l'otage et la nourriture. De plus, il faudra faire attention à ne perdre aucun d'entre nous, ce coup-ci.

Chacun baissa la tête, puis la releva. Même si peu étaient d'accord avec Ted, personne ne trouva à redire. Ce fut ainsi qu'on prit le temps de prendre des forces avant d'organiser les missions. Ainsi, chacun prit des directions différentes, et Ted, Maria et Jeff partirent tout droit. Le point de rendez-vous serait la colline qu'ils venaient de quitter, où les attendraient les trois personnes restantes, qui gardaient un œil sur Meryl.

Ils ne connaissaient pas le nom de la ville, et par ailleurs ils s'en moquaient bien. Se donnant l'air de gamins ordinaires qui n'avaient rien à se reprocher, ils entrèrent par la porte principale, circulant toutefois dans l'ombre du mur, même si personne n'était là pour les regarder arriver. Il valait mieux être prudents, sans toutefois l'être trop.

Jeff veillait sur les deux plus jeunes comme un grand frère, ayant été compagnon de David la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il ne souhaitait pas la disparition d'un nouveau camarade cette fois-ci. Et il espérait que du côté des autres, il en serait de même.

« Par où passe t-on ? demanda t-il, anxieux.

-Une boulangerie, expliqua Ted, qui avait déjà eu l'occasion d'y entrer. Il me reste un peu d'argent. Après ça, il ne nous restera qu'à voler. »

Chacun acquiesça. Leur traversée commença ainsi. Ils allaient de magasin en magasin, prétextant qu'ils faisaient des achats pour leurs parents. Vint le moment où il ne leur resta que trop peu d'argent, et ils tentèrent de négocier avec un épicier pour que celui-ci leur cède une boîte de cornichons qui valait plus que le peu qui leur restait. L'homme, agacé, disait :

« Hors de question ! Je crois que vous avez déjà dévalisé presque tous les magasins du quartier avec ce que vous portez dans les bras. Je pense que vos parents seront largement satisfaits, et si vous vous êtes amusés à acheter autre chose que ce qu'ils vous ont demandé, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-mêmes. De toute manière, je ne vous donnerai rien. Dehors, les mômes ! »

Ted tenta un dernier essai :

« Mais vous devez avoir besoin d'argent… Et vous refusez quand même le nôtre ?

-Parce que je vends mes aliments au prix qui est fixé, ni plus, ni moins, rétorqua l'homme.

-Vous pouvez bien nous prendre notre argent… Nos parents ne seraient pas heureux de nous voir arriver sans les aliments manquants…

-Encore une fois, je me répète, les mômes, mais… »

Son regard passa du grand dadais du milieu au petit roux qui lui faisait face, en passant par la jolie brune qui suivait l'échange sans dire mot. Il fronça les sourcils. S'ils étaient de la même famille, alors ils se ressemblaient très peu…

Curieux, il se pencha pour les interroger, coupant court à sa protestation précédente :

« Vous êtes de la même famille ? »

La question prit au dépourvu les trois gamins, qui s'entreregardèrent.

« Bah ouais, dit le plus jeune des garçons.

-Et… Vous avez besoin d'autant de nourriture ? Vous êtes combien dans la famille ?

-Ah… Six, avec les parents. Plus le bébé, » répondit l'adolescent, à la va-vite.

L'épicier eut une petite moue. Puis il haussa les épaules. Ce fut alors qu'il crut apercevoir une chose très bizarre : à la seconde même où il avait posé les yeux sur le garçonnet, une mèche de cheveux, une fraction de seconde seulement, sembla changer de couleur. Il cligna des yeux. Peut-être était-ce la lumière faible du magasin qui lui jouait un tour… Il examina plus consciencieusement le garçon, se demandant s'il n'avait pas eu une hallucination.

Celui-ci, visiblement mal à l'aise sous l'intensité de son regard, s'empressa de dire, embarrassé :

« Dans ce cas, ce n'est pas grave… Nous y allons, je crois qu'on nous attend. »

C'était vrai, quelque part. L'heure approchait où il leur faudrait retrouver tous les autres.

Les gamins semblaient moins sûrs d'eux qu'en entrant dans le magasin. Déjà, lorsqu'ils sortirent, l'épicier vit une chose encore plus étrange : de roux, les cheveux du garçon avaient viré vers le châtain.

Peu sûr de lui, mais flairant tout de même quelque chose d'important, il entra dans son arrière-boutique où devait se trouver ce qu'il cherchait, caché au milieu de son fatras de nourriture.

Il se souvenait qu'une semaine plus tôt, un petit groupe de gens en noir était entré dans son magasin, non pour piller sa ration comme à leur habitude, mais pour lui demander un service. L'épicier avait écouté avec attention, en faisant preuve de tout le dévouement possible, car ces gens-là étaient capables du pire. Il avait peur d'eux, aussi s'inclinait-il lâchement quand il le pouvait.

Les gars en noir lui avaient demandé s'il avait pu apercevoir des groupes de jeunes en fuite dans le pays. Lui qui n'avait jamais vu passer grand monde dans sa boutique depuis le début de l'Empire sorcier, n'avait pas su dire si c'était le cas. Visiblement agacé, le groupe de zigotos lui avait sommé de dénoncer qui que ce fût qui à ses yeux correspondrait à cette description ou du moins lui paraîtrait suspect. Peut-être avait-il, par le plus grand des hasards, pris les jeunes la main dans le sac ? Après tout, un gamin qui changeait de couleur de cheveux, c'était peu commun de par chez eux.

Il le retrouva : l'animal terminait d'avaler quelque chose qu'il venait de trouver. Il leva les yeux vers lui, et l'homme tressaillit sous l'intensité de son regard. On le lui avait donné au cas où il devait signaler quelque chose de suspect. Depuis la fois où ces gars en noir avaient fait irruption dans sa boutique. Il semblait d'ailleurs que tous les habitants de la petite ville en avaient un, pour signaler quoi que ce fût. Il fallait simplement que ce fût quelque chose d'intéressant.

Inquiet, il tendit le bras pour indiquer au volatile de s'approcher de lui. L'animal se contenta de le regarder d'un œil peu amène. De toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu de vrai hibou, et il était intimidé par le regard plein d'intelligence de celui-ci. Il se contenta de prononcer des « psst, psssst » pour l'attirer. Rien à faire. Comme un idiot, il se surprit à parler au hibou :

« Écoute, ce que j'ai à dire est très intéressant, et je peux bien l'écrire. Toutefois, tu dois te montrer coopératif. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi tu sers, peut-être de facteur, mais attends, trente secondes, tu vas bientôt devoir me quitter, mon gars. »

Le hibou ne sembla guère impressionné par le discours conciliant de l'épicier. Avec la certitude désagréable qu'on le prenait pour un idiot, il fouilla dans un tiroir, en sortit un papier et un stylo, et se mit à écrire frénétiquement dessus.

« Voilà, dit-il, lorsqu'il eut fini. Apporte ça à tes maîtres ou qui que ce soit qui leur ressemble, mais crois-moi, c'est du sérieux, je le jurerais sur ma mère. »

Il plia le papier et pour éviter que l'oiseau le lacérât avec ses serres, il l'enferma dans une vieille enveloppe abîmée qui semblait avoir été achetée il y avait des siècles de cela. Puis il s'approcha du hibou qui ne réagit pas plus lorsqu'il s'approcha.

« Tiens ça… C'est pour tes maîtres. »

Comme s'il venait de comprendre l'importance de la situation, le hibou tendit la patte, et l'homme s'empressa d'y attacher la lettre, vérifiant qu'elle l'était solidement, avant de l'inviter à se percher sur son bras et de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Le hibou répondit à son invitation, à son grand soulagement.

Le message en main, l'animal s'envola lorsqu'il sentit l'air frais. Légèrement inquiet, l'homme le regarda partir, avant de refermer la fenêtre, le cœur battant et lourd.

**~oOo~**

Jessica Goldheart tentait d'oublier ses soucis en travaillant, dans son bureau, remplissant des dossiers distraitement avec une plume neuve. Elle était par ailleurs très concentrée, se focalisant sur les problèmes qu'elle avait sous les yeux afin d'oublier le sien. Un coup sec à la fenêtre retentit, juste derrière elle, la faisant sursauter et se retourner subitement.

« Que… »

Puis elle vit le hibou. Empressée, elle se leva de sa chaise et alla ouvrir la fenêtre. L'oiseau s'engouffra à l'intérieur et atterrit sur le bureau, parmi les tonnes de paperasse qui l'encombraient. Intriguée, la directrice du Pensionnat vit l'enveloppe attachée grossièrement à sa patte. Elle soupira, cela ne semblait pas être un envoi officiel ou quoi que ce fût d'autre. Elle reconnaissait dans la composition quelque maudite invention moldue. Rageusement, elle s'approcha et détacha le message de la patte du hibou, avant de faire un mouvement de baguette qui attira à elle une boîte de gâteaux. Elle fouilla dedans et tendit un biscuit au hibou qui s'en empara du bout du bec avant de reprendre son envol et de s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Aussitôt qu'il fût parti, elle déchira l'enveloppe et la réduisit en cendres d'un coup de baguette magique. Seul resta le morceau de papier qu'elle avait tiré.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de décrypter l'écriture digne d'un enfant qui apprenait à écrire ; sans compter les fautes d'orthographe. Lorsqu'elle parvint à comprendre le sens des mots qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux, elle retourna le message en tous sens, excitée comme une puce. A l'expression de son visage, elle venait de recevoir apparemment une très bonne nouvelle.

Aussitôt, elle envoya un Patronus pour aller chercher Beth. La servante se présenta quelques minutes plus tard sur le pas de sa porte. Elle lui ordonna de prévenir les équipes de recherche qu'elle avait pris à son service en cas de besoin.

« Et qu'ils ne traînent pas ! » s'écria t-elle.

Un sourire triomphant se dessinait sur son visage auparavant si avenant. Ces sales gosses allaient très vite regretter leur escapade…

**~oOo~**

Ted, Jeff et Maria n'avaient pas été parmi les derniers arrivés. Toutefois, tout le reste suivit rapidement, et on ne compta aucune disparition dans le groupe, au grand soulagement de tous. De surcroît, la recherche avait été plus fructueuse. Chaque groupe avait apporté son lot de nourriture, dont la plupart avait été volée. Restait à savoir de quelle manière on transporterait tout cela. Déjà, certains proposaient d'en faire un festin pour ce soir.

« On a besoin d'un maximum de vivres pour atteindre un abri prochain. D'ici à ce qu'on soit arrivé, on verra ce qu'on fera du reste, » dit Ted, qui était de meilleure humeur.

Chacun se reposa ce soir-là. Meryl restait indifférente au vacarme. Elle avait simplement froid, et aurait tout donné pour avoir une couverture. Elle regardait presque avec animosité tous ces joyeux lurons.

Si l'ambiance était à la fête, les jeunes gens gardaient la tête froide et restaient sur leurs gardes. Certains étaient animés d'un mauvais pressentiment, et on ne leur donnait pas tort. Il fallait toujours présager le pire dans les situations les plus coriaces.

Une fois tout le monde rassasié, chacun put profiter d'un sommeil reposant, bien que raccourci pour la plupart soit du fait de leur inquiétude soit à cause des tours de garde. Le lendemain, le groupe réunit le butin et poursuivit sa route, accompagné des rires des plus jeunes et des bavardages des cadets. Les aînés conservaient leur sérieux malgré le fait qu'ils sourissent la plupart du temps aux frasques de leurs benjamins.

Ce fut ce jour-là que tout se gâta…

**~oOo~**

Nelson Gollow était le chef de la petite brigade des Chasseurs, une sous-section fondée pour traquer les criminels et les opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir la charge de cette petite organisation, et jusqu'ici, il n'avait jamais connu d'accroc dans sa carrière. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise, un fameux jour, d'être contacté par la directrice du Pensionnat des Enfants de Rebelles de Winchester… pour une affaire d'évasion ! Il s'avouait qu'il était peu commun d'être confronté à ce genre de mission, mais la bonne femme lui avait fait jurer de garder le secret, et comme cela faisait partie de son métier, Nelson n'avait guère eu de mal à le promettre. La mission avait l'air au premier abord plutôt simple : il suffisait de courser une bande de gamins disparus dans la nature, quelque part dans la campagne anglaise. Pour lui, c'était un jeu d'enfant, et il ne fallait jamais moins de deux jours pour que lui et ses hommes arrivent au bout de leur mission.

Toutefois, cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils cherchaient. Les gosses devaient s'être rudement bien camouflés. En tout cas, ils étaient encore introuvables pour le moment. Il y avait bien eu une fausse alerte à un moment, mais ils n'avaient pas renoncé. Quand ils avaient un travail, ils l'achevaient toujours, qu'importe que cela prît dix jours ou plusieurs mois.

Toutefois, leur employeuse venait de leur apporter d'excellentes nouvelles : un Moldu issu d'une petite ville aux abords d'Oxford lui avait signalé avoir aperçu un groupe de gamins qui semblait correspondre à la description des fuyards qu'ils recherchaient. Elle avait immédiatement fait appel à eux pour qu'ils fouillent cette région. Et l'information s'était révélée d'autant plus exacte qu'ils avaient repéré des traces dans le coin, qui les menaient tout droit aux évadés. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour égayer sa journée.

Déjà, il avait établi un plan pour capturer les proies. Ses hommes et lui s'étaient réunis et se concertaient, mettant au point leur stratégie. Nelson était sûr de leur coup. Déjà, il ordonnait à ses compagnons de se mettre à leur poste pour bénéficier de l'effet de surprise.

Les gamins étaient arrivés comme prévu en début d'après-midi. Ils gambadaient joyeusement, comme des chevreuils prêts à tomber dans les filets du chasseur. Son sourire se faisait d'autant plus large à cette pensée.

Lorsqu'il baissa le bras, les autres comprirent que c'était le signal. Bientôt, les gosses se retrouvèrent cernés de part en part par des hommes vêtus de noir qui pointaient leurs baguettes vers eux, le regard dur et impitoyable, et se rapprochaient dangereusement.

« Ne bougez pas, ou vous risquez les représailles, » entreprit sagement de dire Nelson, qui était celui qui s'approchait le plus.

Les gamins étaient pétrifiés. Ils regardaient tour à tour leurs agresseurs, et le plus grand d'entre eux, qui semblait aussi le chef, dit, de son timbre avenant :

« Nous sommes ici sur ordre de madame Jessica Goldheart, qui se fait énormément de souci à votre sujet. Je crois que la balade est terminée pour vous, et je vous prierai de bien vouloir nous suivre. »

De leur côté, les jeunes gens avaient encore du mal à y croire : pris au piège ! Alors qu'ils se sentaient si près du but ! Déjà, l'angoisse montait chez certains, en particulier chez Ted qui se demandait quelle avait été la faille dans son plan pour qu'ils finissent ainsi.

Nelson avait un sourire machiavélique de loup. Il contemplait ses proies comme une bête affamée. Il avait presque envie d'en prendre une et de la croquer à l'instant… Cette petite fille, par exemple, qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

Brusquement, presque par instinct, il la saisit par l'épaule et la plaqua violemment contre lui, l'emprisonnant de son bras droit, le gauche tendant sa baguette vers la tempe de la fillette.

« Voilà. Vous allez être un peu plus coopératif de cette manière, je l'espère. Autrement, cette délicieuse enfant ne sera plus qu'une poupée de chiffon dans peu de temps… Alors, qu'attendez-vous donc ? »

Doucement, il se penchait vers son otage tremblant et s'abaissait à son niveau, sans la lâcher. Excité par la peur de sa victime, il entreprit de lui lécher l'oreille avec délectation. Un gémissement terrifié lui répondit.

« Laissez-la tranquille ! » s'exclama une jeune fille à peine âgée de quinze ans, d'un air courroucé.

Nelson leva la tête vers elle. Jolie… Mais il préférait les plus jeunes. Il lui sourit.

« Je le ferai… Mais pour cela, pas de faux-pas. Suivez-nous. »

Il fit signe à ses hommes et ceux-ci saisirent chacun les gamins les plus proches d'eux. Ou par le bras, ou par l'épaule, avec force ou non, et les entraînèrent dans leur sillage. Ils étaient imperturbables, ne faisant qu'obéir aux ordres. Nelson prit la fillette avec lui. Le reste de la troupe suivit, abattue.

Seul Ted restait en arrière, avec Meryl. Nelson parut s'apercevoir de la présence de la jeune fille, et alla s'incliner face à elle.

« Madame Jessica Goldheart nous avait prévenus à votre sujet, miss… J'espère que vous n'avez pas été saisie de trop de frayeur. »

Meryl ne répondit pas, regardant le convoi partir. Elle songeait que cela était arrivé si vite… Tout d'un coup, l'idée que tout cela finisse, d'un seul coup, lui monta à la gorge. Et en regardant Nelson partir, elle eut un mouvement de recul, que Ted aperçut.

« C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? grogna t-il, dangereusement. Tu nous as dénoncés quand tu l'as pu ?

-Et comment l'aurais-je pu ? se défendit-elle, le ton dédaigneux. Vous me surveilliez à chaque minute de votre balade ! De plus, je suis à peine capable de lancer un Patronus… »

Ted sentit son malaise dans le ton qu'elle prenait. Il plissa les yeux, et s'avança vers la troupe. Harold était tout à l'arrière. Il se tourna vers Ted lorsque celui-ci s'approcha.

« Va t-en.

-Mais… s'étonna ce dernier.

-Pars, on te couvre, dit l'autre, d'un ton pressé. Écoute, Ted, on a réfléchi à cette éventualité, tous… Et on a décidé que si l'un d'entre nous pouvait s'en sortir, c'était toi. Parce que tu as énormément de mérite vu ce que tu as fait pour nous.

-Harry, je peux pas vous laisser tomber, protesta le jeune homme.

-Ne discute pas, intervint Gerald, qui écoutait discrètement. Tant que ces gars ne nous regardent pas, tu peux encore partir… Alors, dégage, maintenant. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre.

-Depuis que cette fille nous a dit qui nous étions, reprit Harold, on est persuadés que quelque part, nos parents, ou des amis de nos parents, sont là pour nous accueillir. C'est un peu ce but que nous visions, non ? Eh bien, accomplis ce rêve pour nous tous, Ted.

-Je… »

Ted devint silencieux. Le discours de ses amis lui semblait grotesque. Les abandonner ici ? L'idée était bien bonne ! Toutefois, il les savait tout à fait sérieux.

-Vas-y, dégage ! gronda Gerald, tout en veillant à ne pas être entendu de leurs ravisseurs. Trouve de l'aide, n'importe quoi, et libère-nous de ce trou à rats ! »

Même si cela répugnait l'adolescent, sa décision était prise. Doucement, il acquiesça, et il fut décidé qu'à leur signal, Ted s'enfuirait tant qu'il pourrait, pendant que les autres distrairaient les brutes. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les Chasseurs avaient déjà le dos tourné, Harold souffla un « maintenant ! » empressé.

Ted courut. Il ne sut comment il avait fait pour déguerpir. Ni même comment il avait fait pour rester debout. Il ne sut combien de temps cela avait pris. Il entendit bien des cris derrière lui, un vacarme quelconque… Peu lui importait. Il devait accomplir les volontés de ses camarades, car il songeait qu'ils avaient raison : quelque part les attendait une aide prête à les libérer de leur cauchemar.

**~oOo~**

L'un de ses hommes avertit Nelson :

« Eh ! Un gamin ! Il s'enfuit ! »

Presque aussitôt, cela fut suivi d'un grand mouvement parmi le groupe. Chaque enfant tenta de s'en prendre à ses ravisseurs, libérant ses camarades. Nelson eut du mal à ramener le calme à grands coups de poing, méthode barbare mais qui aidait généralement à calmer les choses. Chaque gosse fut maîtrisé, même le plus âgé qui semblait le plus costaud de tous. Nelson regarda de tous côtés. Non seulement ils venaient de laisser partir un gamin, mais en plus…

« Où est passée la fille ? » s'étonna t-il.

Il avait cru que la jeune surveillante avait suivi le mouvement pour revenir chez elle.

« La fille ? Je… Nous n'en savons rien, chef, dit un autre homme. Nous n'avons vu que le gosse partir, mais la fille... Nous ne comprenons vraiment pas… »

Nelson jura entre ses dents. Encore une fois, c'était sur lui que ça allait retomber. Finalement, mécontent, il siffla entre ses dents :

« Tant pis pour eux. Ils finiront par mourir ou être rattrapés. En attendant, ramenons le plus gros de la chasse au bercail. Nous verrons après pour ce cas-là. »

Imperturbablement, le groupe reprit la marche, avec son troupeau maîtrisé.

**~oOo~**

Ted poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Fort heureusement, il n'avait même pas été rattrapé… La joie l'étreignait en même temps que la culpabilité faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse atrocement lente. Qu'allaient devenir tous les autres ? Subiraient-ils les conséquences de sa disparition à cause de lui ? Cette perspective l'effrayait, et il espérait vivement qu'ils s'en sortiraient. En attendant, il devait prévoir la suite des évènements… en ce qui le concernait.

Quelque chose s'abattit soudain sur ses épaules et, effarouché, il poussa un terrible cri en envoyant basculer son agresseur. Il entendit un choc sourd à ses côtés, en même temps qu'un léger cri de douleur.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant à qui il avait affaire : la vieille furie !

« Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'enquit-il, d'une voix étranglée.

La fille se releva difficilement, s'essuyant la bouche, sa robe noire déchirée plus qu'avant.

« Quelle question… Je te voyais partir, je devais savoir ce que tu faisais. »

La colère l'envahit, et sans la prévenir, il bondit sur la jeune fille et la plaqua au sol d'un geste puissant, mettant toute sa force à la maîtriser. La surprise se peignit un bref instant sur le visage de la surveillante, avant qu'il ne se plisse pour former un rictus.

« Et qu'est-ce donc encore ?

-Je te défends de te mêler des affaires des autres, la défia Ted, et tu as intérêt à déguerpir maintenant ou tu recevras un sort bien senti.

-Voyez-vous ça… sourit Meryl. Je ne te veux pas de mal, tu sais. »

Surpris, il desserra légèrement sa poigne.

« Vraiment ?

-Depuis quand en avais-je l'idée ? J'étais simplement… intriguée. Voilà. »

Le ton de la jeune fille était sincère. Il l'examina, méfiant, de la tête aux pieds. Il n'était pas encore très sûr de faire confiance à cette parvenue.

« … Ah oui ? » fit-il, simplement.

Elle le défia du regard. Leurs yeux se confrontèrent longuement, un moment. Ceux de Ted étaient sombres, comme un puits. Ceux de Meryl étaient immuablement bleus. On ne savait lequel des deux avait le plus de force.

« Maintenant que nous y sommes… tenta t-elle. Puis-je t'accompagner, où que tu ailles ?

-Non. »

Le ton était sec et froid. Ted lâcha le regard de la fille, se releva et tourna les talons, ayant bien l'intention de la semer tant que possible. Mais Meryl le suivait effrontément.

« Lâche-moi les basques.

-Que tu acceptes ou non, c'est du pareil au même. Moi non plus je ne connais rien au monde qui m'entoure. »

Il s'arrêta, et se tourna vers elle.

« Ah ? Encore une nouvelle, soupira t-il.

-Oui. J'ai été élevée dans un Pensionnat comme le tien, sauf que c'était pour les Enfants de Héros. Là-bas, seul le paysage que j'avais à ma fenêtre me dévoilait le monde de l'extérieur… J'avais peur d'aller dehors, on racontait tant d'histoires effroyables là-dessus… Mais maintenant, j'ai mûri, et tant que je ne suis pas seule, je serai prête à enfreindre toutes les lois pour parcourir ce monde. »

Cette tirade cloua le bec au jeune homme, qui resta silencieux un long moment. Elle le fixait, les yeux emplis d'espoir. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et entreprit de marcher. Étonnée, elle se lança à sa suite.

« Tu me promets de ne pas me trahir ? s'enquit-il.

-Non, et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

-O.K, je le promets… Mais dans ce cas, tu m'obéis au doigt et à l'œil »

Meryl poussa un grognement mécontent.

« C'est le prix à payer pour rester avec moi, ajouta Ted.

-Et où comptes-tu aller ?

-Trouver de l'aide.

-Quelle aide ? Et où ?

-Un libérateur, où qu'il soit, qui m'aidera à changer ce monde et venger mes camarades. »

Elle se tut, et il soupira de soulagement, ravi qu'elle eût enfin fermé son clapet. Il sentait que la route serait longue, et il espérait qu'elle ne fût pas semée de trop d'embûches… Oui, l'aventure commençait, maintenant, pour lui…

* * *

**(1) **_Le Petit Poucet _de Charles Perrault.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

_Elle venait de parcourir du chemin depuis un moment déjà et le jour se levait. A travers les arbres, elle voyait juste le ciel orangé. Il devait être aux alentours de huit heures du matin, si on tenait compte de la saison. Si on avait prédit à Meryl que si peu de temps après sa sortie du Pensionnat, elle se retrouverait ainsi, en pleine nature, elle aurait certainement un peu souri tout en s'inquiétant à demi, sachant qu'elle était incapable de se défendre ou de se débrouiller seule. Et puis, là où elle avait vécu, cela aurait résonné comme une menace. _

_ Ses bottes n'étaient pas conçues pour la marche, et elle les sentait qui s'usaient vite. Sa robe elle-même se prenait dans les branches basses des arbres, et était parsemée de trous çà et là. Elle ne portait rien d'autre, et l'insigne des surveillantes était brodé dessus, de l'or sur fond noir. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que cela faisait d'elle une cible idéale pour n'importe quel ennemi embusqué dans les parages, et que par conséquent, seule, elle avait peu de chances de survivre longtemps. Mais pour le moment, elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle souhaitait simplement retrouver Ted._

* * *

_Un avis à donner ?  
_

_J'ai donc fait ma rentrée hier pour ma part et j'ai constaté avec joie que j'avais pas mal de temps libre, de quoi imaginer la suite de l'histoire tranquillement dans un coin de la salle de permanence (bon, faut pas non plus que je reste à ne rien faire, j'ai quand même de la philo cette année, et ce n'est pas rien). En revanche, je ne peux pas encore déterminer si ces temps libres devront être remplis ou non en totalité par le boulot, du coup il ne faut pas se formaliser si le chapitre suivant arrive non pas un mercredi mais un samedi (quel chapitre ce sera, je ne peux rien dire). _

_Voilà, voilà, c'était la minute je-raconte-ma-vie. Il y avait longtemps que vous n'y aviez pas eu droit, tiens. _

_A la semaine prochaine, dans tous les cas !_


	10. Solitude

_Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue. Vous allez lire en exclusivité LE chapitre que j'ai... mis un an à terminer. Oui, c'est un chapitre où j'ai eu un énorme trou, mais fort heureusement, en le relisant un jour l'inspiration a su me revenir._

_C'est cool, non ? On vient d'atteindre les dix chapitres publiés. Avec ça on a une bonne raison de continuer cette histoire, surtout que j'ai désormais une quinzaine de chapitres d'avance, donc de quoi tenir jusqu'au nouvel an.  
_

_Autrement, je me suis aussi mise à corriger les précédents chapitres pendant le week-end pour mettre une majuscule aux adjectifs possessifs du Seigneur, ce qui m'a permis de repérer quelques coquilles. Je suis soulagée d'avoir pu rectifier mes erreurs, mais il y en a sûrement d'autres embusquées. L'ennemi se cache toujours. Alors VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! comme dirait une vieille connaissance.  
_

_Comme d'habitude, je remercie mes revieweurs adorés et mes éventuels lecteurs qui aiment (éventuellement) cette histoire. C'est vraiment un pur bonheur de la partager avec vous._

* * *

**Chapitre 10- Solitude**

_Prends entre tes mains ton destin  
Mets les voiles dès ce matin  
Pour la planète où tu veux vivre...  
Prends le large rien ne te retient  
C'est ta vie elle t'appartient  
Si tu veux être un homme libre..._

_**Un homme**** libre **_- David Hallyday

.

Le Pensionnat semblait plus sombre qu'à l'ordinaire. Harold se souvenait ne l'avoir vu qu'une fois de l'extérieur, mais il était alors plus jeune. Il venait d'avoir dix ans, et était escorté par l'un des surveillants de l'Orphelinat d'où on l'avait retiré. Il se souvenait avoir trouvé lugubre cette espèce de manoir qui s'élevait sur une colline, si bien qu'il s'attendait à voir surgir des chauves-souris des coins de fenêtres, et même un de ces monstres dont il avait si peur étant petit. Aujourd'hui encore, il frissonnait, et voir cette façade soulevait de mauvais souvenirs. Un goût amer se faisait sentir dans sa bouche, mais il ne perdait pas courage, voulant montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes. Il appréhendait toutefois l'accueil qu'on leur ferait une fois rentrés.

Et effectivement, la directrice était là, dans le hall, les fixant d'un air sévère qui rappelait presque un aigle. Ses narines palpitaient sous l'excitation et la colère mêlées, et ses yeux d'oiseau de proie se fixèrent sur les Chasseurs, qui poussaient un par un les fuyards devant elle.

Une surveillante à l'allure acariâtre, qu'ils appelaient la vieille coincée, s'avança, et reçut l'ordre de les mener vers leurs chambres. En attendant, la Goldheart avait à faire avec ses employés.

Harold se demandait comment elle réagirait quand elle apprendrait que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient absents, y compris la jeune surveillante qu'ils avaient presque enlevée. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Après un moment, la vieille coincée revint et déclara que la directrice voulait le voir en personne. Sous les regards inquiets de tous ses camarades, Harold marcha bravement sur les pas de la surveillante et traversa d'innombrables couloirs, avec pour seule compagnie les ombres hostiles des murs froidement décorés, en contraste avec les lumières infernales des chandelles.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la femme le menait non pas dans le bureau de la directrice mais vers les sous-sols, et là, il craignit le pire. Ses pressentiments s'intensifièrent à mesure qu'il descendait, et lorsqu'il se retrouva poussé dans une des salles de retenue dont il ne voulait même pas entendre parler, il resta muet d'effroi, même à la vue de la Goldheart, seule, le regard assassin.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre. Déjà, on le poussait vers une chaise et l'y faisait asseoir de force. La surveillante prononça un bref sort et ses mains se retrouvèrent liées contre le dossier. Il allait subir un interrogatoire.

Lorsque la complice s'éclipsa, la Goldheart se pencha vers l'adolescent, le fixa un long moment, puis enfin, cracha ces mots :

« Où sont-ils ? »

Chaque syllabe était clairement détachée, haineuse. La directrice ne digérait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait appris des Chasseurs, qu'elle avait aussitôt congédiés avec leur prime, pour prendre en main cette affaire. Nott avait été mis au courant, car il devait arriver bientôt. En attendant, toute son attention se reportait sur ce jeune insolent, qui avait été réputé pour participer à tous les mauvais coups de Lupin. Elle se disait que si quelqu'un devait savoir quelque chose, c'était lui.

« Où sont-ils ? répéta t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas. »

Elle le gifla, délibérément.

« Tu sais où ils sont. Tu les as sûrement aidés.

-De qui parlez-vous en particulier ? »

Nouvelle gifle.

« C'est à moi de poser les questions, grinça t-elle, plus menaçante que jamais. Et je veux savoir où sont passés tes petits camarades absents, de même que la surveillante qui était affectée à mon service.

-Je ne peux rien vous dire, dit-il, grimaçant à cause de ses joues endolories, témoignant de la force inattendue de la directrice.

-Oh que si. Et dès maintenant. »

C'est alors que d'un revers de poche de sa veste, elle fit surgir sa baguette magique qu'elle pointa sous le nez de Harold. Ce dernier loucha dessus, et soudain se mit à trembler comme une feuille. Il savait de quoi elle était capable.

« Je pose mes questions… dit la femme, d'une voix douce et posée, mortellement inquiétante. Et si la réponse est fausse ou ne me satisfait pas… Tu connaîtras des douleurs inimaginables. »

Sûre de se faire obéir, elle reposa ses questions, traitant un par un les pensionnaires disparus. Harold se vit contraint de répondre :

« Pour David, je ne sais pas… Il a disparu… Jeff et Adam sont les derniers à l'avoir vu… »

Il toussa.

« Ted et la surveillante… Il s'est enfui, quand les Chasseurs nous ont attrapés… La surveillante, je ne sais pas… Elle a dû le rattraper… »

Ayant eu les informations qu'elle voulait, Jessica Goldheart baissa légèrement sa baguette et dénoua les liens du jeune homme. Il voulut se frotter les mains, mais alors elle bouscula brutalement la chaise, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

« Merci pour ta précieuse collaboration. Maintenant, la correction que tu mérites pour avoir pris part activement à cette bêtise, » roucoula t-elle, d'une voix de vieille tante moralisatrice.

Et, avec ses bottes à talons vernies, elle se permit de donner un grand coup de pied dans le corps gisant à ses pieds. Harold gémit, et elle frappa une seconde fois. Entendre ces cris lui apportait une profonde satisfaction, et elle ressentait le besoin de frapper toujours plus fort, afin d'étancher sa soif de revanche. La violence physique apportait beaucoup plus de contentement que le sortilège Doloris, c'était ce que les Moldus faisaient de mieux auparavant. Bientôt, Harold ne fut plus qu'une masse suffocante, incapable de crier tant il s'était cassé la voix. Il ne voyait plus rien, ses oreilles bourdonnaient et il ne sentait plus ni ses jambes ni ses bras. Impossible d'appeler à l'aide. Et de toute façon, pour quoi faire ? Il n'avait que des ennemis, ici. Il songea à Ted, à l'endroit où il devait être en ce moment…

Tout d'un coup, ce furent les ténèbres.

« Arrêtez, Miss Goldheart, » retentit une voix, soudain.

Embarrassée, la directrice cessa de donner des coups de pied, et rajusta son habillement. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui faisait face. Theodore Nott pouvait quelquefois la surprendre dans de tels moments, et elle trouva cela aussi gênant que si elle avait été surprise avec un amant.

« Je pense que ce pauvre garçon a eu son compte, ajouta t-il, d'un ton réprobateur.

-Ce pauvre garçon ? Voyons, sire, il m'a mise dans l'embarras, avec tout mon respect.

-Même si c'était le cas, vous devriez tous les garder en bon état, autrement, je crains que ce soit du pareil au même si vous assassiniez tous vos pensionnaires les uns après les autres. »

Il s'approcha du corps et le bougea un peu du bout du pied. Puis il se baissa et tâta brièvement son pouls.

« Fort heureusement, celui-ci m'a l'air encore vivant. Je propose qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie. En attendant, il serait mieux que vous alliez vous reposer et que vous me laissiez me charger des interrogatoires à votre place.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, sire, répondit-elle, un peu raide. Seulement, beaucoup de soucis me pèsent encore. Il manque deux de nos pensionnaires. L'un a disparu, l'autre est toujours en fuite. »

Il leva vers elle son visage grave.

« Je crains que même si nous lancions encore une équipe de recherche, celle-ci n'arrive pas à temps. Le réveillon est dans deux jours. »

Elle se pinça les lèvres et devint livide. Puis elle haussa les épaules.

« Au moins, nous avons limité les dégâts… Seulement… Si McKendy n'a guère d'importance, le souci reste Lupin et Greylord… »

Theodore se releva brusquement.

« Lupin ? Ne me dites pas… Oh non ! »

Tout d'un coup, il paraissait beaucoup plus soucieux qu'elle.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera furieux.

-Je le crains, murmura t-elle, en baissant la tête comme une petite fille en faute.

-Et cela se retournera inévitablement contre vous. Je vous conseille de vous préparer psychologiquement Miss Goldheart. Que dites-vous encore… Greylord ? »

Il se souvint qu'ils en avaient parlé.

« Éclairez-moi. En quoi sa disparition est-elle si terrible ?

-C'est que… Seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres pourra vous le dire…

-Je sais que je m'expose à une sévère punition en regardant dans les affaires d'autrui, mais cette jeune fille… Dites-moi une fois pour toutes qui elle est. Si elle a tant d'importance pour le Seigneur Lui-même, alors elle tient un rôle décisif. »

Jessica regarda froidement l'ambassadeur.

« J'ai beau vous être inférieure, répondit-elle, je ne veux pas non plus vous exposer au risque. Vous le saurez en temps voulu, car le Seigneur des Ténèbres doit vous avoir en confiance. »

Il cracha par terre, et d'un mouvement de baguette fit léviter le corps inconscient du jeune homme blessé. Et tournant les talons, il songea que Drago devait savoir quelque chose… Lui qui avait été le plus proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres en quinze ans de service, il était inévitablement mis au courant de la moindre chose. Il était donc la cible idéale à atteindre, même s'il ne serait pas facile de lui faire cracher le morceau.

Theodore œuvrerait de son côté, même s'il savait que cela l'exposerait à la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

**~oOo~**

Meryl peinait à marcher entre les branches, tant la forêt qu'ils traversaient était dense. Ils étaient passés d'un paysage plat et désert à un grand terrain forestier étroit. Mais Ted avait tenu à passer par-là, et à présent, tandis que ses jambes criaient grâce, elle s'efforçait de ne pas le perdre de vue. Elle le soupçonnait de vouloir la perdre, et quelque part elle craignait les loups qui erraient dans le coin, même si elle n'avait aucune preuve qu'il y en eût réellement.

Inutile de lui dire de ralentir. Écrasant les brindilles et trébuchant sur les racines émergées du sol, elle allait au rythme de son compagnon, qui restait infatigable. Elle se demanda pour l'énième fois depuis combien de temps ils marchaient ainsi. Et renonça. Déjà, le souffle lui manquait lorsqu'elle y songeait.

« Si tu veux t'arrêter, ne te gêne pas, lui cria t-il, cinq mètres devant elle. Mais je continue sans toi !

-C'est cela ! Mais il faudra bien que tu t'arrêtes, rétorqua t-elle.

-On voit que tu ne me connais pas, » fut sa seule réponse, ironique.

Meryl prit son courage à deux jambes et parcourut en plusieurs enjambées douloureuses la distance qui la séparait du garçon.

« Et si tu crois me semer, tu te trompes lourdement, lui assena t-elle.

-Tu m'en diras tant, » marmonna t-il.

La marche se déroula ensuite dans un silence pesant. Le crépuscule était tombé depuis longtemps, et bientôt, la nuit prendrait sa place. C'était le deuxième soir qu'ils allaient ainsi, sans pause, sans manger. La jeune fille peinait à tenir le rythme, tant ce régime lui était inhabituel. Il n'éprouvait que du mépris pour elle, qui avait sûrement vécu dans un environnement favorable malgré toutes les misères qu'elle décrivait. Au moins, elle mangeait à sa faim, s'habillait avec des vêtements en bon état et était plutôt bien traitée. Cela n'avait pas été son cas pendant toutes les années de sa vie, en tant que Rebelle. Il ne la croyait pas quand elle tentait de se faire passer pour une victime. Au contraire, son hostilité grandissait, en même temps que sa curiosité.

Finalement, il marqua un arrêt, dans une petite clairière. Il faisait trop sombre pour se guider à présent. Épuisée, Meryl s'affala contre un arbre, tandis que Ted sortait les aliments qu'il avait réussi à sauver lors de la rafle de ses compagnons. Sa gorge se serra. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir réussi qu'à se sauver lui-même, et il se demandait si lui, pauvre gamin de quatorze ans sans perspective d'avenir, saurait aller au bout des idées de son clan, et accomplir le désir des autres Enfants de Rebelles. Ce poids semblait trop lourd pour ses épaules. Il ne montra aucune de ses émotions à la jeune fille assise en face de lui, qui le fixait avec une curiosité presque craintive. Elle dut se servir elle-même dans le sac qu'il laissa tomber par terre après avoir pioché sa réserve. Il restait un morceau de pain et une briquette de jus de fruits. Étonnée, elle regarda la briquette.

« Les Moldus vendent encore ça ? Morgane ! Ils ont clairement un manque cruel de magie !

-C'est un peu normal, dans la mesure où ils ne sont pas magiques, » grinça d'un ton acide le jeune homme.

Elle se tut. Ce soir, il n'était pas d'humeur. Elle reposa sa tête contre l'écorce d'arbre et tenta de voir le ciel à travers les feuillages denses. Seule une percée minuscule laissait voir quelques étoiles. Après, il n'y avait rien à voir.

« On va devoir dormir assez inconfortablement ce soir, prévint-il. J'espère que tu es habituée à dormir par terre. »

Même si son ton s'était fait ironique, Meryl se permit un sourire. Après avoir passé deux semaines dans le camp S, on pouvait bien savoir ce que cela voulait dire, mais à la différence qu'elle possédait une couverture à ce moment-là.

Après avoir avalé son maigre repas, elle se coucha en chien de fusil, lentement, et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait oublier cette vie au moins pour un moment, s'évader dans ses rêves… Aller vers l'inconnu lui faisait peur, mais elle ne regrettait pas de quitter tout ce qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie bien dans cette société qui agissait comme une gigantesque fourmilière. Elle voulait agir en indépendante, et cela même si elle dépendait des autres.

Elle s'endormit, cachant ses pensées à son voisin, comme s'il pouvait les parcourir à l'instant.

Ted regarda sa voisine s'endormir avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Il savait que ce qu'il allait faire serait odieux, mais il n'avait guère le choix. Cette fille n'avait rien à faire dans cette histoire. Tout au plus, il s'agissait sans doute d'une espionne, et elle veillait à ce qu'il fût bien attrapé comme tous les autres ! Doucement, il se leva, prit le sac de nourriture et recula lentement, évitant de faire craquer les branches. Déjà, elle semblait endormie. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient un petit visage fin, sans charme et sans rondeurs, et ondoyaient jusqu'au milieu du dos, s'étalant sur le sol. Sans savoir pourquoi, il eut un pincement au cœur à cette vision. Elle avait beau être une fille de son âge, si différente de lui et pourtant familière à sa situation, il ne devait pas s'attendrir. C'était une ennemie, une traîtresse potentielle, et il ne devait en aucun cas lui faire confiance.

Il s'éloigna dans l'ombre du bois, la laissant là, dans la nuit noire.

**~oOo~**

Meryl se réveilla en sursaut, environ une heure plus tard. Elle venait de faire un terrible cauchemar, qui s'estompait déjà. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillée mis à part ce rêve, mais bientôt la panique l'envahit, en voyant que Ted n'était pas là. Elle se leva brusquement, et scruta l'obscurité, espérant apercevoir sa silhouette dans le calme inquiétant. Elle ne percevait aucun mouvement.

Elle craignait de se faire de fausses idées, mais par mesure de précaution, elle rampa jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait vu Ted pour la dernière fois. L'emplacement était vide, et il ne restait plus rien. Elle poussa un juron fort peu élégant.

Se levant à demi, elle tenta de garder la tête froide. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était, mais il ne devait pas être bien loin, même si on tenait compte de sa rapidité hors norme. Malgré sa fatigue, Meryl quitta la clairière où ils avaient choisi de passer la nuit et marcha. Cela la réchauffait, comme elle s'était trouvée frigorifiée en dormant en plein milieu de la nuit à l'air libre. Elle sentait sa peau brûlée, son nez coulant, et cette sensation était plus que désagréable, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de quoi s'essuyer. Le froid était toujours aussi mordant, et des flocons de neige parvenaient même à tomber de façon éparse, mais c'était mieux que de devoir affronter une tempête.

Elle venait de parcourir du chemin depuis un moment déjà et le jour se levait. A travers les arbres, elle voyait juste le ciel orangé. Il devait être aux alentours de huit heures du matin, si on tenait compte de la saison. Si on avait prédit à Meryl que si peu de temps après sa sortie du Pensionnat, elle se retrouverait ainsi, en pleine nature, elle aurait certainement un peu souri tout en s'inquiétant à demi, sachant qu'elle était incapable de se défendre ou de se débrouiller seule. Et puis, là où elle avait vécu, cela aurait résonné comme une menace.

Ses bottes n'étaient pas conçues pour la marche, et elle les sentait qui s'usaient vite. Sa robe elle-même se prenait dans les branches basses des arbres, et était parsemée de trous çà et là. Elle ne portait rien d'autre, et l'insigne des surveillantes était brodé dessus, de l'or sur fond noir. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que cela faisait d'elle une cible idéale pour n'importe quel ennemi embusqué dans les parages, et que par conséquent, seule, elle avait peu de chances de survivre longtemps. Mais pour le moment, elle n'en avait pas conscience. Elle souhaitait simplement retrouver Ted.

**~oOo~**

Au même moment, Ted marchait, au hasard, ses sacs de provision en main, regardant de tous côtés. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait quitté le bois. Il était loin de cette fouineuse, à présent, et tout en gardant sa vigilance, il profitait de sa liberté. Mais le poids de la culpabilité reposait sur ses épaules, comme il songeait sans cesse à ce que devaient vivre ses camarades, en ce moment même. Il devait trouver un moyen de les aider. Ses chances étaient minces, mais il ne perdait pas espoir, contre toute attente.

Il savait qu'il était en terrain découvert. Mais il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à mille lieues à la ronde. Il regretta presque qu'il n'y eût pas de sortilège capable de le dissimuler. On n'en avait jamais parlé, au Pensionnat. Ce genre de sort existait-il seulement… ?

Il avisa ses vêtements rapiécés, son uniforme laid et terne qu'il avait été habitué à porter depuis l'enfance. La croissance mouvementant son adolescence, les surveillantes s'étaient contentées de raccommoder les pans de cette loque avec les moyens du bord, et ainsi, il se retrouvait avec certes des vêtements à peu près à sa taille, mais grossièrement cousus, prêts à se déchirer au moindre faux-pas. Il en fallait peu pour qu'il se retrouve nu, mais il n'avait aucun autre vêtement. Et il portait ces habits depuis des jours, si bien qu'ils étaient sales, à présent. Lui-même ne se souvenait pas à quand remontait son dernier bain. Tout d'un coup, le besoin de trouver de l'aide se faisait plus urgent, et il continua sa marche de plus belle, les pensées de ses amis l'accompagnant.

Ce ne fut que tard le soir qu'il trouva un coin isolé de prairie et s'y reposa, soufflant comme un bœuf. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait montré à la vieille furie la veille, il n'était pas si endurant que cela, si tant est que selon ses critères, marcher toute une journée sans se fatiguer ne s'appelait pas « être endurant ». Il connaissait lui aussi ses limites et ses défauts. Il était un être humain avant tout.

La notion d'être humain était totalement superflue dans ce monde-ci, où la population se classait en races. Lui faisait partie de la caste inférieure, et on le lui avait fait bien comprendre. En plus de cela, il y avait une multitude de sous-races, regroupant les créatures telles les Elfes de maison, et d'autres êtres qui ne valaient pas grand-chose aux yeux des Héros. Il se souvenait qu'on en avait parlé en classe. Miss Croup avait évoqué ce sujet avec un tel mépris…

Ses paupières se fermaient, et son estomac grondait. Pourtant, pour faire des économies de nourriture, il était prêt à jeûner, afin d'assurer sa propre survie. C'était paradoxal, dans la mesure où manger était vital et qu'en plus il ne saurait faire un pas de plus sans s'écrouler le lendemain.

Un bruit soudain le ramena à la réalité, et ses oreilles se tendirent. Une illusion ? Il se releva doucement, prudent, et chercha sa baguette dans l'ombre. Heureusement qu'il l'avait toujours posée près de lui, on ne savait jamais.

La serrant étroitement dans son poing, il se fit le plus discret possible, et tendit l'oreille. De nouveau un craquement. Les intrus n'étaient vraiment pas discrets. Il n'osait bouger, de peur de faire un faux-pas à son tour. Par ailleurs, il lui semblait entendre des éclats de voix.

Prenant le plus de précautions possible, il avança dans la direction du bruissement. On aurait dit que des personnes agitées menaient une conversation chuchotée dans le silence de la nuit. Tout de suite, il fut plus intrigué, et même… mis en confiance par ces tons de voix, bien que faibles, qui ne semblaient pas dangereux.

Un autre craquement, plus proche de lui, se fit entendre. Il sursauta, regardant autour de lui. Paniqué, il se rendit compte que le bruit venait cette fois de lui et n'en fit que davantage, croyant d'abord que quelqu'un l'espionnait. Les voix se turent. Il y eut un long silence… interminable… Teddy retenait son souffle… Mais rien ne se passait.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et tendant sa baguette droit devant lui, il marcha précipitamment en direction des murmures qu'il avait entendus, et émergea dans une autre partie de la prairie, plongée dans une obscurité quasi-complète .

Il n'y avait personne.

Ted cligna des yeux, regarda partout. Nulle part trace de présence humaine en vue. Avait-il eu des hallucinations ?

**~oOo~**

Il faisait vraiment froid. Meryl frissonna, et se frotta instinctivement les bras tout en avançant. Toute transie, le visage rouge, elle désespérait de retrouver son chemin. Elle regretta alors d'avoir suivi Ted. Le mieux encore était de rester là et d'attendre que des équipes de recherche arrivent, sans nul doute lancées à sa poursuite. Mais il y avait sans doute aussi des groupuscules de Rebelles qui devaient errer, et ce n'était pas prudent de se placer à découvert, leur donnant l'opportunité de la capturer… Elle frissonna. Se retrouver entre les mains de ces barbares, quelle pensée horrible !

Le pire était qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette. La sienne lui avait été confisquée, et elle n'était pas prête de remettre la main dessus. Elle lui manquait cruellement, Meryl avait l'impression qu'on lui avait pris une partie de son bras. Parfois, par automatisme, elle tâtait les poches de sa robe rapiécée, mais ne trouvait rien. Et alors, la sensation d'impuissance devenait plus cruelle encore.

Tout d'un coup, un vertige la saisit, et elle porta la main à ses tempes pour faire cesser l'élancement. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle voyait flou, et ses jambes vacillaient… Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, elle chercha une explication à son malaise. Peut-être le froid mordant… Oui, sans doute, il vous faisait tourner la tête…

Elle décida de s'asseoir. Elle avait assez marché, et gardait peu d'espoir de retrouver Ted. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait. Il l'avait sans nul doute laissée délibérément, en s'échappant en pleine nuit pour se retrouver loin d'elle à l'aube… Elle sentit ses yeux la piquer. Allons, elle n'allait pas faire une crise de larmes pour cela ! Elle était une grande fille, et pouvait se débrouiller seule. Elle pouvait dès lors reprendre le chemin du Pensionnat pour avertir la directrice des dernières nouvelles…

La directrice serait compréhensive, sans nul doute… Elle la remercierait de son zèle, et lancerait à nouveau des équipes de recherche à travers le pays pour retrouver le garçon. Et alors tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas néanmoins de garder des souvenirs de son escapade en tête.

Elle contempla le paysage autour d'elle. Tout était très calme, d'un calme un peu trop inquiétant à son goût. Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle dans un geste défensif. Elle ne supportait pas d'être là, seule, à devoir affronter une créature ou une autre sans la garantie de s'en sortir vivante. Elle ne croyait pas aux _deus ex machina _et autres fariboles qui arrivaient à point nommé. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, elle jouait son propre destin, voilà tout.

Néanmoins, en accentuant son observation, il lui sembla que le paysage lui était familier. Elle se reporta alors au mois précédent, au moment où elle se préparait à intégrer le camp S… Mais c'était vrai, tiens, les autres enfants n'avaient-ils pas dit que leur destination prochaine était Oxford ? Y étaient-ils alors ? Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'une ville aux alentours, mais elle était pourtant persuadée de reconnaître l'endroit. Peut-être… le camp s'y trouvait-il ? Et alors elle retrouverait ses compagnons…

Elle se leva. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Si tel était le cas, ils se trouvaient au nord-est, ce qui était une bonne indication. Il lui serait plus facile de se repérer ensuite, ou pour retourner au Pensionnat, ou pour retrouver Ted. Le camp était dissimulé dans une tranchée afin de se protéger d'éventuelles attaques. Ainsi donc elle devait chercher un quelconque relief qui la guiderait. Mais cela voulait dire aussi que les Rebelles n'étaient alors pas loin, et qu'elle courait un grand danger si une nouvelle attaque se profilait à l'instant même. Ce n'était pas bon, mais elle devait chercher : c'était peut-être sa seule chance de se sortir de son pétrin actuel.

Elle se mit en marche. La recherche serait ardue, elle le savait, et longue aussi. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas s'attendre à se trouver juste à côté de l'objet de ses recherches, ce serait trop cocasse pour être vrai. Sa solitude renforçant ses doutes, elle n'en avait que plus peur, mais si c'était la chose à faire, elle n'allait pas hésiter à surmonter sa crainte.

Pourtant, même après plusieurs heures de recherche, à tourner en rond, à douter d'avoir pris le bon chemin, elle finit par en arriver à la conclusion qu'elle était loin du compte. Elle était toujours dans la campagne anglaise, et non pas dans une zone urbaine, même dévastée. Elle était seule, exposée à tous les dangers, définitivement vulnérable. Sa baguette lui manquait tant qu'elle se sentait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots.

C'était simplement insupportable.

**~oOo~**

Katie délirait. Et paradoxalement, elle réfléchissait aussi.

La fièvre l'emportait dans les méandres de la folie, elle se mettait à songer aux choses les plus impensables, et en même temps se répugnait à le faire. Tapie dans son coin du cachot, elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu l'éclat de la lumière du jour par la fenêtre, et oubliait complètement ses camarades, qu'elle était censée accompagner à l'instant même. S'ils n'avaient pas été capturés…

Mais dans un coin de sa conscience, elle avait encore une part rationnelle qui décortiquait sa situation. Elle était malade, certes. Une migraine atroce doublée d'un mal de gorge tel qu'à chaque suffocation elle criait de douleur. Ses dernières règles semblaient remonter à des siècles. Elle n'était plus vraiment féminine à l'instant, ayant maigri malgré le fait qu'elle fût bien nourrie, grâce aux bons soins de Theodore Nott.

Nott. Cet homme étrange et ambigu qui venait souvent seul dans son cachot pour lui parler. La plupart du temps elle comprenait à peine ce qu'il disait. Elle se contentait de l'observer, de détailler son beau visage pâle, et remettait alors en question ses propres préceptes de la vision du sang : après tout, si cette prétendue pureté du sang n'était pas fondée, comment des hommes comme celui-ci auraient-ils pu exister ? Katie n'avait jamais vu de Sang-de-Bourbe de sa vie, mais elle en venait à se donner des représentations laides de ces créatures, comme cette illustration qu'elle avait vue un jour, dans un de ses livres de cours.

Et elle, dans tout cela ? Qu'était-elle ? Elle avait entendu plusieurs fois la Goldheart la traiter de « demi-sang », ce qui signifiait donc… qu'elle était une bâtarde ? Que l'un de ses parents avaient commis la grossière erreur de forniquer avec une créature inférieure ? Elle se sentait sale en y pensant, et, en songeant à Theodore Nott, se disait que jamais elle n'arriverait à la cheville d'un être tel que lui.

La porte claqua légèrement et elle releva la tête. Elle reconnut brièvement la personne. C'était lui. Il y avait une chose dont elle se souvenait de lui avec son physique : c'était son marché. Plus le temps passait et plus elle se le présentait comme une alternative évidente, pour échapper à l'enfer. Elle ne possédait pas la science de Gerald et n'avait que peu de connaissances en conséquence sur la mystérieuse magie employée pour faire fonctionner les bagues. Elle ignorait où il avait pu apprendre tout cela. Il lui semblait qu'il avait dit, un jour, avoir collecté diverses informations et qu'il avait pu les accumuler au point d'imaginer une nouvelle mise en pratique, sans l'assurance de réussir néanmoins. Ainsi était né leur projet à tous de fuir, pour retrouver de l'aide à l'extérieur, des gens qui les comprendraient et les aideraient…

Elle sentit l'homme s'agenouiller à sa hauteur et passer sa main dans ses cheveux. Il faisait toujours cela, ces temps-ci. C'était un geste rassurant, paternel, et Katie s'y abandonnait, n'ayant plus la force de résister. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était une présence à ses côtés, qui lui garantisse que tout irait bien, dès à présent…

L'homme lui adressa quelques mots, avant de se relever au bout d'un long moment pour reprendre le chemin de la porte. Ce fut à ce moment-là que quelque chose s'activa dans sa tête. Et alors, tout devint extraordinairement clair.

« At… tendez… » siffla t-elle avec peine.

L'homme s'arrêta, et se retourna. Il avait entendu son murmure presque inaudible.

« Qu'y a-t-il, petite chatte sauvage ? »

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il utilisait ce surnom, aussi… Paradoxalement à la situation précédente, elle ne se sentit tout d'un coup plus en sécurité avec Nott. Dans ce moment de clairvoyance, il lui apparaissait comme quelqu'un de dangereux, et la lueur dans ses yeux ne la trompait pas. Pour autant, elle n'avait rien à perdre en continuant dans la voie qu'elle avait choisie :

« J… J'accepte… »

Ce simple mot lui ayant réclamé un effort considérable, elle éclata d'une toux bruyante, et s'affala à terre, terrassée par l'épuisement.

Cela ne provoquait aucune réaction chez Theodore, qui souriait. Il parut plonger dans une intense réflexion qui ne dura que quelques secondes, avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille et de s'agenouiller auprès d'elle, prenant son temps pour lui répondre.

* * *

_Les paroles de la chanson du début sont à l'origine une bande-son du film Disney **La planète au trésor**, pour ceux que ça intéresse éventuellement._

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre_

_Malefoy, une fois qu'il eut fini de remplir les registres des invités, plus tard dans la soirée, choisit de rejoindre le Seigneur afin de remplir ses fonctions habituelles. Cela ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il Lui avait promis de Le retrouver à l'étage pour Lui faire un compte-rendu de ce qu'il se passait._

_ Il salua les personnes qui lui faisaient signe, et se montra pour le reste indifférent, peu enclin à se laisser arrêter par quelques bavards désirant échanger des banalités avec lui. Il monta le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis, où logeait le Seigneur, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais. L'imaginer dormir était une chose totalement impossible, pour n'importe qui. A dire vrai, la chambre d'amis servait peu, puisque le Seigneur passait énormément de nuits blanches. Mais cela ne L'empêchait pas de rester un homme, même s'Il n'en était plus réellement un, et de Se ressourcer lorsque Son corps en ressentait le besoin. Le Maître de la magie noire ne pouvait Se contenter de S'adonner à des activités aussi inutiles que le sommeil._

* * *

_Je l'admets, il s'est passé peu de choses. Mais, mais mais mais, lisez l'extrait ci-dessus, et vous saurez pourquoi le prochain chapitre sera subitement un peu plus intéressant..._

_S'il y a des soucis de cohérence, n'hésitez pas à me les signaler._

_Encore une fois, j'espère recevoir plein de reviews et je vous dis à bientôt, et surtout, bonne semaine !_


	11. Malheureuse confidence

_Je remercie tous mes revieweurs et mes followers ! Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous intéresser. Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 11 – Malheureuse confidence**

_"C'était l'heure où l'essaim des rêves malfaisants_

_Tord sur leurs oreillers les bruns adolescents."_

« Le crépuscule du matin » - Charles Baudelaire, **_Les Fleurs du Mal_**

.

Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Jessica Goldheart le savait. C'était le soir du réveillon de Noël, et elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se désister à une invitation du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle avait attendu un tel moment toute sa vie, seulement, ce n'était pas dans ces circonstances-là qu'elle imaginait qu'il arriverait.

Elle soupira. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour le moment. Lupin et Greylord couraient en pleine nature, et elle se trouvait dans un bourbier dont il lui était impossible de s'extirper. Elle allait devoir faire avec et jouer les funambules sur une corde très fine durant toute la soirée. Et peut-être se faire discrète, pour ne pas éveiller l'intérêt du Seigneur, surtout si c'était vis-à-vis de Sa « protégée »…

« Vous êtes prête ? »

Elle se retourna. Theodore Nott était sur le pas de la porte du bureau. Il avait un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, auquel elle répondit par une grimace méprisante : comment osait-il se moquer de son malheur à l'instant même ? Elle était en passe de signer son arrêt de mort et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de… _sourire _? Elle avait besoin de cet homme, certes, pour promouvoir la réputation de son Pensionnat, mais elle l'appréciait de moins en moins au fil du temps, à cause de son comportement trop étrange pour être honnête.

« Telle que vous me voyez, » répondit-elle, simplement, en se présentant. Ses cheveux longs étaient attachés en un chignon relâché, et elle était vêtue d'une robe de sorcière violette aux motifs argentés, qui contrastait avec la folie de ses yeux couleur poison. Si ce soir était son dernier, elle devait aller à l'échafaud dans ses plus beaux atours, c'était la moindre des choses.

« Parfait, » dit l'homme, et il lui offrit son bras, en gentilhomme.

Elle hésita. Theodore Nott n'était peut-être pas si important que cela dans la hiérarchie, mais il n'empêchait qu'il connaissait très bien certaines personnalités proches du Seigneur. Cela n'allait pas jouer en sa faveur.

« Ne soyez pas nerveuse. Les prédateurs sentent la peur de leur future proie. »

Elle inspira un grand coup, et s'avança vers lui pour lui saisir le bras, sans douceur. Il n'eut aucune réaction, et l'accompagna le long des couloirs dans un silence tendu. Il comprenait qu'elle fût si anxieuse, mais de toute manière, c'était la moindre des choses dont il se souciait à l'instant même.

Il avait gagné les faveurs de la petite Katie Andrews. La fille auparavant si forte, qui semblait ne vouloir ployer sous aucun coup, avait fini par céder. Certes, ce n'était qu'une gamine, plus faible qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser paraître. Mais cela le ravissait d'autant plus qu'il se souvenait encore de sa mine déconfite lorsqu'il s'était penché vers elle et lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille, parfaitement calme :

« Oh, mais je te remercie de ton aide, ma petite… Seulement, nous avons capturé le concepteur des bagues, je n'ai donc plus besoin de toi pour le moment… »

Il avait vu l'horreur se peindre sur son visage maigre. Il lui avait fait croire, un bref instant, qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire pour elle. Continuant sur sa lancée, il avait fait renaître l'espoir en elle l'instant d'après :

« Mais… Je pourrais peut-être essayer de persuader la directrice de te donner à moi, hum ? »

L'expression du visage de la jeune fille avait été impossible à déchiffrer : soulagement, inquiétude ? Il était parti sans l'observer davantage. Désormais, il lui restait à convaincre Jessica Goldheart. Seulement, il savait qu'elle n'était pour le moment pas d'humeur. Si le Seigneur ordonnait sa mise à mort, il serait néanmoins arrangé puisqu'il pourrait alors librement choisir de prendre cette pensionnaire à son service. Il verrait ainsi en fonction des évènements.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la limite de la zone de transplanage, à quelques mètres du Pensionnat, Theodore resserra son emprise sur le bras de sa compagne, pour lui signaler qu'il était temps de se préparer. Elle acquiesça. Il se concentra alors et les emporta tous les deux loin de Winchester.

**~oOo~**

Dans le comté du Wiltshire, nul à présent n'ignorait la présence d'un vaste manoir qui dominait toute la région, et était le siège de nombreuses réunions ou soirées organisées à une certaine période de l'année, en l'honneur d'une seule et unique personne. En effet, le manoir Malefoy était prisé par le Seigneur Qui s'y installait, à chaque évènement important, afin de participer à des soirées somptueuses au cours desquelles toute l'élite de la société sorcière se retrouvait pour discuter de politique ou d'affaires personnelles.

Le domaine appartenait auparavant, comme chacun savait, à un seul homme, maître des lieux portant le même nom que sa propriété : Lucius Malefoy. Il l'avait hérité lui-même de son père auparavant, et y avait vécu des années durant, partageant son temps entre sa famille et ses affaires, prenant une part active dans les activités politiques de l'ancien régime. Il avait été jusqu'alors l'un des serviteurs les plus fidèles du Seigneur, jusqu'à ce qu'il fût déshonoré et spolié par le même Seigneur pour avoir fait preuve d'infidélité à un moment de la vie du Maître qui L'avait mis en péril. La déchéance avait été progressive, mais suffisamment marquée pour que la famille Malefoy comprenne que plus jamais elle n'aurait l'occasion d'atteindre le plus haut degré d'estime du Seigneur. Le fils de Lucius, Drago, en était la preuve même. Silencieux et hagard, il surveillait les allées et venues des invités, vérifiant que tous étaient bel et bien conviés à la soirée comme l'avait désiré le Seigneur, et notant la présence des nouveaux venus afin de n'oublier personne. Alors qu'il regardait dans le vide, comme à son habitude complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit un raclement de gorge et leva la tête. Il reconnut Theodore Nott, ayant à son bras une femme visiblement plus âgée que lui, qui regardait tout autour d'elle d'un œil alerte. Il ne la reconnaissait pas, sans doute ne l'avait-il jamais rencontrée, puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vue dans les précédentes soirées. Il se désintéressa bien vite d'elle pour adresser la parole à son camarade de toujours :

« Te voilà donc, tu arrives relativement tôt ce soir.

-C'est bien normal, j'escorte cette dame qui est nouvellement conviée dans le cercle. Je te présente Jessica Goldheart, Drago. Miss Goldheart, Drago Malefoy. »

La femme sembla émerger de sa contemplation des lieux et sursauta en entendant le nom de l'homme en face d'elle. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, Drago eut la surprise de lire dans ses yeux une peur qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis des années.

« Malefoy ? Le bras droit du Seigneur ? balbutia t-elle, étonnée.

-Je dirais plutôt Son serviteur, » répondit-il, en ricanant amèrement

Bras droit, allons donc… Le Seigneur n'avait nul besoin de bras droit. Il décidait Seul, refusait tout conseil extérieur. De plus, ce serait trop d'honneur à lui faire, à lui Drago Malefoy, de le qualifier ainsi.

« Serviteurs, nous le sommes tous, corrigea Theodore, en secouant la tête. Mais Drago a un rôle particulier auprès du Seigneur, c'est vrai… C'est entre les deux conditions. »

C'était la meilleure définition que l'on pût donner à sa fonction. Drago était à moitié un serviteur et à moitié le bras droit du Seigneur. Le mot majordome était le terme le plus juste. Pour Lui, il surveillait le monde, il était les yeux et le corps de son Maître, son espion aussi. Chaque information qu'il récoltait, il la rapportait et le Seigneur devait ainsi agir en conséquence, sans jamais Se montrer à quiconque.

Il était crucial que personne ne Le vît jamais. Nul ne savait pourquoi. Peu après la guerre, Il avait disparu de la vue de Ses fidèles, et lors de Ses apparitions publiques, Se dissimulait sous une cape noire qui Le faisait ressembler à une créature mi-Détraqueur mi-humaine. Seul Drago avait le privilège de Le voir, et privilège était un bien grand mot. Il devait en conséquence garder de lourds secrets pour le Seigneur, ce qui était en soi une tâche difficile puisqu'il pouvait à tout moment laisser filtrer une information cruciale. Ce pourquoi il avait appris à se taire toutes ces années, au point que cela devînt une seconde nature pour lui. Mais cela était aussi un lourd fardeau à porter, car Drago avait vu des choses que nul n'aurait su imaginer, depuis qu'il avait été nommé pour occuper ce poste spécial, aux côtés de son Maître.

« Dépêchez-vous donc d'entrer, d'autres attendent, finit-il par dire.

-Le Seigneur est-Il ici ? » demanda timidement la femme.

D'abord surpris par la question, les deux hommes finirent par secouer la tête, souriant de l'idiotie de Jessica Goldheart.

« Il est toujours là, répondit sinistrement Drago. Il vous observe, où que vous vous trouviez, qu'importe ce que vous faîtes. »

Frissonnant face à cette sentence, la directrice de Pensionnat renfonça sa tête dans ses épaules et avança. Theodore Nott ne la suivit pas immédiatement.

« Où l'as-tu dénichée ? demanda l'homme blond, ricanant presque.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'est pas exactement mon type de femme. Il s'agit de la directrice du Pensionnat d'Enfants de Rebelles de Winchester.

-Oh… »

Il était rare que le Seigneur invitât de telles personnes à des occasions si importantes. Il fallait que cela fût vraiment important. Pourtant, Drago ne L'avait pas entendu une fois piper mot au sujet de ces enfants. Il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer, pour une fois, en rapport avec eux.

Jessica s'était arrêtée plus loin, dans le grand salon où se déroulait la fête. Au milieu de ces gens qui discutaient entre eux, elle se sentait petite, et mal à l'aise. Elle préférait éviter tout contact avec une personne importante pour se préserver d'un possible face à face avec le Seigneur, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais. Nott la rejoignit alors, posa une main sur son épaule et lui murmura, complaisamment :

« Ne montrez aucune émotion. Restez vous-même, et tout se passera pour le mieux. »

Il la relâcha et s'enfonça dans la foule, sans doute pour retrouver des connaissances. La directrice se retrouva seule, et chercha du regard une personne avec qui mener une conversation décente.

Malefoy, une fois qu'il eut fini de remplir les registres des invités, plus tard dans la soirée, choisit de rejoindre le Seigneur afin de remplir ses fonctions habituelles. Cela ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il Lui avait promis de Le retrouver à l'étage pour Lui faire un compte-rendu de ce qu'il se passait.

Il salua les personnes qui lui faisaient signe, et se montra pour le reste indifférent, peu enclin à se laisser arrêter par quelques bavards désirant échanger des banalités avec lui. Il monta le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage, et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis, où logeait le Seigneur, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais. L'imaginer dormir était une chose totalement impossible, pour n'importe qui. A dire vrai, la chambre d'amis servait peu, puisque le Seigneur passait énormément de nuits blanches. Mais cela ne L'empêchait pas de rester un homme, même s'Il n'en était plus réellement un, et de Se ressourcer lorsque Son corps en ressentait le besoin. Le Maître de la magie noire ne pouvait Se contenter de S'adonner à des activités aussi inutiles que le sommeil.

En poussant la porte, il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir la lumière tamisée de la chambre, qui paraissait accueillante, en total contraste avec l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Il s'empressa d'entrer et de la refermer, s'assurant qu'elle était bien verrouillée, et s'avança dans la pièce, attendant que son Maître lui prête attention.

« Ah, te voilà enfin, Drago. »

La voix qui s'était élevée était étonnamment douce, dangereuse aussi. Il avait beau la connaître depuis des années, il ne parvenait pas à se familiariser à ce son. Chaque son proféré par Voldemort était inhabituel, semblable au sifflement d'un serpent, même pour les fidèles qui Le fréquentaient le plus.

« Comment cela se passe, en bas ? »

Drago ne répondit pas immédiatement. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Que Ses serviteurs étaient tous réunis, une fois de plus, et que de nouveaux venus avaient fait leur entrée en scène… Tiens, c'était une chose à dire, cela. Nul doute que cela aviverait l'intérêt du Seigneur, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais.

« Tout est en ordre, Maître. Les invités sont toujours ravis de recevoir Vos invitations… Cependant, j'ai, ce soir, constaté l'arrivée de gens que je ne me souviens pas avoir rencontrés auparavant… »

Il y eut un silence. Drago avait volontairement fait une pause pour provoquer une réaction chez son interlocuteur.

« C'est cela en effet, » entendit-il, simplement.

Il se passa un moment, suivi d'un « continue » sec, et l'homme prit une nouvelle inspiration pour prononcer ces mots :

« L'un de Vos fidèles les plus fervents, Theodore Nott, est venu ce soir, comme il en a l'habitude chaque année à Noël. Il était accompagné d'une femme, qui s'appelait, me semble t-il… Jessica Goldheart. Quelles raisons aviez-Vous de la convier, elle aussi, à cette soirée ? S'est-elle illustrée de quelque manière ? »

De nouveau un silence. Il en avait l'habitude. Le Seigneur en laissait toujours planer avant chaque réponse, le temps de faire monter l'angoisse chez la personne à qui Il S'adressait. C'était un de Ses plaisirs personnels, de voir les autres craindre les paroles qu'il allait dire.

« La directrice du Pensionnat des Enfants de Rebelles. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Drago attendit la suite.

« Je peux comprendre que cela t'étonne, Drago. En temps ordinaire, Je ne lui aurais pas même prêté attention. Cette femme est insignifiante, la seule raison pour laquelle Je l'ai convoquée est qu'elle garde à Mon compte quelque chose d'important. »

Cette révélation suffit à piquer la curiosité de l'héritier Malefoy. Quel genre de chose pouvait-ce être ?

« Par ailleurs, J'avais l'intention de lui en parler ce soir. Mais pour cela, il faudrait d'abord l'appeler à Moi, et cela se fera tout à l'heure, lorsque tous les invités importants se seront réunis dans le petit salon. »

Le petit salon était celui réservé pour les réunions des personnalités les plus importantes autour du Seigneur. Même s'il était moins important en terme de superficie que celui qui servait de salle des fêtes, il restait imposant et suffisait à abriter une centaine de personnes, soit la caste dominante de la société sorcière régie par Voldemort : celle des Héros de premier rang, et quelques exceptions de la classe inférieure.

« Laissons passer la soirée, pour le moment. A minuit, se déroulera la réunion. Et alors nous pourrons tous nous souhaiter un joyeux Noël. »

Le ton qu'Il avait employé était ironique, notamment sur la fin. Drago se permit un léger sourire, avant de s'incliner. Il hésita un moment puis osa demander :

« Dois-je retourner surveiller la soirée, Maître ?

-Va, Drago. C'est une excellente suggestion. »

Soulagé, l'homme recula et quitta bientôt la pièce. Une chose de faite, il ne lui restait qu'à affronter les invités… avant que son Maître ne l'appelle à nouveau, par l'intermédiaire de la marque qu'il avait sur son bras gauche.

Plus bas, Theodore venait de croiser une personne d'une grande notoriété au Nouveau Ministère : Yaxley, le directeur du Département de la Justice Magique. L'homme, l'expression radieuse ce soir-là sur son visage taillé à coups de serpe, engageait une conversation dynamique avec lui. Il avait eu le temps de lui présenter sa fille, Helena, qui venait tout juste d'atteindre sa majorité et de recevoir son affectation dans l'armée. C'était la marche à franchir avant d'acquérir de grandes fonctions, et son père semblait persuadé que cette jeune fille promettait énormément de choses pour l'avenir de la nation. Theodore avait souri poliment, souhaitant volontiers croire à cet engouement.

« Elle a fini major de sa promotion, au Pensionnat de Bristol, » lui signala son interlocuteur.

Il avait adressé un sourire de circonstance à la jeune fille, qui avait légèrement rosi et répondu timidement, le dévorant des yeux.

« Encore une fois, je n'ai pas à me plaindre de mon travail. La commission des interrogatoires fonctionne à merveille, chaque jour de nouvelles rafles rencontrent du succès. Bientôt, lorsqu'elles seront de moins en moins fructueuses, cela voudra dire que nous serons arrivés à décimer tous les parasites. Seulement, il faudra veiller à ce qu'ils ne se reproduisent pas. Aussi, j'envisage de faire tuer tous les mâles sans exception cette fois-ci et de stériliser les femelles afin que les familles sorcières n'aient plus de souci avec leur main d'œuvre… Bien sûr, je sais qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autres légers soucis au sujet des servantes. »

Theodore sut de quoi il parlait. La plupart des Sang-Pur aimait se divertir de la manière la moins orthodoxe possible avec les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Moldues qu'ils avaient à leur service. Il n'était alors par rare qu'un accident ait lieu et qu'un enfant de sang impur naisse, qui, s'il s'agissait d'un garçon, nécessitait une mise à mort en bonne et due forme. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs fois à faire avec ce genre de cas. Un de ses anciens camarades d'école, Goyle, était friand de ce type d'activité, même s'il essayait de le cacher, assez grossièrement d'ailleurs. Sa dernière victime avait sombré dans la folie et il avait été contraint de la céder, en étouffant l'affaire le plus possible. Le Seigneur ne tolérait pas ces débordements, ayant le désir que les sorciers de souche ne se mélangent pas avec la vermine. Même s'ils savaient cela dangereux, Ses fidèles se laissaient emporter par l'excitation de l'interdit.

« Et vous, donc, Nott, êtes-vous toujours à inspecter les Pensionnats ? s'enquit, avenant, Yaxley, qui posait une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

-Oh, bien sûr, répondit-il, en émergeant de ses pensées. Tout se passe comme prévu. Du moins… presque…

-Que voulez-vous dire par l… voulut questionner l'homme, avant de se tourner brusquement sur le côté et de s'exclamer à la vue de la personne qui allait à leur rencontre :

-Le fils de Lucius ! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous rencontrer, quoi qu'on dise. »

Son ton était complaisant. Il était de notoriété publique que Yaxley n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Lucius Malefoy du temps où ce dernier était encore vivant. Il se moquait déjà de lui à l'époque où le Seigneur n'était pas encore de retour, et avait pris d'autant plus de plaisir à le voir descendre les échelons sans rien pouvoir faire contre cette fatalité. Il n'avait pas plus d'estime pour Drago qu'il craignait néanmoins pour le poste privilégié et ambigu qu'il occupait auprès du Seigneur, et se montrait pour cela mielleux, afin de bien se faire voir. Ce n'était pas du goût de Drago qui eut un léger rictus de dégoût, qu'il dissimula rapidement.

« Bonsoir, Yaxley. J'espère que vous passez une excellente soirée.

-On ne peut plus. Vous ai-je présenté ma fille, Helena ? Elle vient de recevoir son affectation, et a fini major de sa promotion au Pensionnat de Bristol. »

Drago baissa les yeux vers la jeune fille, qui rougit, mais lui accorda un sourire. Il songea alors, en la regardant : _la digne héritière de son père_, et sans en dire plus, il se tourna vers Theodore.

« Je te cherchais. Où est passée ta dame ?

-Je l'ai laissée. Elle se familiarise au décor. Peut-être discute t-elle, je n'en sais rien.

-Pourquoi ne pas la convier aux conversations ? proposa Yaxley. Je serais curieux de rencontrer votre nouvelle conquête, Nott.

-Ce n'est pas une conquête, rétorqua sèchement l'homme. C'est la directrice d'un des Pensionnats que j'ai inspectés.

-Vraiment ? Mais alors pourquoi… ?

-Le Seigneur ne manquera pas de le faire savoir tout à l'heure, » le coupa Drago.

Il regarda sa montre. Il était déjà minuit moins vingt. La réunion n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

« A minuit commence la grande réunion. Si vous voulez bien, en tant que personnalités importantes, vous réunir dans le salon prévu à cet effet… » dit-il, et il s'éloigna, sentant sa marque commencer à le brûler un peu.

Lorsque minuit sonna, il entrouvrit la porte de la chambre pour voir son Maître levé, prêt à descendre. Encore une fois, il ressentit ce fameux malaise qui l'habitait chaque fois qu'il Le voyait, et plaça son regard de côté pour éviter de croiser les yeux du Seigneur. Ce Dernier Se permit un sourire en coin, sardonique, et lui fit signe d'apporter Son ample cape, la fameuse cape qui devait Le dissimuler aux regards. Il acquiesça.

Drago était le seul à comprendre pourquoi le Maître désirait tant Se cacher. C'était pour préserver l'effet de doute qu'instituait Sa présence à chaque « apparition » publique. Toute divinité n'avait pas d'apparence définie, et il était dit que dans les religions moldues, représenter l'objet d'un culte était sacrilège. Voldemort avait cru bon de S'en inspirer malgré Son désir d'effacer tout ce qui avait trait à ce monde qu'Il haïssait, et Son coup fonctionnait à merveille.

Lorsqu'ils furent prêts, les deux hommes choisirent enfin de descendre pour ne pas faire attendre plus longtemps leurs invités de marque.

Drago poussa la grande porte et se retrouva bientôt face à une centaine d'invités, parmi ceux qui avaient reçu une mention spéciale sur leur invitation. Tous les autres, ceux dont le Seigneur n'attendait rien de nouveau, étaient encore dans le grand salon, attendant jalousement que cette réunion se termine afin de récolter des informations palpitantes. C'était un grand honneur, chaque année, d'entourer le Seigneur et d'assister directement à l'évènement le plus important de Grande-Bretagne. Pour Jessica Goldheart, qui ne s'attendait pas à en être dès sa première invitation, cela ne présageait rien de bon, elle le savait.

Ce fut alors que le Seigneur apparut, à la suite de Son majordome. Toujours entouré de mystère, avec Sa cape sombre qui empêchait quiconque de ne serait-ce que L'entrapercevoir, Il avança, silencieusement, dans la salle. Cette entrée en scène discrète ne L'empêchait pas d'être la cible de tous les regards. Les gens sentaient leur cœur frémir d'excitation et de terreur mêlées. Une telle émotion, nulle n'en ressentait de pareille ailleurs dans le monde.

« Bien, vous voici tous réunis, comme Je l'avais ardemment désiré. Vous M'en voyez des plus heureux, à l'approche de cette nouvelle fin d'année. »

La voix douce du Seigneur, s'élevant dans la salle, parut comme à l'ordinaire extraordinairement familière à chaque invité présent, notamment Drago et Theodore, qui l'avaient entendue plus d'une fois et sentaient la même émotion leur enserrer la poitrine. Theodore avait toujours l'impression d'y avoir été familier, bien avant que Voldemort ne revienne au pouvoir, et pourtant, son origine lui échappait. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que, petit déjà, il avait déjà fait face à Cet homme mystérieux grâce à son père qui était un serviteur de la première heure, à l'époque.

Pour Helena, la fille de Yaxley, et Jessica Goldheart, qui entendaient cette voix pour la première fois, cela eut pour effet de les faire frissonner à l'unisson, et elles jetèrent des coups d'œil inquiets autour d'elles. Néanmoins, personne ne leur prêtait attention, tous ayant les yeux rivés vers le Seigneur.

« Chaque année, comme certains le savent, Je consacre cette réunion à faire un bilan de tout ce que chacun aura accompli cette année. J'espère que vous aurez fait en sorte d'accomplir un travail des plus satisfaisants, de sorte de rendre, chaque fois plus au fil du temps, notre société irréprochable. J'accorde la parole au directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, au Ministère : Yaxley. »

L'homme, qui faisait partie des personnes rassemblées autour de Lui, se racla la gorge. Il semblait confiant, et lorsqu'il parla, ce fut sur un ton clair et franc :

« Le travail accompli cette année dans mon département est plus que satisfaisant. D'ici quelques années, nous n'aurons plus de soucis à nous faire vis-à-vis de la vermine Sang-de-Bourbe, puisque les chasses sont fructueuses. Nos méthodes d'interrogatoire sont aussi extrêmement efficaces. Les Rebelles que nous capturons avouent tous leurs crimes presque à chaque fois. Les Détraqueurs se font une joie de régler leur compte dès que nous en avons terminé avec eux. »

Il y eut un silence après cette tirade, jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur dise, d'un ton appréciateur :

« Voilà qui est fort bien. Je suis heureux de t'avoir à Mon service, Yaxley. Pense bien que ton travail ne restera pas sans récompense. »

Yaxley se permit un tout petit sourire victorieux, et jeta un coup d'œil goguenard à Drago qui l'ignora. Toutefois, Voldemort déclara à nouveau :

« J'ai cru entendre que ta fille avait été major de sa promotion, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-lui donc d'approcher. »

La jeune fille, sursautant quand on parla d'elle, n'attendit aucun ordre de son père pour venir maladroitement à ses côtés, le teint légèrement pâle. Tout intimidée qu'elle était à l'idée de faire face au Seigneur, elle baissa la tête, attendant un mot de Sa part.

« Tu fais une recrue prometteuse, sûrement. J'imagine que tu excelles dans les jugements sacrés ?

-Je bats tout le monde à plate couture, dit-elle, un peu précipitamment, avant de se reprendre tandis que son visage prenait une teinte rouge vif : je veux dire, pardonnez mon langage, Maître, je ne me débrouille pas trop mal.

-Fort bien, » dit le Seigneur, neutre.

Il y eut un silence. Quand tout d'un coup, Il embraya, toujours à l'adresse d'Helena :

« Tu viens du Pensionnat de Bristol, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hésitante, la jeune Yaxley acquiesça.

« O… Oui. »

Le Seigneur parut réfléchir, et Jessica Goldheart, plus loin, eut la désagréable impression qu'Il avait fixé Son regard sur elle, malgré l'ombre que créait la capuche.

« Il me semble… qu'il y avait une personne là-bas, qui faisait partie de ta promotion, Helena. Une personne particulière. »

Elle ne comprit pas où Il voulait en venir. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que nul autre à part elle aurait une plus grande importance aux yeux du Seigneur. Elle sentit une pointe de jalousie la piquer avant de dire, d'une petite voix :

« Je ne vois pas de qui il s'agit. Il y a bien Theodora Zabini et Caelius Lestrange, qui sont ici aussi, mais…

-Ce n'est pas d'eux que Je parle, claqua Voldemort, tandis qu'un mouvement plus loin trahissait la présence des deux amis d'Helena, qui avaient entendu leurs noms respectifs. C'est d'une autre personne. »

Personne, à part Theodore, Jessica et quelques autres, ne semblait comprendre. Peu étaient au courant, à dire vrai. Mais lorsque le Seigneur avait une idée en tête, ce n'était pas par pur hasard.

« Cette personne a été, suite à sa remise d'affectation, guérisseuse au camp S du nord-est d'Oxford, avant d'être transférée en tant que surveillante dans un Pensionnat suite à une attaque des Rebelles qui a bien failli lui coûter la vie. Je ne veux pas que cette personne meure, elle M'est beaucoup trop précieuse pour que Je Me le permette. Je vais demander à Jessica Goldheart, ici présente, directrice du Pensionnat des Enfants de Rebelles de Winchester, et à Theodore Nott, inspecteur de ce type d'établissement, de Me faire un compte-rendu de la situation et de l'intégration de cette personne. »

Jessica inspira un grand coup. Il semblait qu'ils avaient franchi le point de non-retour. Si elle l'avait pu, elle se serait enfuie, mais elle savait qu'on ne quittait jamais délibérément le Seigneur avant de Lui rendre certains comptes. Si elle faisait preuve de lâcheté, cela lui coûterait cher.

« Hum, et bien… La situation est fort bonne pour nous, même si nous déplorons beaucoup de ne pas avoir plus de pensionnaires au sein de notre établissement. Ils ne se comptent qu'au nombre de vingt-deux. Or, la progéniture des Rebelles est beaucoup plus répandue dans la nature, et il est dangereux de les laisser vagabonder. Partout ailleurs, les Pensionnats accueillant ces enfants sont dans le même cas : en sous-effectif. »

Comme tout le monde l'écoutait, elle commença à prendre plus d'assurance, priant pour que tout se passe bien.

« Theodore Nott vous le dira ici, la situation est autrement excellente, puisque ces enfants sont facilement maîtrisables et qu'ils ne tentent aucune rébellion contre leurs surveillantes. »

Nott acquiesça pour l'approuver, lui lançant un regard appuyé. Si elle se permettait de mentir et que le Seigneur S'en apercevait, elle allait payer.

« Fort bien, dit Ce Dernier. Je ne doute pas de votre influence sur ces enfants et de votre capacité à les intégrer dans notre société en honnêtes personnes, mais vous pensez bien que Je ne convoque jamais les directeurs de ces Pensionnats sans une bonne raison. Je l'ai énoncée plus tôt. »

L'angoisse rattrapa alors Jessica Goldheart qui savait parfaitement de quoi Il voulait parler. Elle s'aventurait en terrain glissant, et savait qu'elle risquait gros en mentant, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un crime de haute trahison vis-à-vis du Seigneur, puisse t-Il vivre à jamais.

« Eh bien… Cette jeune personne nous a en effet été amenée par Belisama Ortion trois jours après l'attaque des Rebelles sur le camp S. Je savais déjà qui elle était avant de l'accueillir, ce pourquoi j'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour la prémunir de tout attentat que ce soit. Elle s'est bien adaptée à notre emploi du temps, malgré quelques maladresses au début…

-Faites donc entendre son nom à cette assemblée, qui brûle d'envie d'en savoir davantage.

-Meryl Greylord, Maître. »

Helena Yaxley ouvrit la bouche, abasourdie, et ses amis ne manquèrent pas de faire de même. Cette ratée ! Comment cela se faisait-il… ? Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers le Seigneur, Qui laissa éclater un rire hilare, résonnant comme des éclats de verre sur le sol.

« Je sais bien qu'elle ne vaut pas grand-chose. Elle a été dans le Pensionnat de Bristol, elle aussi, et a fini bonne dernière de sa promotion, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'a pas son importance. Il valait mieux pour Moi que je cache sa véritable puissance, que vous connaîtrez bientôt, le jour où Je l'inviterai de Moi-même à Me rendre visite… »

Jessica Goldheart sentit son échine se glacer. Pourvu que cela fût dans très longtemps, afin que d'ici elle ait le temps de rattraper la surveillante et cet imbécile de Lupin.

« Est-elle néanmoins utile malgré ses mauvais résultats scolaires, miss Goldheart ? »

Voyant qu'on s'adressait de nouveau à elle, Jessica répondit, en tremblant un peu :

« Elle apporte de l'aide, ce qui est bienvenu, et je Vous suis reconnaissante de nous l'avoir amenée. Seulement, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger incident… »

Elle se tut. Cela lui avait échappé, et de manière grossière de surcroît. Son cœur battit à toute allure, et le sort sembla s'acharner sur elle puisque cette information ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd :

« Un incident ? Quel est donc cet incident ? »

La voix était toujours aussi douce, mais l'atmosphère semblait s'être refroidie de dix degrés. Jessica ravala sa langue. Tant pis, elle devait faire avec :

« Rien de bien grave, Maître. Les pensionnaires se sont montrés difficiles à une certaine période, et avec sa maigre expérience, elle a eu des difficultés avec eux, alors…

-Je vous sens nerveuse, miss. »

Elle eut la désagréable sensation qu'Il avait compris qu'elle dissimulait quelque chose. Cela transpirait à travers tout son être. A partir du moment où elle avait laissé fuir son secret, Jessica n'avait plus du tout été rassurée.

« Vraiment ?

-Pourquoi votre voix tremble t-elle ? »

Elle se tut. Il était très observateur. La situation devenait dangereuse.

« Je… »

Silence. Voldemort le laissa planer jusqu'à ce qu'Il dise :

« Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous hésitez à Me faire part, miss Goldheart ? »

La plupart des regards autour d'elle étaient mauvais ou ironiques. Mal-à-l'aise, elle regarda autour d'elle avant de se forcer à fixer son regard sur Lui, les lèvres serrées.

« Maître… »

Comme elle se préparait à détourner de nouveau le sujet, il y eut soudain une détonation. Derrière Jessica, quelque chose explosa, et elle resta stupéfaite un instant. Ce fut alors que le timbre glacial du Seigneur retentit, montrant qu'Il était à bout de patience :

« Inutile de tourner autour du pot, miss. Si vous désirez faire bonne impression auprès de Moi, autant vous montrer sincère dès le départ. »

Après un regard alarmé à Theodore Nott qui resta de marbre, Jessica Goldheart n'eut plus d'autre alternative. La mort dans l'âme, elle se laissa aller aux aveux. Dire qu'elle était terrifiée était un euphémisme :

« Maître… Ce mois-ci, mon équipe et moi avons rencontré une singulière difficulté avec nos pensionnaires. Il s'avère que… l'un d'eux a trouvé le moyen de s'enfuir. »

Aucune réaction. Elle comprit qu'Il attendait qu'elle continue.

« Lui et tous ses camarades ont déserté le Pensionnat, alors que messire Nott que voici était en inspection. Fort heureusement, nous les avons rattrapés, tous, ou presque…

-Presque ? En reste t-il encore ?

-Deux… Deux élèves ont disparu entre-temps. Il y en a un dont le nom est David McKendy. Ses camarades ignorent par quel moyen il s'est volatilisé. Quant à l'autre… »

De nouveau une hésitation. C'était mauvais.

« L'autre se nomme Ted Lupin. Il est l'organisateur de cette fuite. »

Le Seigneur ne broncha pas. Le nom n'était pourtant pas étranger aux Héros qui murmurèrent autour de la table. Certains avaient connu les parents du garçon de leur vivant, et comprenaient que la situation était grave, en cet instant.

« Et quel rapport avec Meryl Greylord ? »

Voilà, ils y étaient. Jessica savait qu'après cela, elle n'aurait que peu de chance de remonter dans l'estime du Seigneur.

« Meryl Greylord… est partie avec eux… Elle a voulu les rattraper, et… »

Il y eut tout d'un coup une nouvelle détonation, plus violente que la première. Cette fois, un pan de plafond tomba par terre, et les Héros s'écartèrent pour éviter qu'il ne leur tombe dessus. Cette réaction violente fit présager le pire pour les fidèles qui regardèrent leur Maître avec la peur dans leurs yeux.

« Et qu'est-elle devenue ? Elle a disparu à son tour, c'est cela ? »

Mais Il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Tout d'un coup, Il laissa échapper un cri de rage et il en fallut peu pour que Drago comprenne qu'Il allait S'adresser à lui.

« Il ne faut pas traîner ! Préviens Fenrir Greyback que Je requiers ses services d'urgence. Vas-y ! »

L'homme s'inclina et quitta la pièce en vitesse. Voldemort se tourna alors vers l'assistance.

« Partez tous. La réunion se termine ici. »

Nul ne songea à protester, d'abord parce que cela eût été folie, d'autre part parce qu'ils étaient tous abasourdis de la réaction si violente qu'avait eu le Seigneur à l'égard de la disparition de quelques pauvres gens. Mais personne ne tenta de s'informer plus, sachant qu'il eût été inutile et stupide de contrarier le diable.

« Restez ici, miss Goldheart, et toi aussi, Nott, » dit-Il néanmoins, tandis que tout le monde s'en allait. Les deux interpellés restèrent, sachant parfaitement que la suite n'était pas de bon augure.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que cela signifie ? » demanda t-Il, Sa voix redevenue brutalement douce, une fois que l'assemblée eût quitté le petit salon.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

_Le Manoir Malefoy, une longue histoire pour Greyback. Il n'avait jamais aimé les endroits clos ; ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était courir en pleine nature, le nez au vent, dans son état le plus sauvage. Et on ne connaissait pas plus sauvage que Fenrir Greyback à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne, puisqu'il n'était nul autre qu'un loup-garou._

_ Un loup-garou qui s'assumait, et qui revendiquait sa race. Chaque année, il avait son lot de jeunes proies destinées à rejoindre sa meute, la plupart du temps des enfants, exactement comme il les aimait. Il les éduquait et en faisait de redoutables traqueurs, qui faisaient un malheur lorsque tonnait le cor de chasse. Selon ce qu'on leur demandait, ils pouvaient aussi bien ne laisser que de la charpie sur leur passage ou rapporter le fruit de leur traque auprès de leur commanditaire dans un sale état, afin d'être sûrs qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Évidemment, Greyback déplorait de ne pouvoir se transformer que lors des nuits de pleine lune. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il aimait le mieux la chasse à l'homme. Cette sensation de ne pouvoir maîtriser ses sens et de laisser libre cours à sa sauvagerie, sa cruauté, et de sentir le goût du sang dans sa gueule… Quoi de mieux pour vous rendre de merveilleuse humeur ?_

* * *

_Note :__ Quelqu'un remarque t-il la (mais vraiment minuscule) référence à un célèbre roman de George Orwell dans ce chapitre ?_

_Peut-être l'action était-elle un brin prévisible ? En tout cas, je pense que le repos est terminé maintenant. Il m'a fallu un an avant de commencer véritablement l'action finalement ! Le repos était bienvenu, puisque l'inspiration m'est venue très facilement quand il a fallu reprendre l'histoire (le chapitre 10 était transitoire, et les 9 premiers chapitres posaient le contexte et le décor). _

_Certes, ce chapitre s'inspire fortement d'un passage du _Combat d'hiver _de Mourlevat, mais j'avais trouvé que cette scène dégageait une assez forte émotion en elle-même, et si je fais cette remarque en fin de chapitre, c'est pour ne pas que certaines personnes crient au plagiat (on ne peut pas dire non plus que j'ai repris le passage entier, j'ai quand même apporté ma sauce, et ça a été dur d'écrire cette scène…)._

_Et vous avez pensé quoi de Voldy ? Un personnage comme ça n'est pas à prendre avec des baguettes (haha, le jeu de mots ! Bon, j'ai chipé cette réplique au film **Mulan **de Disney...). Êtes-vous tout de même satisfait(e)s de ce que j'ai fait de lui ?_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !  
_


	12. Le nom d'un traître

_Je remercie **Marina **(une review laissée, un Noël en moins avec Voldy offert ! -Non, je ne fais pas du tout du chantage à la review, je ne suis pas comme ça, moi...-), **Gb88 **(puisse t-il vivre à jamais !), __****__**Melfique **__(puisse t-il mourir bientôt !) _et **Elvithradia **(merci de mettre le doigt sur les "petites" failles !) pour m'avoir donné leur point de vue sur le dernier chapitre. Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui me suivent et que cette histoire intéresse !

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

**Disclaimer** : _Rien ne m'appartient, à part mes personnages et cette trame... Évidemment..._**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Le nom d'un traître**

_"Quel crime avons-nous fait pour mériter de naître ?"_

« Le désespoir » - Alphonse de Lamartine **- **_**Premières méditations poétiques** _

_._

Gerald Night attendait à tout instant d'être de nouveau interrogé au sujet de la conception des bagues. Depuis qu'il avait été contraint et forcé d'avouer avoir été à l'origine des objets ayant aidé à leur fuite, les surveillantes ne lui laissaient pas de répit. Elles l'avaient installé dans une chambre à part, près des leurs, et chaque nuit l'une d'entre elles devait veiller devant sa porte pour l'empêcher de fuir. Dire qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre était exagéré. L'endroit ressemblait plus à un placard à balai, et c'était si petit que Gerald avait toutes les peines du monde à trouver une position confortable lorsqu'il devait dormir. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, pas de lit, et on lui avait confisqué sa baguette, de sorte qu'il n'eût pas le moyen d'éclairer les lieux d'une faible lueur. Il n'avait même pas le droit de sortir quand bon lui semblait, et quand c'était le cas, c'était pour aller aux toilettes par deux fois dans la journée.

La première fois qu'il avait été interrogé, il s'en était très mal remis. C'était l'homme en noir qui s'était chargé de la torture et il avait été méticuleux, beaucoup plus vicieux que la Goldheart elle-même, s'il se fiait à ce qu'avait dit Thomas lorsqu'il était revenu de l'infirmerie salement défiguré. On sentait bien qu'il n'en était pas à sa première fois, lorsqu'il avait soumis Gerald au Doloris et à d'autres sorts qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui faisaient atrocement mal. Cette fois-là, il avait seulement dit avoir fabriqué les bagues, et l'homme s'en était arrêté là, le faisant raccompagner à son dortoir sans en demander plus. Il se souvenait avoir vu une brève lueur d'intérêt dans ses yeux en partant.

Il tenta de se repositionner, mais dans cet espace exigu, cela était extrêmement difficile. On l'avait emmené ici après son interrogatoire, de manière assez cavalière. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'emmener des vêtements pour se changer, et les surveillantes n'avaient pas cru bon de lui en apporter, si bien qu'il portait les mêmes habits depuis plusieurs jours, et qu'il se sentait de plus en plus sale.

Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Tout dépendait de ce que ses geôliers allaient décider maintenant.

Une nuit, néanmoins, il fut dérangé dans son sommeil agité par un bruit à la porte de sa « chambre ». Le temps de reprendre ses esprits, le bruit se répétait, et ressemblait de plus en plus à une sorte de « toc toc » timide, qui ne ressemblait pas à celui d'une surveillante. Il fronça les sourcils. Était-ce un piège ?

De faibles éclats de voix derrière la porte lui donnèrent l'indication que ce n'en était pas un : il reconnaissait ces timbres particuliers, et sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine : que faisaient-ils ici ?

Il s'empressa de ramper pour coller son oreille contre la paroi. Il n'avait pas la possibilité d'ouvrir, puisque la porte était fermée à clef, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de hausser le ton, tout en gardant une certaine prudence :

« Qui est là ? »

Les voix derrière se turent. Il eut peur, l'espace d'un instant. Mais bientôt, il entendit, légèrement assourdie par l'obstacle qui les séparait, celle de Julius Malley qui parlait en tremblant :

« Gerald ? Gerald ?

-Je suis là, c'est moi ! » dit-il, soulagé.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Gerald laissa sa curiosité prendre le dessus :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas été pris par une des vieilles ?

-Je suis pas venu seul. Il y a John, Leslie et Adam avec moi. On est venus prendre de tes nouvelles. »

Gerald sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Au moins, on ne l'oubliait pas ! L'inquiétude, néanmoins, ne le déserta pas pour autant :

« Il n'y a pas une surveillante près de la porte normalement ?

-Adam a trouvé une potion de sommeil dans un placard. Elle met un moment à agir, mais ça a suffi pour qu'elle s'endorme. Et il n'y a personne qui passe après dans ce couloir.

-Par contre, faut pas faire trop de bruit, retentit une autre voix, celle d'une fille, semblait-il.

-Chut ! »

La personne qui avait parlé était Adam, Gerald l'aurait parié. C'était apparemment lui le chef de la petite bande.

« Comment ça se passe, de votre côté ? demanda t-il. Moi, on ne m'a rien dit depuis une semaine…

-C'est de ça qu'on voulait te parler : la Goldheart et le type en noir sont partis du Pensionnat. On ne sait pas quand ils reviendront. »

Gerald sentit un peu de soulagement et de curiosité l'envahir. Il demanda des précisions.

« On a entendu des surveillantes en parler. Apparemment, ils allaient à une réunion très importante… Mais ce n'est pas notre problème. On a profité de ça pour venir te voir et te le dire.

-Tu ne seras pas interrogé tout de suite, c'est sûr, dit une dernière voix, qu'il identifia à celle de John Ray.

-John ! Ta sœur va se faire un sang d'encre.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a envoyée, dit Leslie, pour m'assurer qu'il fasse pas de bêtises. »

Gerald ressentit l'envie de rire pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il voulait que ce moment dure éternellement !

« Elle aurait voulu venir, mais elle a trop peur.

-Comme d'hab', dit John, d'un ton blasé.

-En tout cas… Merci d'être venus, et de me dire tout ça, ça me fait plaisir, déclara t-il, d'un ton empli de reconnaissance. Mais… Il ne faut pas tarder. J'aimerais qu'on discute plus longtemps, mais la potion ne doit pas durer indéfiniment. Vous devriez y aller.

-T'as raison, répondit Adam. Mais on reviendra, je te jure. En attendant, dors bien. Venez, vous autres. »

Quelques au revoir plus tard, Gerald se retrouva seul. Il était heureux d'avoir pu entendre ses amis, même à travers une porte. Il espérait un jour que tout rentrerait en ordre et qu'il leur parlerait de nouveau en face à face, sans être l'objet de suspicions.

**~oOo~**

Cela faisait longtemps que Fenrir Greyback n'avait pas vu l'ombre d'une chasse prometteuse : aujourd'hui, son vœu était exaucé, et il en était plus qu'heureux, puisque c'était Drago Malefoy en personne, l'homme du Seigneur, qui l'avait contacté au sujet d'une affaire urgente.

« Il te convoque sur l'heure auprès de Lui. Rendez-vous au Manoir Malefoy, » lui avait-il dit.

Le Manoir Malefoy, une longue histoire pour Greyback. Il n'avait jamais aimé les endroits clos ; ce qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, c'était courir en pleine nature, le nez au vent, dans son état le plus sauvage. Et on ne connaissait pas plus sauvage que Fenrir Greyback à travers toute la Grande-Bretagne, puisqu'il n'était nul autre qu'un loup-garou.

Un loup-garou qui s'assumait, et qui revendiquait sa race. Chaque année, il avait son lot de jeunes proies destinées à rejoindre sa meute, la plupart du temps des enfants, exactement comme il les aimait. Il les éduquait et en faisait de redoutables traqueurs, qui faisaient un malheur lorsque tonnait le cor de la chasse. Selon ce qu'on leur demandait, ils pouvaient aussi bien ne laisser que de la charpie sur leur passage ou rapporter le fruit de leur traque auprès de leur commanditaire dans un sale état, afin d'être sûrs qu'il ne s'échappe pas. Évidemment, Greyback déplorait de ne pouvoir se transformer que lors des nuits de pleine lune. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il aimait le mieux la chasse à l'homme. Cette sensation de ne pouvoir maîtriser ses sens et de laisser libre cours à sa sauvagerie, sa cruauté, et de sentir le goût du sang dans sa gueule… Quoi de mieux pour vous rendre de merveilleuse humeur ?

Il avait donc obéi à l'injonction et s'était présenté au manoir, alors que la plupart des invités s'y trouvaient encore. Il savait qu'ils avaient eu peur de lui. Lorsque Fenrir Greyback venait quelque part, ce n'était jamais par hasard, et d'après ce que certains avaient compris en écoutant les échos de la réunion qui s'était déroulée peu auparavant, quelque chose avait mis le Seigneur d'une humeur massacrante. La présence du loup-garou soulignait la gravité de la chose en question.

Drago était là, grand homme blond de trente-deux ans, qui restait placide même en voyant arriver la carcasse imposante de Greyback. Il lui fit signe de monter avec lui sans un mot, et il marcha sur ses talons de sa démarche rustre et assurée.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de la chambre d'amis, l'odeur de renfermé l'avait pris à la gorge, et il s'était entendu pousser un léger grognement animal. Un éclat de rire avait alors répondu à ce signe de mécontentement :

« Greyback, tu es venu comme Je te l'avais ordonné. Ta loyauté ne sera jamais à remettre en question. »

Greyback se fichait bien d'être loyal ou non, tant que la récompense était avantageuse pour lui : à savoir, des vies humaines et une liberté. Sous le joug de Voldemort, les loups-garous avaient le droit de proliférer, contrairement à la période de l'ancien régime où ils étaient réprimés au point de devoir vivre la plupart du temps en solitaire ou en meute dans des coins reculés du pays. Greyback s'en souvenait, de cette affreuse époque : rejeté de la société, comme un vulgaire déchet… Ces quinze dernières années, il avait eu tout le temps de faire regretter à ses ennemis d'être nés, où qu'ils fussent et quoi qu'ils eussent voulu.

« Tu le sais, sans doute, si Je t'ai convoqué, c'est pour une affaire de la plus haute importance, qui Me contrarie beaucoup… »

La voix de Voldemort le tira de ses pensées et il écouta en silence, retenant chaque détail de la requête du Seigneur.

« Deux adolescents se sont échappés, à cause de la négligence de la directrice d'un Pensionnat d'Enfants de Rebelles. D'après ce que J'ai pu comprendre par la suite, la fuite remonte à deux semaines, et elle n'a pas réussi à les retrouver au cours de ce laps de temps. Elle M'en a donc parlé en dernier recours et c'est désormais sur toi que Je fais reposer Mes espoirs afin de les retrouver, puisque ton flair est inégalable, et qu'on ne peut trouver meilleur traqueur que toi dans le pays. »

Le loup-garou bomba le torse, ravi du compliment. Il sentait déjà la salive déborder de ses babines.

« Que dois-je faire, Maître ? » demanda t-il, de sa voix rauque, bestiale.

Il y eut un moment, puis le Seigneur décida d'aller droit au but :

« Ces adolescents ont pour nom Meryl Greylord et Ted Lupin. Greylord est une enfant de notre nation, et était surveillante dans ce Pensionnat, avant d'être enlevée par le jeune homme dont il est question. Qui sait à présent ce qu'elle subit entre ses mains, mais Je compte sur toi pour l'arrêter et ramener la fille aussi vite que possible. Quant au garçon, Je te donne l'autorisation d'en faire ce que tu veux. Qu'il n'en reste rien s'il le faut. »

A l'entente du nom, le regard de Fenrir s'illumina. Encore un Lupin ? Voilà qui était merveilleux. Il se souvenait encore de la morsure qu'il avait faite au père, il y avait bien longtemps, alors que ce dernier était tout jeune enfant. L'idée de pouvoir bientôt faire vivre le même évènement à un descendant de ce type lui parut cocasse et en même temps sublime. Néanmoins, Lupin avait été un ennemi de la dernière guerre, ayant choisi le mauvais côté… Il n'aurait donc aucune pitié vis-à-vis de son rejeton, qui qu'il fût.

« Bien, Maître. Quand dois-je commencer ?

-Maintenant. »

Le mot était tombé, sec et claquant. Greyback avait compris. Le son du cor, quelque part dans son cerveau malade, avait retenti.

**~oOo~**

Il ne restait qu'une chose à faire pour Fenrir Greyback : appeler une partie de sa meute et quelques Rafleurs, si cela lui était possible. En ce qui concernait l'un des Rafleurs, le choix était tout indiqué : Scabior avait été un compagnon fidèle depuis la fameuse année où le Seigneur avait emporté sa victoire, et si Greyback n'avait pas l'habitude d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un, il s'avérait essentiel d'avoir Scabior avec lui : le Rafleur n'avait jamais raté aucun de ses coups.

De jeunes loups pouvaient aussi faire l'affaire. Ils étaient plus endurants et volontaires que leurs aînés, et n'avaient aucune pitié envers leurs victimes. La plupart des loups-garous qu'il avait enrôlés avaient été mordus et éduqués en bas âge, tandis que d'autres, plus âgés, s'étaient présentés d'eux-mêmes, avides de goûter à la transformation. Il les comprenait : chaque pleine lune avait son lot de sensations et de pulsions extraordinaires, et il n'envisageait pas que quiconque puisse vivre sans ressentir cette merveilleuse expérience au moins une fois. Il laissa un sourire édenté déformer son visage, laissant voir des crocs jaunâtres et salivants qui pointaient sous sa lèvre supérieure.

Une fois sorti du périmètre de sécurité dessiné autour du Manoir Malefoy, il s'empara de sa baguette, dont il ne se servait qu'en de rares occasions, pour la pointer vers le ciel et lancer des signaux lumineux. L'instant d'après, il se mettait à hurler, adressant un signal à d'autres de sa meute qui n'allaient pas tarder à venir. L'annonce d'une nouvelle mission amenait toujours un grand nombre de volontaires.

Cette chose faite, il se mit à quatre pattes et laisser ses jambes puissantes l'emporter vers la forêt la plus proche, où il était sûr de mener une petite réunion sans être épié. Il avait toujours fait confiance aux forêts. C'était le terrain de chasse idéal et le plus souvent, il s'arrangeait pour coincer ses proies sur un terrain semblable pour maximiser ses chances et finir le travail. Si la chance lui souriait, la prochaine chasse se déroulerait pareillement et le plaisir n'en serait que plus accru. Il regrettait seulement de ne pas pouvoir tuer les deux enfants en même temps : il avait ordre de laisser la fille en paix et de la ramener. Il se consolait néanmoins en se disant que le garçon serait à lui, ce garçon qui n'était nul autre qu'un Lupin…

Un moyen de faire payer sa trahison à ce sale type qui s'était joué de lui en espionnant sa meute, durant la dernière guerre, tout en faisant croire à sa sincérité quant à son allégeance.

Il trouva une petite clairière dans laquelle il attendit que, ayant repéré sa trace, ses loups le retrouvent ici, attendant ses ordres. Certains ne tardèrent pas à pointer le bout de leur nez, et à se regrouper autour de lui. Il reconnaissait quelques têtes, mais savait déjà qui il voulait emmener avec lui. Il voulait une équipe gagnante, et certains de ses lieutenants, trop vieux, ne tiendraient pas le rythme avec lui. Greyback était certes un vieux baroudeur, mais lui pouvait se vanter de garder la force de sa jeunesse et la sauvagerie qui y était affiliée. Il regarda les autres s'agenouiller, et patienta jusqu'à ce que tous arrivent. La meute était nombreuse, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre les derniers retardataires. Dès que ceux qu'il projetait de prendre avec lui seraient là, il ne passerait pas par quatre chemins. Le Seigneur avait été clair : la chasse ne devait pas tarder.

Enfin, ce fut le moment. Lorsque la meute fut en assez grand nombre et suffisamment à son écoute, Greyback commença à grogner pour réclamer l'attention entière de son auditoire. Aussitôt, ceux du premier rang véhiculèrent sa volonté et le silence complet envahit la clairière. Chacun attendait, désormais.

« Parfait, pour une fois, vous êtes tous là. »

Pour l'occasion, il ravala son orgueil face au sérieux de la situation. Il fallait dire que le commanditaire n'était pas n'importe qui. Cela se sentit dans le groupe qui le fixa du regard, étonné que son comportement fut un peu plus différent que d'habitude.

« L'affaire qu'on m'a confiée est cette fois de la plus haute importance, ce pourquoi j'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible et que je prendrai les meilleurs avec moi pour cette nouvelle chasse. C'est le Seigneur Lui-même qui m'a appelé, pour partir à la poursuite de fuyards. »

Il y eut de légers murmures, mais il rétablit aussitôt le silence.

« Je ne tolère pas de questions. Le Seigneur fait ce qu'Il veut, et nous on exécute les ordres. C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Maintenant vous m'écoutez : ceux qu'on doit traquer sont deux jeunes sorciers, échappés depuis deux semaines, ils ont entre quatorze et dix-sept ans, et notre mission, c'est de ramener la fille et tuer le garçon. Aucune pitié n'est tolérée, je compte sur ceux que je vais emmener. Dès que tout sera en ordre, nous irons chercher des objets appartenant à ces deux gosses pour repérer leur trace. Compris, tous ? »

Il y eut un concert de cris d'approbation. Il sourit, et passa à la suite, sentant l'excitation monter dans le groupe.

« Maintenant, je vais appeler ceux qui viennent avec moi. En tout, nous serons six loups-garous et quatre Rafleurs. C'est ainsi que je l'ai décidé. Écoutez bien tous. »

Et il commença à appeler les cinq bêtes qui l'accompagneraient :

« Kenneth de Beryl, Adam Fitzerberg, Douglas Lukos, Colin Londinium, Faunus Albin. »

Chacun des appelés avança vers le chef de la meute, tandis que les autres se plaçaient en retrait, quelque peu déçus de ne pas avoir été choisis. Ils entourèrent tous Greyback qui adressa un sourire bordé de crocs à chacun, et invita les autres à se retirer. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, il devait à présent passer à la suite et expliquer sa stratégie aux cinq autres.

« Vous n'ignorez pas pourquoi je vous ai choisis, dit-il. Vous êtes les plus jeunes et les plus endurants de la bande, et vous avez fait vos preuves durant les dernières chasses. Il ne reste qu'à cueillir ces mioches et à déchiqueter l'un d'eux. Je ne vais pas vous cacher le nom du garçon, ça vous fera plaisir : Ted Lupin. »

Les jeunes loups avaient entendu parler de ce nom. Ils se souvenaient qu'on leur avait parlé de la trahison de l'un des leurs, et ils ne purent que sourire de l'heureux hasard que cela provoquait. La chasse promettait d'être amusante.

« Quant à la fille, on a interdiction de la tuer. Le Seigneur refuse catégoriquement qu'on le fasse, et si on désobéit, on risque de le payer cher. Alors si on les retrouve une nuit de pleine lune, il faudra se contrôler, pour une fois. »

On sentait pointer la déception dans sa voix, mais il se reprit vite. Il passa immédiatement à un autre sujet :

« Il nous reste à contacter les Rafleurs et notre équipe sera formée. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour vous préparer. Rendez-vous chez Scabior, vous savez où c'est. »

Les jeunes hommes acquiescèrent et s'en allèrent, un par un, en hâte. Chacun savait qu'une chasse pouvait être très longue, mais le plaisir n'en était qu'accru, puisqu'en fin de compte ils finissaient toujours par trouver leurs victimes. Reculer le terme et laisser courir les fuyards était une de leurs activités préférées, et même Greyback ne s'en privait pas. Seuls les loups-garous les moins rapides et ceux qui étaient peu sûrs d'eux bouclaient vite leur boulot, c'était connu. Et qu'importe ce que le Seigneur dirait, Il l'aurait, un jour ou l'autre, Sa donzelle.

Il lui restait une chose à faire. Aller à la rencontre de Scabior pour se retrouver ensemble dans un nouveau but. Durant la guerre, Scabior capturait surtout des Sang-de-Bourbe ou des traîtres à leur sang pour l'argent, puis sa vocation avait évolué et il avait fini par devenir chef d'un gang de Rafleurs, très efficaces au point qu'ils étaient appelés partout pour accomplir des missions d'ordres divers. Le plus souvent des captures, il était vrai, puisque les Rebelles pullulaient encore malgré les efforts de l'armée du Seigneur pour les éliminer. Ils se disaient indépendants, mais étaient en grande partie sollicités par le Département de la Justice magique dirigé par Yaxley en personne.

Greyback savait où vivait Scabior. Il n'allait pas souvent lui rendre visite, comme il passait surtout son temps à chasser pendant de longues périodes de son côté, mais il le retrouvait notamment pour des missions très importantes. Eux deux faisaient la paire et leur duo était connu pour être inébranlable. Quiconque se confrontait au loup-garou et au Rafleur risquait sa vie et était sûr de la perdre. Greyback sourit à cette pensée. Il avait confiance en lui et sa puissance, il n'échouait jamais.

Il faisait encore nuit, mais il était en pleine forme et ne prenait même pas la peine de transplaner pour se rendre directement chez son camarade de longue date. Il préférait courir, souvent à quatre pattes, et sentir le vent glacial lui frapper le visage et rougir sa peau terreuse, tandis que ses ongles crochus s'enfonçaient dans le sol pour mieux prendre son élan au moment de bondir. Qu'importe le nombre de kilomètres à parcourir, il ne troquerait cette sensation contre rien au monde.

Le logement de Scabior se situait quelque part aux abords de Londres, s'il se souvenait bien. C'était une longue marche à parcourir, mais avec sa vitesse, il était sûr d'y arriver avant la fin de la nuit. En attendant, il pouvait prendre son temps et admirer le ciel en hurlant à la lune. Si des Rebelles venaient l'attaquer, il n'en laisserait que des lambeaux de chair qu'il ramènerait au Seigneur, ou alors laisserait suspendus aux branches des arbres, de sorte de les dissuader de s'en prendre à lui.

**~oOo~**

Il était environ six heures du matin lorsqu'il arriva à destination. Scabior s'était fait plaisir quant à son logement : c'était une petite maison confortable, située dans la banlieue, qui n'était pas encore éclairée vu l'heure. Scabior était un lève-tard qui aimait paresser au lit. Ce matin-là, il n'aurait pas l'occasion de profiter plus longtemps de ce petit plaisir.

Fenrir Greyback frappa vigoureusement à la porte, avec une telle force qu'il en aurait réveillé le quartier alentour. Comme au bout d'un moment il n'entendait rien, et qu'il perdait facilement patience, il administra un nouveau coup qui fit gémir le bois et du bruit se fit alors entendre à l'étage, comme un choc sourd : le bougre devait être tombé de son lit. Il sourit et patienta encore, jusqu'à entendre un « j'arrive ! » maugréé par une voix mauvaise qui s'approchait de la porte d'entrée…

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face. Scabior, encore ensommeillé, fixait son collègue avec détachement, le temps de comprendre qui il avait en face. Fenrir n'avait pas de temps à perdre en matière de retrouvailles. Il força le passage et bouscula Scabior pour pénétrer dans la maison. L'autre referma la porte en râlant :

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus doux. »

Il éclata d'un rire rauque.

« Moi ? Doux ? Tu me prends pour une midinette ? Arrête de dire des bêtises et viens plutôt par là. Il y a des choses dont je dois te parler, et c'est urgent.

-Quoi encore ? »

Greyback désigna la cuisine et ouvrit la marche, scrutant déjà les lieux du regard, sans doute en quête de quelque chose.

« Tu vas encore me manger toute ma réserve, grogna Scabior.

-Tais-toi et sers-moi quelque chose, j'ai couru toute la nuit et je meurs de faim. »

L'homme soupira et prit son temps pour aller sortir de quoi nourrir son camarade affamé. Lui-même n'avait pas encore faim. En général, il ne prenait son premier repas de la journée qu'à midi, la matinée étant consacrée au sommeil.

On aurait pu dire de Scabior qu'il avait dû être un bel homme auparavant, et qu'il le serait toujours s'il prenait un peu plus soin de lui. Mais il n'avait que faire des apparences, et ses longs cheveux noirs étaient broussailleux à force de ne pas être coiffés et lavés correctement. Durant les Rafles, il pouvait rester des semaines sans prendre de douche, mais son plus grand loisir était de le faire juste avant de se lancer en chasse. La venue du loup-garou lui faisait présager encore une fois qu'il allait s'amuser, et il en frémissait d'avance. Fenrir ne serait pas venu pour autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

« Voilà. Monsieur est satisfait ? » dit-il, en déposant un morceau de viande saignante crue qu'il avait recueilli sur une biche lors de sa dernière chasse.

L'autre grogna et commença à se nourrir sans lui prêter plus attention. Scabior contempla avec une grimace dégoûtée le spectacle peu ragoûtant que son voisin offrait, puis détourna les yeux et choisit de se placer dans un coin de la pièce, le temps que son camarade termine son pique-nique.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici de si important ? » demanda t-il, lorsque ce fut le cas.

Le loup-garou s'affala sur sa chaise, regardant les restes de son repas souillant la nappe, et leva ses yeux extraordinairement clairs vers lui. C'étaient des yeux effrayants, meurtriers, enfoncés dans un visage massif qui n'avait presque plus grand-chose d'humain. Greyback avait un physique reconnaissable à des kilomètres, mais il compensait ce léger défaut par une souplesse et une rapidité due à sa condition. Il avait le torse velu et était si large que la robe de Mangemort qu'il enfilait en de rares occasions lui allait à peine. Pas large comme Goyle père et fils ou Crabbe, mais avec des muscles puissants, qui lui permettaient d'une pichenette d'étrangler sa victime ou de lui briser les os. Scabior se disait qu'il aurait tout donné pour ne pas un jour lui déplaire et lui servir de déjeuner.

« Une nouvelle chasse. »

La voix rauque avait retenti, et la simple prononciation de ces mots provoqua une série de frémissements dans le dos du sorcier. Il bougea légèrement, et se pencha sur la table, attendant que son voisin ajoute quelque chose.

« Le Seigneur Lui-même. Il m'a demandé de traquer des jeunes qui se sont enfuis d'un Pensionnat. Tu devineras jamais qui c'est l'un d'eux. »

Faisant fi des quelques maladresses de langage de son collègue (de toute manière, ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire), Scabior se laissa prendre au jeu et eut une lueur de curiosité dans ses yeux sombres. Greyback sourit, ravi de générer un tel suspense.

« Ted Lupin. LUPIN. Une aubaine, je dois dire. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas l'avoir achevé moi-même durant la bataille de Poudlard, c'est Antonin Dolohov qui s'en est chargé à ma place. S'il était encore vivant celui-là je lui aurais fait payer ça. Lupin était à moi, c'était moi qui devais le tuer. Mais maintenant, je tiens une occasion d'arranger ça. Prochainement il y aura bien un Lupin qui va mourir de mes griffes et je lui donnerai même pas l'occasion de devenir un loup-garou. »

Scabior haussa les épaules. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'un pauvre môme après qui Fenrir en avait. Il s'intéressait plutôt à la suite.

« Et qui sont les autres jeunes ?

-Y en a que deux, en fait. L'autre, c'est une fille. C'est chasse gardée pour le Seigneur, mais Il demande simplement qu'on la ramène. »

Le regard de Scabior s'illumina. Voilà qui s'avérait intéressant. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes, particulièrement les jeunes filles, innocentes et ignorantes…

« Quel âge elle a ? »

L'autre lui jeta un coup d'œil oblique.

« J'sais pas. J'sais juste qu'elle est plus âgée que Lupin. Enfin, je crois. Elle était surveillante au Pensionnat où il était, alors… »

Environ dix-sept ans, donc. Scabior aimait ça. Il sentait l'excitation monter en songeant à ce qu'il pourrait faire, et il se fichait bien que le Seigneur ait quelque chose à faire de cette fille. Il ne saurait même pas qu'il se serait amusé un peu avec…

« Comment elle est ? On t'a donné une description ?

-On nous donnera des objets qui leur appartiennent bientôt. En attendant, y a mes loups qui vont pas tarder à arriver. Je veux que tu prennes trois Rafleurs avec toi et que tu les prépares. C'est urgent.

-Tout de suite ? s'enquit-il, peu ravi à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se recoucher pour jouir de la pensée de la gamine qu'il attraperait bientôt.

-Fais pas d'histoire. J'l'ai décidé, et tu vas m'obéir. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

L'homme soupira et bougea. Il indiqua seulement, d'un ton très calme :

« Je vais dans la pièce d'à côté, avertir Sawey. Je vais lui demander de ramener Rayfield et Grants. Ils devraient faire l'affaire. »

Il quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la seule pièce de la maison où se trouvait une cheminée. Ce moyen de communication était celui qu'il privilégiait, ne sachant pas faire un Patronus et donc encore moins envoyer des messages avec, et trouvant que pour le coup le hibou serait trop long à arriver jusqu'au quartier général. Il prit une pleine poignée de poudre en passant qu'il jeta nonchalamment dans l'âtre, avant de se pencher en hurlant l'adresse. L'instant d'après, un Sawey ensommeillé se penchait vers lui pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

« Convoque Rayfield et Grants, et ramenez-vous d'urgence à mon domicile. Fenrir Greyback est là et ses loups-garous seront bientôt de la partie. »

Cela suffit à son collègue qui se réveilla définitivement et ne posa pas davantage de questions. Il rompit la communication et se releva en soupirant. Quant à lui, il lui restait à prendre une douche…

Vingt minutes plus tard, on sonnait à la porte. Tout juste lavé, Scabior descendit ouvrir, dans son accoutrement de chasse, et accueillit les trois Rafleurs avec un sourire carnivore. Rayfield et Grants semblaient aussi renfrognés que leur supérieur, mais ils ne devaient pas se plaindre. Grants était le plus grand de la bande, et le plus fort aussi, quand Rayfield, un peu moins musclé mais tout aussi rustre, faisait deux têtes de moins que lui. Sawey était longiligne, et son visage était couturé de cicatrices dues à des sorts jetés par des Rebelles à plusieurs reprises. Son crâne était rasé, et ses yeux d'un bleu perçant, mais pas aussi effrayants que l'étaient ceux de Greyback.

« Allez, expose-nous la situation, » dit-il, en entrant dans la maison. Il salua Greyback qui attendait encore dans la cuisine, les bras et les jambes croisés dans l'attente de quelque chose.

« Deux gamins échappés dans la nature. Le Seigneur nous donne la charge de les retrouver et de ramener au moins la fille. Quant à l'autre, d'après Fenrir, on peut en faire ce qu'on veut.

-Et il sera à moi, ajouta ce dernier, en esquissant un sourire plein de crocs encore saignants du morceau de viande qu'il avait mangé tout à l'heure.

-Certes. Je vois que vous êtes déjà prêts. Il reste à attendre les autres loups-garous et la chasse sera ouverte.

-C'était tellement urgent ? grogna Rayfield, en serrant sa baguette dans sa main.

-Discute pas. Vous êtes sous mes ordres à partir de maintenant. »

Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que de Beryl, Fitzerberg, Lukos, Londinium et Albin arrivent, encore en sueur d'avoir parcouru la campagne pour rejoindre le domicile de Scabior, mais néanmoins prêts à s'en aller la battre de nouveau pour récupérer les gosses.

Ce fut ainsi que la traque commença.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

_Un _CRAC !_ sonore retentit et les traqueurs émergèrent de l'ombre d'un bois, regardant le bâtiment miteux qu'ils devaient fouiller pour trouver les premières pistes. C'était le bon endroit. Ils se hâtèrent alors tous vers l'entrée et ce fut Scabior qui se mit en tête de frapper à la porte. Ils attendirent un long moment._

_ « Ma patience a des limites, » grogna Greyback._

_ Scabior tenta un nouveau coup, plus fort que le précédent. La porte en trembla si bien qu'ils n'eurent plus à attendre longtemps. Un œil-de-bœuf s'ouvrit :_

_ « Qui est-ce ? dit une voix chevrotante._

_ -On est les traqueurs chargés de retrouver les jeunes échappés du Pensionnat. Laissez-nous entrer._

_ -Vous pouviez utiliser la clochette, fit remarquer la personne, derrière la porte. _

_ -On n'en a pas, et grouillez-vous ! »_

_ L'œil-de-bœuf se referma et on entendit un cliquetis qui déclencha la serrure. Scabior poussa alors la porte sans plus de cérémonie._

* * *

_Le second passage avec Fenrir Greyback a été écrit sur l'air d'une chanson du groupe Lunatica : _Power of love_. Pouvait-on faire plus inapproprié ?_

_Eh non, on n'a pas vu Meryl dans ce chapitre. Mais nous nous focaliserons de nouveau sur nos deux rigolos dans le prochain. En attendant, vous avez pu assister à l'entrée en scène de deux nouveaux personnages propres au livre. Pour la description de Fenrir, je me suis inspirée de la photo de l'acteur qui l'incarnait sur Wiki Harry Potter (et qui m'a fait vachement flipper, je vous assure). Dans le film on ne le voit que brièvement mais son physique est.. très dérangeant, dirons-nous. Ses yeux... brrrr._

_Concernant Scabior... Ben, j'avais lu quelques fics sur lui après la sortie de la première partie des _Reliques de la Mort_. L'une d'elles est d'ailleurs dans mes favoris, elle le met en couple avec Hermione... Je ne comprenais pas trop ce nouveau phénomène mais à travers ces histoires j'ai découvert un personnage très plaisant, autant dans sa façon de se comporter que dans son physique. Bon, je ne le trouve pas très beau pour ma part mais dans le film il dégage un certain charisme. Au départ je pensais qu'il était un personnage inventé pour les besoins du tournage, vu qu'il prend davantage d'importance que Fenrir. Mais en relisant le dernier livre, je me suis aperçue qu'il était aussi présent : il est juste de moindre importance, le genre de type qu'on oublie facilement après en avoir entendu parler..._


	13. Traque

_Je salue les lectrices sadiques qui ont exprimé leur impatience de voir Lupin se faire mordre par Greyback ! Pour n'en citer aucune..._

_Je corrige aussi les confusions dont certains lecteurs auraient pu être victimes : je confirme que les loups-garous ne se transforment bien qu'à la pleine-lune, et non pas en dehors. J'admets que certains détails sont vraiment flous dans le chapitre précédent : j'avais tendance à décrire nos amis les louloups comme des animaux, mais en réalité ils sont bien humains. De plus, j'avais écrit ceci à un moment : "__**Évidemment, Greyback déplorait de ne pouvoir se transformer que lors des nuits de pleine lune." **Rassurez-vous donc, j'ai l'intense désir de ne pas prendre des libertés avec l'univers de Rowling et le folklore en général. Greyback et ses compères resteront donc humains sauf quand je déciderai que non.  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 – Traque**

_"Entre tous les ennemis, le plus dangereux est celui dont on est l'ami."_

Alphonse Karr

.

Il semblait à Meryl qu'elle avait marché des heures. Et pourtant, la distance parcourue n'était pas bien conséquente, et elle savait qu'il était inutile de s'obstiner à chercher Ted. Si seulement elle avait eu sa baguette pour lancer le sortilège des Quatre-Points, le travail aurait été moins fastidieux, mais Meryl n'avait jamais été douée pour se repérer correctement. Ayant vécu dans un Pensionnat toute sa vie, elle savait seulement qu'elle pouvait s'orienter en tenant compte de la position du soleil dans le ciel. Mais il n'y avait pas seulement cela. Le matin venait tout juste de poindre. C'était le deuxième jour depuis qu'elle avait perdu Ted. Et le deuxième qu'elle marchait, à s'en rompre les jambes, à n'en plus pouvoir.

A nouveau, ce sentiment horrible qui l'avait accompagnée toute son enfance la secouait de nouveau, après l'avoir laissée en paix un moment. Meryl avait toujours détesté la solitude, et le sentiment d'inutilité qui l'assaillait quelquefois. Pourtant, même si elle s'était forcée à trouver cela supportable, à apprécier cet isolement, même, elle avait été si heureuse de se trouver enfin des amis au camp S, jusqu'à ce qu'on l'arrache de ce lieu et la parque dans un Pensionnat sous prétexte de préserver son don. Là-bas, elle avait de nouveau été solitaire, mais au moins était-elle entourée, par des collègues respectueuses quoique sèches – elle n'ignorait pas qu'elles murmuraient des médisances dans son dos, elle n'était pas stupide à ce point – et des jeunes de son âge, qui ne la comprenaient pas. Voilà ce à quoi elle était condamnée. A errer entre deux mondes qui la rejetaient pour ce qu'elle était. Une Sang-Mêlé et une adoratrice du Seigneur.

Elle ne savait pas où elle trouvait la force de marcher encore. Elle cherchait Ted, mais Ted n'avait pas voulu d'elle. Que cherchait-elle, en vérité ? A lui prouver sa valeur ? Belle leçon d'idéalisme. Non, quoiqu'elle fît, Ted ne l'accepterait pas, comme les autres autour de lui. Il s'en allait retrouver quelqu'un qui allait sans nul doute le comprendre, et elle retournerait dans son camp, où elle était en quelque sorte marginale. Et ils se battraient l'un contre l'autre, parce que lui avait trouvé sa voie et qu'elle en était encore à s'interroger sur sa véritable allégeance.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle était épuisée. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée la nuit dernière, mais il était grand temps de se reposer. Et pourtant, elle se poussait à continuer. Elle avait tellement peur en se disant qu'en ce moment même, Ted prenait de l'avance, qu'elle se sentait prête à lutter pour rester éveillée et marcher comme un automate.

Mais c'était au-delà de ce qu'un être humain était capable de supporter. Même si elle arrivait à l'atteindre, il la devancerait encore alors qu'elle s'affalerait d'épuisement, et alors la poursuite reprendrait de plus belle. Il fallait pousser Ted à l'accepter. Pas à lui faire confiance, mais au moins comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas d'intentions belliqueuses, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Elle chercha un endroit où se reposer. N'importe où, même le sol. Il faisait terriblement froid, elle était prise d'un engourdissement malsain qui influait sur son besoin de sommeil. Elle prédisait que bientôt, il y aurait de la neige, si le ciel et la température ne la trompaient pas. Ses bottes usées ne supporteraient pas cette cadence, et ses pieds allaient geler au point qu'elle ne pourrait plus marcher.

En clair, elle était tout à fait perdue, et sans baguette, sans aide, elle n'avait aucune chance de trouver un abri ou un moyen de s'en sortir.

Elle décida alors de ne plus chercher, se traîna jusqu'à un coin d'ombre près d'un arbre en bord de route, et s'allongea, détendant ses jambes contre la terre froide. Rien ne comptait plus que dormir, à présent, récupérer, ne plus se lever…

Il lui avait semblé n'avoir fermé les yeux que quelques minutes. Pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas de sentir des pas feutrés près d'elle. Elle sursauta, et se leva brusquement. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, elle ne voyait personne.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce pouvait être un piège. Elle avait entendu parler des capes d'invisibilité. Quelqu'un pouvait être là, tout près, dissimulé et prêt à lui bondir dessus.

Elle chercha naturellement dans les replis de sa robe avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de baguette.

Partir ? Ou attendre ? Elle ne savait quelle était la bonne solution. Ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'il lui fallait mieux quitter cet endroit. Et prendre le risque d'être suivie par un fantôme ? Un fantôme… C'était une idée.

« Qui… Qui est là ? » énonça t-elle, finalement, d'une petite voix tremblante.

Idiote. _Idiote !_ C'était la dernière des choses à faire, d'autant plus que le coupable ne se révèlerait pas à l'entente de telles paroles. Et si cela se trouvait, elle délirait et il n'y avait en réalité personne.

Alors, une fois pour toutes, elle poussa sa main en avant pour voir si elle touchait une matière quelconque, invisible à l'œil nu. Mais elle ne frôla que l'air glacé. Sa peau frissonna et elle attira ses mains à elle pour les chauffer tant bien que mal.

Elle ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. C'était mauvais. Elle ne retrouverait jamais Ted qui était déjà loin.

_Où es-tu, espèce de crétin ? _se disait-elle.

**~oOo~**

Les Rafleurs et les loups-garous étaient partis de bon matin en direction de l'ouest, où il leur semblait que la piste serait plus intéressante. Il leur fallait trouver les objets nécessaires pour repérer les deux jeunes à l'odeur : un bout de tissu, n'importe quoi qui leur appartînt. En se familiarisant à l'odeur du garçon, Fenrir Greyback était sûr de reconnaître celle de Remus Lupin, qu'il avait sentie pour la première fois des années auparavant, associée au goût de son sang. Sans nul doute, le fils était pour lui. Il prendrait plaisir à n'en rien laisser, même pas un seul os. Autour de lui, les autres loups-garous s'attroupaient. Ils s'étaient accordés pour se partager en groupes de trois : trois loups-garous qui mémoriseraient l'odeur de la fille, et trois autres celle du garçon. Quant aux Rafleurs, ils étaient là avec le matériel nécessaire pour retenir les fuyards en cas de tentative de fuite, et pour maîtriser les loups-garous si jamais ils se laissaient dépasser par leurs sens.

Les Rafleurs étaient les seuls à être suffisamment fous pour tenter de dompter les loups-garous. Ces derniers n'épargnaient personne les nuits de pleine lune, même pas leurs alliés. Mais leur alliance au cours de la dernière guerre avait convaincu chacun de s'utiliser l'un l'autre pour former l'équipe parfaite. Cette entreprise s'était avérée excellente, puisque partout où ils allaient, dans les villes où les Moldus vivaient en petite communauté, par exemple, on les redoutait et leur prêtait toutes sortes de capacités, la plupart du temps poussées à l'exagération. Mais ils ne démentaient nullement, cela étant tout à fait à leur avantage.

Scabior songeait avec envie à la proie future qu'il attraperait. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion depuis longtemps de traquer une fille dans un paysage isolé. Le plus souvent, il devait se contenter des distractions dans les tavernes, avec des filles imbéciles qui ne se débattaient pas même un petit peu. En général, Scabior n'était pas regardant sur le physique, tant que la personne était relativement jeune et appartenait à la gent féminine. Mais il devait avouer que le plus souvent, il les préférait minces – ainsi elles étaient moins fortes et donc plus faciles à maîtriser - aux cheveux longs – il pouvait les tirer à loisir pour les faire crier comme il voulait et couper une mèche en souvenir après avoir fait son œuvre. La dernière fille correspondant à ces critères s'appelait Hermione Granger, l'une des proches amies du Déchu, et il conservait toujours son foulard en souvenir, même si le doux parfum qui s'en dégageait s'était évaporé depuis longtemps.

Après la chasse, il prendrait quelque chose à la fille, un trophée à ajouter à sa collection.

Il devait néanmoins prendre garde au fait que si Greyback n'avait pas été si obsédé par Lupin, il aurait été aussi grandement intéressé par la fille. Et face au loup-garou, Scabior était persuadé de ne pas s'en sortir sans séquelles s'il se battait pour l'avoir. Cela ressemblerait presque à un combat de mâles lors de la saison des amours. Sauf que la fille ne serait pas vraiment consentante à se livrer à l'un ou l'autre.

De Beryl et Lukos s'étaient mis avec Greyback pour repérer le garçon. Si les deux venaient à se séparer, chaque groupe suivrait une direction différente. Deux Rafleurs et trois loups-garous d'un côté, le même effectif de l'autre. En cas d'imprévu, ils aviseraient, mais ils étaient confiants, comme à leur habitude.

« Faut pas tarder, dit Greyback. Les traces sont déjà vieilles et ne dureront pas indéfiniment. Il vaut mieux commencer par le Pensionnat, c'est le plus évident. Transplanons. »

Son ton était sans appel. Chacun se visualisa alors le lieu à atteindre, selon les coordonnées que leur avait prêté leur commanditaire, et ils disparurent instantanément de la zone où ils se trouvaient plus tôt.

Un _CRAC ! _sonore retentit et les traqueurs émergèrent de l'ombre d'un bois, regardant le bâtiment miteux qu'ils devaient fouiller pour trouver les premières pistes. C'était le bon endroit. Ils se hâtèrent alors tous vers l'entrée et ce fut Scabior qui se mit en tête de frapper à la porte. Ils attendirent un long moment.

« Ma patience a des limites, » grogna Greyback.

Scabior tenta un nouveau coup, plus fort que le précédent. La porte en trembla si bien qu'ils n'eurent plus à attendre longtemps. Un œil-de-bœuf s'ouvrit :

« Qui est-ce ? dit une voix chevrotante.

-On est les traqueurs chargés de retrouver les jeunes échappés du Pensionnat. Laissez-nous entrer.

-Vous pouviez utiliser la clochette, fit remarquer la personne, derrière la porte.

-On n'en a pas, et grouillez-vous ! »

L'œil-de-bœuf se referma et on entendit un cliquetis qui déclencha la serrure. Scabior poussa alors la porte sans plus de cérémonie.

« La directrice n'est pas rentrée, fit remarquer la vieille femme laide qui leur avait parlé.

-Pas étonnant, ricana Greyback. Vu le savon qu'elle doit se prendre. »

Ils demandèrent où se trouvaient les chambres respectives des jeunes. La vieille, tout d'un coup effrayée, signala celle de la surveillante sans faire de difficultés, mais signala que le jeune Lupin partageait sa chambre avec d'autres personnes. Tous grincèrent des dents. Ce serait moins évident, alors, si toutes les odeurs se mélangeaient.

« Vous avez quelque chose qui lui appartient ? Un mouchoir, un morceau d'uniforme ?

-J'ai… J'ai ce qu'il faut, je vais le chercher… »

Elle s'en alla à reculons, et les loups-garous ne s'intéressèrent pas à elle plus longtemps. Les trois qui devaient se charger de sentir l'odeur de Meryl s'en allèrent dans la direction indiquée, tandis que le reste du groupe attendait, fébrile.

« Elle est lente. Je devrais me charger de lui mordre les fesses pour lui faire comprendre le sens du mot « rapidité ». »

Scabior se permit un léger rire. Il imaginait bien la situation, mais doutait que la chair de la pauvre vieille fût au goût de son camarade. Ce dernier préférait largement la tendresse des enfants, la facilité à les pervertir et le goût fabuleux qu'ils avaient.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la vieille revenait, tenant précautionneusement quelque chose à bout de bras, comme s'il s'était agi d'un objet visqueux. Mais c'était un tissu, un simple tissu, fraîchement découpé, qui provenait d'une des chemises de Lupin. Greyback s'en saisit aussitôt et le renifla, excité comme une puce. Sans aucun doute, cette odeur était parfaitement comme il l'imaginait : c'était du Remus Lupin tout craché, en plus douceâtre néanmoins.

Les autres loups-garous revinrent avec un autre morceau de tissu, qu'ils avaient cette fois arraché à une des robes de la demoiselle, et qu'elle avait dû porter récemment en raison de l'odeur. Tout fut alors extraordinairement plus clair pour les traqueurs, une fois qu'ils eurent mémorisé les empreintes olfactives : le chemin se traçait de lui-même, les menant loin, très loin vers le nord, même s'il ne commençait qu'à partir d'un certain nombre de kilomètres, les gosses ayant sans doute utilisé un moyen de transport proche du transplanage assez ingénieux pour éviter une certaine marche.

« En route, » signala seulement le chef de la bande, tout émoustillé de pouvoir enfin donner le vrai départ de la chasse.

Et sans demander leur reste, ils quittèrent le Pensionnat, laissant là Beth, tétanisée, peinant à reprendre son calme.

**~oOo~**

De nouveau une journée écoulée. Meryl était de plus en plus terrifiée. Elle ne voulait pas rester prostrée, persuadée d'être observée de partout, et en même temps avait simplement le désir d'arrêter les recherches, sachant pertinemment que c'était cause perdue, que cet idiot était loin et avait provoqué sa perte.

Elle se sentait tourner en rond, exaspérée, ne reconnaissant rien du paysage alentour. Pas même un seul être vivant, juste quelques animaux. Elle venait d'aborder un champ stérile et vaste, sûrement l'ancienne propriété de quelque agriculteur moldu autrefois (elle avait entendu parler de ce type de métier en surprenant une conversation une fois encore entre des esclaves), et marchait, faisant craquer la terre en jachère sous ses pieds. Elle cherchait au sol des traces de pas qu'il aurait pu laisser, sans être toutefois sûre qu'il s'agisse des siens. Sans doute suivait-elle le chemin trop au sud, mais elle n'avait pas de boussole et se guidait à la position du soleil dans le ciel, ce qui était maigre.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, en marchant, qu'elle entendit des éclats de voix, quelque part. Elle s'arrêta. Il n'y avait rien pour la cacher, et son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle entreprit alors de s'allonger à plat ventre, ce qui était selon elle le meilleur moyen pour observer tout en se confondant au décor.

Les voix semblaient appartenir à des hommes. Oui, c'était cela. Que faisaient des gens dans cet endroit perdu, où il n'y avait quasiment aucune habitation ? Il y avait bien cette ferme, là-bas, qui semblait vide et délaissée, tant le silence l'envahissait. Elle ne percevait pas ce qu'il se disait, mais elle comprit petit à petit que le groupe d'hommes avait entrepris de traverser le champ, sans doute pour se diriger vers le bâtiment visible à une certaine distance qu'elle ne calculait pas. Elle reçut confirmation de ses suppositions lorsqu'ils furent à une distance suffisamment proche pour qu'elle saisisse des mots au vol :

« Les gosses… sûrement plus très loin… Je sens la trace, elle est forte maintenant… La maison, là-bas, peut-être ? »

Soudain, une pause. Elle frissonna, effrayée, et si elle avait eu la possibilité de s'enfoncer dans la terre, elle l'aurait fait sans hésitation.

« Non. »

La voix avait retenti. Elle était forte, sûre d'elle. A présent, Meryl pouvait sentir une odeur étrange qui la prenait à la gorge, et qu'elle était persuadée d'avoir un jour connue. Mais où, déjà ? Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant, la même voix commençait à développer sa précédente réponse :

« Quelque chose… L'odeur… C'est tout proche… »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. De quoi s'agissait-il, bon sang ? Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir tout de même repérée ? Vu la façon dont elle s'était cachée, c'était fort probable. Mais le gars parlait d'une odeur…

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans la terre froide. Elle frissonna. Le son se rapprochait, inexorablement, et elle avait envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup. S'il s'agissait de Rebelles ?

« Regardez ce que nous avons là. »

Une ombre s'abattit sur Meryl et la saisit par le col, manquant la faire s'étouffer. Elle se débattit, terrifiée, et ses yeux bleus croisèrent ceux, aux pupilles étrangement obliques, d'un homme effrayant, au sourire carnassier. Il la laissa tomber, et elle se releva, paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé, Albin ? » demanda une autre voix d'homme, qui se rapprochait elle aussi.

L'autre se contenta de sourire davantage et ne laissa pas le temps à Meryl de réagir : il lui prit brutalement le bras et la traîna avec lui. Souffrant douloureusement de sa poigne, elle ne chercha pas à se dégager.

« Regardez la jolie prise. Et cette odeur, c'est exactement la même que celle qu'il y a sur le tissu. »

En examinant le groupe de plus près, Meryl sentit son échine se glacer. Elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant, mais sans nul doute, en sentant la pestilence qui se dégageait de leurs corps et leur physique, elle avait affaire à des loups-garous. Elle avait lu certaines choses sur eux. Chez les Héros, ils étaient considérés comme une sorte de « police » avec les Rafleurs et les Chasseurs. Chaque catégorie différait en fonction des tâches, même si les hautes instances envisageaient depuis plusieurs années de fusionner les deux dernières, leurs tâches respectives ne différant pas tant.

D'autres hommes étaient avec eux. Ils ne ressemblaient pas à ces créatures, mais elle préférait ne pas émettre de certitude dans l'immédiat.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais perdue en pleine campagne, fillette ? »

_Idiots_, se dit-elle. _Ils ont l'air de savoir qui je suis et pourquoi je suis ici. Pourquoi me demandent-ils ça ?_

Ils se moquaient d'elle. Néanmoins, elle comprenait qu'il s'agissait sans doute de l'équipe de recherche dépêchée par la directrice du Pensionnat pour venir les retrouver, Ted et elle.

« Vous savez. Je m'appelle Meryl Greylord. Je… Je fais partie du personnel du Pensionnat des Enfants de Rebelles, à Winchester. »

Les hommes lui jetèrent un tel regard qu'elle pensa se liquéfier sur place, prête à s'évanouir tant l'appréhension la tenaillait. Mais après un moment, un des hommes, un grand brun à peine plus soigné que les autres, prit la parole :

« Cela me semble logique. Mais dans ce cas, où est le garçon qui s'est enfui avec toi ? »

Elle inspira profondément. On y était. D'une certaine façon, peut-être était-ce une bonne chose qu'elle fût repérée par ces types. Cela lui permettrait de retrouver Ted. Mais en même temps… Qu'allait-il se passer s'ils y parvenaient ?

« Je… Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à il y deux ou trois jours, j'étais avec lui, et une nuit il m'a quittée. Depuis, je suis à sa recherche.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu utiliser ta baguette pour appeler les secours ? C'était mal barré dans ce coin-là.

-Je… Il me l'a prise. Je me suis retrouvée seule et complètement perdue. »

Voilà, toutes les explications étaient données, et Meryl ne savait pas quoi rajouter d'autre. Elle avait menti au sujet de sa baguette. Le coup du Métamorphomage qui l'avait leurrée ne les concernait pas. Elle en parlerait à la directrice du Pensionnat le moment venu, lorsque tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.

« Bien, alors. Nous étions à ta recherche, » dit l'homme brun, en se penchant pour lui saisir le bras et l'aider à se relever.

Il avait une poigne forte et peu rassurante. Néanmoins, il semblait être le plus convenable des hommes du groupe.

« Pourquoi la directrice a-t-elle appelé des Rafleurs et des loups-garous pour venir me chercher ? »

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire moqueur.

« Tu le sauras quand on rentrera. Pour le moment, tu resteras avec nous tant qu'on n'aura pas retrouvé le gamin.

-Arrête les politesses et continuons, Scabior, l'interrompit alors le plus effrayant des loups-garous. La trace de Lupin, je la sens. Il n'est pas loin.

-Vraiment ? »

Meryl contemplait, les yeux écarquillés, l'homme imposant, aux yeux clairs enfoncés dans leurs orbites, qui se comportait comme un chien à l'affût et impatient de repartir en chasse. Se sentant observé, il tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, et elle sursauta de frayeur en croisant son regard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma beauté ?

-R… Rien, » balbutia t-elle.

Scabior observait avec amusement la jeune fille en face de lui, de la tête aux pieds. Pas mal… Vraiment pas mal. Elle ressemblait presque à cette autre fille qu'ils avaient capturée, en temps de guerre, Hermione Granger. A la différence que ses cheveux étaient blonds, et d'une longueur assez exceptionnelle. Il se dit aussitôt qu'il pourrait s'agir de l'un des trophées qu'il prendrait sur elle une fois qu'il se serait un peu amusé. Ce n'était pas encore le moment, puisqu'ils étaient en pleine chasse, mais lorsqu'il le pourrait il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'il est si proche, Fenrir ? demanda un autre Rafleur, un grand type baraqué au visage hideux, couvert de cicatrices.

-Je le sens, c'est tout. Il marche vite, mais il n'avance pas bien loin. Ses empreintes sont encore fraîches. Suivons la trace. »

Et il commença à marcher, donnant de nouveau le signal du départ.

Meryl était légèrement déroutée. La minute d'avant, elle était seule, plaquée au sol et quasiment morte de peur, et là, elle était escortée par son « équipe de secours », qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir si peu rassurante. Tant de moyens pour deux malheureux disparus, c'était un peu gros selon elle. Comment cela se faisait-il ?

Elle sentit tout d'un coup la pression d'une main sur son épaule, et par instinct, elle se dégagea avec brutalité. En relevant la tête, elle pouvait voir la silhouette de Scabior, dont le visage souriait en posant les yeux sur elle. Elle frissonna d'embarras et de crainte. Ce type avait beau être plus… plus _humain _que les autres, elle n'arrivait tout de même pas à l'apprécier. Il se dégageait de lui quelque chose… Un air de danger, qui allait s'abattre sur elle d'un moment à l'autre si elle ne l'appréhendait pas.

« Ne sois pas si sauvage, fillette. Je voulais encore une fois t'empêcher de t'égarer. Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un de très pensif. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette remarque. C'était vrai, mais il n'empêchait que son geste était déplacé. Au premier coup d'œil, elle le trouvait répugnant et peu digne de confiance, même s'il semblait s'être lavé de fraîche date, et que ses longs cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval lâche, donnant à son visage de pâles airs de dandy.

« Je… Merci, ça ira. »

Elle voulait partir, mais les autres Rafleurs ne semblaient pas plus sympathiques et trois des loups-garous l'encerclaient, semblant lui servir de gardes du corps. Ils la fixaient avec une lueur affamée dans les yeux. Elle sentit l'appréhension lui enserrer le cœur à un tel point qu'elle avait du mal à marcher avec tranquillité. Surtout qu'elle pensait à Ted et commençait soudain à douter que le loup-garou qui avait repéré sa trace eût des intentions plus clémentes envers lui qu'à son égard.

« L'odeur… Elle est de plus en plus forte. Il est tout proche… » marmonna le type qui s'appelait Fenrir, en se pourléchant les babines d'avance.

Scabior réitéra sa tentative d'approche et se pencha vers Meryl, lui susurrant à l'oreille :

« Il y a quatre Rafleurs et six loups-garous. Je suis le chef des Rafleurs et Fenrir s'occupe de ses loups, mais je t'assure que tant qu'ils n'en auront pas reçu l'ordre, ils ne s'en prendront jamais à toi. »

Elle se raidit, et ne voulut pas relever la tête pour croiser le regard de l'homme. Bon, au moins, il ne semblait pas être un loup-garou si elle en croyait ce qu'il disait. Néanmoins, elle couina :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes quand ils se transforment les nuits de pleine lune ?

-Ce n'est pas encore arrivé, mais on a nos petits secrets pour ça. Si tu veux, c'est demain la fameuse nuit. Tu verras. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Même si elle n'en avait jamais vu, elle savait d'instinct que ce n'était pas le genre de spectacle qu'elle tenait à tout prix à regarder.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire de Ted ? »

Il leva les sourcils.

« Tu l'appelles par son prénom, maintenant ? Étrange. A croire qu'il t'a vraiment mise à sa botte. Mais ça devrait s'arranger. En tout cas, c'est eux qui voient, je ne peux rien prévoir et surtout je ne serais pas assez fou pour m'interposer s'ils font un choix déplaisant. »

Une horrible pensée traversa aussitôt son esprit, et elle comprit alors l'effroyable danger que courait le jeune fugitif. Même si elle ne l'appréciait pas, même s'il était une vermine de la pire espèce aux yeux de ses semblables, elle ne pouvait pas souhaiter qu'une telle chose arrive. Mais elle ne pouvait pas supplier Scabior à genoux, d'abord parce qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lever le petit doigt, ensuite parce qu'elle sentait, à raison, qu'il était le genre de type à réclamer qu'on lui paie une dette. Et vu la façon dont il se comportait avec elle, cela ne promettait rien de bon.

Elle sentit la tête du Rafleur s'éloigner de son oreille et en ressentit un indicible soulagement. Oh, pourvu que ce cauchemar s'achève vite… Pourvu que tout cela n'eût juste été qu'un affreux rêve.

Au loin, la lisière d'un large bosquet se dessinait, au milieu de la campagne. Il semblait se trouver au-delà de barrières que les Moldus avaient installées avant la prise du pouvoir du Seigneur, mais les loups-garous avançaient tout droit, incroyablement sûrs d'eux, et surtout guidés par leur flair étonnant. Même si elle avait peur, Meryl ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fascinée par leur comportement, et leur excitation de chiens affamés juste avant la curée.

« J'en étais sûr… Il est là, dans ce bois, et il se croit en sécurité, le petit fumier. »

C'était la voix rauque de Fenrir qui avait grommelé. Le loup-garou semblait prêt à bondir, enivré par l'odeur de plus en plus forte qu'il sentait, avide de connaître le goût de ce gamin. Ses pulsions sanguinaires se ressentaient à travers tout son être et ce fut bien cela qui convainquit Meryl que ses suppositions avaient été justes auparavant.

« M… Monsieur… »

Aussitôt, il retourna la tête, et elle regretta de l'avoir interpellé. Elle esquissa un mouvement de recul en baissant la tête, mais un horrible sourire défigura son visage auparavant fort laid et il murmura, sur un ton déplaisant :

« Qu'y a-t-il, ma jolie ? Tu as une question à poser ? »

Elle prit son inspiration, regarda autour d'elle, au-dessus d'elle. Les autres semblaient sereins, et peu concernés par la scène qui se jouait entre eux deux. Se sentant vrillée du regard par Fenrir, elle baissa la tête et, tout en évitant d'affronter ses yeux perçants, articula, la voix tremblante :

« Qu'a… Qu'allez-vous faire de Lupin, une fois qu'il sera pris ? »

Le sourire de Greyback se fit carnassier, et elle sut que la réponse n'était que trop évidente. Il l'énonça, délibérément, comme un fait incontestable :

« Le manger, bien sûr. »

Elle ressentit comme un choc, dans sa poitrine, au moment où il prononçait les mots fatidiques. Elle le fixa pour de bon, les yeux écarquillés, ses poings se serrant convulsivement.

« Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

-Et pourquoi, mignonne ? Je suis dans mon droit, et je fais ce que je veux. Si on ne me l'avait pas interdit, je t'aurais aussi bouffée depuis longtemps.

-Mais c'est un pensionnaire !

-On m'a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je veux de lui, je vais pas m'en priver. Maintenant, ferme ton joli clapet, minette, tu me mets les nerfs en pelote et c'est pas bon signe pour toi. »

Elle se prépara à lancer une autre réplique, poussant la témérité trop loin, mais une main se posa doucement sur sa bouche, et elle se tut. Scabior faisait encore des siennes.

« Nos commanditaires ne voudraient pas te voir revenir avec une grosse balafre sur tout le visage, fillette. D'ailleurs, personnellement, je trouverais cela vraiment dommage. »

Elle frissonna, et se dégagea. C'était dangereux, vraiment dangereux.

_Ted._

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir. Si seulement elle pouvait le prévenir… _Maintenant !_

« Allez, le laissons pas prendre de l'avance, » ordonna Fenrir, d'un ton coléreux.

**~oOo~**

Ted avait choisi de se reposer, après une longue marche, dans ce bosquet qu'il avait repéré au loin. Il avait décidé d'accorder sa confiance aux terrains forestiers, jugeant qu'ils servaient de moyen de camouflage idéal, et jouissait de sa liberté, à laquelle il ne parvenait toujours pas à s'habituer même après plusieurs semaines. C'était si fou… Et s'il n'avait pas songé à ses camarades enfermés dans cet horrible endroit, cela aurait été merveilleux.

Contrairement à Meryl, il ne souffrait pas trop de la solitude. Ses amis comptaient sur lui et malgré le poids des responsabilités, il savait que leur solidarité durerait toujours tant qu'il vivrait, et essaierait de trouver de l'aide, quelque part… De la part de quelqu'un qui le comprendrait.

Néanmoins, il savait qu'il ne devait pas faire confiance à n'importe qui, tout comme n'importe qui ne lui ferait pas confiance. Il lui faudrait attester de sa sincérité, et convaincre les Rebelles, s'il en trouvait, de lancer une attaque contre le Pensionnat pour libérer ses amis. Oui, c'était son plan. Aussi simple que cela. Restait cependant à l'appliquer.

Il reposa sa tête contre l'arbre auprès duquel il s'était assis. Pourquoi se torturer l'esprit en ce moment ? Il était fatigué, il avait besoin d'un peu de sommeil, et il n'encourait plus aucun danger…

Il en fut certain jusqu'à ce qu'il perçût du bruit, à l'orée du bois. Il se redressa, alarmé, et contempla le point d'où il avait cru entendre quelque chose. Sa main gauche chercha sa baguette, s'y crispa, prête à la dégainer.

Trop occupé à regarder droit devant lui, il ne vit pas la silhouette qui s'approchait silencieusement par derrière et poussa un léger cri lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, lui causant la peur de sa vie.

En se retournant, il devait avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette surprise-là. La fille, la vieille furie, celle qu'il avait abandonnée volontairement la nuit de sa fuite, lui faisait face, le contemplant avec un air grave. Il recula, et pointa sa baguette sur elle, crachant sauvagement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Meryl savait qu'elle devait jouer le jeu. Pour s'amuser un peu, les Rafleurs avaient soudainement proposé aux loups-garous de l'envoyer en éclaireur pour surprendre le garçon et invoquer un faux prétexte pour l'amener auprès d'eux. Elle n'aimait pas cette idée, mais alors qu'elle acceptait, ayant dans l'espoir peut-être de le prévenir, le loup-garou Fenrir l'avait menacée avec une lueur carnivore dans les yeux :

« Je te préviens, ma jolie, si tu fais le moindre faux-pas… Le moindre truc qui le fera se rendre compte d'un truc… Tu sais qu'on t'observe, et je n'hésiterai pas à bouffer ta jolie figure pour t'apprendre la vie. »

Par-dessus l'épaule de la créature, Scabior lui avait lancé un regard désolé, comme si l'idée ne l'arrangeait pas lui-même.

« Je… Je t'ai cherché. Mais maintenant ça va, je t'ai trouvé. »

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, face à ce garçon déchaîné qui pointait sa baguette vers elle, la contemplant avec des yeux exorbités comme si elle était un fantôme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne veux pas de toi ! Dégage, dégage ! »

Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elle ne le retrouverait jamais ! Avec ses jambes faiblardes, elle était incapable de le rattraper ! Alors pourquoi réapparaissait-elle, d'un coup… ?

Il flairait un piège. Un piège de très mauvais augure.

« Tu… Tu n'es pas là par hasard… Je suis sûr qu'il y a un truc derrière tout ça… Il y a quelqu'un avec toi ? »

Un moment, une brève lueur de peur traversa les yeux bleus de la fille, mais elle reprit vite contenance. Néanmoins, Ted n'était pas un idiot. Il avait repéré une gêne chez elle.

« Je suis toute seule, je t'assure… Je… Je désire seulement te mettre en garde. Tu cours un danger en errant seul, surtout qu'à l'heure qu'il est, nous sommes...

-Arrête de me faire avaler tes débilités. Je suis sûr que tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour me maîtriser. Je ne reste pas là, et tu peux courir pour me rattraper de nouveau. »

C'était mauvais. Meryl voulait le prévenir, lui dire qu'un autre danger plus grave se profilait, mais sa lâcheté prenait le dessus. Qu'avait-elle à perdre, à part son visage ? Elle s'était jurée de trouver un moyen de gagner la confiance de Ted Lupin, pour une raison ou pour une autre.

« Petite idiote, tu n'es vraiment pas habile pour mentir. »

La voix, grave et bestiale, les raidit tous les deux. Juste derrière Ted, apparut un homme, monstrueux, qui s'empara de ses bras et le força à lâcher sa baguette d'une pichenette. De l'autre côté, deux loups-garous venaient se poster derrière Meryl. Enfin, tous les autres se placèrent de sorte à les encercler, et empêcher Ted de tenter la moindre fuite.

La fugue s'arrêtait là.

* * *

_Et c'est la fin de..._

_Bon, d'accord, ça ne le fait pas, l'extrait du chapitre suivant est juste en dessous. Lisez donc._

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

_ « Remercie ta belle surveillante, gamin. Elle a tenu à te retrouver. Heureusement qu'elle est tombée sur nous, sinon elle restait gelée dans ce champ pour un long bout de temps. »_

_ Il jeta un regard oblique à la jeune fille. Elle gardait les yeux fixés devant elle, l'air apparemment indifférent. Néanmoins, quelque chose trahissait ce qu'elle pensait réellement : elle se tordait les mains, inconsciemment. Tout allait mal se passer, il le sentait._

_ « Rassure-toi tout de même. On est là désormais mais on ne te ramènera pas chez toi. Figure-toi qu'on nous a dit de faire tout ce qu'on voulait de toi, alors on va profiter. »_

_ Il sentit un frisson glacé lui traverser l'échine. L'homme qui avait parlé tout le long de la scène rapprocha son visage du cou de Ted, et renifla bruyamment. Il soupira d'aise avant d'éclater d'un rire ravi._

_ « Exactement la même odeur que son père. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit plus forte, quand même. »_

_ Il eut alors un mouvement brusque qui surprit le groupe. Le teint livide, Ted ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il lâcha ces quelques mots :_

_ « Mon père ? Vous… Vous le connaissiez ? »_

_ Il se passa un moment, avant que Fenrir Greyback ricane, amusé par l'ironie de la situation._

_ « Exact. Depuis l'âge le plus tendre. Il aurait pu être un allié fidèle si je l'avais pris sous mon aile plus tôt. Mais bon, on ne peut pas réparer les erreurs du passé. »_

_ Il saisit tout d'un coup le garçon au cou, lui enfonçant le bout de ses ongles crochus dans la gorge, à un point tel qu'il se retenait de respirer, s'attendant avec terreur à ce qu'on l'égorge._

* * *

_J'essaie désormais de boucler un chapitre par semaine en conservant un écart de seize chapitres entre celui publié et celui écrit. J'espère bien aller jusqu'à vingt, histoire de, mais avec tous les cours et tout, je fais de mon mieux tout en essayant de ne pas perdre le fil de mon intrigue._

_Parce que, aaaaaargh ! Plus j'avance, plus ça se complexifie. Je ne vous dis pas tout, juste que le nombre de personnages va s'agrandir encore et qu'on sautera d'un point de vue à un autre. J'aime ça, la narration omnisciente, faut croire. C'est aussi compliqué à mettre en place que passionnant. Lorsque j'ai écrit ma toute première fanfic, j'ai été confrontée au même problème (et c'est même ça qui m'a fait l'abandonner... Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Attendez, ne partez pas, j'ai pas dit que j'allais faire pareil avec celle-ci !). Tout cela va donc sans doute finir en joyeux bordel. Alors, ça vous emballe ou vous vous faîtes la malle ?_

_... Pardon, les jeux de mots à deux noises, j'adore en faire dès que je le peux. _

_Bref, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et au plaisir de nous revoir !_


	14. Confrontation

Aveuglée à la vue

De la cruauté de la bête

C'est là ma part la plus sombre

(Pardonne mes péchés)

Le voile de mes rêves

A déformé tout ce que j'ai vu

Pardonne-moi pour ce que j'ai été

(Pardonne mes péchés)

_Hum ? De temps à autre j'aime bien traduire des paroles de chansons (même si elles ne sont pas toujours fidèles ou exactes). En l'occurrence, celle-ci est issue de la chanson **The truth beneath the rose **de Within Temptation. L'une de mes préférées du groupe._

_Vous voulez une autre chanson pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance du chapitre ? Alors pourquoi pas **The Howling **__du même groupe ?_

_Je remercie mes revieweurs (Ceux-qui-écrivent), sans oublier les lecteurs et Ceux-qui-suivent (ça fait plus classe que "followers")._

**Disclaimer :** _Une fois encore je m'inspire du _Combat d'Hiver _pour certaines scènes mais je vais finir par me détacher progressivement du cadre du roman au fil de la narration, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Sinon, au passage, les citations et personnages de la saga ne m'appartiennent toujours pas._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Confrontation**

_Dans le ravin hanté des chats-pards et des onces_

_Nos héros, s'étreignant méchamment, ont roulé_

_Et leur peau fleurira l'aridité des ronces._

« Duellum » - Charles Baudelaire, **_Les Fleurs du Mal_**

_._

Ted paraissait plus calme que ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Il avait l'air de vouloir garder une respiration régulière, et un certain flegme vis-à-vis de sa situation. Mais au fond, peut-être était-il terrifié, elle n'en savait rien.

Meryl baissa la tête. Maintenant, qu'allait-il se passer ? Est-ce qu'ils allaient d'abord faire son procès ou allaient-ils se jeter sur lui pour le dévorer ? Elle ne voulait pas voir ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer non plus. Alors elle n'avait d'autre choix que de le regarder dans les yeux.

Elle y vit une lueur de reproche qui la fit se pétrir de honte. Avait-elle le choix ? D'une certaine manière, peut-être. Elle avait le choix de se sacrifier pour lui permettre de rester en vie, et de le laisser faire ce pourquoi il s'était enfui. Meryl n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle voulait, alors elle s'en remettait aux autres, à leurs idéaux.

« Alors, petit, on abandonne volontairement ses petits camarades ? On profite de la belle vie tout seul ? Ce n'est pas gentil. Tu devrais pourtant savoir ce que ça veut dire, « être soudés » ? Si tu t'en étais tenu à l'adage, tu serais là-bas en bonne forme et tu n'aurais pas fini bêtement ici. »

Ted semblait s'appliquer à ravaler ses mots. Il savait que le moindre faux-pas ferait bondir ces hommes, et que par-là même ils n'attendaient qu'une perte de patience de sa part. Chaque geste pouvait lui coûter, à présent.

« Remercie ta belle surveillante, gamin. Elle a tenu à te retrouver. Heureusement qu'elle est tombée sur nous, sinon elle restait gelée dans ce champ pour un long bout de temps. »

Il jeta un regard oblique à la jeune fille. Elle gardait les yeux fixés devant elle, l'air apparemment indifférent. Néanmoins, quelque chose trahissait ce qu'elle pensait réellement : elle se tordait les mains, inconsciemment. Tout allait mal se passer, il le sentait.

« Rassure-toi tout de même. On est là désormais mais on ne te ramènera pas chez toi. Figure-toi qu'on nous a dit de faire tout ce qu'on voulait de toi, alors on va profiter. »

Il sentit un frisson glacé lui traverser l'échine. L'homme qui avait parlé tout le long de la scène rapprocha son visage du cou de Ted, et renifla bruyamment. Il soupira d'aise avant d'éclater d'un rire ravi.

« Exactement la même odeur que son père. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit plus forte, quand même. »

Il eut alors un mouvement brusque qui surprit le groupe. Le teint livide, Ted ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Il lâcha ces quelques mots :

« Mon père ? Vous… Vous le connaissiez ? »

Il se passa un moment, avant que Fenrir Greyback ricane, amusé par l'ironie de la situation.

« Exact. Depuis l'âge le plus tendre. Il aurait pu être un allié fidèle si je l'avais pris sous mon aile plus tôt. Mais bon, on ne peut pas réparer les erreurs du passé. »

Il saisit tout d'un coup le garçon au cou, lui enfonçant le bout de ses ongles crochus dans la gorge, à un point tel qu'il se retenait de respirer, s'attendant avec terreur à ce qu'on l'égorge.

« Tu as peut-être un mot à dire à ta jolie surveillante, un message à faire passer ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Tout d'un coup rempli de haine, son regard obliqua vers la vieille furie, et la fusilla. Contrairement à son souhait, elle ne s'écroulait pas au sol, comme touchée en plein cœur, mais elle avait l'air aussi terrifiée que lui. C'était au moins ça de gagné. Il devait trouver quelque chose qui fît encore plus mal.

« Salope. »

Le mot lui avait échappé, mais portait ses fruits, apparemment. Meryl tressaillit. Un énorme rire répondit à sa remarque :

« Joliment balancé, ça. Tu as plus de répondant que je le pensais. Très bien, alors… Voyons voir si le goût que tu as est aussi savoureux que l'était celui de ton père. »

A l'évocation du nom de ce dernier, il vacilla de nouveau, mais resta retenu à la poigne de Greyback, s'attendant à ce que son jugement tombe. Mais cela ne se passa pas exactement comme il le prévoyait.

« S'il vous plaît, arrêtez. »

La petite voix avait retenti, brisant l'atmosphère sinistre qui s'était abattue. Tout le monde se tourna comme un seul homme vers Meryl. Elle avait les poings serrés et crispés sur sa robe déchirée et terreuse.

« Je crois pas que tu aies ton mot à dire. Je t'avais prévenue tout à l'heure, tu es sourde ou quoi ? » maugréa l'homme, en la vrillant de son regard clair.

Ted était surpris qu'elle intervînt de cette façon-là. Soit elle était effectivement très bête, soit son commentaire l'avait plus touchée qu'il ne le pensait. Malgré ses tremblements, elle avait l'air décidé.

« Arrêtez, je vous en prie. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

-Tiens donc. C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es sourde. Tu sais ce que je t'avais promis si tu continuais à me taper sur les nerfs à propos de ça, la miss ? Tu le sais ? »

Ah, d'accord. Du chantage. Ted se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si lâche qu'il le pensait au premier abord, ou alors elle voulait qu'on lui épargne le spectacle de lui égorgé au sol.

Parce que c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous faire ça ? Il ne vous a rien fait. Il a juste commis le crime d'être né…

-Ah oui, il y a de ça, ricana le loup-garou. Mais pas que. En fait, il tombe même rudement bien, ce môme, puisque ça faisait longtemps que je rêvais de tuer un Lupin. »

Encore une fois l'évocation de son nom. Ted comprit tout d'un coup qu'il tenait sa chance de mieux le connaître, à travers cette conversation. Même si l'heure actuelle devait être sa dernière.

« Cet abruti a choisi le mauvais côté, malgré mes efforts pour l'enrôler. Pourtant, d'une certaine manière, c'est moi qui l'ai fait naître. Il aurait pu laisser tomber tous ces crétins de sorciers pour rejoindre la meute, et faire un malheur à mes côtés. Comme les autres.

-Vous voulez dire que son père était… ? » questionna Meryl, sans aller plus loin.

L'idée faisait son chemin dans la tête de Ted.

« Assez bavardé. Tu nous retardes, gamine, et nous devons te ramener vite fait bien fait auprès du Seigneur.

-Le… Le Seigneur ? Mais… » balbutia Meryl, une nouvelle fois abasourdie.

Le loup-garou fit un signe et soudain, Meryl sentit quelque chose de froid contre sa gorge, la forçant à se taire.

« Je m'occuperai de te remettre les idées en place après. Maintenant, revenons à nos agneaux… »

Ted était encore abasourdi, si bien qu'il n'avait pu profiter de la diversion que lui offrait la fille. De toute manière, c'était vain. Il savait que ce genre de créature était très rapide et il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de lui malgré sa vitesse hors norme.

Meryl était entravée. Néanmoins, elle venait d'apercevoir, à ses pieds, la baguette de Ted, abandonnée. Personne n'y prêtait attention, comme elle se confondait aux branches traînant à terre. Le loup-garou derrière elle semblait déterminé à la garder en joue jusqu'à ce que la tâche funeste de son chef fût terminée, mais elle ne pouvait clairement pas laisser cela se passer. Elle bougea légèrement le pied, veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer, pour coincer l'objet dessous et le ramener vers elle.

« A ton avis, à quelle sauce devrais-je te faire cuire ? J'aime la viande crue, mais je n'ai rien contre un plat cuisiné à feu doux… susurra Fenrir.

-Tu ne devrais pas te fatiguer à faire un feu, Fenrir. Contente-toi de faire ce que tu as à faire. »

Comme elle voyait la respiration du garçon s'accélérer, et la pression des ongles crochus s'accentuer sur sa peau, Meryl sut qu'elle devait faire vite. Faisant semblant de paraître horrifié, elle se cacha le visage dans une main et fit mine de chuter, comme si elle venait de faire un malaise.

« Allons donc, elle n'a pas fini, elle. Quelle petite nature. »

C'était la voix d'un Rafleur, ironique et méchante. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, au moins son coup, bien que peu débordant d'imagination, fonctionnait. Sa main était désormais toute proche de la baguette, et elle priait pour que personne ne la remarquât. Par chance, les autres semblaient se désintéresser d'elle pour regarder dans la direction de Lupin et de Fenrir. Ce dernier prenait son temps, mais son impatience de plus en plus visible montrait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à passer à l'action.

« Quel dommage, quand même. La chasse sera passée tellement vite. C'est à cause de mon empressement de te rencontrer, sûrement. Tu veux que je te laisse courir encore un peu ? Tu veux me faire voir jusqu'à quel point tu cours vite, pas vrai ? Alors ? »

Mais Ted ne voulait, ou ne pouvait pas parler. De légères gouttes de sueur apparaissaient sur son front, et il songeait à ses camarades, là-bas, au Pensionnat. Il avait peur de ne pas les revoir, ni les sauver. La surveillante, visiblement sensible, s'était écroulée au sol. C'était étrange qu'elle ne semblât pas plus ravie que lui de cette situation. Toutes les surveillantes étaient sadiques, elles n'auraient pas regretté sa mort. Mais celle-là…

Ce fut en jetant un coup d'œil vers elle qu'il comprit alors son stratagème.

« Tu ne veux pas répondre, petit morveux ? Alors dis-moi tes derniers mots.

-At...tention, » parvint-il à haleter, esquissant une grimace en guise de sourire.

Les autres furent pris au dépourvu par l'incongruité de la remarque, mais ce fut le moment que choisit Meryl pour s'emparer de la baguette et lancer un sortilège au hasard.

_« Stupéfix ! »_

Par chance, elle visa juste, car elle entendit un cri étouffé l'instant d'après, semblable à un gémissement canin. Elle se releva brusquement et fit face au groupe, les menaçant tous de sa baguette. Son acte était désespéré, mais elle avait au moins réussi à créer une diversion.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Greyback avait lâché Ted. Ce dernier, soulagé de ne plus sentir sa vie menacée, en profita pour s'esquiver. Voyant qu'elle avait réussi son coup, Meryl pointa sa baguette sur chaque personne qui l'encerclait. Certains avaient des rictus ironiques, mettant en doute sa crédibilité, d'autres se montraient menaçants. Scabior observait la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin. Elle était plus futée qu'elle n'en donnait l'air.

« Toi… » grogna Fenrir, mécontent de voir sa proie lui échapper.

Il commença à s'approcher dangereusement, mais à ce moment-là, elle tourna sa baguette vers lui. Il éclata de rire.

« Tu crois vraiment me faire peur avec cette brindille ? Allons… »

Il sembla prendre son élan, prêt à bondir, quand soudain, quelqu'un se mit à crier.

Ted était revenu avec une branche morte dont il s'était servi pour tenter d'assommer l'un des sbires.

« Fais gaffe, Fenrir, tu es en train de te faire déjouer par deux pauvres gosses, dit Scabior, ne pouvant réprimer son amusement.

-Alors, viens m'aider ! Tu ne fais rien ! »

Poussant un profond soupir, le Rafleur sortit sa baguette et, sans crier gare, saisit violemment Meryl en enroulant un bras autour de son cou, l'attirant vers lui. Elle se retrouva bloquée contre son torse, suffocante.

« Maintenant, tu ne fais plus de manières, jeune fille, » murmura t-il, presque tendrement, en pointant le bout de sa baguette sur sa tempe. Il s'efforçait de faire desserrer sa prise sur la baguette qu'elle tenait encore.

« Passe-moi ça ! » cria Ted, en voyant Meryl aux prises avec le grand homme. Il tendit le bras en murmurant _« Accio baguette ! »_ et elle sentit immédiatement l'objet se battre pour rejoindre son propriétaire. Elle le lâcha avant que Scabior eût pu mettre la main dessus.

_« Stupéfix ! » _s'exclama t-il, en visant Greyback.

Ce dernier, agile, manqua le sort de justesse mais poussa un cri de rage.

« Je te jure, dit-il, je te jure, que je ne laisserai rien de toi une fois tout ça terminé ! »

Le garçon ne répondit pas. Il envoya un autre sort à Scabior qui esquiva en tenant toujours son otage serré contre lui, sans retirer sa baguette de la tempe de Meryl.

« Gamin, s'écria ce dernier, si tu veux voir ton amie mourir, ça ne tient qu'à toi. Alors dépose les armes et peut-être que tout ira bien. »

Sa proposition, dite très calmement, n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Néanmoins, si Ted arrêta un instant de se battre, il gardait sa baguette avec lui, tandis que Scabior semblait mettre sa menace à exécution en appuyant son arme contre le crâne de la jeune fille comme s'il voulait y faire un trou. Cette fois, c'était elle qui avait peur. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à la tuer ?

Greyback profita de l'occasion en or qu'il tenait pour bondir et plaquer sa proie au sol, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se débattre. A présent, il le dominait, approchant son visage monstrueux du jeune visage de l'adolescent. La baguette de ce dernier était retombée par terre, à un mètre.

« Tu vas voir ce que ça coûte aux petits merdeux comme toi de me contrarier, » cracha le loup-garou.

Il dévoila une bouche pleine de dents pointues et gâtées, laissant deviner à Ted ce qu'il comptait faire.

Meryl voyait la chose se faire avec horreur. Elle se débattit, mais Scabior avait une poigne forte, et elle n'était pas assez robuste pour échapper à son emprise. Elle chercha un autre moyen, trouva son bras nu, et même si cela ne l'enchantait guère, le mordit avec toute la force qu'il lui était possible d'avoir. Elle entendit un gémissement tandis que l'étreinte se desserrait, et elle se faufila sous le bras blessé de son cerbère.

« Sale petite… » vociféra Scabior, reprenant contenance, avant de se jeter sur Meryl pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Mais il ne parvint qu'à se saisir de sa jambe droite, et malgré elle, elle tomba à genoux, en poussant un cri. Elle regarda derrière elle, pour le voir prêt à l'aplatir au sol sans autre forme de cérémonie, et elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle se déroba du mieux qu'elle pouvait, même si l'autre était plus rapide qu'elle.

Elle heurta quelque chose, et l'instant d'après, Fenrir Greyback relevait la tête, surprenant ce qui l'avait bousculé au moment de mordre Ted au visage.

« Scabior, je n'autorise personne à me gêner.

-Elle résiste, » répondit ce dernier.

Néanmoins, il avançait lestement pour l'attirer hors de la scène.

Ted avait profité de l'inattention passagère de son bourreau pour reprendre sa baguette, et au moment où ce dernier retournait la tête pour vaquer à sa tâche, il lança un sort, suffisamment vicieux pour lui permettre de prendre la fuite avant que tout se gâte. Tous deux, Meryl et lui, avaient été déjà assez fous pour oser s'en prendre à tout un groupe de prédateurs expérimentés.

L'autre poussa un cri étranglé et il se dégagea, avant de lancer un autre sort à Scabior qui tenait le bras de Meryl. Celle-ci s'esquiva, se précipitant vers lui. Il la tira par la manche de sa robe.

« Maintenant, on court, » lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, et ils coururent.

Derrière eux, ils entendaient les cris de rage des loups-garous, qui se lançaient à leur poursuite, mais ils accélèrent si bien la cadence qu'ils parvinrent à établir une bonne distance entre eux et leurs agresseurs. Ted courait plus vite que Meryl, mais cette dernière avait déjà de bonnes jambes pour la course à pieds. Néanmoins, elle s'essoufflait vite et au bout de quelques minutes, des crampes se firent sentir sur son côté.

Pourtant, ils étaient toujours talonnés par les traqueurs.

« Faut qu'on les sème, avertit Ted, entre deux souffles. On peut pas courir éternellement comme ça… Un endroit, une grotte… »

Comment trouver une grotte ici ? C'était juste un bosquet. Elle ne dit rien, préférant économiser son souffle. Toutefois, la seconde d'après, il disait à nouveau :

« Séparons-nous. Toi, par là, moi, là. »

Elle regarda la direction qu'il indiquait et hocha la tête, et à son signal, ils partirent dans deux directions différentes.

Elle entendait les cris des loups-garous, principalement la voix rauque de Fenrir qui ordonnait à trois de ses sbires de courir après elle tandis que lui et d'autres se lançaient à la poursuite de Ted. Elle n'en pouvait déjà plus, mais courait en regardant le sol, convaincue que de cette manière elle avançait plus vite. Néanmoins, les bruits derrière elle se rapprochaient, inexorablement, et elle était persuadée de ne jamais pouvoir y arriver. Il ne lui restait qu'à prier pour que Ted s'en sorte, même si sa propre punition quant à sa rébellion serait monstrueuse, de ce qu'avait laissé entendre le chef des loups-garous.

Tout d'un coup, elle perdit pied. Elle venait de percuter une racine et elle chuta lourdement en avant, en poussant un cri d'effroi et de douleur. A l'instant où sa tête percutait le sol, elle sut que c'était vain. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir une étrange fumée argentée qui apparaissait tout d'un coup entre ses paupières, sans doute l'invitation à l'évanouissement. Et elle ferma les yeux, assommée.

**~oOo~**

_« Reviens-moi_, disait la voix. _S'il te plaît, Meryl…_

-Arrêtez, arrêtez… » gémit-elle, et tout d'un coup elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était agitée dans son moment d'inconscience et au-dessus d'elle, un visage la contemplait avec inquiétude.

« Ah, enfin tu es revenue à toi, dit Ted, apparemment soulagé de la voir encore en vie. Comment ça va ? »

Elle ne comprenait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle mit un temps à répondre, le temps de porter une main à sa tête et de tâter son front.

« J'me sens sonnée…

-C'est normal. Tu as dû te manger le sol, bêtement, » ricana t-il.

Son visage reprit une expression plus sérieuse.

« Il s'est passé un truc bizarre. »

Meryl se releva, intriguée. Elle avait encore la tête qui tournait et son cerveau semblait en bouillie.

« Quoi ? demanda t-elle.

-J'étais en train de courir, et les autres étaient derrière moi. Lorsqu'ils ont été sur le point de me rattraper, il y a une drôle de fumée grise qui a surgi et, je ne sais pas très bien ce que j'ai vu, mais ils ont eu l'air de souffrir. A tel point qu'ils ont fini par s'enfuir en me laissant tomber. C'est incroyable. Comme je pensais qu'ils avaient dû te prendre, j'ai été immédiatement voir comment ça allait de ton côté. Et c'est comme ça que je t'ai trouvée. »

Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais hocha la tête. Il avança un bras, comme pour la soutenir, alors qu'elle se mettait en position assise, mais se ravisa.

« Comment se fait-il que tu n'aies pas été capturée ?

-Fumée grise aussi. Je crois, » dit-elle, simplement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Ted. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tiens, tes cheveux ne sont plus châtains. »

En effet, ils avaient viré au bleu-vert.

« Ah, ça, c'est l'émotion, » se justifia t-il, un peu gêné, avant de leur redonner une couleur normale. Il parut soucieux.

« A quoi ça peut bien être dû, cette fumée ? C'est étrange, quand même.

-Aucune idée. Je n'ai pas envie de m'interroger dessus pour le moment. »

Il soupira, puis tout d'un coup, sembla hésiter.

« Eh bien… Je crois que je dois te remercier. »

Elle le contempla avec surprise.

« Pourquoi ?

-Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. J'ai trouvé ça très étonnant de ta part. Pourquoi as-tu agi ainsi ? Tu n'es qu'une surveillante… »

Maintenant qu'il lui posait la question, Meryl n'arrivait pas vraiment à trouver de réponse exacte. Elle ne l'avait pas sauvé parce qu'il était différent des Héros. Elle ne l'avait pas sauvé pour lui rendre service. Elle l'avait sauvé parce que ce qu'avait l'intention de faire Fenrir Greyback avait été au-delà de son imagination.

« Une chose est sûre, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, » répondit-elle, d'un ton péremptoire.

Ted fronça les sourcils et une ombre passa dans ses yeux. Il se releva.

« Très bien, alors. Tu voulais juste préserver tes petits yeux innocents. »

Comme il s'éloignait, Meryl eut peur.

« Tu vas me laisser ? »

Il se retourna.

« Bien sûr que non. Après ce que tu as fait, ce serait lâche, qu'importe tes raisons d'ailleurs. »

Il avait l'air ennuyé, mais ses mots étaient sincères. Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

« Tes cheveux sont vraiment sales, et tes vêtements, c'est une horreur. Quoique les vêtements des vieilles étaient déjà moches à la base, mais là ça ne ressemble plus qu'à des guenilles. »

Meryl n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à sa tenue durant le voyage. Maintenant qu'elle se contemplait, elle se sentait effectivement très sale, et peu présentable. Sa robe était déchirée par endroit, on voyait le tissu blanc qui dépassait sous la couche noire. Elle ressemblait à un fantôme, ou un zombie, quelque chose du genre d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire par les Moldues qu'elle espionnait.

« Au fait, sympa ton stratagème. Basique, mais c'est dans ces moments-là qu'on sait que ça marche toujours. »

Elle cligna des yeux, puis se souvint vaguement de son évanouissement improvisé. Elle sourit légèrement mais ne répondit rien.

« Puis, tu t'es bien débrouillée. Ma baguette t'a répondu, c'est assez étonnant, vu que de ce que j'en sais les baguettes ne reconnaissent qu'un propriétaire et fonctionnent moins bien lorsque quelqu'un d'autre se sert d'elles.

-Il peut arriver qu'une baguette accepte quelqu'un d'autre comme maître. C'est rare mais pas impossible, » ajouta t-elle.

Sa tête tournait toujours, elle trouvait cela inquiétant.

« Tu as l'air intelligente. C'est étonnant, de la part de quelqu'un qui a fini dernier de la liste. »

Meryl eut un mouvement brusque et fusilla Ted du regard.

« Oh, je dis ça comme ça. Je l'ai entendu en écoutant deux surveillantes parler de toi. Comment tu t'es débrouillée pour être la plus mauvaise élève de ta promotion ? »

La jeune fille laissa passer un moment, puis soupira. Elle releva ses genoux et posa son menton dessus, en nouant ses bras autour de ses jambes comme pour créer une armure protectrice.

« Je ne suis pas assez forte pour m'en prendre aux plus faibles. »

Cette simple réponse en disait déjà long. Le temps de l'analyser, et la mine de Ted se renfrognait, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire :

« Est-ce qu'ils ne fonctionnent que sur ces critères ? Est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas d'autre moyen de gouverner ? »

Le jeune garçon comprenait mal que l'on puisse faire souffrir tant de gens pour des raisons obscures et sans doute idiotes. Pourquoi le punir lui pour ce qu'il était : l'enfant de Rebelles ?

Il s'arrêta sur cette pensée, et un sentiment de malaise tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti surgit. Il avait du mal à digérer le peu de détails qu'avait daigné donner cet horrible monstre.

Il avança vers Meryl et s'assit à côté d'elle. Elle se mit prudemment de côté, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de voir son geste. Il se fichait de son dégoût. Au moins, elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres.

« Ce qu'a dit ce sale type, tout à l'heure… Sur mon père… »

Elle comprit de quoi il parlait.

« Un loup-garou ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir.

« Il a laissé sous-entendre qu'il a mordu mon père. Ce qui veut dire que mon père était… comme lui… Mais les loups-garous sont horribles, non ? Ils travaillent pour le Seigneur ? Alors pourquoi mon père a été du côté des Rebelles ? »

Meryl haussa les épaules. Elle n'en savait rien, elle souhaitait même s'en moquer un peu, pour le moment, tant elle était fatiguée.

« J'ose pas y croire…

-Ne te pose pas tant de questions. Tu ne sais pas tout. Quelle heure il est ? »

Elle avait oublié de faire le décompte, sa montre s'étant cassée dans la bataille. Par miracle, Ted en avait une, apparemment intacte. Elle tenait dans un simple gousset qu'il sortit d'une poche de sa veste.

« Onze heures trente. Déjà tard. Nous sommes le vingt-sept décembre.

-Le vingt-sept ? Oh… »

Elle n'en dit pas davantage.

« C'est demain la pleine lune, non ? Il y avait cet homme, Scabior, qui était avec Fenrir. Il me l'a dit. »

Ted sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine. Si les loups-garous étaient encore à proximité, ils risquaient d'en pâtir… Il demanda à Meryl d'un ton abrupt :

« Tu te sens capable de bouger, ce soir ? »

Malgré son épuisement, elle reconnut l'urgence dans sa voix. Elle fit l'effort de se lever, mais aussitôt, un vertige violent la saisit, la faisant chuter vers l'arrière. Tant bien que mal, son compagnon la rattrapa.

« Je ne pense pas. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai envie de dormir… »

Elle entendit un soupir, et le jeune garçon la ramena doucement vers le sol.

« Je crois qu'on a pas le choix. Tu as intérêt à être en forme pour demain. »

Elle eut un sourire de reconnaissance. Néanmoins, quelque chose la dérangeait. Certes, on était tard le soir, et les évènements récents l'avaient bouleversée, mais comment pouvait-elle être fatiguée à ce point ? Son corps entier était engourdi…

« Fais de beaux rêves, » entendit-elle, avant de sombrer.

**~oOo~**

Plus loin, les Rafleurs reprenaient leurs esprits. Ils ignoraient ce qu'il s'était réellement passé, seulement d'avoir tous ressenti une intense douleur, proche d'un Doloris ou de quelques milliers de couteaux plantés dans chaque centimètre de leurs corps. Scabior en premier était fou furieux à l'idée que leurs proies se fussent échappées. Cela ne devait pas se passer ainsi. De son côté, Fenrir semblait tranquille. Il se contentait de se reposer, affalé comme un chien sur le sol. Il avait les yeux fermés, c'était le signe qu'il réfléchissait.

On voyait rarement Fenrir Greyback réfléchir. Ce dernier avait le sang tellement chaud que c'étaient ses sens qui lui dictaient en général ce qu'il devait faire. Mais dans les cas comme celui-ci, comprenant une circonstance exceptionnelle, on pouvait assister à ce spectacle étrange et rare. Scabior concentra son attention sur lui, fasciné.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » se risqua t-il à demander, au bout d'un moment.

Les autres prêtaient une oreille attentive, même s'ils faisaient semblant de récupérer à leur tour.

« A ton avis, grogna le chef des loups-garous, manifestement de mauvaise humeur (ce qui n'était guère étonnant). Au moyen de leur faire payer ça. Surtout à cette traîtresse.

-Tu sais que si nous n'accomplissons pas la mission, le Seigneur sera furieux.

-J'imagine que tu devines à quel point. C'est moi qui avais la responsabilité de la tâche, et ça va me retomber dessus. »

Scabior frissonna. Fenrir était certes un colosse, mais même un colosse de sa trempe aurait du mal à rester de marbre face au Chef Suprême. Un Chef Qui avait mené la révolution et instauré un régime inébranlable, construit selon Ses propres souhaits, et qu'Il voulait incontestable. Il était parvenu au sommet de Son ambition au prix de la vie de la plupart de Ses fidèles les plus dévoués.

« Que projettes-tu de faire ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, où chacun attendait, impatient de connaître la marche à suivre. Finalement, un rire rauque retentit, qui semblait provenir d'outre-tombe.

« Quelque chose qui leur fera regretter de ne pas être morts à la naissance. »

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre…_

_Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il avait été légitime pour elle d'avoir eu peur : leur environnement devait auparavant avoir été très boisé, mais il ne restait que des arbres morts pour une grande partie d'entre eux et totalement dépourvus de feuilles, rendant à l'atmosphère un ton des plus lugubres, si tant est que l'on pût faire plus macabre. Les chemins de terre, auparavant nombreux, se raréfiaient et se transformaient en des routes étranges, parfois droites ou sinueuses, faites d'une matière grisâtre et craquelée par endroits. Meryl reconnut dans un frisson d'effroi quelque invention moldue, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. L'herbe était rare et abîmée. Tout était désolé._

_ Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir la nuance entre l'odeur à laquelle elle était habituée auparavant et celle-ci : Ted devait avoir un odorat développé, en plus d'une extraordinaire rapidité, et pour lui, cela relevait de l'évidence. Mais elle pouvait toutefois reconnaître qu'en effet, il y avait dans l'air quelque chose de différent, qui la mettait mal à l'aise._

_ « Je crois que c'est Oxford._

_ -Oxford ?_

_ -L'ancienne ville. Celle dont je te parlais. Celle qui n'existe plus en tant que telle. C'est une ruine, maintenant, regarde. Mais on touche au but. _

_ -Oxford… »_

* * *

_J'imagine que vous êtes soulagé(e)s de voir qu'ils s'en sont tirés, mais pour autant, ils ne sont pas tirés d'affaire. Ils ont encore du chemin à parcourir et il n'est même pas sûr qu'ils trouvent ceux qu'ils cherchent..._

_Je crois que j'aime faire monter la tension. _

_Sinon, eh bien, à la prochaine fois, pour une petite visite guidée de la ville fantôme._


	15. Une dernière chance de survie

_Attention, un chapitre long cette fois-ci ! Je veux dire, le plus long que j'aie écrit jusqu'à présent. Déjà que je viens d'exploser la barre des 100 000 mots, j'admets que je bats des records.  
_

_Merci à **Marina **(je t'avais reconnue !), **Melfique**, **Lou Celestial **et **Elvithradia **d'avoir commenté le chapitre précédent. Et merci aussi aux lecteur(ice)s qui m'ont mise en alerte, moi qui étais en panne d'inspiration pour le chapitre en cours, voir les mails m'a redonné du punch !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15 – Une dernière chance de survie**

_LE CONTEUR. – (…) Il était une fois une petite fille qui s'appelait Émilie Jolie. Elle avait des yeux tout bleus, des cheveux tout blonds, et des joues toutes roses. Mais, un soir que la lune était toute blanche et le ciel tout noir…_

_**Emilie Jolie **_– Philippe Chatel

.

Lorsque Meryl se réveilla, elle fut forcée de constater que son malaise de la veille ne semblait pas s'être atténué. Néanmoins, elle se releva, s'aidant de ses coudes, et regarda autour d'elle d'un air intrigué. Elle avait dormi à même un tas de feuillages, en plein milieu d'un bosquet. Plus loin, Ted lui tournait le dos, semblant occupé par quelque chose.

Sans rien dire, elle se mit sur ses genoux, et avança silencieusement et prudemment vers lui, pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Néanmoins, le léger craquement des petites branches qu'elle provoquait ne passa pas inaperçu aux oreilles de son compagnon et il se retourna prestement, la regardant comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à la trouver là.

« Euh… dit-il, gêné. Bien dormi ? »

Elle acquiesça, ne trouvant pas grand-chose à ajouter. Elle s'accroupit, et l'observa des pieds à la tête. Puis elle demanda, d'un ton doux qui la surprit elle-même :

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? »

Il parut embarrassé, et passa une main sur son visage. Elle se rendit alors compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les marques de griffes qu'avait laissé le loup-garou sur son cou, la veille, si elles ne semblaient pas suffisamment importantes pour qu'on les remarque, avaient bleui durant la nuit. Il était difficile de les ignorer à présent.

« Tu permets que je vois ? » dit-elle, d'un coup.

Il la regarda d'un air méfiant, en couvrant les hématomes de sa main droite. Mais elle s'approcha d'elle-même.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Il faut juste attendre que ça parte. Enfin, si c'est possible…

-Est-ce que ça fait mal ? »

Il hésita, puis grimaça.

« Un peu. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est supportable.

-Il faudrait peut-être éviter des effets secondaires fâcheux. »

Il l'examina, moqueur.

« Allons, et comment tu vas te débrouiller ? Tu as une potion, un truc magique qui pourrait me soigner ? Mieux, tu as des sortilèges de guérison ?

-C'est ça, en quelque sorte. »

Il resta abasourdi, avant d'arborer un rictus amer.

« Te moque pas de moi. Ce genre de choses, ça n'existe pas. Il faut obligatoirement avoir recours à des potions pour guérir une blessure. En tout cas c'est ce qu'on m'a appris.

-Et si je te montrais, histoire de te prouver que je ne suis pas une menteuse ? »

Elle avait un air fâché et sérieux. Peut-être était-elle mythomane, se dit-il, mais autant la laisser faire. Il était à la fois curieux et impatient de pouvoir se moquer d'elle une fois qu'elle se serait rendue à l'évidence qu'on ne pouvait soigner des blessures directement avec la magie, à moins d'utiliser quelques charmes spéciaux. Il la laissa donc s'approcher et se retint de gémir lorsqu'elle posa ses doigts sur la blessure. Peu soucieuse de le ménager, elle caressa les bleus, constatant tout de même qu'ils semblaient impressionnants de par leur étendue. Ted aurait pu être étranglé à peu de choses près, et cela confirmait la dangerosité de l'homme qui lui avait fait ces marques. Elle posa donc ses mains autour de son cou et l'attira à elle pour être dans une position plus confortable.

« Aïe ! Fais attention, pesta t-il, surpris par la brusquerie du geste.

-Ne bouge pas. »

Et, cherchant au fond d'elle, tandis qu'il la contemplait, intrigué, ne rougissant même pas de la voir si proche de lui, elle se concentra pour faire jaillir l'énergie de ses mains. Compassion, compassion… En avait-elle vraiment pour Ted Lupin ? Cela avait dû être le cas la veille, mais à présent qu'elle se trouvait avec lui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être rancunière. Elle pouvait le laisser comme ça… Mais elle ne devait pas reculer, déjà qu'il l'avait traitée de menteuse lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué en partie ses dons de guérison. Au moins était-il docile ; quelqu'un d'autre se serait dérobé en refusant de croire à ses racontars. Jusque-là, ce n'était pas arrivé, mais on ne savait jamais.

Ted attendit, sentant que, malgré sa suspicion, quelque chose allait arriver, et observa le visage concentré et les yeux plissés de la fille en face de lui. Elle avait les mains froides, et il frissonnait, même si la douleur n'était pas si insupportable. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, il ressentit une étrange chaleur dans son cou qui le brûla légèrement. Il grimaça, et fit un mouvement brusque, mais elle gardait une emprise étonnamment solide sur lui. C'était étrange comme Meryl semblait tout d'un coup dans un état second, puisant en elle la force de venir en aide à celui qui avait été son ennemi, à peine quelques jours auparavant. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle ouvrit les yeux, de nouveau normale, et retira ses mains. Ted se rendit compte avec surprise qu'il n'avait plus mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » dit-il, en se tâtant le cou de nouveau.

Elle eut un sourire très mince.

« J'ai fait disparaître les bleus. Si tu avais un miroir, tu verrais par toi-même.

-Comment… C'est possible ? »

Encore sous le choc, il s'empara brutalement d'une des mains de la jeune fille et l'observa comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de découvrir.

« Eh ! Ne me touche pas comme ça. »

Elle se défit de sa poigne.

« Les sorciers ne sont pas des guérisseurs. Ils ne connaissent pas de sorts de guérison, du moins, pas de ce type-là. Tu ne t'es même pas servie de ta baguette pour ça, et en plus, il aurait fallu prononcer une formule, alors… »

Il se tut lorsqu'il la vit baisser la tête.

« Je sais pas, c'est comme ça, » répondit-elle, du bout des lèvres, à sa question silencieuse.

La sensation d'élancement était plus forte qu'avant. Elle recula.

« Il paraît… que les blessures d'un loup-garou, même lorsqu'elles ne sont pas graves, ne guérissent jamais totalement, parce qu'elles sont magiques. Même si elles ont été faites alors qu'il était humain. Mais je n'ai plus rien. »

Il se passa un long moment, avant que Ted ne pose une autre question qui le brûlait depuis l'instant où elle lui avait révélé son étrange don.

« D'où viens-tu, en fait ? »

Leurs yeux se croisèrent. L'expression du visage de Meryl était grave.

« Je te l'ai dit, c'est comme ça. Je ne sais pas qui sont mes parents, et si j'hérite ça d'eux ou non. En revanche, ce qui m'intrigue, c'est que malgré mon absence d'importance au sein de la société, ce loup-garou… Fenrir, a dit que le Seigneur en personne l'avait envoyé me retrouver. Pourquoi le Seigneur s'intéresserait brusquement à moi parce que j'ai disparu ?

-Idiote, tu viens de me donner la preuve à l'instant même.

-C'est bien à ça que je veux en venir. Pourquoi ne le fait-Il que maintenant ? J'aurais dû éveiller Son intérêt à l'instant où j'ai révélé ce pouvoir.

-Hum… »

Lupin réfléchissait.

« Ou peut-être qu'il a préféré attendre, non ? Ou qu'il ne tenait pas à ébruiter l'affaire…

-Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

-Tout le monde est au service du Seigneur, qu'il le veuille ou non. Peut-être qu'il veut se servir de toi plus tard…

-Mais alors, Ses actions sont incohérentes. Je finis dernière de ma promotion aux examens du Pensionnat, je suis envoyée dans un camp de retranchement pour servir d'infirmière, puis Il m'envoie me perdre à Winchester sous prétexte de me mettre à l'abri… »

Elle releva la tête.

« Bien sûr, me mettre à l'abri.

-C'est vrai ? Tu as été dans un camp ? »

Une vive lueur d'intérêt avait traversé le regard de Ted.

« Deux semaines seulement. Lorsque la seule bataille à laquelle j'ai assisté a eu lieu, j'ai été dans le coma trois jours, et les dirigeants ont finalement décidé de m'emmener ailleurs pour éviter de me perdre encore une fois. Pourtant on avait besoin de moi, là-bas, ils connaissaient les risques. »

Le garçon haussa les épaules. Cela faisait beaucoup trop de questions, d'un coup.

« Le Seigneur a ses raisons que la raison ignore, » dit-il, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança montrait qu'elle n'était pas disposée à faire de l'humour.

« Il m'a sauvée, Ted, dit-elle, finalement. Quand j'étais toute petite. »

Il la regarda sans surprise. Elle semblait vouer à ce type une sorte de confiance qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Il préféra ne rien dire : ce n'était pas l'heure d'offenser quelqu'un. Tout d'un coup, il se souvint de quelque chose.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir plus avant, mais… Tu m'avais parlé d'un Métamorphomage qui aurait pris mon apparence, non ? »

Étonnée de ce changement de sujet, elle prit le temps d'analyser la question et répondit machinalement, comme si l'évènement désormais lointain avait une importance secondaire.

« Oui. Je t'ai confondu avec lui.

-Et tu as deviné juste, quelle coïncidence. Comme tu as pu le voir je suis aussi un Métamorphomage.

-Bien sûr, approuva t-elle, avec un sourire en coin, et tu n'aurais jamais voulu me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il eut un moment d'hésitation.

« Bien sûr que si, à la réflexion, répondit-il, finalement. Mais je ne l'aurais pas fait, je pense, parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'envoyer quelqu'un sur les roses, et c'est le cas de le dire, d'ailleurs. »

Une nouvelle fois, le visage de Meryl s'assombrit. Elle porta une main à sa poitrine pour froisser le tissu de sa robe malmenée.

« Je n'ai pas vu qui c'était réellement, si tu veux tout savoir, dit-elle, finalement. Il se transformait tout le temps, je ne parvenais pas à savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme. »

Il eut un air un peu triste.

« Dommage. Pour une fois que quelqu'un me ressemble… Si ça se trouve ça peut être un parent à moi. Mais comme mon père est un… »

Il ne parvint pas à prononcer le mot, et décida de passer à autre chose :

« Il faut bouger. Tu as dit hier que c'était la pleine lune ce soir, et je ne veux pas être dans les parages quand les loups-garous se rendront au bal mensuel.

-Mais que fera t-on, même si on est à des kilomètres ? protesta t-elle. Ils sont partout, Ted, si ce ne sont pas ceux qui nous ont attaqués hier, il y en aura d'autres qui nous tomberont dessus.

-T'en fais pas. J'ai la certitude qu'on sera à l'abri avant ce soir. »

Elle ricana, peu encline à le croire. Il se tourna vers elle et lui tendit la main :

« Tu vois, tu me rends la pareille. Je ne t'ai pas crue tout à l'heure, tu ne me crois pas maintenant. Qui aura raison, à ton avis ? »

Meryl arbora alors un minuscule sourire, autre qu'ironique, autre que grimaçant. C'était un vrai sourire, cette fois, un sourire de jeune fille qui appréhendait de partir à l'aventure et de faire face à des situations hasardeuses. Ted pensa qu'après tout, ils n'étaient pas si différents, tous les deux. Ils étaient des êtres humains, des adolescents, tous deux dans le même bateau et forcés de coopérer pour survivre.

**~oOo~**

Le paysage était vraiment vaste. Ted semblait sûr de lui, et Meryl se demandait comment il pouvait se repérer dans un tel lieu. Elle lui avait demandé, timidement, juste avant de reprendre la route :

« Dis-moi, comment peux-tu être si sûr que nous trouverons un abri ? C'est quel genre d'abri ? J'ai un peu de mal à croire que tu saches où nous allons, puisque tu n'as jamais bougé de ton Pensionnat…

-Ne discute pas, j'ai des sources fiables. Et j'ai de l'espoir aussi. Avec beaucoup de chances, ce sont eux qui nous trouveront en premier. »

Elle n'avait pas compris qui était ce « eux », même si elle en avait une très vague idée.

« En revanche, les négociations seront difficiles lorsqu'ils te verront. Je m'attendais déjà à avoir une discussion acharnée lorsque je les rencontrerais, mais toi en plus, tu ne facilites pas les choses. Ton uniforme a beau être en lambeaux, il est reconnaissable ; je ne pense pas que ça les encouragera à venir à notre rencontre.

-C'est pour ça que tu dis « avec beaucoup de chances ? »

-Avant, c'était « avec un peu », mais tu as raison, oui, maintenant. »

Il y eut un moment de silence où Ted crut enfin être débarrassé des questions de la fille.

« … Où que j'aille, ce sera la même chose. »

Surpris, il tourna légèrement la tête, pour la voir, yeux baissés, un air un peu triste sur le visage.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Là-bas, ils ne voulaient pas de moi à cause de mon sang. Là où nous allons, ils ne voudront sans doute pas de moi à cause de mes origines.

-Ne sois pas si pessimiste. Si tu pars de ce principe, forcément, tu ne survivras pas. »

Dans un coin de sa tête, son cerveau venait néanmoins de repérer une information capitale. Pourquoi Meryl parlait-elle de _son sang _? Il décida de ne pas insister dessus néanmoins, bien que sa curiosité se fût brusquement éveillée.

Elle leva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il détourna le sien en premier, gêné.

« On doit être aux abords d'Oxford. C'était notre destination première, quand on était encore avec les autres… J'ai entendu la vieille pie, enfin la Carvington, en parler un jour, et apparemment, cette ancienne ville est connue pour abriter des clans importants de Rebelles, mais la rumeur n'est pas fondée.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir inspecté l'endroit ?

-Ils ont dû essayer, j'imagine. Mais ils ont eu beau tout tenter, ils n'ont rien trouvé. On a donc plusieurs solutions : ou bien ils ne sont pas là du tout, ou bien ils ont lancé des sortilèges de protection très efficaces. »

A l'entente de ces mots, Meryl se souvint du camp S et s'arrêta. Il sentit que quelque chose clochait.

« Quoi encore ?

-Cela me fait penser que c'était ici que j'étais, avant d'arriver au Pensionnat. »

Lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de son voisin.

« Ah ?

-Oui. Tu dois avoir raison, ils ne sont pas loin. Mais j'espère que mes amis vont bien…

-Tes amis ? Tu en avais quand même, finalement ?

-Des gens qui n'ont pas eu le temps de me connaître, mais que j'ai en estime malgré tout, et que je ne voudrais voir mourir pour rien au monde. »

Ses pensées allaient à Béatrice en disant ces mots.

« Ah, d'accord, » commenta Ted, ne semblant pas plus intéressé que cela.

Il lui prit la main et la força à continuer de marcher. Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on la touche de façon si abrupte, et lui ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire plusieurs fois depuis le début de leur cavale. Elle ignorait jusque-là cette sensation de chaleur qui l'envahissait dès qu'elle ressentait un contact humain sur sa peau, qui était à la fois effrayante et douce. Au Pensionnat, les autres ne la touchaient pas, parce que, selon leurs mots, son impureté risquait de les contaminer. Au camp S, la froideur et la fierté des résidents empêchaient un rapprochement plus marqué, sachant que chacun pouvait mourir à tout moment, et que la douleur était néfaste pour les personnes à qui on se serait trop attaché. Même Béatrice, bien qu'amicale, ne s'était permis que le strict minimum. Les malades, c'était autre chose, l'apposition des mains n'était vouée qu'à guérir. Mais là, Ted, de manière insouciante, semblait trouver naturel de lui comprimer la main dans la sienne tout en marchant d'un pas énergique, pour éviter de la perdre. Il n'avait d'autre a priori que celui d'avoir une surveillante à ses basques, même cela ne paraissait pas le convaincre d'empêcher un contact. Elle en avait oublié de regarder devant elle, tant cette pensée l'obnubilait.

« Tiens ? On dirait qu'il est midi. Le soleil est haut dans le ciel. »

La voix de son camarade la rappela à la réalité, et elle l'observa d'un air ahuri. Lui avait un air extrêmement soucieux, tandis qu'il sortait un petit sac sans doute rempli d'aliments.

« Je ne sais pas s'il y en aura assez pour nous deux. J'ai vidé la moitié de la réserve durant ma fuite en solitaire, mais maintenant que tu es là, il va falloir que je rationne… Quelle plaie…

-Tu veux peut-être que j'aille chercher ma nourriture toute seule ? suggéra t-elle, timidement.

-Oh, vraiment ? » il la regarda d'un air songeur. « Mais tu ne sembles pas vraiment bâtie pour la chasse. C'est le gibier qui te mangerait avant que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit. »

En disant cela, il l'étudiait des pieds à la tête. Elle rougit. Elle était en effet très fine et n'avait pas beaucoup de force, et le sport n'était pas vraiment sa tasse de thé. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on pouvait remercier la magie d'exister.

« Non, on va se partager la nourriture, et le moment venu, on verra pour s'approvisionner. C'est trop dangereux de partir toute seule, avec les loups qui rôdent. »

Et sur ce, il ouvrit son sac d'un coup sec et déversa son maigre en-cas. Meryl le regarda faire, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous le coup de la surprise. Elle ne connaissait pas la solidarité, on lui avait toujours appris à ne s'occuper que d'elle-même, et à considérer tous les autres comme des ennemis. Ted n'allait pas cesser de la surprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda t-il, en voyant ses sourcils froncés.

-Ah, rien… »

Meryl prit place en face de lui, étendant ses jambes sur le côté. Elle n'aurait jamais pu se permettre de s'asseoir ainsi, avant, le règlement de son Pensionnat imposant une attitude stricte. Mais, à présent qu'elle était loin de tout, il lui semblait naturel de posséder une telle liberté, comme si elle était simplement partie en week-end pour pique-niquer. Mais là encore, l'idée était incongrue. Depuis la fin de la guerre, personne n'allait pique-niquer. Ni les sorciers, ni les Moldus.

« Tiens, sers-toi, voilà ta part, dit son voisin, en partageant la ration en parts égales et en poussant la sienne vers elle.

-M… Merci, » répondit-elle, savourant le mot qui lui était étranger.

Ils mangèrent ainsi de bon appétit, avant de reprendre la route. Désormais, Ted était soucieux de ce qu'ils pourraient manger au prochain repas.

« C'est pour ça que j'ose espérer qu'on sera à l'abri du besoin avant ce soir, mais il ne faut pas trop espérer, là encore, tu me diras.

-Et tu as raison, » l'approuva t-elle, d'un ton las. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de se rendre à cet endroit que souhaitait atteindre le garçon. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« S'il y a une ville, on aura de la chance, mais ce qui me fait peur c'est que les loups-garous soient dans le coin aussi. En plus, avec notre dégaine, on sera forcément suspects. »

Il désigna leurs uniformes en mauvais état.

« Il faudra peut-être qu'on chipe des vêtements quelque part… »

Il avait raison. Au train où ils se trouvaient, ils avaient de fortes chances de se faire prendre sur le fait. Meryl savait qu'elle risquait peu de choses, à part de subir des représailles de Greyback, mais Ted… Elle préférait éviter d'y penser.

Ils reportèrent à plus tard cette préoccupation et s'occupèrent de se guider. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de bosquet. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? Leurs cœurs battaient, quant à ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, le paysage parut plus différent. Ce fait ne passa pas inaperçu : les petits chemins de terres disparaissaient, ils abordaient des champs en jachère qui se coltinaient entre eux, et des habitations (miracle !) apparaissaient. Ted fit une halte pour s'approcher de l'une d'elles : elle était vide de toute présence humaine, du moins, ce fut ce qu'il conclut lorsqu'il regarda discrètement par une fenêtre et qu'il vit l'intérieur dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Il usa d'un sortilège de déverrouillage pour entrer par effraction, sans doute dans le but de voler un peu de vivres. Lorsqu'il revint, il portait sur lui des sacs en plastique qu'il se chargea de diminuer en taille avec l'aide de la magie. Meryl était vraiment impressionnée par les prouesses de son compagnon : il était tellement plus doué qu'elle en bien des domaines ! Elle songea avec un frisson que cela était considéré comme un danger par ses congénères.

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, finalement, Ted s'arrêta brusquement en plissant les yeux.

« J'aperçois quelque chose, là-bas. »

Meryl suivit son regard. Au départ, elle ne vit rien, mais il lui sembla bientôt entrevoir une silhouette sombre et imposante, de ce qui ressemblait à un bois. Instinctivement, elle agrippa le bras de son camarade, lui murmurant à toute vitesse :

« Je me méfierai, à ta place. Ce ne serait pas le moment de s'approcher d'une forêt alors qu'on pourrait encourir du danger.

-Ce n'est pas une forêt. »

Devant son ton péremptoire, elle hésita, intriguée.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ce n'est pas une forêt. C'est beaucoup plus grand que ça. Regarde, le paysage, et cette odeur… J'en suis sûr, c'est différent. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il avait été légitime pour elle d'avoir eu peur : leur environnement devait auparavant avoir été très boisé, mais il ne restait que des arbres morts pour une grande partie d'entre eux et totalement dépourvus de feuilles, rendant à l'atmosphère un ton des plus lugubres, si tant est que l'on pût faire plus macabre. Les chemins de terre, auparavant nombreux, se raréfiaient et se transformaient en des routes étranges, parfois droites ou sinueuses, faites d'une matière grisâtre et craquelée par endroits. Meryl reconnut dans un frisson d'effroi quelque invention moldue, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. L'herbe était rare et abîmée. Tout était désolé.

Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à saisir la nuance entre l'odeur à laquelle elle était habituée auparavant et celle-ci : Ted devait avoir un odorat développé, en plus d'une extraordinaire rapidité, et pour lui, cela relevait de l'évidence. Mais elle pouvait toutefois reconnaître qu'en effet, il y avait dans l'air quelque chose de différent, qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je crois que c'est Oxford.

-Oxford ?

-L'ancienne ville. Celle dont je te parlais. Celle qui n'existe plus en tant que telle. C'est une ruine, maintenant, regarde. Mais on touche au but.

-Oxford… »

Elle n'arrivait pas à décrire cette émotion étrange qui l'envahissait, tout d'un coup. Comme si ce nom réveillait en elle une nostalgie ancienne qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Allons voir de plus près, nous touchons au but.

-Attends ! » cria t-elle, mais il était déjà parti.

Leurs pas résonnèrent sur la surface goudronneuse. La route était large, sans aucune raison particulière. Sans doute une fantaisie des Moldus, elle ne savait pas trop. On n'avait jamais pris la peine de leur apprendre grand-chose sur eux ; c'était si inutile. Elle eut du mal à suivre son compagnon, forçant le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur, mais il avait le regard fixé devant lui, si bien qu'il ne lui prêtait pas attention. Leur objectif semblait lointain mais elle gardait les yeux rivés au sol pour se donner l'illusion d'aller plus vite.

Les habitations se multiplièrent, certaines d'entre elles montrant qu'elles n'avaient pas été entretenues depuis des lustres. Il y avait aussi d'autres bâtiments, qui ressemblaient à des boutiques : leur nom, sur la devanture, tombait en morceaux pour la plupart. Des vitrines, sans doute attrayantes, autrefois, étaient saccagées. Le regard de Meryl accrocha celle d'un magasin de vêtements, où un mannequin poussiéreux tenait encore debout, arborant fièrement ses habits déchirés.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait cela, Ted ralentissait, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle le vit s'arrêter, observant leur environnement d'un œil impassible. Pas plus qu'elle, il ne semblait trouver ses mots pour qualifier ce qu'il voyait.

Ils se trouvaient dans une vaste allée, sans doute commerciale. On aurait dit qu'un troupeau de dragons était passé au-dessus des toits, mais si cela avait été réellement le cas, plus rien ne serait resté ; juste des cendres, de quelque nature qu'elles fussent.

Au-dessus d'eux le ciel était grisâtre, bien qu'il n'y eût plus aucune pollution depuis des années. Ce décor triste rendait la scène presque irréelle, notamment alors qu'ils découvraient pour la première fois une grande ville moldue, et le sort qu'on lui avait réservée. Ted se demanda si d'autres cités étaient dans le même état, mais il lutta alors pour faire fuir cette pensée déprimante.

_Est-ce que c'est tout ce qu'ils ont laissé ? Un message de désespoir ?_

Les Héros auraient pu effacer jusqu'aux ruines, après tout. Ils auraient pu construire autre chose par-dessus, n'importe quoi qui pût être la preuve de leur victoire sur le monde honni de la magie absente. Mais si les choses restaient telles qu'on les avait laissées, c'était qu'il y avait forcément une raison : ou bien les Héros avaient fait exprès de laisser un symbole de destruction, ou bien…

Il se tourna vers Meryl. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés, le nez collé contre une vitrine craquelée. Derrière cette vitrine, il reconnut des livres poussiéreux, déchirés et parfois brûlés, traînant en tas hors de leurs étagères. Il leva les yeux pour lire le nom : c'était une librairie.

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'on explore tout. On pourrait se rendre jusqu'au centre-ville. »

Elle le regarda, mais ne dit rien. Détournant les yeux du triste spectacle, elle le rejoignit. Il s'inquiéta de ce soudain mutisme. En sa qualité d'Enfant de Héros, il était étrange qu'elle parût si affectée de l'œuvre de ses pairs.

Le spectacle ne varia pas tout au long du chemin. Ils se contentaient d'éviter de regarder sur les côtés, se serrant l'un contre l'autre inconsciemment, comme pour ressentir un peu de chaleur dans ce lieu étrange et vide. Plusieurs fois, Ted eut envie de se saisir de la main de sa coéquipière, mais il se retint à temps : étrangement, lorsqu'il avait conscience de le faire, il se sentait gêné.

La ville, sans aucun doute, devait abriter des chefs d'œuvres architecturaux qui faisaient autrefois sa renommée : il n'en restait à présent que des décombres. Le mot « vestiges » semblait approprié pour nommer toutes ces choses qui avaient une signification auparavant, mais qui appartenaient désormais à un autre temps. Meryl reconnut une église en ruines plus loin : le bâtiment ressemblait à celui dans lequel se livraient les messes à la gloire du Seigneur, au camp S. Elle s'en approcha par curiosité, mais ne voulut pas entrer, par peur. Tout était si lugubre ! Pour un peu, des fantômes auraient pu séjourner ici.

Cela n'empêchait pas cet insidieux sentiment de familiarité d'envahir son esprit, où que ses yeux se posassent. C'était flou, mais pas anodin. Elle avait une impression de déjà-vu qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, et la désagréable certitude d'être déjà venue ici, avant. Quand, elle n'aurait su le dire, mais son séjour au camp n'avait rien à voir avec cela.

_Et pourtant, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, cet endroit n'est jamais apparu une seule fois dans mes souvenirs. Tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit c'est quelques séquences de ma vie à l'Orphelinat et mon arrivée au Pensionnat. _

Même sans le découvrir, Meryl savait déjà, tout au fond d'elle-même, qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur un élément très important, mais qu'il était trop tôt pour elle d'en découvrir la teneur exacte.

« Dépêche-toi, au lieu de te morfondre ! » l'interpella son compagnon, d'un ton impatient. Elle s'arracha à sa contemplation, et s'interrogea. Devait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne le connaissait pas encore assez bien pour se permettre cela. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux pour le moment qu'elle garde ses fabulations pour elle.

Plus loin, ils découvrirent une chose étrange : la carcasse d'une étrange machine qui gisait sur un trottoir, fait d'un métal taché de rouille et d'une peinture défraîchie. Les deux adolescents n'auraient su donner un nom à cette chose. Tout ce qu'ils virent furent ses grands yeux éteints et l'intérieur poussiéreux du cadavre. Sans doute une autre invention moldue dont on ne leur avait jamais parlé à cause de son caractère diabolique. Meryl garda de la distance, par prudence. La chose avait beau être en mauvais état, elle semblait capable de les attaquer par surprise.

« Regarde, ce truc étrange, dit Ted qui, plus téméraire, était allé jusqu'à coller son nez contre une vitre. Je crois que seul quelqu'un d'expérimenté peut s'en servir, parce que ça a l'air vraiment compliqué à manipuler !

-En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour le faire ! »

Il éclata de rire.

« Sans doute. Mais si c'est d'origine moldue, c'est sûrement moins dangereux qu'une vraie invention sorcière. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de l'objet de leur curiosité. La nuit tombait presque, à présent, et la jeune fille commença à s'inquiéter.

« On ferait mieux d'aller s'abriter quelque part, non ? Les loups-garous…

-En fait, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils entrent dans la ville. Ils sont plus du genre à courir les bois.

-Mais ceux qui nous poursuivent ?

-Ils ne nous rattraperont pas. Enfin, j'espère. »

Ted réfléchit un moment.

« Mais tu as raison. Il faut trouver un endroit où dormir. Peut-être une maison : il doit y avoir des lits encore intacts, et de quoi nous habiller aussi.

-Et nous laver, » ajouta Meryl, qui ne supportait plus la saleté lui collant à la peau à travers ses vêtements.

Alors qu'ils disaient cela, ils étaient en train de traverser une sorte de parc. La nuit, ce n'était pas rassurant de s'y promener. Mais tandis qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, Meryl se sentit de nouveau envahie par la même sensation que la fois précédente, beaucoup plus accentuée cette fois. Elle porta la main à sa tête, pour calmer la migraine lancinante qui commençait à poindre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda son voisin, inquiet de la voir ainsi.

Elle ne répondit pas. Dans la nuit sombre et froide de l'hiver, sa vision prenait du temps à s'accoutumer à l'obscurité : elle put néanmoins identifier un banc, plus loin, puis un deuxième, et un autre, à intervalles réguliers. En baissant la tête, elle pouvait voir l'herbe gelée de la pelouse, et le chemin caillouteux qui se divisait au bout d'une longue allée. Enfin, tout au bout, il y avait la silhouette inquiétante d'un vieux parc à jeux abandonné…

« Hé ! Meryl ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers Ted. C'était dérangeant, si réel… Comment pouvait-elle reconnaître un endroit où elle ne s'était jamais rendue avant ?

Un bruit dans les arbres mit fin à ses interrogations. Tous deux se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la source du son suspect. Instinctivement, ils se rapprochèrent, et le jeune homme sortit rapidement sa baguette, au cas où il fallût riposter à une quelconque attaque. Il donna l'ordre à sa voisine de faire silence, et elle s'exécuta sans rechigner.

« Je crois qu'on ferait bien d'avancer et d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Je ne me sens pas en confiance, » chuchota t-il, finalement.

Il lui saisit prestement le bras et l'entraîna, afin de sortir du parc. Désormais concentrée sur leur but, elle ne prêta plus aucune attention à son entourage, et comprit que ce n'en était que mieux.

Pour autant, plus il avançait, moins Ted se sentait en sécurité. Il tournait la tête de tous côtés tout en agrippant Meryl qui était désespérément lente à la détente mais faisait des efforts louables pour suivre son rythme. Il avait compris qu'elle était moins observatrice que lui, et qu'il était le seul en conséquence à pouvoir gérer la situation. Il lui ordonna donc, sèchement, de s'occuper de trouver un bâtiment, quel qu'il fût, qui fût encore pourvu d'une porte et capable de les abriter sans permettre au tout venant d'y pénétrer. Tous ces critères allaient rendre le choix difficile, Meryl ayant bien envie de s'arrêter dans la première maison qui passerait, mais la situation était urgente et grave.

Néanmoins, il ne se passa rien et la pression se relâcha. Ted restait sur ses gardes, mais se faisait moins pressant, et Meryl pensa enfin trouver l'endroit idéal.

« Là. »

Elle désigna une petite habitation coincée entre d'autres maisons, peu attrayante mais contenant sans doute ce dont ils rêvaient.

« Fantastique. Attends. »

Il la devança, et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était verrouillée, mais la serrure semblait usée par le temps et les intempéries. D'un simple _« Alohomora »_, ils purent facilement y entrer.

« Ce qui m'embête c'est que je ne connais pas de sorts de protection, dit-il. Il faudra rester prudents malgré tout, et même ici je te propose d'instaurer un tour de garde. Il faudra se partager la baguette, en revanche. Tu devrais dormir en premier, vu comment tu te tiens, tu ne seras pas utile en passant la première. »

Meryl acquiesça, somnolente. Il se tourna vers la porte et la verrouilla avec la formule _« Collaporta »_. Ce charme serait inutile si un sorcier avait l'idée d'utiliser le contresort connu de tout bon mage.

En explorant les lieux, ils virent des choses qui leur semblèrent extraordinaires. Meryl tâta les canapés moelleux dans une salle, qui semblait faire salon et salle à manger, et s'approcha, intriguée, du grand écran qui trônait fièrement à un poste stratégique, de sorte qu'il n'échappât nulle part aux regards. Elle ignorait à quoi cela servait, mais cela avait l'air moins menaçant que la carcasse de tout à l'heure, qui était beaucoup plus grosse. Dans une autre pièce, Ted ouvrait les placards, trouvait des choses qui devaient appartenir aux anciens propriétaires, mais aussi des couverts, des casseroles, tant d'objets qui existaient aussi chez les sorciers. Ces gens étaient donc vraiment modernes, contrairement à ce qu'on leur disait, s'émerveilla t-il. Il eut une pensée pour ses camarades. S'ils avaient pu voir tout cela, ils n'en auraient pas cru leurs yeux. Il lui semblait entreprendre des fouilles archéologiques.

Il vit enfin un petit escalier menant à l'étage, qu'il grimpa, par curiosité. Il faisait sombre, tout en haut, mais grâce à un _« Lumos »_, il n'avait pas vraiment à se faire de souci. Meryl, qui le rejoignait, ouvrit une porte au hasard et découvrit d'authentiques toilettes moldues.

« Viens voir ! » entendit-elle, soudain, et elle s'empressa de rejoindre Ted, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, pour voir un petit couloir où des portes se succédaient, toutes ouvertes et donnant sur des chambres. Elle se sentit remplie d'aise à l'idée de trouver un vrai lit ce soir.

« Bon, mademoiselle a ses petits appartements. Le preux chevalier doit redescendre défendre la forteresse, » la taquina t-il, avec un sourire.

Elle rougit légèrement mais ne répliqua pas. Lorsqu'il passa devant elle, il lui donna un coup qui devait s'apparenter à un geste amical, mais qui la fit vaciller. Elle l'entendit vaguement s'excuser avant qu'il disparaisse de sa vue.

Elle avait enfin une vraie chambre. Cela faisait si longtemps. Elle se permit un sourire enfantin à cette idée savoureuse.

**~oOo~**

La première partie de la nuit se déroula plutôt calmement. Ted réveilla Meryl à deux heures du matin pour qu'elle lui succède et, ensommeillée, elle emprunta la baguette magique de son compagnon et se posta dans l'entrée, en bas, pour surveiller la porte. De temps en temps, elle lançait des sorts basiques pour ressentir le plaisir de faire de la magie, droit dont elle n'avait plus pu jouir aussi souvent depuis que le Métamorphomage lui avait volé sa baguette. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu savoir produire des Patronus, juste pour avoir un compagnon près d'elle, même un animal, même un spectre. Et aussi pour se donner un peu d'espoir, dans ce monde si sombre.

Il y eut un coup à la porte. Elle sursauta, se mit sur ses gardes, tenant fermement la baguette. Un autre coup répondit. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond pour entendre si Ted se réveillait. Mais il n'y avait rien. Plusieurs coups plus tard, et Meryl se sentait plus que jamais en danger.

_ Ne rien dire, rien. Ne pas faire de bruit, ne pas donner d'indice sur une possible présence ici. _

Il n'y eut bientôt rien, pendant, lui sembla t-il, un temps très long. Peut-être était-ce une fausse alerte, juste le vent dehors qui avait projeté des choses sur la porte…

_« Alohomora ! »_ entendit-elle.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et pointa sa baguette droit devant elle. C'était sans compter le sortilège de désarmement qui fusa et la laissa sans défense. Alors, elle recula, regardant avec horreur les Rafleurs pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Nous revoilà, et quel accueil ! Nous étions attendus de pied ferme, » chantonna Scabior, qui avançait comme s'il était chez lui, d'un pas nonchalant et assuré.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et son sourire s'élargit.

« Je vois que la cavale t'a un peu amaigrie, ma petite. Ce n'est pas bon pour ce que tu as, déjà. Il vaudrait mieux prendre des mesures plus raisonnables.

-Co… Comment… balbutia t-elle.

-Comment ? Elle nous demande comment ? il se tourna vers les deux Rafleurs qui le suivaient et tous trois éclatèrent de rire. Allons, petite, tu oublies l'odeur. On vous renifle à des kilomètres, déjà que vous n'êtes plus très propres… »

Figée par l'horreur de la situation, Meryl s'aperçut alors qu'il manquait des personnes à l'appel. Comme pour lui répondre, Scabior articula, avec délectation :

« C'est la pleine lune, ce soir, ma jolie. Il aurait été encore plus dangereux d'envoyer des loups-garous chercher deux jeunes dont l'une d'eux est très importante. Encore, ton ami, ce ne serait pas grave, mais s'ils s'en prennent à toi par erreur… Enfin, Fenrir n'a toujours rien oublié, par rapport à l'autre soir. »

D'un geste vif, il agrippa le col de la robe de la jeune fille et l'attira vers lui.

« Maintenant, tu restes calme, et tu fais ce qu'on te dit. Dis-nous donc où est ce foutu garçon. »

Il pointait en même temps sa baguette sur la tempe de Meryl. Par peur, elle conclut qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'obéir.

_Si Ted a encore une idée dans son sac… Il a sûrement tout prévu, non ?_

Elle ne devait pas vraiment se faire d'espoirs. Elle ne pouvait pas reposer tout le temps sur lui, surtout qu'avant de le rencontrer, elle avait toujours su se débrouiller seule, même si ses choix n'étaient pas forcément les bons. Son camarade n'allait pas apprécier qu'elle lui servît de boulet durant toute leur épopée.

Épopée qu'elle voyait encore se terminer d'une manière ou d'une autre, et son avenir ne s'avérait pas très réjouissant, si elle en croyait les airs lubriques de Scabior lorsqu'il la dévisageait, et s'évertuait à la toucher.

A l'entente des bruits de pas dans l'escalier, Ted se réveilla, étonné. Puis, pressentant quelque chose de mauvais, il se leva prestement et se précipita vers la porte… qui s'ouvrit brusquement, dévoilant une grande silhouette sombre tenant en joue sa compagne. Celle-ci avait une expression d'excuse et de peur mêlées qui ne s'adressait qu'à lui.

« Bonjour, donc, enchaîna le Rafleur, d'une voix veloutée. Je l'avais déjà annoncé à cette adorable jeune fille, mais la balade est finie. »

Toujours ce ton, songea Ted. Au Pensionnat, les surveillantes parlaient souvent pareillement, avec une fausse gentillesse, pour les amadouer et accessoirement les prendre pour des idiots. Dans le contexte actuel, la voix était moqueuse, ce qui démontrait clairement les intentions et l'absence volontaire de subtilité de leur agresseur. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre, affolé : la pleine lune était clairement visible.

« Je sais que c'est très dur, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Il faut savoir l'accepter de temps à autre. Mais ne t'en fais pas, gamin, on te prépare un autre voyage bientôt. Un voyage sans elle. »

Il accentua la pression de la baguette sur le crâne de Meryl et celle-ci écarquilla les yeux. Ted gardait un calme étrange, ce qui devait relever de l'exploit dans un moment pareil. Elle se demanda comment il pouvait avoir l'air si confiant alors que rien ne semblait plus aller. Peut-être avait-il bien un plan, en fin de compte… Elle n'espérait que cela.

« Tu n'es pas excité, petit ? C'est pourtant une aubaine. Tu ne reverras pas ton Pensionnat, ni même ton pays, d'ailleurs. C'est un exil que tu devrais accepter avec plaisir. »

Les provocations de Scabior n'atteignaient pas le garçon qui s'avança, l'expression du visage neutre, comme vaincu. _Qu'est-ce qu'il trafique encore ? _se demanda Meryl. Elle s'attendait une fois encore à une réaction inattendue.

L'autre aussi, d'ailleurs, et lorsque Ted fut assez près, il l'envoya tout d'un coup dans les bras d'un autre Rafleur pour le tenir en joue, vérifiant qu'il ne prévoyait pas de mauvais coup. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir : l'autre s'était déjà saisi de son bras et l'empêchait de faire le moindre faux-pas.

« Maintenant on sort de ce taudis, » grogna le chef de la bande.

Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un regard. Si celui de Meryl affichait clairement sa peur, elle ne savait trop que penser de Ted. Il avait l'air de s'efforcer de paraître tranquille, mais il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux, qui pouvait s'apparenter à n'importe quoi, qu'il s'agît de crainte ou d'assurance.

Sur sa bouche, il articula silencieusement les mots : _« Ma baguette ? »_

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, elle secoua tristement la tête. Elle avait été désarmée, et l'un des Rafleurs devait l'avoir ramassée.

Le type qui la retenait, sentant son mouvement de tête, accentua la pression sur son bras, et elle grimaça. Il serrait fort…

« Où nous emmenez-vous ? demanda courageusement Ted, qui reçut un coup derrière la tête par Scabior.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de poser les questions, gamin. Les loups nous attendent, dehors. Ils ont faim. »

Le garçon perdit le peu de couleurs que son visage avait gardées. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant à repérer sa baguette. Il la vit enfin, dans la poche de l'un des Rafleurs, le seul qui n'était pas occupé par les deux prisonniers. Il marchait à côté, observant, l'œil alerte, les alentours.

L'aube ne semblait pas loin, nota Meryl, lorsqu'ils sortirent. Le ciel était plus clair, mais le soleil n'était pas levé. Il devait sans doute être quatre heures du matin, dans ces eaux-là. Les Rafleurs savaient qu'il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que les loups-garous redeviennent humains, et ils devaient donc se dépêcher de livrer Ted en pâture. Et Ted devait se débrouiller pour trouver un moyen de s'en sortir vivant. Elle l'avait sauvé une première fois, mais elle n'était pas sûre de réussir aussi bien au deuxième coup.

Tout d'un coup, quelque chose arrêta celui qui la tenait. Il leva la tête et sembla renifler quelque chose dans l'air. Son visage se plissa.

« C'est pas bon. Je sens leur présence. »

Les deux jeunes tendirent l'oreille. Quelle présence ?

« Dépêchons-nous. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils nous enlèvent les gosses à leur tour, » dit alors Scabior, tout d'un coup soucieux et qui s'était mis à parler bas.

Il caressa du regard la jeune fille qui frissonna. Elle avait lu dans ses yeux qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas, qu'il avait des idées derrière la tête et que cela la concernait. Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait peur. Pour elle, pour sa dignité, si elle en avait une.

Ils sentirent qu'ils les pressaient de marcher et furent forcés d'obéir, sentant toutefois que quelque chose devait se passer. Ted espérait que cela fût à leur avantage.

Cela ne tarda pas. Les premières attaques fusèrent et les Rafleurs, armés de leurs baguettes, durent employer des sortilèges de protection pour éviter d'être touchés.

« Ce sont bien eux, ils sont là ! » cria l'homme qui gardait la baguette de Ted.

Il pointa la sienne vers le ciel, cherchant nerveusement la présence des agresseurs quelque part. Soudain, il poussa un hoquet de surprise, et s'effondra au sol, à leurs pieds. Scabior poussa un juron.

« Arrêtez de vous cacher, bande de lâches ! Ce n'est pas du jeu ! » s'exclama t-il, tout en serrant le garçon contre lui. Ce dernier n'avait d'yeux que pour le corps qui gisait à terre.

Meryl leva les yeux en l'air pour apercevoir les attaquants, et guetter le moindre sort. Elle se demandait si ces gens seraient prêts à s'en prendre à elle ou à la sauver. Elle n'en savait rien, tout dépendait d'eux. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas desserrer la poigne du Rafleur, malgré ses efforts pour le faire. Il se servirait d'elle comme bouclier humain sans l'ombre d'un regret.

Un nouveau sortilège frappa à côté d'eux, et ils firent un pas de côté, surpris. Ted profita du moment d'indécision que Scabior eut pour le frapper violemment au tibia. En grognant, ce dernier relâcha légèrement son emprise et le garçon lui échappa pour se précipiter vers le Rafleur assommé, et lui reprendre son arme. L'instant d'après, l'adolescent et l'homme se tenaient en joue. Scabior sentait la situation lui échapper une fois encore. Il cria à son coéquipier :

« Je vais devoir te laisser t'en occuper seul pour le moment. Moi je règle son compte à ce petit… »

L'autre acquiesça et libéra Meryl. Celle-ci fut si étonnée de ce geste qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement qu'il avait l'intention de lui lancer un sort :

_« Petrificus Totalus »_

Elle s'effondra au sol, les membres raidis, ne pouvant bouger que les yeux.

Ted jura lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était seul désormais, face à un type sûrement mille fois plus doué et informé que lui dans l'art de la sorcellerie. Pendant ce temps, toujours dans l'ombre, les aides mystérieuses lançaient de nouveaux maléfices que le camarade de Scabior avait bien du mal à esquiver. Étrangement, malgré le désordre apparent dû à cette série d'attaques, aucun des deux jeunes prisonniers ne fut touché. Peut-être, au fond, étaient-ils vraiment avec eux, songea le garçon. Et il ressentit une grande joie à l'idée qu'il avait trouvé ceux qu'il cherchait désespérément.

_« Expelliarmus ! »_

Il évita le sort de justesse et lança le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit :

_« Stupéfix ! »_

L'autre aussi était très agile, voire plus que lui. Mais Ted tenait bon et n'avait pas l'intention de capituler. Le souci, c'était que son adversaire non plus.

« Allons, tu sais que je vais avoir de gros soucis si tu fais encore ta tête de mule, lui lança ce dernier.

-Tout plutôt que de finir dans l'estomac d'un loup-garou décérébré, merci ! » répondit-il, du tac au tac.

Et chacun en allait de ses sortilèges, tous divers et variés, dans un décor chaotique. Scabior ne s'aperçut pas immédiatement que l'autre Rafleur venait d'être assommé par des maléfices, et évita de justesse un éclair qui ne venait pas de Ted. Le garçon, sentant qu'il tenait une ouverture, cessa de se battre et se précipita vers Meryl, murmurant un _« Finite » _afin de lui permettre de bouger à nouveau.

« Quel boulet tu fais, pesta t-il, en l'aidant à se relever.

-Je sais, désolée. »

La jeune fille avait l'air tellement coupable qu'il regretta presque d'avoir été incisif avec elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? » s'enquit-elle, en désignant le Rafleur qui s'était pourvu d'un charme du bouclier.

Il ne dit rien, mais lui tira le bras pour l'obliger à s'en aller. Ils devaient fuir tant qu'il en était temps, et ce n'était pas le moment de gaspiller sa salive en futilités.

Ils entendirent un cri de rage avant de tourner au coin d'une ruelle, à l'abri, et de courir longtemps, le plus longtemps possible comme si le diable était encore à leurs trousses. Cela semblait être le cas, puisqu'ils entendirent des pas qui les talonnaient, et accélérèrent la cadence. Des timbres de voix leur parvinrent, leur intimant de s'arrêter, mais ils n'écoutaient pas. Un sort surgit, et toucha Meryl dans le flanc. Elle vacilla, et se cramponna à son camarade qui dut la soutenir tout en avançant. Cela le rendait plus lent malgré le faible poids de la fille, et il sentait son cœur battre des records de cadence, notamment alors qu'il voyait, de tous côtés, des silhouettes surgir pour les encercler.

Il ne savait plus que penser, s'il devait crier _« Laissez-nous ! » _ou _« A l'aide ! »_ Mais comme il ne parvenait pas à se décider, il choisit le juste milieu :

« S'il vous plaît… »

Et il tomba à la renverse, entraînant Meryl évanouie à sa suite.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_

_« Je pense que je vous ai fait attendre inutilement, miss Goldheart, » retentit la voix douce du Seigneur._

_ Elle resta muette, oubliant totalement de montrer les marques de respect habituelles. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et retint sa respiration._

_ « Aucune réponse ? » la taquina la voix, qui ne dissimulait pas sa cruauté._

_ Son souffle sembla se libérer. Elle baissa les yeux, trouvant un nouvel intérêt à admirer les motifs de la moquette vert et argent. En même temps, elle arrivait enfin à dire, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure :_

_ « C'est cela, monseigneur. »_

_ Drago s'effaça pour laisser passer son maître, n'affichant aucune émotion devant cette situation des plus embarrassantes pour la dame que Nott avait amenée. Ce dernier avait été lui aussi puni pour sa complicité avec elle, mais il semblait que cette punition allait finalement être bien plus clémente que celle que le Seigneur réservait à la directrice du Pensionnat des Enfants de Rebelles._

_ « Fort bien. Ne perdons pas de temps, » susurra l'homme sous sa capuche._

* * *

_Comme mentionné brièvement dans le chapitre précédent, nous sommes, dans le chapitre, le 28 décembre. Il s'agit, en Occident, du jour du massacre des Innocents. Je ne fais pas de prosélytisme religieux (franchement, si cette idée vient à quelqu'un, je risque de mal comprendre où il veut en venir) mais pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant cette curieuse coïncidence. Heureusement le dénouement, ici, aura été plus heureux pour nos deux jeunes… Enfin, c'est à voir !_

_Alors, je préviens : je ne connais pas du tout Oxford, même si ce serait vraiment cool que j'y aille un jour. Depuis que j'ai lu _A la croisée des mondes _de Philip Pullman, cette ville me hante, et pour cette fic, elle me semblait tout indiquée pour représenter un lieu. Néanmoins, j'ai beau m'aider de quelques photos sur Internet, les descriptions proviennent de mon imagination la plus pure. Je ne suis pas douée pour parler des villes, j'avoue (notamment parce que j'ai vécu la plus grande partie de ma vie à la campagne)._

_Corrigez-moi si j'ai commis des fautes ou des incohérences par rapport aux précédents chapitres ! A la semaine prochaine !_


	16. La laideur des hommes

_Merci comme toujours à mes revieweurs et aux nouveaux qui se présentent ! Par ailleurs..._

**_Van : _**_Déjà, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Ça rend toujours heureux d'avoir de nouveaux avis sur son histoire. Concernant les maladresses syntaxiques, je suis parfaitement consciente d'en faire et ça m'embête beaucoup puisque même si je les corrige de mon mieux j'ai vraiment du mal à les repérer. Mais enfin, chaque chapitre supportera bien une seconde relecture, un jour prochain, et d'ici là je les aurai sans doute éliminées sans pitié (rire de sorcière verruqueuse). J'espère que la suite te plaira autant voire davantage !_

_Merci aussi à **Elvithradia **pour ses remarques sur le précédent chapitre (je n'ai pas corrigé tout ce que tu m'as pointé du doigt, mais les erreurs les plus évidentes ont été effacées et/ou remplacées du mieux possible)._

* * *

**Chapitre 16 – La laideur des hommes**

_"La haine, c'est la colère des faibles."_

_** Lettres de mon moulin**_ - Alphonse Daudet

.

Jessica Goldheart n'en menait pas large, enfermée, seule, dans la chambre d'amis. Le Seigneur avait ordonné qu'elle restât juste après la soirée, le temps qu'Il décide de la sentence à appliquer. En effet, elle avait commis une double faute : d'abord, essayer de cacher au Maître sa bévue, et donc mentir. Ensuite, avoir fait perdre du temps en n'en faisant qu'à sa tête.

Dans n'importe quelle autre situation, ces choses-là auraient été relativisées, puisqu'elles ne semblaient pas si graves. Mais les plus petites erreurs pouvaient prendre une ampleur extraordinaire aux yeux du Seigneur, et le prix à payer était très lourd pour qui les faisait.

Et Jessica savait que la punition qui allait lui être administrée serait de cette trempe.

Néanmoins, elle n'avait, depuis le fameux soir, reçu que la seule visite du majordome du Seigneur, le sire Malefoy, qui ne lui avait même pas adressé un regard ou une parole. Le reste du temps, un Elfe venait, en toute discrétion, lui apporter son repas ou s'occuper de nettoyer la chambre. Mais même alors, elle était seule, et terriblement inquiète.

Lorsqu'un craquement retentit, elle sursauta une nouvelle fois, et se retourna vers la porte. Peut-être était-ce encore une fausse alerte, un serviteur qui venait et non…

Elle reconnut pourtant les cheveux blonds caractéristiques de Drago Malefoy. Il avait un regard impassible, qui ne lui donnait aucun indice sur la tournure qu'allaient prendre les évènements. Lorsqu'il ouvrit complètement la porte, elle reconnut un pan de cape sombre, juste derrière lui. Elle frissonna d'effroi.

« Je pense que je vous ai fait attendre inutilement, miss Goldheart, » retentit la voix douce du Seigneur.

Elle resta muette, oubliant totalement de montrer les marques de respect habituelles. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et retint sa respiration.

« Aucune réponse ? » la taquina la voix, qui ne dissimulait pas Sa cruauté.

Son souffle sembla se libérer. Elle baissa les yeux, trouvant un nouvel intérêt à admirer les motifs de la moquette vert et argent. En même temps, elle arrivait enfin à dire, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure :

« C'est cela, Maître. »

Drago s'effaça pour laisser passer son Maître, n'affichant aucune émotion devant cette situation des plus embarrassantes pour la dame que Nott avait amenée. Ce dernier avait été lui aussi puni pour sa complicité avec elle, mais il semblait que cette punition allait finalement être bien plus clémente que celle que le Seigneur réservait à la directrice du Pensionnat des Enfants de Rebelles.

« Fort bien. Ne perdons pas de temps, » susurra l'Homme sous Sa capuche.

Il s'avança dans la pièce, d'un pas si leste et silencieux qu'on eût pu Le comparer à un fantôme. Mais un fantôme n'était pas si menaçant, en comparaison, pensa Jessica, qui se mettait doucement à trembler de tous ses membres. Elle Le sentit tourner autour d'elle, et même si elle ne pouvait voir l'expression de Son visage, elle Le savait pensif, Se demandant que faire d'elle à l'instant.

« Quel dommage, vraiment… Tout aurait pu tellement bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ? C'était un immense honneur d'avoir été invitée à cette soirée. »

Elle acquiesça, ne trouvant ses mots.

« Tout aurait été parfait… Mais une pauvre maladresse a gâché cette fabuleuse soirée… »

Il prenait soin de ménager des pauses au sein même de ses phrases, jouant sur la théâtralité, se délectant de la peur qu'Il inspirait à cette sotte. Dans un coin de la pièce, un léger rictus secouait la joue de Drago, de temps à autre. Il le remarquait, et ne pouvait S'empêcher d'éprouver un certain orgueil. Il resta à une distance raisonnable de la femme, qui ne cachait même plus ses sentiments. Elle était ce genre de personne en qui il était si facile de lire.

« Voyez-vous, miss Goldheart, vous et Moi, ressentons à l'instant la même chose. »

Il attendit un moment, le temps de voir la surprise se dessiner sur le visage de la directrice, qui s'attendait à une autre réponse, directe et sans appel. Mais Il ne prit que d'autant plus de plaisir à briser ses espoirs l'instant d'après, Se complaisant dans Son jeu d'acteur :

« Je suis très déçu que cette soirée se soit déroulée de cette manière, tout comme vous, j'imagine. J'accepte volontiers que ce ne soit pas volontaire de votre part, mais malheureusement, si vous n'aviez encore insisté sur l'aggravation de la situation actuelle, tout aurait pu aller bien mieux. Il est bénéfique pour vous de constater toutefois que vous avez réparé les dégâts en partie. Hélas, il faut croire que cela n'a pas été suffisant. »

Des cordes surgirent pour s'enrouler autour de son corps, et elle fut instantanément plaquée contre le mur derrière elle, incapable de bouger ni de faire quoi que ce fût. Cette fois-ci, plus rien n'allait, et Jessica Goldheart n'ignorait pas que s'Il l'entravait, c'était pour lui réserver un sort des plus funestes.

« Comprenez-Moi, miss Goldheart, Je vous ai fait confiance. Cette fille est importante pour Moi, et il est dangereux qu'elle tombe aux mains des Rebelles. J'ignore si les traqueurs que J'ai envoyés à sa poursuite ont réussi à accomplir leur mission, mais à son âge, elle est encore si influençable… Si elle se trouve dans l'autre camp, son allégeance risque de changer, et il sera alors très dur de la ramener à la raison. »

Tandis que les chaînes l'enserraient de telle sorte qu'elle ne pût même plus se débattre, Jessica adressa un regard de détresse à la silhouette revêtue d'une cape sombre, puis au majordome, dans l'ombre.

« Je ne doute pas que vous fussiez intègre tout ce temps, miss Goldheart. Mais il faut croire que les enfants dont vous vous occupiez n'étaient peut-être pas si _obéissants_, comme vous Me l'avez dit auparavant. Ai-Je raison ? Je suis donc dans l'obligation de disposer de vous pour libérer votre poste et peut-être l'offrir à quelqu'un de plus sage et responsable…

-S'il vous plaît, non ! s'écria t-elle.

-Vraiment ? Vous savez que Je ne pardonne jamais une deuxième fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se trouva à court de mots. Elle voulait simplement revenir en arrière, réparer les erreurs avant qu'elles ne fussent commises, et ainsi se rendre pleine d'assurance à cette maudite soirée. Tout cela ne serait pas arrivé sans l'arrivée de cette petite sotte et la volonté de Lupin à la faire descendre plus bas que terre.

« Je ne vais pas me donner la peine de M'occuper Moi-même de vous, n'est-ce pas ? Vous auriez dû privilégier dès le départ l'intégration de vos protégés dans notre société juste et bonne. Or, vos sentiments personnels vous ont poussée à faire fausse route. »

Suite à ces derniers mots, énoncés sur un ton glacial, Jessica ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il se passait. Tout ce qu'elle sentit était les cordes qui se resserraient autour de son cou, de ses bras et de ses jambes, jusqu'à lui en briser les os. Son souffle diminua petit à petit, et ses poumons se vidèrent au point que l'oxygène ne parvînt plus à son cerveau, la faisant se débattre, dans un réflexe pour retrouver du souffle. Mais son tortionnaire ne fit que rire en la voyant tenter vainement de s'en sortir, ouvrant la bouche dans une supplication muette et douloureuse.

« Comme les filets du diable, ces cordes se resserrent davantage lorsque la victime se débat. Nagini a aussi tendance à le faire, Je l'ai remarqué, lorsque Je lui donnais une proie vivante. »

Et Voldemort fit volte-face, quittant la salle. Drago Malefoy le suivit peu après, évitant de regarder dans la direction de la victime qui agonisait, son teint prenant une couleur morbide.

Alors qu'ils sortaient et que Drago refermait la porte, son Maître vacilla, et il se pencha, prêt à Le toucher si besoin était. Mais le Seigneur ne voulait pas d'aide. Il repoussa la main de son serviteur et Se releva, encore faible néanmoins.

« Ces malaises deviennent de plus en plus fréquents, Maître, fit remarquer platement Drago.

-C'est une bonne observation. J'aimerais que le temps presse moins, mais il s'agit de la seule chose contre laquelle Je ne peux rien tenter. Même si Je revenais en arrière, ce corps continuerait de se désagréger petit à petit. »

Malefoy l'observa des pieds à la tête.

« Cela ne se voit pas encore, Maître.

-Mais tu seras d'accord avec Moi quand Je dis qu'il faut trouver une solution, un jour ou l'autre. Tu retourneras la voir dès que tu en auras le temps, Drago. J'ai besoin de savoir comment elle se porte. »

L'homme acquiesça.

« Il est très mauvais que Je me fasse autant de souci pour cette petite idiote de Greylord. J'ai fait une erreur en la laissant croupir dans son Pensionnat. Il sera temps de tout lui dévoiler dès que nous aurons mis la main sur elle. J'espère que Fenrir s'en sort, de son côté. »

Jamais la voix du Seigneur n'avait trahi autant d'appréhension. Il n'y avait qu'à Drago qu'Il pouvait Se confier ainsi, sans crainte que ce dernier n'allât rapporter tous Ses secrets. Néanmoins, l'instant d'après, Il avait repris Son habituel ton doux et froid :

« J'aimerais que l'on mène Nagini jusqu'ici pour qu'elle puisse se sustenter, puis Je retournerai au Nouveau Ministère. J'ai trop tardé ici, à cause de ces stupides désagréments. Je vais aller M'empresser de nommer quelqu'un pour le poste vacant. Va, maintenant. »

Drago s'inclina, et le Maître lui tourna le dos, l'ignorant désormais totalement. Il lui restait à faire son compte rendu à Theodore, qui attendait la sentence du Seigneur au sujet de la directrice.

Ce dernier attendait au rez-de-chaussée. Il restait toujours fidèle à lui-même, bras croisés, se tenant parfaitement droit, mais on sentait toutefois dans ses gestes une faiblesse, montrant qu'il avait du mal à se remettre du sortilège Doloris administré par le Maître en personne. C'était encore un miracle qu'il n'eût pas eu un châtiment bien pire.

Si Jessica Goldheart n'avait su lire l'expression du visage de Drago auparavant, Theodore, qui le connaissait très bien, comprit aussitôt ce qu'il s'était passé. Il baissa légèrement la tête, mais un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il ne semblait pas malheureux de la nouvelle.

« Alors… Elle a fini par avoir ce qu'elle méritait. »

Son camarade lui jeta un regard accusateur.

« Tu l'as convaincue d'aller dans cette voie.

-Elle voulait tout faire elle-même, je ne l'en ai pas empêchée. Et regarde où ça l'a conduite.

-Dans la gueule d'un serpent. Juste après en avoir fait un cadavre. »

Drago ne comprenait pas le détachement avec lequel son compagnon accueillait la nouvelle. La vision de cette mise à mort lui avait été à lui-même un supplice mais il n'avait pu réagir, et il semblait que le ciel ne voulût pas lui faire la grâce de se passer de ce genre de scène à laquelle il assistait trop souvent. Il savait pourquoi, il devait avant tout expier ses crimes.

Mais comment, s'il se contentait de voir son Maître assassiner des gens sans rien faire ?

« C'est étrange, Drago. Tu te moquais bien de ce que pouvait devenir cette femme, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne la connaissais même pas avant la soirée. Es-tu donc si faible ?

-Ferme-la. »

L'autre obéit. Puis il regarda autour de lui.

« Que va faire le Seigneur, maintenant que ce Pensionnat n'a plus de directrice ?

-Il nommera quelqu'un d'autre. Cela sera fait lorsqu'Il rentrera au Ministère.

-Ah, Il y retourne donc ? Il faudra donc peut-être que je m'entretienne directement avec Lui ou la personne qu'Il aura choisie pour cette tâche ingrate… »

L'héritier des Malefoy fronça les sourcils, mais l'autre se contenta de rester mystérieux, plaquant un sourire sur son visage. Il le dévisagea avec un rictus de suspicion, mais Theodore conservait son calme impérial.

« Ta femme et ton fils vont toujours bien ?

-Oui, ils reviendront ici dès que le Seigneur sera parti et que tout sera redevenu en ordre.

-Il est bien normal de les éloigner de l'agitation de la vie fastidieuse du chef de famille, mais ne les néglige pas, de temps à autre.

-Tu peux parler, toi qui n'as pas de famille. »

L'autre fit la grimace puis s'éloigna dans un tournoiement de cape. Drago l'observa un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparût dans la nuit.

Les pensées sombres, il quitta le hall du manoir à son tour.

**~oOo~**

Sitôt revenu au Nouveau Ministère, le Seigneur n'avait pas perdu de temps à nommer un nouveau directeur : Luke Aureby, un homme d'apparence simple mais qui était empli de ressources cachées. Auparavant employé au sein d'un département, il avait été surpris d'apprendre son affectation, mais s'était empressé d'accepter le poste. Il n'était pas mécontent que le Seigneur l'eût remarqué, et il ambitionnait déjà d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes.

Aussi fut-il intrigué et légèrement dépassé lorsque l'inspecteur des Pensionnats d'Enfants de Rebelles en personne, Theodore Nott, l'accueillit pour lui faire une requête des plus singulières :

« Vous avez sans doute été mis au courant des derniers évènements qui ont coûté son poste à la précédente directrice, et je dois vous avouer que tous ces incidents ont été extrêmement regrettables, d'autant plus que j'en ai été un témoin oculaire. Je me suis chargé avec votre prédécesseur de donner la correction à ces enfants, et je vous garantis qu'ils ne recommenceront pas leurs erreurs. Reste à retrouver les deux pensionnaires disparus, mais cela, c'est une autre affaire. Je voulais vous consulter en particulier sur le cas d'une jeune fille, dont je me suis énormément occupé ces derniers temps, parce qu'elle est dans un état de grande faiblesse mentale.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, elle a été sensible aux sortilèges lancés par la directrice, et elle en subit mal les conséquences. Cela me gêne vraiment de devoir vous la laisser dans cet état, aussi me proposé-je de vous la prendre, en échange d'une honnête somme d'argent, pour l'affecter à mon service.

-Mais… Le Seigneur est-Il au courant ? s'enquit Aureby, mal assuré.

-Il S'en moque bien, j'imagine. Puis, elle sera en sûreté avec moi. Acceptez-vous mon offre ? »

L'homme hésita, ne sachant trop quelle démarche adopter. D'un côté, cet homme était tout de même son supérieur, un Héros de premier rang, mais en même temps, était-ce vraiment éthique ? Les Enfants de Rebelles devaient rester parqués dans leur Pensionnat afin de subir un reformatage complet de leurs esprits et ainsi devenir des vassaux de l'Empire. Il plissa les yeux, soupçonneux.

« Si j'accepte, il faudra en contrepartie que vous soyez en charge de son éducation. J'ai honte de devoir laisser partir un cas qui risque de nuire s'il n'est pas correctement éduqué.

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, j'aurai les outils pour ça, répondit Nott, la mine sournoise.

-Combien dîtes-vous, en termes de Gallions ? »

La partie était gagnée d'avance. D'une de ses poches intérieures, il sortit une bourse complète.

« Cinq cents vous seront-ils suffisants ? Ou faut-il davantage ? »

L'autre écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

**~oOo~**

Ce fut de cette manière que Katie vit pour la dernière fois son Pensionnat.

Le visage hagard, elle contempla cet endroit qui l'avait vue mûrir sans comprendre pourquoi il fallait qu'elle l'observe de manière appuyée. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à ses camarades, puisque Lindsay Carvington l'avait aussitôt sortie du cachot pour l'emmener s'habiller convenablement et préparer ses bagages. Et maintenant, elle attendait dehors, sous le froid glacial de cette fin de décembre, à attendre elle ne savait quoi.

Cette chose ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à apparaître, et elle la reconnut. Aussitôt, elle se leva et courut à sa rencontre. Il lui passa une main dans les cheveux, comme s'il caressait un animal.

« Comment va ma petite chatte sauvage ? » s'enquit-il, d'un ton doux.

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Regarde, maintenant, c'est fini. Je t'ai aidée à sortir d'ici. Je vais t'emmener dans un endroit où tu seras mieux traitée, et où tu pourras rencontrer des gens comme toi. Des gens qui sont sous ma protection. »

Elle l'observait sans comprendre, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait d'instinct que tout ce qu'il disait était bon.

« Prends ma main, maintenant, ça risque de secouer. »

Comme il saisissait la sienne, elle se laissa faire, docile, et s'accrocha de toutes ses forces aux robes de son sauveur. L'instant d'après, elle sentit une secousse innommable l'emporter loin, très loin, dans un univers sombre, douloureux et confus.

Lorsque cet enfer s'arrêta, elle attendit un long moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. L'environnement qu'elle découvrit lui était totalement étranger. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de grand parc, devant un manoir imposant à l'architecture gothique. Les fenêtres étaient éclairées, le tout avait des allures de château fort des contes de fée. Katie contempla les alentours : le lieu, vaste, se résumait à des étendues de pelouse et de roseraies, les seules choses qui semblaient apporter un peu de gaieté à cet endroit. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et elle leva la tête pour voir Theodore la regarder d'un air presque paternel.

« Alors ? Est-ce que ça te plaît ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Katie savait qu'il avait posé une question, mais elle n'aurait pas su que dire.

« Allez, entrons, on a trop tardé. »

Il la poussa vers l'avant et ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée, où Theodore usa d'un simple coup de baguette magique pour ouvrir la grande porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand hall illuminé, où un homme, visiblement endormi avant qu'ils arrivent, sursautait.

« Maître ! » couina t-il, et il s'approcha pour se prosterner devant le maître des lieux.

Le manoir Nott était très différent du manoir Malefoy en bien des points. Ses propriétaires n'avaient déjà pas des goûts de luxe, ce qui rendait leur habitat plutôt sobre, et l'atmosphère correspondait au caractère de Theodore. La possibilité d'une vie familiale au sein d'un tel lieu était difficile à envisager, et le visiteur n'avait aucun mal à comprendre qu'il allait avoir affaire à quelqu'un de complexe et redoutable.

« Ne reste pas sur le chemin, dit-il, d'une voix toute différente de celle qu'il avait employée avec Katie. Prends mon manteau et plus vite que ça. »

Il se dévêtit lui-même et jeta le vêtement dans les bras du serviteur. Katie observait tout cela sans comprendre. Elle ne se mit en mouvement que lorsque Nott lui eut dit : « viens. »

Les couloirs qu'ils traversèrent étaient larges et envahis d'ombres créées par les faibles lumières des chandelles sur les murs. Aucun des deux ne parlait, Theodore étant concentré sur sa destination, et Katie ne pensant simplement à rien, se contentant de se laisser conduire, passivement, et au diable ce qui allait lui arriver.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une aile spéciale que Theodore la lâcha. Il lui dit alors, tout d'un coup froidement :

« C'est ici que tu vas loger avec les autres. A partir de maintenant, tu es sous mes ordres, et tu m'obéiras quoique je te demande, est-ce compris ? »

Elle ne disait toujours rien.

« Il faut donc que je te laisse, mais ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai bientôt, petite chatte sauvage. »

Il fit volte-face et s'en alla, laissant là une jeune fille désemparée et solitaire, qui ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire. Tout d'un coup, à présent qu'elle n'était plus accompagnée, elle se sentait moins en sécurité, dans ce lieu inconnu et hostile. Un petit bruit feutré retentit dans un coin, et elle se tourna brusquement vers l'endroit où elle pensait l'avoir entendu. Il lui semblait avoir perçu du mouvement, à l'instant.

Des boucles brunes apparurent derrière un pilier, suivi d'un petit visage difficilement perceptible dans la faible lumière tamisée. Ce fut lorsque l'enfant osa tout à fait se montrer que Katie put la voir dans son entier : vêtue d'une sorte de taie d'oreiller moisie, qui avait dû connaître autrefois une blancheur éclatante, elle avait la peau mate et de grands yeux noirs, innocents, qui la dévisageaient en silence. Les cheveux de la petite fille étaient sales, mais cela ne les empêchait pas de descendre librement jusqu'à sa taille, en mèches désordonnées. Elle tenait un chiffon dans sa main.

La première chose qu'elle dit fut :

« Tu as des cheveux comme le soleil. »

Sa voix, fluette, surprit Katie. D'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle n'avait que très peu eu l'occasion de voir des gamins de moins de onze ans, et cette apparition était comme un mirage. Ainsi sut-elle qu'il y avait une vie avant l'adolescence.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Katie ne pouvait pas répondre. Elle chercha dans son esprit si elle avait déjà un nom. Son sauveur l'avait appelée « ma petite chatte sauvage », mais elle ne savait pas exactement si c'était cela. Un prénom aussi long était difficile à retenir.

« Tu n'as pas de prénom ? » demanda la fillette, en écarquillant les yeux.

Elle se tenait soigneusement à distance, comme si elle avait peur de commettre une erreur. Elle lui parlait comme à une bête non apprivoisée, qui se familiarisait au lieu.

« Isis ! »

C'était une autre voix, plus mûre celle-là, qui avait retenti. La gamine se retourna pour voir une femme, cette fois, qui trottait jusqu'à elle. Elle avait elle aussi la peau foncée et de longs cheveux bruns, mais ses yeux étaient noisette. Ce portrait causait un effet troublant chez Katie qui avait toujours eu l'habitude de fréquenter des gens à la peau claire. La femme la regarda suspicieusement.

« Qui es-tu ?

-Elle ne répond pas, maman, je lui pose des questions mais il n'y a pas de réponse. »

La dénommée Isis se laissa aller dans les bras de sa mère et regarda avec insistance Katie. L'aînée soupira.

« Je suppose que c'est le maître qui t'a amenée. Viens avec nous, si tu es une nouvelle servante. »

La jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Les deux personnes en face d'elle étaient vêtues comme des Elfes de Maison mais ne semblaient pas menaçantes. La femme lui tendit la main mais elle se contenta de la regarder avec incertitude. Lorsque finalement, l'autre ordonna d'une voix plus insistante de la suivre, elle obéit sans rechigner. Après tout, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elles suivirent ainsi une autre longue série de couloirs parsemés de portes, jusqu'à ce que la femme ouvrît l'une d'elles et pénétrât à l'intérieur, la petite fille dans ses bras. Katie la suivit, hésitante, et la vit installer Isis sur un petit lit de fortune, avant de se tourner vers elle, la jaugeant d'un air ennuyé.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir répondre, alors je ne peux faire que des suppositions. C'est donc le maître qui a dû t'amener là. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua que son interlocutrice avait un ton de voix étrange, différent de celui de Theodore Nott. Elle avait un léger accent qui trahissait des origines étrangères, et sa peau mate prouvait ce fait, d'une certaine façon. La femme avait dû être belle, fût un temps, mais le temps et les conditions de vie l'avaient amaigrie et vieillie de plusieurs années. Pour autant, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de trente ans.

« Je m'appelle Shani. Je vais devoir te prendre en charge si le maître n'a laissé aucune directive, alors il faudra décider de ton cas demain. En attendant, j'imagine que tu dois être fatiguée. Je vais te préparer un lit. Pour nous, les esclaves, ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais par rapport à ailleurs, j'imagine qu'on est gâtés. »

Elle la dépassa et sortit de la pièce. Il ne resta que la petite fille, assise sur le lit, qui sourit à sa nouvelle compagne.

« J'espère que tu te sentiras bien, ici. »

Katie se contenta de lui renvoyer son sourire, d'une manière maladroite, tordue, qui fit rire Isis.

* * *

_Dans le prochain chapitre :_

_« C'est donc toi Meryl Greylord… »_

_ Le ton de voix était froid et sec. Elle rentra la tête dans ses épaules, et fit mine de regarder ailleurs en attendant que la tempête passât._

_ « Regarde-moi dans les yeux quand je te parle. »_

_ Elle obéit à contrecœur et croisa le regard de l'homme. Ses yeux étaient sombres, un peu tristes, nota t-elle, mais ils présentaient aussi une colère profonde, ancrée en lui, et qui n'avait quasiment rien à voir avec elle. Pour autant, il semblait avoir décidé de la détester à l'instant même où il avait posé les yeux sur elle._

_ « Meryl Greylord, il y a plusieurs choses dont nous voudrions parler avec toi, mais avant ça, il serait bon de te faire un résumé de la situation. Tu n'ignores sans doute pas que tu es en territoire ennemi. »_

_ Et voilà, on y était. Meryl ne dit rien, attendit patiemment la suite, même si ses poings se crispaient à l'abri des regards. Elle fixa Ted à plusieurs reprises. Il était lui aussi tendu, mais visiblement tranquille puisque les autres semblaient faire preuve d'une certaine bienveillance avec lui, en tout cas plus marquée qu'avec elle._

* * *

_Le début de ce chapitre a vraiment été turlupinant à écrire ! Pour une autre entrée importante de Voldemort, il ne fallait pas que je me rate. Et vous, quelle est votre opinion ?_

_Bref, un chapitre bien plus court que les précédents, je le conçois. Je crois qu'à partir de celui-là, j'ai commencé à raccourcir la longueur de mes chapitres, mais je pense que lorsqu'il y aura beaucoup d'action, je ferai en sorte - à ceux qui aiment les chapitres longs-longs - de prolonger le plaisir. Parlant d'action, d'ailleurs, celui-ci rompt plutôt pas mal avec le précédent, non ? Bon, il y a quand même une morte et on a de nouveau des nouvelles de Katie, mais le rythme est beaucoup moins nerveux.  
_

_Vos avis siouplaît ?_


End file.
